Au nom de la Loi
by PrincessCC
Summary: Bella est une brillante avocate, qui gère de front vie perso et carrière professionnelle. Une découverte va pourtant l'obliger à tout remettre en question et à changer de vie.
1. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville

**CHAPITRE 1 : Nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville  
**

**BPOV**

Ma décision était prise, depuis plusieurs mois, je n'étais plus heureuse dans ma vie. J'étais résolue à tout changer : nouvelle ville, nouvel appart, nouveau job, retour au célibat…

J'étais avec Alec Volturi depuis 3 ans maintenant.

Avec Alec, je m'étais tout de suite sentie comme une princesse. Lors de notre première rencontre, au lieu de se contenter de me serrer la main, il y avait déposé un baiser, comme l'aurait un gentilhomme, autrefois . C'était tout Alec, ça.

Il est était prévenant, me couvrait de cadeau et lorsque son regard se posait sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Lorsque nous sortions ensemble, à New York, je sentais immédiatement les têtes se tourner vers nous. C'est vrai que nous formions un beau couple, comme on dit. La plupart des femmes m'enviaient, car Alec était un des plus beaux partis de la ville. Il est beau, riche et intelligent. Le tiercé gagnant pour la majorité de la gente féminine.

Mais, car il y a toujours un « mais », j'avais petit à petit compris que je ne partageais pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Bref, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Je me berçais d'illusions, et puis ce mec était tellement parfait. Il fallait être folle pour le rejeter.

Nous nous étions rencontrés dans le cadre de mon travail, son père, Aro, étant le plus gros client du cabinet d'avocats dans lequel je travaillais. J'avais été flattée qu'Alec s'intéresse à moi, alors qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être courtisée à cette époque.

J'étais encore une jeune avocate aux dents longues, ressentant constamment le besoin de faire mes preuves, d'être la meilleure.

A tout juste 21 ans, j'étais sortie major de ma promo à Yale. J'étais précoce et avais sauté deux classes durant ma scolarité, ce qui avait eu l'inconvénient de me couper quelque peu des autres étudiants avec qui j'allais en cours. Pour seuls compagnons, j'avais mes bouquins. Cet enfermement avait certainement grandement participé à ma réussite universitaire.

Sur le campus, les fêtes n'étaient pas pour moi, je n'avais même pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool. Tout le monde me prenait de haut. J'étais insignifiante, invisible pour les autres étudiants.

Je m'étais toujours montrée brillante dans mes études, et je savais que mes parents étaient fiers du métier que j'avais choisi.

Dans les mois suivants la fin de mon cursus de droit, j'avais passé l'examen du barreau de New-York, que j'avais décroché haut la main, comme tous les concours.

Grâce à ce parcours sans tâche et à plusieurs stages prestigieux, j'avais été recrutée dans l'un des meilleurs cabinets de la ville en tant que collaboratrice junior dans le département Employement Pension & Benefits.

Très vite je m'étais fait remarquer et j'avais été chassée pour intégrer le Cabinet MCA, pour Manfield-Carter et Associés, la Rolls des cabinets New-Yorkais.

C'est vrai que dans mon job, j'étais une killeuse, une nettoyeuse. Mon absence de scrupules et mon perfectionnisme avaient fait ma force. A, à peine 25 ans, j'étais crainte par mes subordonnés et respectée par mes pairs.

Qu'est-ce-que je faisais dans la vie ?

On faisait appel à mes services dans les situations de crise. Une entreprise en difficultés, le besoin de la rendre compétitive en allégeant sa masse salariale, et j'intervenais.

J'étais spécialiste des plans de licenciements et des délocalisations en tout genre.

Pas de quoi être fière ? Détrompez-vous, je pensais sincèrement que mon intervention était un mal nécessaire, afin d'éviter tout simplement une faillite, qui aurait laissé bien plus de monde sur le carreau.

Autant vous dire que lorsque j'arrivais dans une société, avec mon équipe, pour l'auditer la société cible, le préalable obligatoire, tout le personnel était au garde à vous, prêt à me cirer les pompes, et bien plus encore.

Je n'en avais cure, en véritable professionnelle qui se respecte. Mon crédo : « ne jamais mélanger personnel et professionnel ».

J'étais impitoyable, traquant sans relâche les maillons faibles gangrénant mes cibles et ne prenant aucun gant pour me débarrasser d'eux.

Je ne comptais plus les lettres de menaces envoyées par d'anciens salariés mécontents et plusieurs fois, j'avais franchi des piquets de grèves, escortée de gardes du corps, afin de m'éviter des jets d'objets hétéroclites.

Après ma rencontre avec Alec, on ne peut pas dire que je m'étais adoucie, mais j'avais appris à varier mes méthodes.

Je lui devais beaucoup.

Il avait joué les Pygmalion avec moi, en dévoilant le diamant là où d'autres n'avaient vu qu'un vulgaire caillou sans intérêt.

Entre ses mains, j'étais devenue une femme accomplie, qui savais jouer de ses charmes : une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Il m'avait laissée entre des mains de stylistes, de coiffeurs et de maquilleurs, pour rajeunir mon look, car selon lui je ne me voyais pas telle que j'étais, je ne savais pas me mettre en valeur.

Mes tailleurs pantalons stricts, noirs ou gris, avaient impitoyablement finis à la poubelle, pour laisser place à des robes et des jupes, modernes et élégantes. Mes cheveux que je trouvais ternes et indomptables ressemblaient à présent à la crinière d'un mannequin digne d'une pub de shampoing.

Au début, tous ces changements ne m'avaient pas plu, j'avais du mal à me reconnaitre. Mais au final, en voyant le regard que les autres me portaient complètement transformés, j'avais remercié Alec.

J'étais toujours crainte et respectée dans mon job, toutefois les hommes me regardaient avec délectation et les femmes avec envie et même parfois jalousie, et pas seulement à cause de l'homme à mon bras, mais pour qui j'étais, moi Isabella Swan.

A l'aube de mes 27 ans, et j'étais bien placée pour être la plus jeune associée du Cabinet MCA. Alec n'attendait visiblement que cette promotion pour demander ma main. L'aboutissement de tous mes rêves. En tout cas, l'aboutissement de ceux de la Bella qui sortait de l'université, mais j'avais commencé à avoir de sérieux doute, sur le fait que je veuille être une mercenaire du droit toute ma vie, toujours prête à mener un raid commando sur une société en perdition.

De plus, je m'étais rendue compte que mon job m'avait éloigné de ma famille. J'étais moins disponible pour mes parents, ne les voyant plus qu'à Noël et aux anniversaires, et encore, quand je ne demandais pas à ma secrétaire de leur chronoposter un cadeau, accompagné d'un mot d'excuses expliquant mon absence. Le regard de mon père avait changé sur moi, il ne brillait plus quand il me présentait. Je savais que ce que j'étais devenue ne lui plaisait pas. L'argent et le pouvoir n'avaient jamais intéressé mes parents, à vrai dire. Charlie, mon père, était shérif de la petite bourgade de Forks où j'avais passé une partie de mon enfance, avant le divorce de mes parents, puis mes années de lycée, après le remariage de ma mère, Renée, avec Phil, un joueur de baseball professionnel 10 ans plus jeune qu'elle. Renée était institutrice en maternelle, et elle adorait ça.

Malgré le divorce, mes parents étaient toujours restés amis.

Après le lycée, j'avais hâte de fuir Forks, où tout le monde se connait – 3.222 habitants – l'horreur. J'avais pensé qu'à la Fac je serais à ma place, moi la surdouée. Hélas, non, là encore je ne m'étais pas épanouie. A New-York, avec mon super job, mon super appart, et mon super mec…Toujours pas.

J'en étais venue à me demander ce qui clochait chez moi.

Mon amie Angela, la seule avec qui j'étais restée en contact depuis mon départ de Forks, était prof de sciences dans un lycée de Seattle mariée à Ben, son amoureux du lycée et venait d'avoir un petit garçon, Connor. Elle nageait dans le bonheur, même si elle n'avait pas mon salaire à 6 chiffres.

Je m'étais lancée dans une grande campagne d'introspection. Mes doutes s'étaient encore accrus avec ma fréquentation de la famille Volturi. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise en leur présence. J'avais appris à connaitre et apprécier Jane, la sœur d'Alec mais j'avais vraiment du mal avec mon futur beau-père et les oncles d'Alec, Marcus et Caius. Ils me faisaient un peu peur tous, c'était plus qu'une famille, c'était un clan…qui avait des choses à cacher.

Un jour, alors que j'avais été conviée au traditionnel déjeuner de famille du dimanche au manoir Volturi, et ce bien qu'Alec soit en voyage d'affaires, j'avais malgré moi, surpris une conversation qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Les hommes Volturi étaient en train de fumer le cigare dans le bureau d'Aro, et j'avais déserté les femmes, pour cause d'appel téléphonique. Je m'étais isolée dans la bibliothèque et à la fin de communication j'avais capté des éclats de voix venant de la pièce d'à coté.

Aro était visiblement en colère contre Caius à cause d'un chargement venant du Mexique, qui avait subi de gros dommages. Cette conversation me paraissait particulièrement surprenante. En effet, les Volturis tenaient un empire dans la mode et étaient connus pour ne produire que sur le sol américain avec les matières premières de la meilleure qualité, ce qui justifiait le prix exorbitant des vêtements qu'ils vendaient. Or, étant l'avocate des Volturis et la petie amie d'Alec, je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien importer du Mexique.

J'étais bien trop curieuse pour mon propre bien et la question a fini par me tarauder. J'ai mené ma petite enquête en fouillant dans les dossiers du bureau et petit à petit l'horrible vérité avait fini par me sauter aux yeux. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de matière première venant du Mexique, mais de main d'œuvre.

Les Volturis disposaient semble-t-il d'ateliers de confection clandestins dans lesquels ils exploitaient des sans papiers qu'ils faisaient venir du Mexique.

Hélas, tout cela n'était pour l'heure que des suppositions et je manquais de preuves tangibles. J'avais juste un faisceau d'indices, avec des flux d'argent via des sociétés off shore situées dans des paradis fiscaux et d'étranges livraisons venant du Mexique ou parfois de Chine via des entreprises fantômes.

Je me sentais tout de même horriblement coupable, j'avais aidé cette famille dans leur trafic odieux et leur avais donné des airs respectables en mettant en place des accords collectifs sur le temps de travail et la politique de rémunération, dans les usines officielles. Pendant ce temps et derrière cette façade, ils s'enrichissaient de manière éhontée sur le dos de pauvres gens.

C'était ça que j'étais devenue. Etait-ce pour ça que j'avais fait 5 ans de droit ?

Définitivement non. Cette découverte sordide avait été la goutte d'eau et le déclencheur de mon départ. Il me fallait reprendre ma vie en main, pour pouvoir de nouveau me regarder dans une glace et retrouver l'estime de mon père.

Du jour au lendemain j'avais fait place nette : j'avais démissionné de MCA, j'avais mis en vente mon superbe appartement avec vue sur Central Park et rompu avec Alec.

Enfin, j'avais pris un billet d'avion pour Seattle. Je ne pouvais décemment pas continuer de vivre à New-York et croiser les Volturis avec ce que je savais sur eux.

Mon but s'était de m'éloigner et de continuer à fouiner le temps de réunir un dossier et de le confier au FBI.

Seattle m'avait paru parfait de par sa localisation géographique. Je souhaitais mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et moi. En plus, je pouvais y retrouver Angela, Ben et Connor et enfin je me rapprochais de Charlie.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un nouveau Cabinet où travailler. Il m'avait fallu 3 mois pour monter mon projet, le temps de mon préavis chez MCA.

Mon choix s'était porté sur le Cabinet Cullen et Associés. Pour ce que j'en avais entendu dire c'était un jeune cabinet en plein essor, mais qui avait pour politique de défendre tout le monde, quelque soit son état de fortune. Je me retrouvais complètement dans cette philosophie, car j'en avais plus que marre de ne défendre que des requins.

J'avais découvert, pour ma plus grande chance, qu'ils recherchaient un associé en droit du travail. Or, c'était ma spécialité.

J'avais donc candidaté.

Ce matin, j'avais un dernier entretien avec Edward Cullen, mais ma candidature était quasiment validée. J'avais déjà rencontré Jasper Whitlock qui était le spécialiste en droit civil du Cabinet, Emmett Cullen, le pénaliste et Rosalie Hale, qui s'occupait du droit de la famille. J'avais également rencontré une pile électrique qui s'avérait être Alice Cullen, sœur des associés principaux, fiancée de Jasper et accessoirement secrétaire à mi-temps _« parce que faut bien gagner sa vie le temps de percer dans la mode »_ dixit Alice elle-même.

Tout le monde m'avait paru vraiment sympa. Rosalie Hale m'avait en peu toisé au départ mais une fois la glace brisée je l'avais trouvé compétente et très investie.

Il ne me restait qu'à convaincre Edward Cullen, l'associé en charge du droit des affaires, certainement la personne avec laquelle je serais amenée à travailler le plus étroitement. Il avait une réputation irréprochable au Barreau de Seattle, mais il en fallait plus pour m'impressionner.

J'avais rendez-vous avec lui à 9h00. Je jouais gros car j'avais vraiment envie d'intégrer ce cabinet, qui collait parfaitement à mes aspirations.

J'avais emménagé à Seattle 15 jours auparavant dans une ravissante maison dans le quartier de Madison Park. Heureusement car je commençais à me lasser des aller-retour New-York/Seattle en avion.

Pour me déplacer et en attendant que ma voiture arrive de New-York, j'avais décidé de m'acheter une moto. J'adorais ça. C'était Jacob, un ami d'enfance qui m'avait fait découvrir l'ivresse de la vitesse, au grand dam de mon père. Alec trouvait qu'une femme à moto, c'était vulgaire, j'avais donc vendu la mienne pour m'acheter un cabriolet Mercedes SLK noir.

Dans ma nouvelle vie, j'étais bien décidée à inclure la moto, puisque je voulais faire ce que j'aimais.

N'ayant pour l'heure que ma moto, j'avais embarqué ma tenue pour mon entretien, dans mon sac à dos. J'avais décidé de faire soft, un pull en cachemire blanc cassé et une jupe crayon noire.

J'arrivais donc au Starbucks situé en face des bureaux de Cullen et Associés à 8h20, en ayant largement le temps de me changer et de prendre un café.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle venue

_Bonjour à toutes celles qui ont la gentillesse de suivre ma première fic. Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 2, qui est un EPOV._

_ Merci pour vos encouragements, qui sont très motivants._

_J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu court) vous plaira. Si vous êtes sages je posterais peut-être en fin de semaine la rencontre Bella-Edward, qui promet d'être électrique..._

_PS: Merci à Ninie, pour ses corrections._

_Bonne lecture, Bye_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 2 : La nouvelle venue**

**EPOV**

Comme chaque matin, il était 8h15 et j'étais en train de faire la queue au Starbucks, pour avoir mon premier shoot de café de la matinée. J'avais mes habitudes ici depuis bientôt 2 ans, puisque mon bureau était situé dans l'immeuble en face.

J'avais bien réussi, à 30 ans à peine, j'étais associé dans un cabinet d'avocat florissant, que j'avais monté avec mon frère et mon meilleur ami Jasper. Il y a 6 mois, Rosalie, la fiancée de mon frère nous avait rejoints. J'avais été sceptique au début, car je n'aime pas vraiment le changement. Pourtant avec le recul, et même si je ne le reconnaitrais jamais, cela avait été une bonne chose. Rosalie, en pratiquant le droit de la famille, nous avait permis de diversifier notre clientèle, et puis ça restait en famille.

Ma famille, on pourrait en faire un roman. J'étais le fils de Carlisle Cullen, cardiologue renommé au Harborview Medical Center et Esmé Platt, décoratrice d'intérieur cotée. J'avais un frère ainé, Emmett, ancien champion de foot universitaire qui avait également brillamment réussi à la fac de droit. Il avait su faire la part des choses entre le sport et les études. Il n'en avait pas moins gardé un humour de vestiaires, parfois lourdingue. Enfin, il y avait ma petite sœur Alice, la petite dernière. Elle était certes petite de par sa taille, mais incroyablement envahissante. Une vraie tornade en jupons, fan de mode et future styliste de talent.

Dans ma famille, je compte aussi Jasper, mon meilleur ami, rencontré sur les bancs de la Fac, à Harvard, un grand calme tombé, on ne sait comment, fou amoureux de ma barge de sœur. Il y avait aussi Rosalie, qui avait conquis le cœur d'artichaut d'Emmett, avec ses formes plantureuses et son foutu caractère. Cet ancien mannequin avait repris ses études après avoir manqué de se faire violer par un connard de photographe avec qui elle bossait.

J'avais tout pour être heureux : un job qui me plaisait, une situation financière confortable, une famille et des amis aimants, un physique enviable. Au grand désespoir de ma mère, j'étais le seul à ne pas être casé, mais mon célibat me plaisait.

J'avais toujours su au fond de moi, que la grande maison à Queen Anne, avec la femme, les deux gosses et le chien, ce n'était pas pour moi.

J'étais libre, sans attache de temps en temps je sortais avec une fille, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Certaines fois, j'en levais dans un bar, même si je n'étais pas adepte des coups d'un soir.

Les choses étaient parfaites telles qu'elles étaient et je ne voulais rien y changer.

Ce n'était toutefois pas l'avis de mes associés visiblement, qui s'étaient mis en tête de faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre au sein du Cabinet. C'était tout bonnement hors de question.

Ils étaient visiblement tous tombés sous le charme d'Isabella Swan. Alice avait fait des bonds dès qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone pour lui fixer un rendez-vous, car elle avait soi-disant eu l'intuition qu'elles allaient devenir de grandes amies. Jazz avait trouvé son CV impressionnant et Emmett avait rajouté qu'elle était très bien roulée, et à quoi mon meilleur ami s'était contenté d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire. Connaissant Emmett, je me doutais que ce n'étais pas mon style, de tout façon.

Enfin j'avais perdu mon dernier espoir quand Rosalie avait dit qu'elle avait l'air compétente, et qu'on pouvait lui donner sa chance.

Ils m'avaient tous abandonné, les lâches, mais j'en faisais mon affaire. Si eux adoraient Isabella Swan, j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle, elle nous déteste et ne veuille jamais travailler avec nous.

J'avais un plan, que je contais bien mettre en œuvre dès mon arrivée au bureau puisque j'avais rendez-vous avec elle à 9h00.

Alan, le serveur me connaissait parfaitement, je n'avais qu'à lui tendre mon mug, pour qu'il le remplisse d'un Grande Café Latte extra shoot. Alors que je m'apprêtais à déposer un billet de 10 $ sur le comptoir pour payer ma boisson, mon attention fut attirée par le vrombissement d'une moto, qui se stationnait sur le trottoir.

J'aimais beaucoup les belles cylindrées, qu'elles aient 2 ou 4 roues, passion que je partageais avec mon associé, Rosalie. Sauf erreur de ma part, il s'agissait d'une Suzuki Hayabusa. Elle était rutilante. Instinctivement mes yeux se portèrent sur la silhouette du conducteur, qui ne me paraissait pas bien épaisse pour un tel engin.

Il était revêtu d'une combinaison de cuir noir et portait un casque intégral noir et blanc également, assorti à la moto.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque le motard ôta son casque et qu'une épaisse chevelure brune cascada le long de son dos. Ma curiosité était définitivement piquée.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, j'eus la vision d'une déesse : Un peu moins d'1m70, une peau diaphane, un visage en forme de cœur, de grands yeux marron chocolat incroyables, des pommettes légèrement rougies par l'effort, une bouche pulpeuse, un corps que je devinais fin et racé, sous sa combinaison. Elle était magnifique et extrêmement sexy.

Tout compte fait, la journée s'annonçait bien, j'allais me débarrasser manu militari de cette intruse de Swan et je venais de rencontrer ma nouvelle conquête.

Ma chance augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le café. Je récupérais rapidement mon café et ma monnaie, et allais m'installer à une table avant que ma belle inconnue ne me surprenne à la mater sans vergogne, et ce sous l'œil étonné d'Alan, car j'avais l'habitude de monter directement à mon bureau.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda la même chose que moi, avec un trait de vanille. Encore, un bon point, pour cette apparition.

Sous mon regard appréciateur elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, transformée. Elle était plus belle encore. Elle portait une jupe noire avec un pull blanc, qui mettaient tous deux, ses formes en valeur. Elle avait également remonté ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche qui dégageait une nuque invitant aux baisers. Les escarpins noirs qu'elle avait chaussés la grandissaient un peu et sublimaient ses jambes fuselées.

Elle portait toujours son sac à dos à bout de bras; je devinais qu'elle y avait rangé sa tenue de moto. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et récupéra sa boisson. Elle s'installa ensuite à deux tables de moi et commença à la siroter et checkant ses mails via son portable.

Je me disais que je ne l'avais jamais vue ici, sinon je m'en souviendrais. Je cherchais alors une manière de l'aborder. D'habitude c'était facile, je n'avais pas à me creuser la tête, les filles étaient très réceptives à mon physique. Là, j'étais assez surpris, à vrai dire, pour le moment, elle ne m'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil.

Elle releva enfin les yeux de son téléphone, et croisa mon regard sur elle. Oups… J'étais repéré.

Inconnue 1 – Cullen 0

Curieusement elle ne détourna pas les yeux, elle me regarda bien en face avec insistance, et c'est moi qui tourna finalement la tête. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes ça.

Inconnue 2 – Cullen 0

Il fallait que je reprenne l'initiative et que j'inverse la marque. Je me raclais la gorge avant de prendre la parole, histoire d'attirer son attention :

- Excusez-moi, mais je me trompe où vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier ? _L'interrogeais-je, dans un sourire._

- Et quand bien même, Monsieur. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Sur ce, bonne journée, j'ai un rendez-vous et je déteste être en retard.

Elle se leva, récupéra ses affaires et quitta le café. Elle en rangea une partie dans le top case de sa moto, avant de traverser la rue.

Inconnue 3 – Cullen 0

Je restais assis abasourdi par cette rencontre. Ce fiasco serait un terme plus adéquat.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je ma faisais rembarrer par une femme, et d'une telle manière en plus. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un ego gonflé à bloc.

Perdu dans le fil de mes pensées et avec la circulation, dans la rue, j'avais perdu de vue ma belle inconnue. Sacré caractère tout de même. Elle aurait pu me répondre. Je m'étais montré aimable et en plus je lui avais fait mon sourire made in Cullen, n°3, celui que je sortais dans les grandes occasions pour éblouir la gente féminine, et qui m'avait même une fois valu de causer l'évanouissement d'une fille à la fac. Résultat, que dalle !

Je réalisais soudain, qu'il était 9h15, avec tout ça j'allais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Swan.

Voilà de quoi me remonter un peu le moral, j'allais pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre glaciale

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 d'Au nom de la Loi, avec la première partie de la rencontre Bella-Edward. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

PS : Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews adorables.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Une rencontre glaciale**

**BPOV**

J'arrivais à 8h55 dans les bureaux de Cullen et Associés, et à peine avais-je franchis la porte que je fus confrontée à la pétillante, mais non moins fatigante Alice Cullen. L'espace d'un instant j'eus une pensée émue pour le pauvre Jasper, qui la supportait 24h/24.

- Salut, Isabella. Comment-vas-tu ? Je suis sûre que ton entretien va super bien se passer. Tu vas voir, mon frère est adorable. Vous allez très bien vous entendre. Je vais devoir te faire un peu patienter car il n'est pas encore arrivé. Tiens, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard._ Waouh, tout ça sans reprendre sa respiration, cette fille avait des poumons dignes d'un apnéiste. _

Nous avions convenu, lors de ma précédente visite d'opter pour le tutoiement.

- Bonjour Alice. Ravie de te revoir, tu as l'air en pleine forme. _Répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie qui lui échappa totalement, puisqu'elle était déjà repartie dans un monologue dont elle__ seule__ avait le secret._

- Moi aussi, je suis ravie. Je suis sûre qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre. Au passage, j'adore tes vêtements. C'est du Hugo Boss, si je ne m'abuse ? Tiens, suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener dans la salle d'attente. Tu veux un café pour patienter. Je vais essayer d'appeler Edward sur son portable, pour voir ce qui le retient.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà pris un café avant de venir.

Cette fille était vraiment étonnante, tant de par son caractère que de par son physique atypique.

Elle était très petite, environ 1m50, même si il était difficile d'en juger puisqu'elle sautillait constamment. Ses cheveux étaient très bruns, presque noirs, coupés courts rebiquant sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle avait un visage fin qui lui donnait un air mutin. Et sous ses dehors espiègles, elle me semblait être l'image même de la femme-enfant, qui déclenchait chez tout homme l'envie de la protéger.

D'instinct, je l'avais appréciée, car elle m'avait paru d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité infinie.

Sur ces considérations, je me retrouvais assise dans un des confortables fauteuils en cuir de la salle d'attente et à ma montre il était déjà 9h15. J'espérais vraiment que ce cher Edward Cullen allait avoir une bonne excuse à me fournir. J'avais une sainte horreur des retardataires. Ça faisait vraiment mauvais genre quand vous receviez un éventuel futur associé.

A 9h30, toujours personne.

A 9h45, je me décidais à aller voir Alice pour avoir quelques renseignements.

En arrivant devant son bureau, elle posa un regard confus sur moi. Cette expression, pour le peu que j'en avais vu, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Alice, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'aimerais savoir s'il y a un problème. J'attends quasiment depuis une heure.

- Heu…c'est-à-dire que…_Balbutia-t-elle, visiblement gênée._

- Bonjour Isabella. Comment vas-tu ? _Demanda Jasper en sortant de son bureau._

- Très bien. Et toi ? J'avais rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen à 9h00, mais il semblerait qu'il soit retenu ailleurs. _Répondis-je._

- C'est curieux, je suis arrivé en même temps qu'Edward, ce matin, vers 9h15.

- C'est curieux en effet. _En tout cas, ça expliquait l'embarras d'Alice._

- Je t'accompagne à son bureau, si tu veux.

- Heu, Jazz, attends. _S'écria Alice._

- Qu'y a-t-il Alice, il est ressorti ?

- Non, mais…il faudrait peut-être le prévenir avant ?

- Il est avec un client ? _La questionna Jasper._

- Non, mais…

- Dans ce cas, aucun souci.

A cet instant, le téléphone portable de Jasper sonna. Alors qu'il décrochait, il demanda à Alice de reprendre le relais et de me conduire de suite dans le bureau d'Edward.

J'étais partagée entre l'incrédulité et la colère. A quoi jouait ce type. Il est là depuis plus d'une demi-heure et ne s'est pas donné la peine de me recevoir. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Alice frappa et ouvrit immédiatement la porte du bureau et me demanda de patienter 30 seconde avant d'entrer :

- Edward, je suis avec Isabella Swan, ton rendez-vous de 9h00. Tu es prêt à la recevoir ?

- Alice, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la voir pour le moment, dis-lui que je suis occupé en conf-call ou en réunion. Débrouille-toi.

- C'est-à-dire qu'Isabella est avec moi. Elle m'accompagne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Merde. Fais la entrer dans ce cas.

D'accord. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il l'avait fait exprès de me faire poireauter une heure. Je n'étais assurément pas la bienvenue, selon les critères de Monsieur Edward Cullen.

Il voulait jouer à ça, on pouvait être deux.

Je me décidais à pénétrer dans le bureau, sans attendre Alice. Lorsque celle-ci croisa mon regard, elle me fit une petite moue désolée, et fila sans demander son reste.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. _Attaquais-je afin qu'il sente l'énervement poindre dans le son de ma voix._

- Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan. _Là, c'est clair, je rêvais. Pas de bonjour et en plus il me tournait le dos, assis dans son fauteuil._

Je ne distinguais pas son profil à cause des larges bords du siège mais je voyais ses mains. Il jouait avec des papiers, mon CV en l'occurrence.

- Votre CV n'est pas mal, mais rien d'impressionnant. _M'asséna-t-il._

J'étais scotchée.

Un CV pas mal, voilà l'euphémisme du siècle : Major de ma promo au lycée, Major de ma promo à Yale, avec deux ans d'avance, 1ère ex-aequo à l'examen du barreau de New-York, des stages dans des cabinets de renoms et 5 ans chez Manfield-Carter et Associés.

Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'est pas mal… Impressionnant, oui, ça c'est un adjectif adéquat pour mon parcours professionnel. Je rêvais, ou plutôt je nageais en plein cauchemar.

Il se foutait ouvertement de moi, c'était clair.

La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, précepte de Charlie Swan, que je comptais bien mettre en application dans la seconde.

- Monsieur Cullen. Primo, je répète « Bonjour », la politesse voudrait à minima que vous me saluiez également et que vous vous retourniez pour m'adressez la parole. Deuxio, mon CV est plus que pas mal et je crois, non, rectification, je sais que vous le savez également. Tertio, je veux intégrer votre cabinet et c'est une chance pour vous que mon choix se soit porté sur votre structure, parce que je suis vraiment excellente dans mon travail. Alors est-ce qu'on peut oui ou non avoir une conversation constructive entre professionnels ou dois-je sortir de ce bureau et aller expliquer à vos associés la manière dont vous m'avez traitée ce matin et les raisons pour lesquelles je décline leur offre ?

J'avais su me maitriser et rester calme, alors que la rage bouillonnait en moi, pour ça je devais remercier Alec. Côtoyer son monde m'avait appris à gérer les connards imbus d'eux-mêmes et à les remettre à leur place, fermement mais avec élégance. Toujours une main de fer dans un gant de velours…

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la pièce, à la fin de ma tirade. La balle était dans son camp.

Doucement je vis Edward Cullen se lever de son siège et pivoter vers moi.

**EPOV**

Cette voix…Il me semblait la reconnaitre tout à coup. J'espérais encore me tromper car si j'avais raison, mon ciel venait brutalement de s'obscurcir et les prochains jours promettaient d'être particulièrement difficiles.

J'avais écouté son monologue irrité, et même plus, en colère. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour me parler comme ça et me menacer d'aller voir mes associés ?

Bien sûr que son CV était impressionnant, même meilleur que le mien, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre. Bien sûr que ses compétences professionnelles et sa réputation représentaient un atout inestimable pour le développement de notre cabinet, mais je ne voulais pas d'elle ici. Jamais. Elle allait dégager fissa. Foi d'Edward Cullen.

Je devais réagir maintenant, sinon j'étais foutu. J'allais jouer carte sur table après tout, et lui dire que je ne voulais pas travailler avec elle, un point c'est tout.

Je me levais et me tournais très lentement afin de lui faire face et prêt de répliquer à son attaque.

Quand enfin je posais sur elle, mon regard le plus dédaigneux, je sus que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Elle avait gagné la partie, par K.O. en plus.

Ma belle inconnue se tenait devant moi, les yeux rageurs. Ma belle inconnue était Isabella Swan. Ma belle inconnue était devenue mon pire cauchemar, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise résolution

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en fav.

Voici la deuxième partie de la rencontre Bella-Edward.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Mauvaise résolution**

**EPOV**

Afin de reprendre contenance, après ma découverte, je laissais échapper un petit ricanement :

- Vous ne manquez pas de confiance en vous Mademoiselle Swan, ni de répartie.

Je cherchais à gagner du temps, en tournant autour du pot, histoire d'essayer de sortir du bourbier dans lequel je m'étais fourré en gardant un minimum de dignité.

Il y a une heure à peine, je l'avais draguée, maladroitement, et elle m'avait jeté, royalement il y a 15 minutes à peine, je l'avais insultée, elle et son professionnalisme, franchement, et elle m'avait mouché, superbement.

Il était clair qu'Isabella Swan aurait été ravie de tenir ma tête au bout d'une pique et de faire la danse de la victoire autour de mon cadavre, si j'en croyais le regard qu'elle me lançait.

Je devais la jouer fine.

- Excusez-moi si mes paroles vous ont offensées, je ne vous pensais pas susceptible, mais tout à fait logique que je m'interroge sur votre présence ici, Mademoiselle._ C'est bien Edward, tu tiens un bon angle d'attaque : Rationnaliser les choses et essayer de la faire douter d'elle-même._

- Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Cullen ? Venons-en aux faits ? _Me répondit-elle, restant maitresse d'elle-même._

- Disons que vous êtes bien loin de New-York, pourquoi Seattle ? _Improvisais-je._

- Envie de changer d'air. _Eluda-t-elle._

Il était évident qu'elle tentait de cacher quelque chose, sous son masque d'impassibilité.

- Un peu facile comme réponse. Pour Cullen et Associés ?_ Continuais-je._

- Il m'avait semblé avoir déjà répondu à cette question. Votre cabinet m'intéresse, c'est celui que j'ai choisi pour exercer. C'est une structure jeune, destinée à un bel avenir, avec beaucoup de talents prometteurs. Je pense que j'y ai ma place et que je peux y apporter beaucoup. Satisfait, Monsieur Cullen. _Rétorqua-t-elle._

- Pour le moment…oui.

Je n'en avais toutefois pas fini. Après un silence, où nous nous jaugeâmes l'un l'autre, je repris :

- Je pense que nous pouvons faire un essai, pour voir si vous convenez aux attentes de notre Cabinet. En effet, Mademoiselle Swan, vous ne devez pas croire, que, parce qu'il vous a semblé que mes associés vous avaient réservé un accueil favorable, votre place en ces lieux était acquise. _Entretenir le doute, encore et toujours._

- Vous apprendrez vite, Monsieur Cullen, que je ne considère jamais rien comme acquis, c'est une de mes forces._ Répliqua-t-elle, acide._ En quoi consisterait cet « essai » ?

Elle était forte, très forte. Je n'en doutais pas un instant, mais moi aussi et j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac :

- Vous auriez 3 mois pour me prouver que vous êtes essentielle à notre Cabinet. _J'insistai sur le conditionnel, pour lui prouver que ma décision n'était pas encore prise même si je savais pertinemment que c'était faux._ Et ensuite, si tel est le cas, nous pourrons parler des conditions d'une éventuelle association.

- Alea jacta est (*). _Déclama-t-elle, me signifiant son acceptation. _Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre, un peu plus, votre temps, ô combien précieux, Monsieur Cullen. Je commencerais lundi prochain. Je suis sûre qu'un de mes nouveaux collègues se fera une joie de me montrer mon bureau. D'ailleurs, si nous en avons fini, je vais m'empresser d'aller les saluer, politesse oblige._ Elle tourna les talons avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase._

Elle avait eu le dernier mot. Cette fille était définitivement dangereuse. Isabella Swan m'énervait autant qu'elle m'attirait. Physiquement elle était sublime, et je l'aurais mise dans mon lit avec plaisir, mais professionnellement, elle menaçait de bouleverser mon univers, et ça c'était intolérable. J'allais trouver un plan pour éviter qu'elle ne pose ses valises trop longtemps chez nous.

Après cet entretien surréaliste, j'essayais néanmoins de me reconcentrer sur le dossier Robertson Chemical, dans lequel nous envisagions une OPA.

Me plonger dans le travail, me semblait la meilleure solution, pour éviter de repenser à Isabella Swan et à sa future installation.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, on vint frapper à mon bureau.

- Entrez. _Dis-je sans relever la tête des bilans comptables que j'étudiais._

- Alors ? _La voix de Jasper me fit lever les yeux._

Ils étaient tous là : Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et même Alice.

- Alors quoi ?

- Isabella Swan, idiot. _Répliqua immédiatement Rosalie. _Ton avis ?

- Ouais, elle est bien.

- Bien ? _M'interrogea Emmett._ Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu peux expliciter ?

- Elle est bien. J'espère qu'elle fera l'affaire, mais pas question de s'emballer. Miss New-York doit faire ses preuves. Après tout, on ne la connait pas. C'est suffisamment clair pour toi Em, où tu veux que je développe un peu plus.

- J'ai passé quelques coups de fils à mes contacts sur New-York. Elle a une sacrée réputation là-bas. Elle pourrait rentrer dans n'importe quel cabinet, que ce soit sur la côte est ou sur la côte ouest. C'est le meilleur profil de tous les candidats que nous ayons vus, et de loin. On a de la chance qu'elle veuille bosser avec nous. _Déclara Jasper. _

J'étais surpris, car de nous tous, il était le plus posé, le plus pragmatique et il ne donnait jamais son opinion à la légère. J'étais, également, étonné qu'aucun n'aborde l'idée de l'essai.

- Sur quelle base vous êtes vous arrêtez pour l'association ? _Enchaina Rosalie._

Je comprenais mieux, leur absence de réaction, elle n'avait rien dit, me laissant le devoir de les mettre au courant. La garce. J'allais avoir droit à un lynchage en règle, et en plus ils étaient tous là. C'était le peloton d'exécution. Impossible d'esquiver. Alors je me jetais à l'eau :

- Je lui ai proposé 3 mois d'essai, pour commencer, histoire de voir comment elle s'intègre. Après, si ça passe, on parlera finance et association.

- Quoi ? _S'étonna Rosalie_

-Hein ? _Dis simplement Jasper, interloqué._

- T'es barge ? _Lâcha carrément Emmett._ Tu vas la faire fuir.

Oups, terrain glissant. Ils ne devaient surtout rien savoir, ni rien comprendre.

- L'association n'est pas à prendre à la légère et ça n'a pas paru la déranger.

- Tu aurais quand même pu nous en parler. _Reprit Emmett._

- Peut être, effectivement, mais je suis le gérant et j'avoue que l'idée m'est venue au cours de l'entretien. Je n'allais pas attendre et la mettre au vote. Après tout, elle a accepté de venir travailler ici. Elle commence lundi. _J'espérais avoir désamorcé la crise et balayé d'éventuels doutes._

- T'as raison, c'est le plus important, et si on allait déjeuner, puisqu'on est tous là. _Clôtura Emmett_.

- Ça me va. _Répondit Rosalie_

- Idem, pour moi, mais quelque chose de rapide, j'ai une audience à 14h00. _Nous précisa Jasper._

- Edward et moi, on vous rejoint au sushi bar du coin de la rue dans 5 minutes, il faut que je lui parle d'un dossier. _Déclara Alice, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois._

Alerte rouge. J'étais cuit.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, vu l'absence de réaction d'Alice. Elle allait me cuisiner, c'était certain.

Après avoir acquiescé, mes trois associés sortirent du bureau en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors sur la pièce.

Au bout de quelques secondes passées à vriller son regard au mien, Alice ouvrit les hostilités :

- A quoi tu joues, Edward ?

Aïe. Quand elle m'appelait Edward, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

- De quoi parles-tu ? _Je ne pus m'empêcher de jouer les imbéciles, sachant pourtant que ça ne donnerait rien avec Alice._

- Ne me prends pas pour une cruche, tu me vexes, Edward. _Insista-t-elle. _C'était quoi ton petit manège ce matin ? La faire patienter 1 heure.

Sous ses airs de lutin survolté, Alice était très observatrice, et elle ne s'était pas laissée avoir par mon comportement détaché. Elle avait bien compris que j'avais un problème avec Isabella Swan.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Explique ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Clairement ? J'étais en train de creuser ma tombe, mais que dire ?_

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour une conne, je vais vraiment me fâcher maintenant. _S'énerva-t-elle. _J'en ai pas parlé aux autres, histoire de te laisser une chance de t'expliquer mais je vais peut-être changer d'avis. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Non. _M'écriais-je. _Pas la peine. _Je sentais le nœud coulant se refermer autour de ma gorge._

- J'attends. _S'exaspéra-t-elle._

- Je ne veux pas d'elle. Voilà, c'est dit. T'es contente ? _Lâchais-je._

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te suis vraiment pas, là. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, cette fille est géniale. Elle est brillante, sympa, drôle et ce qui ne gâche rien, elle est superbe. Alors je te repose la question : Quel est le problème ?

- On n'a pas besoin d'elle. On est très bien tous les quatre. Faire rentrer un 5ème associé, qui n'est pas des nôtres, ça va foutre la merde. J'en suis sûr. _J'évitais soigneusement de lui parler de notre rencontre au café, sinon je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge, connaissant l'imagination galopante d'Alice._

- Tu déconnes, Ed. Faut arrêter d'être comme ça. Tu ne peux pas vivre en autarcie. Un jour, tu devras accepter de t'ouvrir aux autres. Autant commencer aujourd'hui, avec Bella. _Me répondit-elle, en retrouvant un peu son calme._

- Bella ?

- Oui, en partant, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait Bella. Elle trouve qu'Isabella ça fait trop cérémonieux.

- Ok, je note. Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, on va déjeuner, sinon les autres vont vraiment se poser des questions.

-Yep, mais fais gaffe Ed… je te surveille.

Génial, l'œil de Moscou était lâché...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Préparatifs

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices,

En prévision d'un week-end bien mérité, voici un nouveau chapitre, où vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la vie de Bella à Seattle.

Next chapitre, avec le 2ème round Bella-Edward en début de semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Préparatifs**

**BPOV**

Après mon entrevue désastreuse avec Edward Cullen. J'étais allée retrouver Jasper dans son bureau, pour lui indiquer que je commencerais lundi et lui demander où je m'installerais.

Il me montra une pièce à l'opposé du bureau d'Edward Cullen, à coté de la salle de réunion, ce qui m'allait fort bien. Plus je me tiendrais éloignée de cet homme imbuvable, plus je serais satisfaite.

Et dire qu'Alice m'avait vanté les qualités de son frère… Il était clair que les liens du sang influençaient indubitablement sa perception. J'espérais tout de même qu'il se montre professionnel et que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée, comme l'étaient ses visiblement ses bonnes manières.

Mon futur bureau me plaisait. Il était lumineux, avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Heureusement, les vitrages ne laissaient filtrer aucun son. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir ma moto, garée devant le Starbucks.

Pour le moment, la pièce était vide hormis quelques cartons d'archives, dont Jasper m'assura qu'ils seraient partis aux archives, avant mon arrivée. J'allais donc passer mon après-midi dans les boutiques d'ameublements et de bureautiques, afin de m'équiper sérieusement pour lundi. Je notais mentalement les dimensions de la pièce, en remerciant intérieurement ma mémoire photographique.

Jasper me précisa qu'il ferait venir un technicien informatique pour qu'il raccorde mon ordinateur au réseau du cabinet.

Je commençais vraiment à apprécier Jasper, surtout en comparaison de ce Cher Edward Cullen. Il était posé, disponible, accueillant mais sans en faire trop.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Jasper de la pseudo condition posée par Cullen, pour mon installation. D'une part, parce que j'étais intimement persuadée de pouvoir la remplir haut la main et d'autre part, car je me faisais une joie d'imaginer la tête de cet enfoiré lorsqu'il allait devoir l'expliquer à ses associés.

Suite à cette rapide visite, Jasper prit congé de moi, ayant rendez-vous avec un client. Il ne manqua toutefois pas de me dire à quel point il était satisfait de me voir rejoindre prochainement les rangs du Cabinet.

J'allais donc saluer Rosalie Hale dans son bureau. Cette dernière me reçut avec un franc sourire sur le visage, confortant mon idée selon laquelle son air froid et distant n'était qu'une protection de façade. Nous bavardâmes, quelques minutes de ma future installation. Je lui précisais que je reviendrais certainement dans la semaine, afin d'amener mes dossiers et de superviser la livraison des meubles que j'allais acheter. Elle me fit alors promettre de déjeuner avec elle.

Avant de partir, elle m'indiqua qu'Emmett n'était pas encore revenu du Tribunal où il avait une audience préliminaire.

Il était 11 heures passées, lorsque je retournais vers le hall d'entrée, afin de saluer Alice et de prendre congé. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question que je retourne voir Edward Cullen l'Infâme.

- Au revoir, Alice. Nous nous reverrons probablement dans la semaine, pour l'aménagement de mon bureau. Je te passerais un coup de fil avant pour t'indiquer le jour et l'heure de la livraison.

- Aucun problème, Isabella._ Me répondit-elle tout sourire._ Jasper m'a dit que tu rejoignais le Cabinet, lundi prochain. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre. On pourra déjeuner ensemble un midi.

- Rosalie me l'a proposé également, ça sera avec plaisir .Au fait, je préfère Bella. Je réserve Isabella pour la sphère professionnelle.

- Bye Bella.

- Bye Alice.

Après aller-retour dans les toilettes du Starbucks, pour me changer, je repris ma moto pour rentrer chez moi.

Je confectionnais rapidement un sandwich avec un reste de roastbeef froid, quelques rondelles de tomates, de la salade et de la moutarde.

Si j'avais immédiatement craqué pour cette maison, c'était notamment en apercevant la grande cuisine qui donnait sur le magnifique jardin d'inspiration japonaise, à l'arrière de la maison. J'adorais cuisiner, j'avais hérité de cette passion de ma grand-mère Swan, qui m'avait tout appris.

J'avais passé des heures à la regarder confectionner des spécialités italiennes derrière ses fourneaux. Tous les dimanches, nous la rejoignions avec mes parents, pour déguster un plat de lasagnes ou un osso bucco, afin de nous rappeler les origines transalpines de la famille.

A sa mort, elle m'avait notamment légué son carnet de recettes, que j'avais toujours précieusement conservé.

A New-York, j'étais tellement prise par mon travail et mes nombreuses sorties avec Alec que j'avais arrêté de cuisiner. D'ailleurs, nous ne recevions jamais. Nous allions au restaurant et lors des rares soirées au cours desquelles nous restions chez l'un ou chez l'autre, nous nous faisions livrer.

Lorsque j'avais pénétré dans cette cuisine, j'avais été séduite par sa luminosité, accentuée par la teinte crème des murs, qui contrastait avec la couleur sombre des plans de travail en granit. Elle disposait d'un vaste ilot central, sur lequel je me voyais déjà prendre mon café le matin, après y avoir installé quelques tabourets, et de tout le confort moderne. La pièce donnait sur une petite salle à manger pourvue d'une baie vitrée faisant toute la longueur de la pièce et s'ouvrant sur le parc.

En réalité, je m'étais vite aperçu au cours de la visite que l'intégralité de la façade arrière de la maison était vitrée afin d'offrir la meilleure vue possible sur le splendide jardin qui l'entourait.

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé, outre la cuisine et la salle à manger, d'un vaste salon avec cheminée, pouvant accueillir deux sofas en vis-à-vis et mes deux grandes bibliothèques en teck, qui abritaient mon impressionnante collection de roman, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau et un long corridor mettant vers l'étage.

Au 1er, l'escalier donnait sur une mezzanine suffisamment vaste pour que j'y installe un coin détente pour y lire ou y écouter de la musique. Ensuite, de part et d'autre de la mezzanine se trouvaient deux grandes chambres avec dressing, donnant également sur le jardin et disposant chacune de leur salle de bain dont l'une avec douche à l'italienne et baignoire, que j'avais colonisée.

Enfin, il y avait également une plus petite pièce aménagée en bureau, ce qui était essentiel pour moi, afin de me permettre de pouvoir travailler les week-ends, sans avoir à revenir obligatoirement au Cabinet.

L'ensemble de la maison respirait l'harmonie et la sérénité. Les couleurs qui habillaient les murs étaient relativement neutres, allant du beige clair au taupe. Le tout était néanmoins chaleureux, grâce aux matières choisies, telle que les tomettes en pierre pour le sol du rez-de-chaussée ou le bois qui ornait certaines pièces, comme le bureau avec ses étagères encastrées ou la cuisine et les salles de bain, avec le mobilier choisi.

J'avais immédiatement imaginé comment les meubles que je possédais allaient s'intégrer dans chaque pièce. En réalité, sous des allures de maison d'architecte extrêmement moderne, avec sa façade en verre, cet endroit permettait toutes les fantaisies. Or, j'avais des goûts assez hétéroclites et j'adorais chiner, ce qui provoquait fréquemment les rires d'Alec qui parlait de mes vieilleries et n'aimait que l'ultra design.

Je ne sais pas si c'était mes origines de modeste provinciale mais j'aimais savoir que les objets, qui m'entouraient, avaient une âme, un vécu. Cela remontait certainement à mon enfance solitaire, que ce soit à Forks ou à Phoenix. Etant une enfant précoce, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment sentie à ma place avec ceux de mon âge et j'avais comblé le vide de mon existence et développant une imagination fertile. Une vieille lampe à huile, une boite à bijoux en argent, une courtepointe d'époque et je pouvais passer des heures à rêver, en imaginant la vie de leurs anciens propriétaires.

Au final, cette maison me ressemblait, ou en tout cas, elle ressemblait au moi que j'avais perdu en chemin et que j'espérais retrouver. J'avais réceptionné les derniers cartons de mon déménagement la semaine dernière et tout avait trouvé sa place, comme je m'y attendais. Il ne manquait plus que quelques tableaux aux murs et deux, trois tapis et j'aurais fini d'installer mon cocon. Je comptais d'ailleurs profiter de mon shopping de l'après-midi pour compléter ma déco.

J'avais passé 4 heures dans les boutiques pour trouver mon bonheur. J'étais épuisée mais ravie par mes achats.

J'avais craqué pour un bureau en verre et acier en forme de L, pour avoir une plus grande surface de travail et fauteuil en cuir noir moelleux et inclinable, qui me serait bien utile pour me délasser lors des longues soirées passées à bosser.

Le bureau que j'allais occuper étant suffisamment grand, j'achetais aussi deux sièges plus simples, pour mes clients et un petit canapé ainsi qu'une petite table, en cas de rendez-vous à plusieurs. En effet, je préférais recevoir dans mon bureau, réservant l'usage de la salle de conférence pour les grosses réunions.

Pour mes dossiers, j'avais déniché deux armoires se verrouillant et j'avais aussi pris une étagère noire pour mes livres et ma documentation. J'avais également fait l'acquisition d'un ordinateur de bureau, préférant garder mon portable pour la maison, d'une imprimante, d'un ficus et d'une orchidée.

En plus des tableaux pour la maison, j'avais trouvé une grande toile dans les tons carmin, qui réchaufferait mon espace de travail et apporterait une touche plus personnelle.

Je me délectais, par avance, de la tête que ferait Edward Cullen lorsqu'il verrait débarquer les livreurs avec tous mes achats. Je songeais d'ailleurs à vérifier auprès d'Alice sa présence au Cabinet, histoire d'être certaine qu'il assiste à mon débarquement avec armes et bagages. Il allait littéralement s'étouffer de rage. Est-ce qu'il pensait sérieusement que je ne conviendrais pas au job et qu'au bout de trois mois je repartirais ? Si c'était le cas, il rêvait éveillé, je voulais cette place et je l'obtiendrais. J'espérais qu'en me voyant arriver en grandes pompes il saisirait le message et comprendrait que sa minable tentative pour me déstabiliser avait échoué. J'allais m'accrocher et gagner mes galons au sein de Cullen et Associés.

J'avais hâte de retourner travailler car j'en avais un peu marre de courir après mes dossiers. En effet, à l'annonce de mon départ de chez Manfield-Carter et Associés, plusieurs clients m'avaient indiqué qu'ils me suivaient où que j'aille, souhaitant que je continue de défendre leur intérêt. La clientèle pour laquelle je travaillais était répartie sur tout le territoire des Etats-Unis, Seattle ne posait donc pas de problème, grâce aux moyens de communication et de transport.

J'avais tout de même fait un tri sélectif, ne souhaitant pas réitérer le problème Volturi. Je pouvais toutefois envisager l'avenir sereinement, grâce au portefeuille de clients que je m'étais constituée.

Edward Cullen pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, j'allais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

J'avais averti Alice que je ferais livrer mes affaires vendredi après-midi, afin de perturber le moins possible la vie du Cabinet et d'éviter des allées et venues intempestives en présence des clients. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Alice avait répondu par l'affirmative, lorsque je lui avais demandé si son frère serait là, car j'avais soi-disant besoin de m'entretenir avec lui d'un de mes clients.

Avant de reprendre le chemin des bureaux, j'avais invité Angela et Ben à venir dîner chez moi le samedi soir, maintenant que j'étais correctement installée. Depuis que je l'avais informée de mon arrivée prochaine à Seattle, j'avais régulièrement revu Angie. Elle avait d'ailleurs visité avec moi la maison, avant que je ne signe la vente. Nous avions vite retrouvé notre complicité d'antan et je m'en réjouissais.

Elle rayonnait littéralement quand elle tenait Connor dans ses bras ou qu'elle posait les yeux sur Ben, j'étais heureuse pour elle, car elle méritait de connaître le bonheur.

Vendredi, à 12h30, je me retrouvais de nouveau en bas des bureaux de Cullen et Associés. J'avais rendez-vous avec Alice et Rosalie pour déjeuner, avant d'accueillir les livreurs.

Ayant conscience du travail qui m'attendait l'après-midi même, j'avais opté pour une tenue décontractée. Je ne voulais pas réitérer le changement de tenue dans les toilettes du Starbucks. Alice, qui m'avait fait faire le tour des locaux, m'avait indiqué qu'il y avait une salle de bain, dotée d'un lavabo et d'une douche, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très pratique en cas de nocturnes au boulot. Je songeais donc à amener au cabinet une ou deux tenues de rechange, afin de pouvoir venir en moto et de me changer sur place.

En franchissant les portes de Cullen et Associés, je vis les yeux d'Alice s'écarquiller, je qui me fis sourire. Elle semblait particulièrement étonnée de me voir débarquer en jeans, avec ma lourde veste en cuir et mon casque à la main, puisque j'avais délaissé le top case.

- Bella, c'est toi. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, habillée comme ça.

- Salut Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme et j'ai hâte d'être à lundi pour commencer à travailler avec vous. _Je regardais Alice avec amusement, elle semblait quelque peu déboussolée de me voir vêtue en motarde._

- Heu…C'est toi la motarde ou tu t'es fait déposer ? _M'interrogea-t-elle._

- C'est moi. Tu veux la voir ?

- Ouais.

- Suis-moi. _Lui dis-je en lui en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre située derrière son bureau. _Voilà mon bijou.

- Waouh, elle est énorme.

- Je sais et j'adore ça. C'est grisant de sentir une telle puissance, quand tu conduis. Rien à voir avec les sensations que tu as même avec la plus rapide des voitures. _Lui expliquais-je._

- Tu m'impressionnes, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer sur un tel engin.

- Tu n'es pas la seule. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon père la première fois qu'il m'a vu sur une moto, et elle était beaucoup moins puissante, c'était juste un trail.

- Un quoi ? _Me demanda Alice._

- Un trail, c'est une sorte de mélange entre une moto tout terrain et une routière. _Au regard éberlué d'Alice, je devinais qu'elle n'avait rien compris à mon explication._ Laisse tomber, à l'occasion, je te montrerais une photo, ça sera plus parlant.

- Bonjour Isabella. _La voix de Rosalie, nous tira de notre contemplation._ Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Rosalie. On ne peut mieux, et toi ?

- Bien, même si j'ai hâte d'être en week-end, avec le boulot, je n'ai quasiment pas vu Emmett.

- Prêtes à aller déjeuner les filles.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Installation

Chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Voici un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle étape dans la joute que se livrent Edward et Bella.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

PS: Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en favori et en alerte.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Installation**

**BPOV**

Alice nous emmena vers un bar à salade à l'ambiance cosy, un vrai resto de filles. La clientèle quasi exclusivement féminine ne trompait d'ailleurs pas.

Nous discutâmes en riant de tout et de rien : de Seattle, des clients du Cabinet, de nos dossiers les plus bizarres et les plus drôles, de nos années de Fac.

Alice disserta un long moment sur la mode et les tendances printemps-été, nous abreuvant de conseils. Elle programmait déjà plusieurs virées shopping, afin de compléter ma garde robe. Elle avait en effet paru effarée lorsque je lui avais dit ne posséder qu'une marinière et n'avoir ni top épaulé ni combi pantalon.

Il m'avait pourtant semblé survivre parfaitement bien sans ces indispensables éléments, mais Alice ne paraissait pas du même avis.

Je découvris que Rosalie était une fan de mécanique et elle me posa plusieurs questions assez pointues sur ma moto. Heureusement que j'avais été à bonne école avec Jacob. A cet instant, je me dis d'ailleurs qu'ils devraient bien s'entendre avec Rose. Au cours de cette conversation nous avions complètement perdu Alice, ce qui nous amusa beaucoup Rosalie et moi.

J'étais contente de voir que nos rapports étaient devenus franchement amicaux. Elle m'avait autorisé à l'appeler Rose, et je lui avais dit que je préférais Bella, au pompeux Isabella.

Nous avions fini le repas en dégustant une glace délicieuse chez un marchand situé non loin du Cabinet, et je me promis d'y revenir fréquemment, tant les parfums qu'il proposait me semblaient tous alléchants. J'optais pour un cornet lait d'amande-pêche de vigne , tandis qu'Alice se laissait tenter par un mélange exotique Litchis-Passion et que Rose jouait la sécurité en choisissant un petit pot caramel-framboise.

En regagnant le Cabinet, Alice m'indiqua que tout le monde serait là cette après-midi, et qu'aucun rendez-vous n'avait été pris, afin de m'aider à m'installer si nécessaire. Cette attention de mes futurs associés me toucha particulièrement. Ils étaient visiblement soucieux que je m'installe dans les meilleures conditions, exception faite bien évidemment de ce cher Edward Cullen.

A peine avions nous pénétré dans le hall, que je fus saluée par l'ours Emmett. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi il excellait dans son domaine. Rien qu'à voir sa carrure de joueur de foot américain, les délinquants devaient se tenir à carreau. En droit pénal, c'était une nécessité de savoir se faire respecter par ses clients, surtout quand ils ont des choses à se reprocher.

- Salut Bella…heu, je peux t'appeler Bella ? Alice nous a dit que tu préférais. _Me demanda-t-il en relâchant ma main._

- Bonjour Emmett. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, tu peux, avec plaisir même.

- Cool. Alors, quand débarque les gros bras ?

- Dans une demi-heure a priori. _Lui répondis-je._

- Jasper avait un rendez-vous extérieur, mais devrait être de retour vers 16 heures. _Nous précisa Emmett._

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner tout ce mal_._

- Tu plaisantes, ou quoi. Tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant. Ici c'est comme une grande famille, tu sais._ Répliqua le géant face à moi._

- Emmett a raison._ Rajouta Alice._

Pas sûre que tout le monde ait la même vision des choses, pensais-je en moi-même.

Alice nous proposa à tous un café, ce que nous acceptâmes avec plaisir. Alors que nous attendions tranquillement les déménageurs, je m'interrogeais sur la présence d'Edward Cullen dans les locaux. Se terrait-il dans son bureau, histoire d'éviter la confrontation, ou tout simplement était-il absent ? J'hésitais à questionner Alice à ce sujet.

- Au fait, où est Ed ? _A cet instant je bénissais Rosalie de poser la question à ma place._

- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Dans son bureau peut-être ? _Répondit Emmett._

- A croire qu'il se cache. _Souffla Alice._

- Non, tu le connais, il doit encore être plongé dans un dossier et n'a pas vu le temps passé. _Je découvrais qu'Emmett était naïf, mais le regard d'Alice sur moi, m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas dupe._

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison. _Acquiesça Rosalie._

Nous fûmes stoppés par l'arrivée des livreurs. Edward risquait de louper le spectacle.

- Bonjour. Une livraison pour Isabella Swan, c'est bien ici.

- Oui, c'est moi. Où dois-je signer ?

- Ici, M'dame.

Je signais le bon de livraison pour mon bureau, et les fauteuils.

En réalité cette livraison n'était que la première. J'avais acheté les meubles et la déco dans deux boutiques différentes et il y avait également l'équipement informatique et les déménageurs avec mes cartons de dossiers.

Soudain Edward Cullen émergea et je me pris à remercier le ciel, bien qu'étant athée. Il avait l'air soucieux, ou nerveux, car il se pinçait fortement l'arrêt du nez.

Il fut visiblement surpris de nous voir tous regroupés dans le hall du Cabinet. C'est Emmett qui réagit le premier :

- Tu tombes à pic, Ed. Les livreurs débarquent.

- Les livreurs ? _S'étonna-t-il_. Quels livreurs ?

- Bah, ceux qui amènent les affaires de Bella, imbécile, pour son emménagement.

- Mais je croyais que…_Laissa-t-il en suspend._

- Il me faut bien du matériel pour travailler, même si ce n'est qu'à l'essai. _J'insistais particulièrement sur le dernier mot en rivant mon regard au sien._

- On aurait pu s'arranger. _Souffla-t-il._

J'en riais d'avance. Il allait littéralement s'étrangler de rage quand il allait voir l'ampleur de mon « emménagement », pour reprendre l'expression d'Emmett.

Je ne fus pas déçue, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard les premiers colis, de ce qui devait être mon bureau arrivèrent, très vite suivis des fauteuils et des étagères.

Cullen semblait avoir de la fumée qui menaçait de lui sortir des oreilles. Son malaise s'accentua lorsque de nouveaux livreurs firent leur apparition pour déposer le canapé, la table et la déco.

Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de garder mon calme et de ne pas éclater de rire. Il regardait, médusé, les livreurs faire des allers-retours, les bras chargés.

Je décidais donc de me rendre dans mon bureau pour voir si le montage des meubles avançait. Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de déballer les fauteuils et Emmett dégageait les cartons. Les choses prenaient rapidement tournure. Le canapé ainsi que la table basse étaient en place.

J'expliquais aux livreurs qui s'afféraient où placer les deux armoires et l'étagère, quand Edward m'appela, passablement irrité.

Je retournais dans le hall, pour constater que mes dossiers venaient d'arriver. Afin de ne pas surcharger inutilement la pièce, j'indiquais au livreur de laisse les cartons d'archive dans le couloir face à mon bureau.

Après avoir signé un énième bon de livraison, je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Edward :

- C'est quoi ce bordel. _Lâcha-t-il exaspéré ?_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je ne vous suis pas ? _Je décidais de maintenir le vouvoiement avec Edward l'Infâme._

- Pas de ce petit jeu là avec moi. On avait dit 3 mois d'essai, et rien de définitif avant, vous vous rappelez ? Non, visiblement pas. C'est un Alzheimer précoce ou un problème ORL, parce que dans les deux cas faut consulter d'urgence ? _S'énerva-t-il ?_

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, mon cher Edward. C'est vous qui avez la mémoire courte, au contraire. J'ai relevé votre défi et cette minable condition ne me fait pas peur. Vous devriez vous faire à l'idée : Je suis ici et je compte bien y rester, et pour plus de 3 mois. _Rétorquais-je cinglante._

Nos regards s'incendièrent l'un l'autre et notre joute silencieuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Jasper, qui guidaient le livreur du magasin d'informatique.

- Par ici, je vais vous indiquer où déposer ces cartons. _Il s'arrêta pour nous saluer en montrant le chemin à suivre à l'homme qui l'accompagnait._ Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? Ed.

- Très bien, Jasper. Comme tu le vois, mon installation progresse à grands pas, tout le monde met la main à la pâte. _Répondis-je en toisant Edward._ Et toi, cette audience, pas trop difficile ?

- Non, je pense que nous obtiendrons gain de cause, mon client était satisfait. Au fait le technicien informatique doit passer vers 17h00.

- Parfait. Le bureau devrait être monté d'ici là. Allons voir où ils en sont. _Dis-je en occultant complètement Edward de la conversation._

Comme prévu, lorsque le technicien arriva à 17h00, les meubles étaient assemblés et tout était en place. Nous le laissâmes travailler sur mon poste informatique, afin qu'il le configure, et qu'il installe les divers logiciels utilisés par le cabinet.

Rosalie et Alice, m'aidaient pendant ce temps à ranger mes dossiers et ma documentation professionnelle Jasper et Emmett, quant à eux avaient fait plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'aux poubelles, afin de jeter les nombreux cartons qui jonchaient le sol de mon bureau. Sa Seigneurie Edward Cullen nous avait ignorés avec superbe et s'était enfermé dans son château fort, prétextant une affaire urgente à traiter.

Vers 19h00, nous avions fini d'agencer mon bureau et nous avions même pris le temps d'accrocher la toile que j'avais choisie, ainsi que mes diplômes aux murs. Je trouvais que mon nouveau « chez moi » avait du style et que j'allais y faire de l'excellent travail, n'en déplaise à Cullen.

- Bella, il faut que nous fêtions dignement ton arrivée chez Cullen et Associés. _Lança soudain Alice, en posant l'orchidée sur la table basse. _Nous allons sortir demain soir, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ça ne va pas être possible, Alice, désolée. _Répondis-je._

-Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai déjà des projets pour demain. Un couple d'ami vient dîner à la maison. _Indiquais-je. L'idée d'Alice n'en était pas moins bonne, il fallait fêter ça et je devais également les remercier pour leur accueil et leur aide aujourd'hui. _Par contre, je vous propose de vous joindre à nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Super ! _Se réjouit-elle, en sautillant sur place. _Je préviendrais les autres.

- J'habite la maison blanche à l'angle de Madison Street et de la 41ème Avenue Est. Je vous attendrais vers 20h00.

Après mon jogging matinal à Madison Park, une bonne douche et mon fidèle café, je me retrouvais dans ma voiture, fraîchement arrivée de New-York, direction le marché de Pike Place, pour y faire mes courses, en vue du dîner de ce soir.

J'avais prévu un repas typiquement italien, avec un assortiment d'antipasti pour l'apéritif, des escalopes de veau saltimbocca accompagnées d'un risotto à la truffe blanche et en dessert le traditionnel tiramisu. Pour les boissons, j'avais opté pour un Barolo afin de sublimer la truffe et pour l'apéritif et le dessert un Prosecco m'avait paru tout indiqué.

J'étais ravie de recevoir pour la première fois des amis, dans mon nouveau chez moi. J'avais l'impression que ce dîner marquait le début de ma nouvelle vie. Toutefois, je n'en oubliais pas pour autant les raisons de mon départ de New-York, et comptais bien tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite de démasquer les Volturis et leur trafic dégueulasse.

A 19 heures, tout était fin prêt. Le tiramisu que j'avais préparé la veille patientait sagement dans le frigo, mes antipasti étaient dressés et prêts à être servis, mes saltimbocca n'attendaient plus que d'être cuites et mon risotto serait finalisé au dernier moment. J'avais dressé le couvert, pour 7 dans la salle à manger attenante à la cuisine, et j'avais réalisé à cet instant que je serais la seule célibataire de la soirée.

Ma table me plaisait, j'avais opté pour une nappe couleur en lin sur laquelle courrait un chemin de table d'un ton plus soutenu, de la porcelaine blanche, des couverts en argent que j'avais chinés dans une brocante du coté de Chelsea, des verres en cristal, et j'avais agrémenté le tout de deux bougeoirs et d'un bouquet de callas blancs. Simple et chic à la fois.

Il me restait une petite heure, pour me préparer à accueillir mes invités, de quoi me laisser le temps de prendre une longue douche déstressante.

Après 20 minutes passées sous le jet d'eau brûlant, je me décidais à sortir, constatant que ma peau commençait à rougir, sous l'effet de la chaleur. J'adorais la sensation de langueur que cela me procurait. Je restais encore quelques minutes dans la salle de bain emplie de vapeur avant d'aller choisir ma tenue.

Mon choix s'était arrêté sur une petite robe en cachemire noire, à manches courtes, Calvin Klein, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle moulait avantageusement mes courbes et son décolleté en V mettait ma poitrine en valeur. Après tout, même si j'étais la seule célibataire – hormis Connor – j'avais le droit de vouloir me sentir séduisante.

Coté coiffure, j'avais juste relevé mes cheveux en un chignon flou, qui était maintenu par un pic. Pour le maquillage j'avais choisi de mettre l'accent sur mon regard en l'ourlant d'un fin trait de khôl à l'intérieur de l'œil et d'un peu de mascara noir, pour le reste je m'étais contenté d'un soupçon de blush rosé sur mes pommettes et d'un peu de gloss.

Avant de redescendre, je pris dans ma coiffeuse, le bracelet en argent que m'avait offert mon père lors de ma remise de diplôme et déposais sur ma peau un voile de parfum.

J'étais fin prête pour passer une excellente soirée.

* * *

**Un commentaire ? une question ?**

**Pas d'hésitation, laissez-moi un message.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un dîner gênant

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en fav ou en alerte. C'est un réel plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse.**

** Voici le prochain chapitre, comme convenu, vous allez savoir si Bella va avoir la visite d'un invité inattendu.**

**Bonne lecture et excellent dimanche.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Un dîner gênant  
**

**BPOV**

Je vérifiais une nouvelle fois si je n'avais rien oublié sur la table, voulant à tout prix que ce premier dîner dans ma nouvelle maison soit parfait. J'avais toujours été perfectionniste, mais là, ça représentait vraiment quelque chose d'important pour moi. Il scellait mon nouveau départ et me permettait aussi de remercier les amis qui m'entouraient.

En effet, je ne doutais plus que l'équipe de Cullen et Associés et moi allions devenir très proche, si l'on omettait Edward, l'enfoiré de service, bien évidemment. J'avais vraiment été impressionnée par leur dévouement aujourd'hui.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir afin de saluer mes premiers convives.

Il s'agissait de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Ce dernier me serra dans ses bras, comme si j'étais un vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de siècles. Rosalie m'embrassa et me donna un sac contenant des chocolats de chez Godiva, elle s'était visiblement souvenue de notre conversation d'hier au cours de laquelle je lui avais parlé de mon addiction quasi pathologique pour le cacao. Je notais pour moi-même de les servir avec le café.

A peine avais-je installé mes premiers invités au salon que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Cette fois il s'agissait d'Angie et de Ben, qui tenait Connor dans ses bras. Je m'extasiais à chaque fois devant ce bout de chouchou, que je trouvais de plus en plus mignon du haut de ses 7 mois.

Une fois les présentations faites, je vis immédiatement que Rosalie et Angela allaient trouver un sujet de conversation, sans trop de difficultés. Rose paraissait extatique en présence de Connor. Elle nous avoua que plus jeune elle s'imaginait devenir maitresse d'école, et qu'aujourd'hui elle songeait de plus en plus à avoir un bébé. De leur coté les hommes avaient embrayé sur le baseball discutant des chances des Mariners face aux Oakland Athletics qu'ils devaient rencontrer le week-end suivant.

Cette discussion me fit immédiatement penser à Charlie et m'arracha un sourire. Il devait certainement être devant sa télé à Forks, en train de regarder un match avec Billy, tout en sirotant une bière et en dévorant des pizzas. Le régime Charlie Swan testé et approuvé par tous les fans de baseball.

Je me promettais de l'appeler demain, afin de lui donner quelques nouvelles et pourquoi pas lui proposer de venir me voir prochainement, maintenant que j'étais installée. Charlie n'était venu me rendre visite que deux fois sur les presque 6 années que j'avais passées à New-York. Il disait toujours qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger, car il savait à quel point mon travail était prenant.

En réalité, je savais pertinemment qu'il détestait le tumulte de la ville et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Volturi. Mon père aimait les choses simples et ne se laissait jamais impressionner par les artifices. Avec Alec, j'avais eu l'impression de vivre un conte de fées, où tout était acquis, facile. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais que donner raison à Charlie.

J'avais été aveugle trop longtemps. Je m'étais jouée la comédie du bonheur parfait, parce qu'Alec ressemblait au prince charmant, mais toute médaille avait son revers et je l'avais appris à mes dépens. Tout cet argent, dont j'avais profité par son intermédiaire ou celui de sa famille, avait une origine sale et me souillait encore les mains, malgré la distance que j'avais mise entre eux et moi.

Me ramenant sur terre, Angela m'indiqua que mes derniers convives venaient d'arriver. Sans surprise j'ouvris la porte sur Alice et Jasper. Tout comme son frère, elle me prodigua un salut digne des grandes effusions :

- Salut Bella. Ta maison est superbe. J'ai hâte que tu me la fasses visiter. _Extasia-t-elle._

- Bonsoir Bella. Tiens, c'est pour toi. _Dit-Jasper en me tendant ce que j'identifiais comme une bouteille de Bordeaux._

- Bonsoir Alice. Merci Jasper, il ne fallait pas. Pour la visite, ce sera avec plaisir, on peut y aller tout de suite, si tu veux, je servirais l'apéritif après. On n'attendait plus que vous.

- Ah bon, c'est curieux ça. J'étais certaine que nous ne serions pas les derniers. _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Non, je te jure, vous êtes bien les derniers, Rose et Emmett sont déjà ici tout comme mon amie Angela et son mari, dont je vous ai parlé hier.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Edward n'est pas encore arrivé. Ça m'étonnait aussi. _Je me glaçais à l'écoute de ses paroles. _

Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse croire que mon invitation concernait également son frère.

- Il m'avait prévenu qu'il serait certainement en retard, un problème sur un dossier. _Me précisa-t-elle._

Avec un peu de chance, ça le retiendrait toute la soirée, pensais-je. Il était toujours permis de rêver. En tout cas, ses bonnes manières ne s'arrangeaient visiblement pas, puisque, moi, il ne n'avait pas jugé bon de me prévenir de son retard. Ça devenait d'ailleurs une habitude entre nous, qu'il me fasse attendre. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais encore, s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Alice et Jasper me suivirent au salon où nous rejoignîmes les autres. Les laissant faire connaissance, j'allais rapidement dans la salle à manger afin de mettre en couvert de plus. Je bénissais intérieurement ma grand-mère Swan de m'avoir appris à cuisiner des portions un peu plus importantes que nécessaire. C'était la générosité italienne qui s'exprimait et il fallait toujours pouvoir resservir le convive qu'il le souhaitait.

Ce soir ça me sauverait la mise, et éviterait aux autres de comprendre l'animosité qui existait entre Cullen et moi.

En attendant Edward – j'aime me faire désirer – Cullen, je proposais à tout le monde un rapide tour du propriétaire. Alice s'émerveillait un peu plus à chaque pièce que je dévoilais, en insistant sur le fait que sa mère adorerait ma maison. L'étonnement d'Alice devant mes compétences en matière de décoration et ma capacité à marier harmonieusement des genres hétéroclites, était toutefois légèrement vexant à la longue.

Jasper fut impressionné par ma collection de livres. Il faut dire que j'en étais assez fière, aimant par-dessus tout les auteurs classiques et les éditions originales, j'avais passé pas mal de dimanches chez des bouquinistes de Greenwich Village pour rassembler tous ces ouvrages.

Il était 20h45 et Angela venait de donner son biberon à Connor, quand la sonnette retentit une dernière fois afin de nous annoncer l'arrivée du retardataire de service.

A mesure que je m'approchais de la porte, je sentais toute ma bonne humeur s'évaporer.

En le voyant se matérialiser devant mes yeux, mon sourire se fana définitivement. Ce type était vraiment un pur canon. C'était dommage que l'intérieur ne soit pas à la hauteur de l'emballage extérieur.

- Bonsoir Edward.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Pour vous, ça restera Isabella. J'autorise seulement les gens que je considère comme des amis à m'appeler Bella.

- Charmant accueil._ Murmura-t-il._

- J'essaie de rivaliser avec vous. Ce n'est pas évident de se mettre à niveau, je dois dire. _Rétorquais-je. _Suivez-moi au salon, nous allions prendre l'apéritif.

- Avec plaisir, très chère Isabella.

Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Ce mec insupportable s'imposait chez moi et osait se foutre ouvertement de moi. Il descendait de plus en plus bas sur l'échelle de mon estime et s'il continuait sur cette voie, il n'allait pas tarder à trouver du pétrole.

Je fis une nouvelle fois les présentations, avant de déboucher le Prosecco. Tout le monde fit honneur à l'apéritif et les antipasti furent rapidement de l'histoire ancienne.

Avant de passer à table, J'amenais Angie à l'étage afin qu'elle couche Connor :

- Tes nouveaux associés ont vraiment l'air sympa. _Attaqua-t-elle._

- Oui, j'ai de la chance, ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts. _Répondis-je._

- Est-ce que je me trompe, ou il y a une certaine tension avec Edward Cullen. _M'interrogea-t-elle._

Décidément Angela me connaissait depuis trop longtemps, et je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ma contrariété.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. _Essayais-je d'éluder._

- Pas avec moi, Bells. Vos regards ne trompent pas. Pourtant tu t'entends bien avec son frère et sa sœur.

- Disons qu'il est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Allez, redescendons, les autres vont nous attendre, et j'ai peur qu'Emmett ne se jette sur les compotes de ton fils si on ne le nourrit pas tout de suite. _Plaisantais-je._

En passant à table, tout le monde s'extasia sur la vue du jardin, magnifiquement mis en valeur par un éclairage discret, sauf Edward Cullen…

Les filles complimentèrent ma table et les garçons applaudirent ma cuisine, sauf Edward Cullen, bien évidemment. Emmett, se fendit même d'une demande en mariage, au moment du dessert, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête et nous fit tous rire, sauf Edward Cullen, qui se contenta d'esquisser un minuscule sourire.

Ma religion était faite, ce type était un connard de première. Je me demandais, d'ailleurs, à voir Alice et Emmett, si ce cher Edward – enfoiré est mon deuxième prénom – Cullen n'avait pas fait l'objet d'un échange à la maternité.

Edward ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le repas. Pas vraiment que cela me dérange, c'était en fait une preuve de plus de son manque flagrant de savoir-vivre.

Il passa une bonne partie de son temps à discuter avec Ben et Angie, a qui il essayait de soutirer des informations me concernant, où plutôt concernant les moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie au lycée :

- Angela, racontez-moi comment vous avez rencontré cette chère Isabella.

A mon retour à Forks et du fait de mon avance scolaire, j'étais quasiment la seule fille de première qui n'avait pas de voiture. Pour mon premier jour au lycée de Forks, mon père avait tenu à me déposer lui-même…avec sa voiture de fonction…en arrivant sur le parking, il avait fait un faux mouvement (en tout cas c'est ce qu'il a toujours prétendu) et la sirène s'était déclenchée. Immédiatement le regard des 200 élèves s'étaient braqués sur nous. J'étais sortie du véhicule complètement mortifiée. Ma honte avait encore grandi quand Charlie, revêtu de son uniforme de shérif avait absolument voulu m'accompagner jusqu'au bâtiment administratif, de peur soi-disant que je me perde.

Aves le recul, je soupçonnais Charlie d'avoir souhaité marqué son territoire, et accrocher un panneau _« défense d'approcher sinon je sors mon flingue »_ autour de mon cou. Il m'avait toujours considérée comme une cible trop facile, pour les garçons, à cause de ma différence d'âge.

Heureusement pour moi, en véritable amie Angie avait seulement dit que nous nous étions rencontrées en cours de maths, durant lequel nous étions voisines.

Il avait pourtant insisté…Connard.

- Angela, je suis sûre que vous avez plein d'anecdotes à nous confier sur Isabella. Ça nous permettrait d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre, maintenant que nous allons travailler ensemble.

Des anecdotes pour en avoir, il y en avait. A cette époque, j'étais poursuivie par une malchance chronique et une maladresse quasi pathologique. Dès qu'une tuile menaçait de tomber, elle était invariablement pour moi. Un jour, en cours de sport, je m'étais assommée avec ma raquette de badminton. Il y avait aussi cette fois en cours de biologie, au cours duquel nous devions faire des tests sur nos groupes sanguins et où j'avais fini à l'infirmerie pour cause d'évanouissement. Et puis ce jour mémorable, où Lauren Mallory, la star du lycée et chef des pompom girls m'avaient éclaté le nez en ouvrant la porte des toilettes, après une de ses interminables séances de remaquillage. Elle m'avait engueulée en plus, la garce, alors que je ne faisais que passer dans le couloir pour aller tranquillement en cours.

Angie avait un dossier tellement épais me concernant (presque autant que mon dossier médical) que si elle avait lâchée quoique ce soit devant Cullen, je n'aurais plus eu qu'à changer d'hémisphère. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter elle aurait facilement pu écrire un bouquin nommé _« La vie pathétique d'une lycéenne malchanceuse, ou l'histoire vraie de Bella Swan »_. Hormis cette accumulation de moments gênants, ma vie à Forks avait été plus que terne.

Pour masquer le vide de mon existence, je travaillais. Je travaillais mes cours, je travaillais chez Sue et Harry, je travaillais même parfois les cours des autres, pour arrondir mes fins de mois. C'est comme ça que j'en étais venu à donner des cours de soutien. Le reste du temps je le partageais soit avec Angela, soit à la Push.

Ce boulot avait fini par payer puisque j'avais pu intégrer Harvard avec une bourse au mérite qui prenait en charge tous mes frais de scolarité.

Au bout d'une énième tentative avortée pour tirer les vers du nez d'Angie, Cullen sembla jeter l'éponge, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Alice était intarissable sur la maison et les objets qui la meublaient et ça commençait à me mettre quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Bella, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique, j'espère bientôt revenir de jour, pour visiter le jardin. C'est enchanteur.

- Merci Alice, c'est très gentil. Tu sais la porte est toujours ouverte.

- Grave erreur Bella, tu viens de dire les mots à ne jamais prononcer avec Little Pixie. _Rigola- Emmett._

- Arrête Nounours, tu vas faire peur à Bella. _S'écria l'intéressée._

- Ma sœur est un tyran, Bella. Tu l'apprendras bien assez vite. _S'empressa-t-il de rajouter, en déclenchant les rires étouffés de Rose et de Jasper._

- Bella, ne l'écoute pas, c'est un méchant. Il est jaloux parce que tu m'aimes plus que lui. Au fait, sans indiscrétion, combien ta coûter cette résidence ? Jasper et moi on envisage d'acheter.

- Heu…

- Alice, j'ai l'impression que tu gênes, Bella. _Tenta-Jasper._

- Bah quoi, pas de mystère entre nous, c'est pas de l'argent sale._ Insista-t-elle._

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je venais d'un milieu modeste mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Depuis que j'avais commencé à exercer, je gagnais excessivement bien ma vie et grâce à des placements judicieux j'étais quasiment devenue millionnaire. C'était toutefois quelque chose dont je m'aimais par trop parler, je n'assumais pas réellement cette nouvelle richesse, surtout qu'elle était pour partie du à mon travail pour les Volturi.

- 1.750.000 $. _Soufflais-je, voyant qu'Alice n'en démordait pas, à quoi bon mentir de toute façon._

Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte et plus aucun son n'en sortait. Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, je vis Edward Cullen lever les yeux vers moi. En réalité tout le monde autour de la table avait le regard braqué sur moi.

- Aurions-nous à faire à une héritière ? _Me défia Cullen._

- Absolument pas Edward. J'ai juste bossé très dur et bien placé mon argent. En plus la vente de mon appartement à New-York, m'a permis de faire une jolie plus-value.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu à acheter cette baraque cash. _Demanda Emmett._

- Pas tout à fait. _Répondis-je. _Ne pourrait-on pas changé de sujet ?

- En tout cas, il va falloir qu'on attende un peu avec Jazz pour nous offrir une maison pareille. _Repris joyeusement Alice._

- Mais non mon amour, tu vas très vite faire fortune avec ta collection de vêtements et moi je pourrais prendre ma retraite et me faire entretenir par ma merveilleuse femme. _La taquina Jasper._

- Dans tes rêves, mon cœur. Hors de question que tu vives à mes crochets.

J'étais ravie que la conversation n'aille pas plus loin, au sujet de ma fortune. Ce type était décidément une vraie plaie…Du poil à gratter puissante 10.000 !

Angela m'aida à débarrasser pendant que les autres partirent pour le salon, afin d'y prendre le café et de profiter du feu de cheminée, bien agréable en ce début octobre.

Je sentais qu'Angie s'était retenue une partie de la soirée, et à son regard, je ne doutais pas de faire face à un flot de questions.

- Alors, Edward Cullen ?

- C'est pas une question ça Ang, soit plus explicite.

- Il se passe un truc entre vous. Y a qu'à voir comment vous vous regarder. On dirait que vous retenez de vous sauter dessus, sauf que je ne sais pas si c'est pour atterrir dans un lit ou sur un ring de boxe.

- Arrête ton délire, Ang. T'as bien vu que ce type est un connard de première et que visiblement, et pour des raisons qui m'échappent totalement, il ne peut pas m'encadrer.

- Et alors, ça serait pas la première fois qu'une histoire d'amour débute par des chamailleries.

- C'est plus que des chamailleries, comme tu dis. Et puis on a passé l'âge, on est plus en maternelle. L'histoire du gars qui ne sait comment dire à la fille qu'elle lui plait et qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui tirer les cheveux et de lui piquer ses jouets, c'est mignon à 5 ans. A 30 ans, c'est pathétique.

- Moi, je suis du même avis qu'Angela. _La voix d'Alice, nous fit nous figer Angie et moi… Et merde._

- Stop Alice, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre ton frère et moi, à part un sentiment de répulsion viscérale.

- Ouais, à d'autres…

- Tu as besoin qu'on te rafraichisse la mémoire semble-t-il : Tu te rappelles tout de même du « chaleureux » _(je mimais les guillemets) _accueil, qu'il m'a réservé à notre première rencontre. Je sais pas moi, on dirait que j'ai tué son chien. _Expliquais-je._

- Il a toujours été un peu coincé avec les étrangers. _Renchérit-elle._

- Un peu coincé, c'est l'euphémisme du siècle, ton truc. Il aurait des kalachnikovs à la place des yeux que je serais déjà morte depuis un bon moment. Bon allez, la récré est terminée, les autres vont se demander si nous ne sommes pas allées cueillir le café en Equateur à ce train là. _Concluais-je d'un ton sans appel. _

La soirée s'acheva sans qu'aucun signe de réchauffement ne soit un tant soit peu perceptible entre Cullen et moi. Il me murmura un vague « salut », sur le pas de la porte avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette en premier.

Les filles étaient vraiment en délire complet. Je commençais à me dire qu'elles devaient abuser de substances illicites, pour penser que Cullen et moi nous pouvions être attirés l'un par l'autre.

Par contre, l'idée du ring de boxe me plaisait de plus en plus, à mesure que je côtoyais ce mec méprisant.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez l'arrivée de Bella chez Cullen et associés.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Début des hostilités

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour vos reviews et mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée de Bella au sein du cabinet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Bye**

* * *

**Réponse à Bellaandedwardamour :** Pour mémoire, Bella a eu 27 ans en septembre (juste avant son arrivée à Seattle) et Edward a 29 ans.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Début des hostilités**

**EPOV**

Il était 8h00, je venais de passer au café pour prendre mon traditionnel Latte et je me dirigeais vers mon bureau.

C'était aujourd'hui que j'entrais officiellement en guerre… Enfin officiellement, ce n'était pas le terme exact… En réalité j'allais procéder à un travail de sape en sous-marin, sinon j'étais bon pour me faire trucider par mes chers associés, qui voyaient Isabella Swan comme le messie.

Ça me mettait hors de moi. Hier, lors du traditionnel déjeuner familial chez mes parents, ça n'avait été qu'Isabella par-ci et Bella par-là.

Jasper la trouvait cultivée et était impressionné par sa collection de bouquins poussiéreux. Ok, c'était des éditions originales, des livres géniaux (dont certains faisaient partis de mes préférés), mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se pâmer c'était de la poudre aux yeux pour moi.

Alice, trouvait ses fringues de créateurs superbes et avait très envie de faire une virée shopping avec elle. Cette idée me faisait doucement sourire… Peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de me donner du mal pour faire fuir Swan, après tout. Elle allait peut-être prendre d'elle-même les jambes à son cou à force de croiser Alice ou bien ma chère sœur allait peut-être nous la faire mourir d'épuisement, à force de la traîner de boutique en boutique.

Ne parlons même pas d'Emmett, qui maintenant ne jurais plus que par sa cuisine. Il avait presque vexé notre mère, en disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon que le tiramisu d'Isabella… Lui, dès qu'on satisfaisait son estomac, on était dans ses petits papiers.

Rosalie avait été la plus mesurée. Elle avait acquiescé aux dires des autres en rajoutant simplement que Bella était réellement très sympa.

Bref, Isabella Swan avait réussi à me pourrir mon week-end et j'avais eu toute la nuit pour ruminer ma vengeance.

J'avais fait exprès d'arriver plus tôt que d'habitude, pour être là, lors de la grande entrée de Miss Swan. Je comptais bien lui tomber dessus, dès la porte du Cabinet franchie.

D'habitude, tout le monde arrivait entre 8h30 et 9h00. Vue l'heure, pas de doute, je serais le premier. J'avais prévu de lui coller 2 – 3 dossiers soi-disant hyper urgents, qui nécessitaient des réponses dans la journée, et ensuite, je prévoyais de la relancer toutes les deux heures, pour lui montrer qui était le boss. Si elle aimait travailler sous la pression, elle allait être servie, dans le cas contraire, j'en avais rien à faire. Elle savait où était la porte et plus vite elle la prendrait, plus vite mon ciel s'éclaircirait.

Après un tel échec, les autres me foutraient la paix avec leur idée saugrenue de prendre un nouvel associé.

En poussant la porte du Cabinet, je fredonnais, ce qui m'arrivait très rarement au bureau. Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt, quand j'entendis de la musique venant des quartiers de Swan…

Qu'est ce que c'était ce bordel, encore ?

D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeais vers la source de cette nuisance sonore, j'allais lui rappeler qu'ici c'était un cabinet d'avocats, pas une boite de nuit. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?

Merde, en m'approchant je reconnaissais un vieux tube de Supertramp… The logical song… Bon, je ne pourrais pas lui reprocher ses goûts musicaux… J'aimais bien ce groupe, moi aussi.

Suffirais juste de ne rien dire et de débouler dans son bureau furax… Pas trop dur à faire, vu notre animosité réciproque.

En ouvrant la porte, mon regard balaya la pièce…

Waouh…

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait foutu, elle avait couché là, où quoi ?

Il y avait plusieurs dossiers ouverts sur son bureau et des piles de pièces étalées par terre. Elle avait même installé un paperboard dans un coin, près de la fenêtre.

Cette fille… c'était pire que le débarquement de Normandie, quand elle arrivait quelque part.

Je ne la voyais pas, quand soudain elle émergea du coin cuisine, avec une tasse de café à la main.

- Bonjour Edward. C'est à cette heure si que vous arrivez ?

Elle me piquait mes répliques en plus… Fuck !

- Bonjour Isabella. _Dis-je de ma voix la plus mielleuse. _Peut-on savoir pourquoi on a l'impression que l'ouragan Katrina a dévasté votre bureau ? Oh et puis c'est quoi cette musique ? Je vous rappelle qu'ici, nous sommes dans un cabinet d'avocat. Vous savez c'est un lieu de travail… On y traite des dossiers, on prépare des audiences et on reçoit des clients en rendez-vous… ça vous rappelle vaguement quelque chose où vous voulez que je développe.

- Mon QI avoisine les 150 alors je pense avoir compris l'essentiel de votre tirade. Mais merci quand même pour toutes ses informations ô combien intéressantes. Je me demandais justement ce qu'on faisait ici. _Ironisa-t-elle. _Sinon, pour info : Petit 1, j'avais une conf call avec un de mes client à Boston ce matin, on s'était fixé 9h00, pour lui, ce qui fait que je suis arrivé à 5h30 ici, pour tout préparer. Petit 2, la musique, c'est Supertramp, je croyais avoir entendu dire à Alice que vous étiez musicien, mais visiblement votre registre est plutôt limité. Et Petit 3, je ne vois pas en quoi l'état de mon bureau vous pose problème.

- Vous vous croyez tout permis. _Elle avait un don tout particulier pour me mettre hors de moi._

- J'adore bosser en musique, je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange. Vous n'étiez même pas là. D'ailleurs, je croyais que vous arriviez plus tôt que ça. Il faudrait peut être revoir les horaires du cabinet. J'aimerais disposer d'un secrétariat dès 8 heures le matin, car beaucoup de mes clients sont sur la côte est.

Ok, c'était officiel, je venais d'atteindre le 5ème cercle de l'Enfer. Elle voulait dicter ses règles. Elle voulait faire Sa Loi chez moi. Elle allait le regretter. Edward Cullen ne laissait personne lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que nous ne sommes pas dans une discothèque ici, et que les clients n'apprécient pas forcément le style de musique que vous écoutez. _Bouillais-je._

- Alors, sauf erreur de ma part, je n'ai pas encore vu l'ombre d'un client, ce matin. Enfin excepté le mien, bien sûr. Il est évident que je comptais baisser le volume quand tout le monde arriverait. En plus, c'est un groupe mythique, si certains clients n'aiment pas, vous devriez refuser de les défendre. _Dit-elle en gardant tout son sérieux._

Il était 8h15 et Isabella Swan venait déjà d'assombrir une journée prometteuse. Elle m'épuisait littéralement. Nos joutes verbales me m'étaient à plat, à croire qu'elle me vampirisait. J'allais devoir prendre des vitamines, pour tenir le choc, le temps de la faire dégager.

Avant de tourner les talons, je sortais ma botte secrète.

- Ça tombe tout de même bien que vous soyez tombée du lit ce matin, j'ai plusieurs dossiers ultra brûlant à vous confier. Suivez-moi. _Lui ordonnais-je._

- Partez devant, je pose mon café et je viens vous voir. _Me-répondit-elle en me laissant planté dans le couloir, comme deux ronds de flanc._

J'avais une soudaine envie de lui tordre le cou !

C'était l'écume au bord des lèvres, que je claquais la porte de mon bureau, d'un geste rageur.

Putain…et voilà que mon latte était froid… Beurk.

- Quelle journée de merde. _Soupirais-je en me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil en cuir._

L'ombre d'un sourire réapparu tout de même quand mes yeux se posèrent sur les dossiers que je réservais à la Reine des chieuses.

Alors que j'avalais péniblement une gorgée de mon infâme breuvage, je vis Swan débarquer dans mon bureau comme une fleur.

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi votre problème. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à frapper aux portes.

- Oh, voilà encore un problème avec les règles de politesse… Il faudrait vraiment qu'on règle ça, Edward… _Déclara-t-elle sarcastique. _Moi, qui croyais faire couleur locale en rentrant sans y être invitée. C'est bien comme ça que vous faites, Vous, quand vous pénétrer dans Mon bureau. _Insista-t-elle._

- Moi, je suis ici, chez moi.

- Et moi, je vous loue des locaux et je suis votre future associé.

Ça, ça reste à voir. _Pensais-je pour moi-même._

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai du boulot pour vous et mes clients attendent des réponses pour demain matin. J'ai donc besoin des dossiers sur mon bureau, ce soir au plus tard. _Exigeais-je. _

- Donnez-les moi. Si j'ai une question, je reviens vers vous.

Une fois les dossiers en mains, elle s'éclipsa.

J'arriverais à la mater.

La première piqure de rappel était prévue pour 11 heures tapantes. J'avais énormément de mal à me concentrer et je regardais ma montre toutes les 5 minutes.

Vers 9 heures, tout le monde était arrivé. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient tous allés saluer notre nouvelle recrue. C'était parfait… Plus elle perdrait du temps, plus elle me rendrait mes dossiers en retard.

J'avais pris quelques appels et j'essayais de finaliser un bail commercial, pour un client qui souhaitait déménager ses locaux, en regardant les minutes s'égrainer.

A 10h45, Alice frappa à ma porte. En voilà bien une qui pourrait donner des leçons à Swan. Elle portait plusieurs dossiers…mes dossiers… ceux que j'avais filé à Swan.

A tous les coups, elle s'était rendue compte que le timing était ingérable, et envoyait Alice pour me les rapporter afin que je gère directement le contretemps avec mes clients… Pas très courageuse, Miss Swan.

- Tiens, Ed. Bella m'a redonné ces dossiers pour toi. Il parait que c'était urgent, mais j'ai peut-être mal compris. Il me semblait que tu avais ces dossiers depuis plusieurs semaines, dans un coin.

- Heu… Oui… Enfin, c'est pour ça que ça devenait vraiment urgent. _Tentais-je d'éluder, au risque de me faire démasquer une nouvelle fois _.Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas assez de temps.

- Non, pas du tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rédigé les trois consultations, sous vos deux signatures et que si tu avais des questions, tu pouvais aller la voir.

Incroyable… Impossible…

Après une heure passée à relire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ses réponses étaient limpides. Elle exposait le problème, la théorie, la pratique, les risques et donnait des idées de solutions. Mes clients allaient être ravis.

Et moi, j'étais dépité…

A midi moins le quart, Isabella Swan avait, une nouvelle fois, cloué au pilori tous mes espoirs de la faire dégager rapidement.

J'allais vraiment devoir être créatif sur ce coup là… sinon elle aurait ma peau.

* * *

**Voilà un petit chapitre pur EPOV.**

**Pour le prochain, retour au BPOV.**

**Pour toute questions, critiques, ou commentaires, laissez une review.**

**Bye**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Représailles

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. Je suis très contente de voir que vous suivez cette histoire. Je remercie ma Ninie pour sa correction.  
**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre avec la contre-attaque de Bella, face au comportement d'Edward.**

**Une spéciale dédicace à Grazie, qui a été ma 100****ème**** review, ça se fête.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Représailles**

**BPOV**

Ma première journée s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas été dupe du manège de Cullen.

Il avait fait exprès de me tomber dessus dès le matin, mais il ne me connaissait pas encore. S'il m'avait bien connu, il aurait su que j'adorais les défis c'était un moteur pour moi. Plus c'était difficile, et plus j'excellais.

Je pense qu'il a dû en prendre conscience en fin de matinée. J'aurais adoré être une petite souris, pour pouvoir me glisser dans son bureau et voir son visage se décomposer quand Alice lui a ramené ses dossiers.

Urgence, mon œil… En plus, il me prenait pour une gourde. Les questions posées dataient de plusieurs semaines, à voir les échanges de mails : l'une concernait le versement d'une prime de fin d'année et son traitement social et fiscal, une était relative à une éventuelle modification de la durée du travail dans un atelier et la dernière visait la mise en place d'un golden parachute pour un dirigeant.

Rien de bien original. C'était des problématiques que je maniais quotidiennement. En moins de deux heures, les trois consultations étaient prêtes à être envoyées aux clients.

Cullen devait s'en étouffer de rage.

Après avoir amené les dossiers à Alice, car il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à les lui restituer moi-même, j'avais retrouvé Jasper et Rosalie autour de la machine à expresso. Ils m'avaient questionné sur cette première matinée, pendant que je dégustais tranquillement ma boisson.

Il fallait savoir que dans un cabinet d'avocats avoir un tel engin n'était pas un luxe mais une nécessité.

La plupart des avocats que je fréquentais à New-York avaient plus de caféine dans le sang que d'hémoglobine. Il nous fallait au moins ça, pour tenir toute la journée. Chez Cullen et Associés, tout était bien pensé, il y avait aussi une cafetière grand modèle, pour les longues réunions et une bouilloire pour les amateurs de thé. La cuisine n'était pas très grande, mais bien équipée, il y avait un frigo, un four à micro-ondes, une table et 4 chaises. Ils avaient même installé un petit lave-vaisselle. Tout était là, pour que nous travaillions dans de bonnes conditions.

Je quittais le cabinet, vers 19 heures. Pour moi c'était assez tôt mais vu l'heure à laquelle j'avais commencé ce matin, je pouvais me le permettre.

Bien évidemment Cullen n'avait pas repointé son nez dans mon bureau de la journée. J'avais tout juste eu droit à un post-it, joint avec la copie des courriers que je lui avais remis, pour me dire que l'envoi aux clients avait été effectué. Aucun « merci », ça lui aurait probablement écorché la langue.

Si on comptait les points, dans notre guérilla personnelle, je crois que je menais largement. Il en voulait à ma peau, mais je n'allais pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Il devrait sortir l'artillerie lourde pour m'abattre et de mon coté, je préparais une contre offensive.

Demain, à son arrivée au Cabinet, il serait une nouvelle fois accueilli en musique. Pour varier les plaisirs, ça serait les Stones, à fond dans mon bureau. J'avais beau me dire que c'était un peu puéril, c'était plus fort que moi, lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, me procurait une satisfaction intense.

Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. La musique, c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau, la mise en bouche. L'essentiel de mon plan consistait à déclencher une réunion d'associés, concernant les horaires du secrétariat. J'en avais touché deux mots à Rosalie et Jasper, la veille, et ils avaient eu l'air de me suivre.

Il me restait à accrocher Emmett… Si j'y arrivais, Cullen en ferait une syncope.

Si j'avais bien compris, pour le moment, le cabinet disposait de 3 secrétaires. Il y avait Alice, qui travaillait le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi de 9h00 à 17h00, puis il y avait Kim qui bossait les mardis et jeudis aux mêmes horaires, et enfin il y avait Roberta, qui s'occupait du secrétariat tous les soirs de la semaine de 17h à 19h30.

Je souhaitais qu'Alice et Kim commence une heure plus tôt, quitte à finir à 16 heures et augmenter le temps de travail de Roberta, d'une heure.

Ma demande, outre qu'elle ennuierait profondément ce cher Edward – c'est moi le patron – Cullen, était tout à fait légitime.

Il était vraiment gênant pour mes clients, qui se situaient sur la côte est, de ne pas pouvoir me joindre, avant midi, à cause du décalage horaire. Nous avions tout de même 3 heures de moins avec New-York.

Une fois à la maison, je me fis réchauffer vite fait, le reste de l'osso bucco que j'avais préparé la veille et me calais dans mon canapé, pour le déguster en zappant, devant la télé.

Au détour d'une chaine, je tombais sur une interview d'Aro Volturi, qui parlait de la prochaine collection printemps-été de Volturi & Co et des nouveaux stylistes qu'ils avaient engagé pour sa maison de couture.

L'image de cette ordure me rappela les raisons de mon départ précipité de New-York et le fait que pour le moment ma quête de vérité et de justice en était toujours au point mort.

Tout à coup, ma querelle avec Cullen me paraissait bien futile…

Vers 22h00, je montais me coucher, afin de profiter d'un sommeil réparateur, car demain une rude journée m'attendait.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais décidé d'aller en moto au bureau, je comptais arriver plus tôt que les autres afin d'avoir le temps de me changer. Hier, comme prévu, j'avais amené quelques vêtements de rechange au bureau. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème.

Les rues de Seattle étaient encore relativement calmes, à 7h30. Il y avait principalement des camions qui effectuaient des livraisons, et la moto présentait l'avantage de gagner un temps considérable. En 15 minutes à peine, j'étais en bas du Cabinet.

Généralement, je carburais au café, même si l'après-midi je préférais largement le thé. Je n'avais pas encore eu une dose suffisante, ce matin, je profitais de cette avance pour commander un venti caramel macchiato avec une dose de caféine en plus.

Toujours engoncée dans ma tenue de moto, je pénétrais dans les locaux du Cabinet. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y avait encore personne.

Après avoir déposé mon café sur mon bureau et allumé mon ordinateur, j'enclenchais la musique. Rien de tel que du rock pour vous booster pour toute la journée.

J'avais prévu une robe en laine grise, avec un col bénitier, que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

Après avoir ôtée mon cuir, et mon jean, j'enfilais mes bas, en me déhanchant sur le rythme de Paint it black.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'arrêter avec votre musique... _Me fit sursauter une voix devenu trop familière._

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

J'osais à peine me retourner, le devinant dans mon dos, alors que j'étais à moitié nue au milieu de la pièce.

Faire face et garder la tête haute… C'était ma seule option.

Après une grande inspiration, je pivotais pour tomber nez à nez avec Cullen. Je notais que ses yeux verts étaient beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude, mais je préférais en ignorer la cause.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon bureau et tant qu'il n'y a personne dans les locaux, entre moins de clients, je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne. Maintenant, vous allez me faire plaisir de dégager immédiatement d'ici, avant que je ne vous jette moi-même dehors. Une dernière chose, si une fois encore vous entrez dans mon bureau sans y être invité, je vous le ferais regretter… amèrement.

- Je voudrais bien voir à ça. _Ricana-t-il, sans détourner le regard._

- Si vous tenez à votre santé, je ne vous le conseille pas. J'ai grandi entourée d'une bande de mecs qui m'ont appris à me battre. _Précisais-je, froidement._

Je gardais sous silence mes 5 années de boxe française, en fac et le fait que je pratiquais toujours.

- Voyez-vous ça. _Répliqua-t-il acide, tout en me détaillant de haut en bas._ Oh, et puis ne jouez pas les prudes avec moi, c'est vous qui êtes dans cette tenue, sur votre lieu de travail. Personne ne vous a forcé.

- Ne me poussez pas à bout Cullen.

- Le chaton sort ses griffes, on dirait. _Ironisa-t-il._

- Foutez le camp de mon bureau ! _Hurlais-je, hors de moi._

Enfin, il se résolut à tourner les talons et à débarrasser le plancher, non sans avoir fait claquer la porte au passage. Encore un geste qui devenait une habitude entre nous.

J'étais plus qu'énervée. J'étais littéralement folle furieuse, et à deux doigts de me transformer en psychopathe. Je me serais fait une joie de délester ce connard de Cullen de ses bijoux de famille, et de les filer à bouffer à un chien… mais j'aimais trop les animaux pour ça.

Par contre, faute de pouvoir assouvir cette envie de vengeance sur un plan physique, j'allais lui faire regretter son arrogance à mon égard.

Avant, j'étais d'un naturel pudique, et il y a encore 5 ou 6 ans, la scène qui venait de se dérouler, m'aurait valu rougissements et embarras. Je me serais terrée dans un coin, mortifiée.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus honte de mon corps, que je savais désirable. J'étais mince et plutôt musclée. Mes jambes étaient longues et fuselées, mon ventre plat et j'avais une très jolie poitrine, pas très grosse mais bien proportionnée par rapport au reste. Ma tenue, même si elle n'était pas vraiment appropriée, compte tenu du lieu, n'était pas vraiment le problème. Je portais bien des bikinis beaucoup plus minimaliste que mon innocent shorty en coton noir.

Le souci, c'était que c'est Cullen qui m'avait vu comme ça, et il avait eu l'air de s'en délecter. Il espérait certainement me mettre mal à l'aise. Encore, une de ses combines merdiques, pour me faire fuir.

Dommage pour lui, car ça me donnait justement une nouvelle idée. Tout à coup, j'étais ravie d'avoir choisi cette robe en particulier, car lorsque je me baissais, il fallait que je fasse attention car la grandeur du col, révélait largement ma poitrine.

Je projetais une séance d'allumage en règles et on verrait bien, après, qui de nous deux se sentiraient le plus mal en face de l'autre.

Une fois habillée, chaussée de mes escarpins et mon maquillage retouché, je cherchais un motif pour me rendre dans le bureau de Cullen. Une fois dans la place, le reste ne serait pas très compliqué.

Si j'arrivais avec une tasse de café, il sentirait le coup fourré à des kilomètres, vu la froideur de nos relations et l'intermède qui venait d'avoir lieu dans mon bureau. Il fallait que je sois plus subtile…

Alors que mes yeux scannaient la pièce, à la recherche d'une idée, mon regard se stoppa sur une lettre que j'avais reçue un mois plus tôt… Cullen n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

En arrivant devant la double porte de son Altesse Edward Cullen, je pris bien soin de frapper.

- Oui ?

- Edward, le Yale Law Journal me relance, pour que je leur écrive un papier, pour le prochain numéro de la revue.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? _Me coupa-t-il._

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu coécrire un article, ça serait bon pour la notoriété du cabinet.

- Yale et Harvard qui font équipe. Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne. _Déclara-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil._

- Il faudrait peut-être essayer. Ça ne coûte rien et puis nous pourrions repartir sur de nouvelles bases, et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avant… _Insistais-je doucement._

- Des idées de sujets.

Je souriais intérieurement alors qu'Edward avait les yeux rivés sur mes jambes, il commençait à se laisser convaincre. En tout cas, ses gestes me prouvaient, qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ma proposition il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, en signe de concentration.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aurais besoin de vos compétences. Je pensais à un sujet croisé sur la gestion pratique des fusions, avec un traitement des aspects sociaux et sociétaux. Je vous ai amené ma documentation sur ce thème. _Dis-je en m'avançant dans la pièce._

J'essayais de paraître légèrement intimidée, afin de paraitre plus crédible, pour ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre.

Je fis mine de trébucher légèrement, en laissant tomber mon dossier à terre.

Comme je m'en doutais, il se dirigea droit vers moi et s'agenouilla pour m'aider à ramasser les papiers étalés à nos pieds.

En relevant la tête vers moi, il constata à quel point nos corps étaient proches et son regard tomba directement dans mon décolleté, largement dévoilé par la position penchée que j'avais adoptée.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement… Décidément, les mecs étaient tous les mêmes…

Il avait visiblement du mal à détacher son attention de mes seins… pitoyable. Après un raclement de gorge léger, j'arrivais enfin à capter son intérêt et je verrouillais mes yeux aux siens.

- Alors Edward, c'est oui ou c'est non ? _Fis-je d'une voix que j'essaie de maintenir hésitante._

- Heu… Humm… Laissez-moi ça… Je… Je vais réfléchir à la question.

- Ne soyez pas trop long… _Terminais-je, dans un sourire, alors que nous nous relevions tous deux._

J'entrepris alors de sortir du bureau, non sans prendre le soin de rouler des hanches, certaine que Cullen continuait de me déshabiller du regard.

Le poisson était ferré. Je jubilais, j'avais clairement réussi à déstabiliser cet être arrogant, et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Pour partager vos réactions avec moi, cliquez sur la petite bulle.**

**Bonne fin de week-end à vous.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Bouleversement des sens

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en fav ou en alerte. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire. **

**Un grand merci à Ninie, du forum Damn Addict pour sa correction.**

**Voici un EPOV, pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans sa tête.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Bouleversement des sens  
**

**EPOV**

Waouh… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ?

Je me sentais soudain extrêmement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Mon mini Eddie était hyper réveillé et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se remettre au repos.

Qu'est ce que cette sorcière m'avait fait ?

Je n'avais pas ressenti ça pour Swan depuis notre rencontre officielle et encore.

Pourtant, malgré ses accents de sincérité, j'étais certain, qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une demi-heure à peine après l'avoir vu quasi nue dans son bureau, elle puisse venir dans le mien pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Aucune femme aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, et dieu seul savait à quel point Isabella Swan sortait de l'ordinaire, n'aurait ce genre de réaction.

Les femmes, à l'exception de ma mère et de ma sœur, bien évidemment, étaient viles et rancunières. A bien y réfléchir, Alice, elle-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle en matière de rancune tenace. Je me rappelais encore la manière cuisante dont elle m'avait fait payer la coupe militaire que j'avais réalisée sur ces poupées, quand j'avais 9 ans.

Pour se venger, ma chère petite sœur avait distribué dans la cour de récréation des photos de moi, tout nu, courant sur la pelouse du jardin_. _A cause d'elle on m'avait appelé « fesses à l'air », jusqu'à mon entrée au collège.

J'enrageais encore face à ce souvenir et je préférais ne pas me replonger plus longtemps sur cette honte cuisante.

La proposition de Swan était vraiment intéressante. Elle aurait émané de n'importe qui d'autre, je me serais immédiatement jeté sur l'occasion.

Cosigné un article avec elle, c'était entériner sa présence ici, au sein du cabinet. Or, je voulais justement qu'elle vide les lieux au plus vite. J'allais donc refuser. En même temps, elle avait raison, ça ferait une excellente publicité au cabinet et peut-être même que cela attirerait de nouveaux clients… Que faire ?

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de tergiversation, mon excitation était enfin sous contrôle. Je pouvais de nouveau sortir de mon bureau, sans passer pour l'obsédé de service.

Mon crédo, c'était pas de sexe au bureau. J'avais d'ailleurs bien du mal à faire respecter cette règle, sachant que deux de mes associés étaient en couple et que le troisième sortait avec ma sœur et accessoirement standardiste à mi-temps.

Je me dirigeais vers le standard où officiait Kim afin de faire le point avec elle sur mes rendez-vous de la journée, quand j'aperçus les jambes fuselées, et absolument divines de cette peste de Swan, qui était penchée vers notre secrétaire, en train de lui montrer quelque chose.

Instinctivement mon regard dériva vers ses fesses moulées dans l'écrin de sa robe.

Stop Cullen. Il fallait que j'oublie ça de suite. Il m'était impossible d'imaginer quoique ce soit avec Swan, vu la tournure de nos rapports.

En plus, le caractère de cette fille m'insupportait. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et me défiait constamment. D'habitude les femmes mangeaient dans ma main. C'était moi qui dictais les règles et ça m'allait très bien comme ça.

Je fus tiré de mes rêveries par la voix enjôleuse de Swan.

- Oh Kim, nous verrons ça plus tard, si vous voulez bien. Je crois que Maître Cullen a besoin de vos services.

Comment en une phrase, cette femme diabolique pouvait-elle me rendre dur à nouveau ? « Maître Cullen » dans sa bouche, ça sonnait comme un appel à la luxure.

Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse, maintenant, car je me tenais dans le hall du cabinet sous les regards interrogateurs de Swan et de Kim.

- Heu… oui, Kim, il faudrait que je voie avec vous mon agenda de la semaine.

- Oui, Edward, je finis avec Bella et je vous imprime le planning de vos rendez-vous.

- Très bien… Heu, apportez-le moi dans mon bureau quand vous aurez terminé. _Soufflais-je en tournant les talons._

Une fois la porte refermée, je pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais frustré et furieux contre elle et contre les réactions qu'elle déclenchait en moi.

Ça allait être une longue, une très longue journée…

**BPOV**

C'était délectable, de voir la tête de Cullen et son regard à la fois perdu et effaré se poser sur moi.

Lui qui voulait tout contrôler et m'imposer ses choix, ça lui faisait les pieds. A vrai dire je me demandais comment un homme que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps pouvait provoquer en moi des sentiments aussi violents. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, je passais beaucoup trop de temps à penser à Cullen ou à fomenter des plans pour le contrer. Il fallait absolument que je me recentre sur l'essentiel : ma nouvelle carrière à Seattle et un plan pour stopper le trafic d'Aro Volturi.

En revenant dans mon bureau, j'attrapais mon téléphone. Il était temps pour moi de reprendre les choses en mains.

J'avais décidé de contacter Sam Huley. Charlie m'avait informé, qu'après avoir travaillé plusieurs années au sein de la Police de Port-Angeles, il avait récemment pris du galon et rejoint la brigade des stupéfiants, ici à Seattle.

En cherchant le numéro de téléphone du commissariat principal de Seattle, je réfléchissais à la dernière fois que j'avais vu Sam. Cela devait remonter à presque 4 ans maintenant, lors de son mariage avec Emily. Dire que j'avais été une des demoiselles d'honneur aux cotés de sa cousine Leah.

J'avais l'impression que cela remontait à une autre époque. C'était encore l'ancienne Bella, celle d'avant sa rencontre avec Alec Volturi. J'étais la Bella tournée à 300% vers son travail et pas très à l'aise en société.

Après avoir accepté de sortir avec Alec, je m'étais éloignée de mes anciens amis, Sam y compris, alors que je le considérais comme un grand frère, lorsque je traînais avec la bande de la Push.

J'hésitais un peu en composant le numéro. Après avoir parlé à une opératrice, j'étais mise en attente, quand une voix chaude me tira de mes souvenirs :

- Lieutenant Sam Huley, qui le demande ?

- Miss Bella Swan. _Souriais-je à l'autre bout du fil._

- Bells, c'est bien toi ? J'arrive pas à la croire, ça fait tellement longtemps. _S'étonna-t-il._

- Je sais Sam, je sais. Je m'excuse de mon silence, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de te voir. Tu serais libre pour le déjeuner ?

- Ça à l'air important. _Répondit-il gravement._

- Ça l'est. Ce midi, tu serais disponible ?

- Heu, plutôt demain.

- Va pour demain… Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre… _Soufflais-je._

- Moi aussi Bells, moi aussi.

En raccrochant, les soirées que nous passions autour d'un feu de camp à la réserve, me revinrent en mémoire. Nos rires aux blagues de Seth, les chamailleries de Quil et d'Embry, les bras chauds de Jacob autour de moi, les regards remplis d'amour échangés entre Sam et Emily, les défis lancés par Leah… L'université puis ma vie avec Alec m'avait éloigné d'eux et de l'insouciance que je connaissais à cette époque.

Seule Angie était restée constamment présente, tout au long de ces années, elle et Ben. En songeant à mon passé et à mes erreurs, je me promettais de ne plus commettre les mêmes.

J'appelais Angela pour voir si elle voulait qu'on déjeune ensemble. Elle m'avait semblé ravie.

Vers 11 heures, j'émergeais de nouveau de mon bureau, pour me verser une tasse de café. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je tombais littéralement nez à nez avec ce cher Edward Cullen renversant par la même occasion son espresso sur sa belle chemise coupée sur mesure… oups…

Sous prétexte de l'aider à nettoyer la tâche que j'avais faite, j'en profitais pour me coller un peu plus à lui. Le torse de Cullen me semblait ferme et musclé, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais probablement été sous le charme.

En mon for intérieur, je pouvais d'ailleurs m'avouer qu'Edward Cullen était certainement un des plus beaux hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il était grand et élancé. Ses vêtements laissaient deviner une musculature parfaite. Sa coiffure indomptable donnait envie d'y glisser la main. Son visage avait des proportions parfaites, ses lèvres étaient pleines, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, mais le plus incroyable était sans aucun doute la profondeur de son regard, composé de deux émeraudes d'un vert insondable.

Pour couronner le tout, ma proximité avec Edward me permettait de constater qu'il avait une odeur virile et affolante, un mélange de vétiver, d'épices, de cuir, avec une note d'agrumes.

Seulement cet homme avait le don de faire ressortir le pire de ce qu'il y avait en moi. En plus, il avait clairement manifesté son attention de me voir quitter le cabinet dans les plus brefs délais. Mon caractère forgé de haute lutte m'empêchait de lui donner satisfaction.

Certes, la solution de facilité aurait été de chercher un autre cabinet. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs eu vraisemblablement aucun mal à le faire mais quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas me retenait de le faire. La fierté peut-être, je ne saurai le dire.

La vengeance étant un plat qui se mangeait froid, chez les Swan, je profitais donc de l'occasion que ma maladresse m'avait offerte, pour continuer mon petit manège avec Cullen.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais arranger ça. _Dis-je en saisissant un torchon humide de tenter de réparer les dégâts que j'avais occasionnés à la chemise de ce cher Edward._

- Non, c'est bon, laissez. _Répliqua-t-il en se raidissant. _Je vais me débrouiller.

- Ça me gêne. Les frais de teinturier sont pour moi bien sûr. _Dis-je en sentant son début d'érection contre ma hanche._

- Pas la peine, je vous dis. _Souffla-t-il en s'écartant vivement de moi avant de quitter la pièce._

Je ne pus retenir le petit sourire qui fleurissait sur mon visage. _« Prends ça dans les dents Cullen, ça t'apprendra à rentrer dans mon bureau sans y être invité »._

Après cette nouvelle rencontre avec Cullen, je retournais vers mon bureau. La matinée était déjà bien entamée et je n'avais pas été hyper productive, pour le moment, trop concentrée sur mon offensive anti-Cullen.

Assez vite l'heure du déjeuner arrivera. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Angie dans le petit restaurant où Alice et Rosalie m'avaient emmené. J'étais contente de voir qu'Angela avait emmené Connor avec elle, puisqu'aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas. C'était réellement un amour ce bébé, ses gazouillis faisaient craquer toutes les femmes de l'assistance.

La serveuse vint rapidement prendre nos commandes, tandis qu'Angie m'interrogeait sur mes premiers pas au cabinet. Ma meilleure amie enchaîna ensuite avec mon principal sujet de préoccupations du moment : Edward Cullen.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre Cullen et toi, maintenant que nous sommes seules en tête à tête ?

- Y a rien à dire Ang, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne peut pas me voir et c'est réciproque. En fait je crois qu'il ne se remet pas du fait que je l'aie rembarré lors de notre première rencontre.

- Attend, attend. Stop, rembobine là. Il t'a dragué, lors de ton entretien d'embauche ?

- Pas exactement. _Fis-je en me disant qu'une fois de plus j'en avais trop dit. _En réalité, on s'est vu un peu avant, mais je ne savais pas que c'était Cullen. En fait, j'avais fait des recherches sur le cabinet, mais je n'étais pas tombé sur sa photo et je ne l'avais pas non plus croisé au cabinet avant, lors de mes autres rendez-vous.

- Où ? Quand ? _Me coupa-t-elle, soudain excitée comme une puce, me rappelant vaguement Alice._

- Le matin même en fait, au Starbucks en face de nos locaux. _Répondis-je alors que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. _Il a essayé de me draguer et je l'ai envoyé paître. Tu comprends, j'étais pressée j'avais mon rendez-vous.

- Ah, ça explique bien des choses… _Ricana-t-elle._

_- _Tu pourrais être plus explicite, là c'est moi qui ne te suis plus.

- T'as pas de problème de vue Bells, rassure-moi ? Edward Cullen est un pur canon, t'as bien dû t'en rendre compte, non ? _M'interrogea Angela, de manière rhétorique._

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je ne pense pas que ça lui arrive souvent, qu'une femme résiste à son charme.

- Tu veux dire que je l'ai vexé ? _Lâchais-je incrédule._

- En tout cas, ça peut expliquer en partie son comportement, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pfff… Quand je te disais qu'il se comportait comme un gamin. Ce type est pathétique, vraiment.

- Ouais, c'est le premier adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui. _Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement._

- Angie ! T'es mariée, je te rappelle. _M'outrais-je faussement._

- Bah quoi ! Arrête de faire ta prude Bells. J'ai pas dit que j'allais lui sauter dessus, non plus. Tout ce que je dis c'est que si j'avais été célibataire, j'en aurais bien fait mon dessert.

De retour au cabinet, je ne recroisais plus le chemin de Cullen, du reste de la journée. Il fallait que je traite plusieurs appels de clients et que je prépare mon rendez-vous avec Sam, pour le lendemain. Je devais me montrer convaincante. Je passais en revue toutes les informations dont je disposais sur les Volturi et leur trafic. Il fallait absolument que Sam accepte de m'aider.

Ce n'est donc que vers 22 heures, que je rentrais finalement chez moi, complètement fourbue. J'étais tellement épuisée, que je me glissais directement dans mon lit, en zappant le dîner.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu résister au petit clin d'oeil de fin... On ne se refait pas.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Pour vos commentaires ou questions, passez par la petite bulle.**

**Bye**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Retour aux sources

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'espère vous apprécierez.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en fav et en alerte.**

**Merci également à ma Ninie pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

**Bye,**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Retour aux sources**

**EPOV**

La journée de la veille avait été éprouvante pour mes nerfs. Swan avait bien failli avoir raison de ma santé mentale. Avec cette femme, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid avec moi, et ça me rendait littéralement dingue.

J'avais eu envie de la plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine, lorsqu'elle s'était collée à moi, après m'avoir renversé mon café dessus. Mon corps avait instinctivement réagi à son contact, quand elle avait essayé de détacher ma chemise, déclenchant une nouvelle érection. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque de mes 15 ans, comme un ado pré-pubère gouverné par ses hormones.

Moralité de l'histoire, pour éviter toute nouvelle situation potentiellement gênante, j'avais fui à la vitesse de l'éclair, et j'avais passé le reste de ma journée enfermé dans mon bureau.

Vraiment mature comme comportement, Cullen ! C'est certainement pas comme ça que j'allais arriver à lui faire quitter le cabinet.

Bien évidemment, ce matin, en arrivant, j'avais encore eu droit à un accueil en musique. C'était les Beatles, qui résonnaient dans le cabinet. Elle le faisait exprès, c'était clair. Bien évidemment, je m'étais gardé d'aller dans son bureau pour lui passer un savon. La vision d'Isabella Swan à demi nue avait déjà hanté mes rêves la nuit dernière, je n'avais donc pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

J'optais pour une autre tactique. J'allais lui adresser un email de remontrance, pour lui faire voir que je ne lâchais rien. Hors de question qu'elle ait le dernier mot.

Comme je pouvais m'en douter, Swan campait sur ses positions. Pour toute réponse à mon email, elle s'était fendue d'un « Mon cher Edward, la musique adoucie les mœurs, et je pense que vous en avez furieusement besoin, à voir vos manières. ». Elle continuait de se foutre ouvertement de moi et de me tenir tête. Fallait qu'elle soit sacrément culottée pour me dire ça à moi, qui jouais du piano depuis mes 5 ans. Un temps, j'avais même envisagé de faire une carrière professionnelle dans la musique.

Comme la veille, j'avais décidé d'éviter au maximum de croiser Swan, toutefois, sur mon secrétaire trainait toujours le dossier que Swan m'avait remis, pour la rédaction de son foutu article, pour le Yale Law Journal. Dès que mon regard se posait sur cette pochette, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Travailler en direct avec Swan, ça ne pouvait déboucher sur rien de bon pour moi. Trois jours à peine qu'elle était là, et déjà elle avait tout bouleversé.

Je ne lui avais pas encore donné ma réponse et j'hésitais encore, j'étais continuellement à peser le pour et le contre, sans arriver à trancher.

Une chose me semblait néanmoins certaine, je devais me décider vite, car elle reviendrait certainement à la charge, rapidement.

**BPOV**

L'incrédulité, c'était le sentiment qui prédominait chez moi, depuis mon réveil.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais rêvé de Cullen, cette nuit, et il ne s'agissait pas d'un songe innocent. C'était en fait un fantasme des plus torrides, dans lesquels nous étions les principaux protagonistes. En buvant mon premier café de la journée, des images des plus osées envahissaient mon cerveau. Je le revoyais distinctement me plaquer contre le mur de mon bureau et s'enfoncer durement en moi après m'avoir arraché mon tanga.

Rien que d'y repenser, je sentais une légère humidité se former entre mes cuisses. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait attraper à mon propre piège. A n'en pas douter, ce rêve érotique devait grandement à ma conversation avec Angie. Tu parles d'une amie… Elle m'avait farci la tête de ses conneries à propos de Cullen et de son sex-appeal.

Evidemment, que j'avais bien remarqué que tout dans ce type était un appel au sexe. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me disait que sous ses airs de maniaques du contrôle, se cachait un coureur de jupons invétéré. Si comme le pensait Angie, Cullen avait été vexé par mon rejet, c'est qu'il devait ne rechercher chez les femmes que des faire-valoir. Très peu pour moi, merci.

J'avais déjà suffisamment donné avec Alec. Il m'avait promené dans un nombre incalculable de d'évènements mondains. J'avais été de toutes les soirées de la jet-set newyorkaise, pendant 3 ans il y avait aussi eu les week-ends dans les Hamptons en été, les semaines de ski à Aspen, l'hiver, et c'était sans compter les vacances aux quatre coins du globe, dans les plus beaux palaces.

Le pire de tout avait été le voyage qu'Alec et moi avions fait à Paris, pour la dernière fashion week. J'avais toujours rêvé de Paris, de ses musées, de son architecture, de ses jardins, de ses ruelles atypiques… Son projet m'avait séduite, ça semblait tellement romantique. En réalité, j'avais passé cinq jours à alterner entre défilés et fêtes, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, le tout encerclé par des brindilles de 16 ans, qui rêvaient de mettre mon fiancé dans leur lit. Même si Alec ne m'avait jamais donné de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, ça n'était pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais de vacances Au final, je n'avais rien vu de Paris et j'étais repartie encore plus frustrée qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui, si on m'entendait parler comme ça, on pourrait croire que je crachais dans la soupe. En réalité, je n'avais jamais été à l'aise dans le monde de strass et de paillettes dans lequel évoluait Alec, mais je pensais être amoureuse. L'accompagner dans tous ces endroits, me semblait faire partie du package de la parfaite petite amie. Une part de moi pensait également que c'était le moyen de le remercier, de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Certainement enfin, que la partie la moins charitable de mon être se délectait d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, alors que j'avais été pendant si longtemps le vilain petit canard, qui n'intéressait personne.

Ça faisait à peine quatre mois que j'avais quitté Alec et New-York, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que j'avais connu tout ça dans une autre vie. Le plus curieux c'était que tout cela ne me manquait absolument pas.

J'abandonnais ces pensées sombres, en montant à bord de ma voiture, je devais impérativement me concentrer en prévision de mon entrevue avec Sam. Il fallait que je le convainque de m'aider, en dépit du peu d'éléments dont je disposais concernant les magouilles des Volturi.

Ayant besoin de me détendre, j'avais donc opté pour les Beatles, ce matin. Les premières notes de Penny Lane, avait un pouvoir hallucinant sur mon état d'esprit.

Curieusement, Cullen n'avait pas déboulé dans mon bureau, comme un chien enragé. Peut-être que ma petite séance d'hier, avait finalement porté ses fruits. Cette réflexion avait été bien vite interrompue, par un bip émis par mon ordinateur. « Vous avez un nouveau message »… Cullen évidemment… Il m'adressait une injonction écrite de stopper ma musique… J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Ce mec était un vrai trou du cul. Je lui adressais une réponse sarcastique, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, et encore…

Contrairement à la veille, la matinée, passa extrêmement rapidement. A l'heure de rejoindre Sam, je me demandais encore comment aborder le problème Volturi avec lui, surtout après toutes ces années de silence.

Arrivée au restaurant, il n'était plus vraiment le temps pour moi de tergiverser. Sam était déjà installé à table, lorsque je franchis la porte. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il se leva pour me saluer, par une brève accolade. Malgré moi, je souriais, Sam n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf peut être quelques petites rides au coin des yeux et sur le front. C'était normal, à près tout, à l'époque il prenait constamment soin de nous et maintenant, de par son métier, il veillait sur beaucoup plus de monde.

- Ça faisait longtemps ma belle, alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Charlie raconte partout que tu t'étais installée à Seattle. Il est littéralement fou de joie.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Charlie. Il avait fait la même chose quand je lui avais dit que j'allais revenir habiter avec lui à Forks.

- Il est très fier de toi, tu sais.

- Je sais, je sais. _Dis-je sans entrain. _Comment va Emily ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on vient d'accoucher de jumelles, je crois.

- Quoi, mais c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! _M'emportais-je faussement. _Tu as des photos de tes merveilles ? Comment s'appellent-elles ?

- Lucy et Molly. Tiens regardes comme elles sont belles. _Dit-il en me tendant son téléphone portable._

_- _Elles sont fabuleuses, aussi jolies que leur maman. Il faut absolument que tu me donnes les coordonnées de ta femme, pour que je la félicite de vive voix.

Après avoir commandé des coupes de champagne pour fêter la nouvelle et avoir longuement discuté des joies de sa nouvelle paternité, Sam lança un pavé dans la mare.

- Bells, je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies appelé, mais je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de dire bonjour à un vieil ami, je me trompe ?

- Hélas, non, Sam, même si j'aimerais prétendre le contraire… J'ai besoin de ton aide Sam…

- Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Bells. _Me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne._

- Je dois te prévenir tout de suite, Sam. Ça peut s'avérer dangereux.

- Tu me fais peur Bells, accouche. _Me pressa-t-il, un peu plus._

- Si j'ai quitté New-York, c'est en partie parce que j'ai découvert un secret sur la famille de mon ex-petit ami. _Avouais-je en parlant à voix basse. _Quelque chose d'illégal…

Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je commençais à me détendre. Je n'avais pas pris conscience, à quel point ce secret me pesait. Garder ma découverte pour moi avait inconsciemment fait de moi une sorte de complice des activités criminelles des Volturi. Me confier à Sam me soulageait énormément.

A la fin de mon histoire, Sam me regardait avec un air ahuri.

- Bells, c'est incroyable. Tu as toujours le chic pour te fourrer dans les ennuis. Certaines choses sont immuables, faut croire.

- Une chose est sûre, Sam, je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à exploiter des gens. Il faut faire cesser ça, mais hormis ce que j'ai entendu et les quelques infos louches que j'ai dénichées, je n'ai aucune preuve. C'est là que tu interviens, si tu veux bien m'aider évidemment.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Bella. Je peux essayer de me renseigner, voir ce que je trouve sur les Volturi, peut-être qu'ils font l'objet d'une enquête. Laisse-moi une semaine, pour que je prenne quelques contacts et on fait le point. Ça te va.

- Sam, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. On dit qu'on se voit ici à la même heure, mercredi prochain.

- A mercredi, Bells. En attendant prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi Sam et embrasse les femmes de ta vie pour moi.

De retour au bureau, Alice me donna toute une liste de gens à rappeler. Et dire que je n'étais partie que deux heures… J'allais avoir de quoi m'occuper avec ça tout l'après-midi.

La fin de ma première semaine au sein du cabinet arriva assez vite, je croulais littéralement sous le travail. Le vendredi, Alice avait prévu un déjeuner entre fille avec Rosalie et moi. Elle avait l'intention d'instaurer cette tradition, afin de rééquilibrer les forces au sein de Cullen et associés, nous avait-elle annoncé très solennellement.

Alors que nous savourions un verre de vin en attendant que les salades que nous avions commandées arrivent, notre démon de la mode préféré dissertait sur le retour au printemps prochain des imprimés seventies et programmait déjà une virée shopping. Je n'étais pas trop d'humeur.

Depuis ma rencontre avec Sam, je comptais les heures qui nous séparaient de notre prochain rendez-vous, en espérant qu'il me fasse part d'éléments intéressants.

Je me trouvais dans l'obligation de remettre les projets d'Alice à plus tard, étant donné que je projetais de rendre visite à Charlie ce week-end, afin de profiter un peu de mon père, que je n'avais pas revu depuis mon retour.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, et de préparer mes bagages en prévision de mon départ pour Forks, j'avais encore une petite chose à faire. Une petite chose certes, mais fort déplaisante, en réalité. Depuis le numéro que je lui avais servi mardi, je n'avais aperçu Cullen qu'entre deux portes, et encore. Il me faisait mariner, l'ordure. Il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu pour la rédaction de l'article. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte, mais au final, écrire dans le Yale Law Journal, était une superbe opportunité et un bon moyen de rabattre son caquet à mon pseudo associé.

Après avoir vérifié avec Alice que son cher frère était disponible, je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du petit fils de Satan.

- Edward, puis-je vous déranger ?

Pour toute répondre, j'eus droit à un grognement, que je décidais d'interpréter comme un oui.

- Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Laquelle ? _Répondit-il sans un regard pour moi, les yeux rivés sur ce que je devinais être des bilans comptables._

Je me retenais mentalement pour ne pas le traiter de « connard ». Laquelle ? Il se foutait de moi. Depuis mon arrivée, je lui avais fait une seule et unique proposition et je doutais qu'il souffre déjà d'un Alzheimer précoce.

- Edward… Edward._ Répétais-je plus fermement afin de lui faire lever la tête._

- Quoi ? _S'énerva-t-il, en rivant son regard au mien._

_- _Ça n'arrivera pas.

- De quoi vous parlez encore, j'ai dû oublier mon décodeur ce matin ?

- Vous pouvez continuer de me faire mariner et attendre une décennie entière avant de me répondre, mais ça n'arrivera pas…

- …

- Je ne vous supplierais pas de coécrire cet article avec moi. Mon offre expire dans 20 secondes, le temps que je quitte cette pièce. Si vous ne voulez pas travailler avec moi, j'écrirais seule et bien sûr le nom du cabinet ne sera pas cité… _Terminais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte._

- Ok.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai dû mal entendre. _Dis-je ironiquement, en savourant ma victoire. _Ça veut dire oui.

- Oui. _Grogna-t-il. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai du travail à finir.

- A mardi, Edward.

Comment Cullen faisait-il ça ? Ça me laissait perplexe. Son comportement m'énervait au plus haut point et en même temps cette petite confrontation avait illuminé ma fin de semaine, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je quittais le bureau.

Pour éviter que Charlie me fasse une crise cardiaque, j'avais laissé ma moto au garage. Je profitais de la traversée de l'Olympic Park, pour rouler vitres ouvertes. L'air chargé de l'odeur de la forêt m'avait étonnement manqué. Dire que lors de mon retour à Forks, j'avais pesté contre ça. Je me disais que tout était trop vert. Comme quoi, quelques années à respirer la pollution newyorkaise, vous changeaient une femme.

En me garant devant la maison de Charlie, je me rendais compte que rien n'avait changé. Il me semblait qu'il avait repeint les volets, mais il avait gardé exactement la même teinte de bleu, que celle qu'il avait choisie avec ma mère lors de leur emménagement.

Certainement, alerté par le bruit du moteur de ma Mercedes, Charlie se matérialisa sur le pas de la porte, à peine avais-je coupé le contact.

Après une brève mais chaleureuse étreinte, Charlie me fis pénétrer à l'intérieur, afin que nous puissions déjeuner.

- Vu les parfums qui embaument ta cuisine, je me doute que Sue est passée par là, je me trompe.

Le léger rougissement de Charlie me confirma mon intuition. J'avais fini par comprendre au détour de nos conversations téléphoniques que mon père sortait depuis quelques temps avec la femme de son ami, Harry Clearwater. Le décès d'Harry, il y a maintenant deux ans, avait causé énormément de chagrin à Sue qui s'était beaucoup appuyé sur Charlie. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés dernièrement, à ma plus grande joie, même si mon père n'osait pas officialiser les choses.

J'avais travaillé avec Sue dans son restaurant, pendant mes années de lycée, et je connaissais toutes ses qualités, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et j'espérais qu'elle et Charlie trouveraient un nouveau bonheur côte à côte.

Après un excellent déjeuner, nous partîmes pour la Push, où Charlie avait rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami Billy, pour une de leur interminable partie de pêche. De mon coté, j'avais prévu de rendre visite à mon ancienne bande.

Quil et Embry n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, ils étaient continuellement en train de se quereller. Quil était devenu un menuisier de talent, c'est d'ailleurs à lui que je devais les magnifiques bibliothèques en chêne massif, qui trônaient dans mon salon et Embry, lui était devenu, éducateur sportif. Seth, quant à lui, avait remplacé son père au restaurant familial. La plus grande surprise, venait de Jacob, qui après avoir empoché son diplôme de mécanique avait racheté un petit garage de fil en aiguille il était aujourd'hui à la tête d'une dizaine de concession dans tout l'état. Il avait bien été aidé par Leah et son diplôme en comptabilité et gestion, dans cette ascension fulgurante. Elle avait su canaliser le talent de Jake et le faire fructifier.

J'avais un peu appréhendé de les revoir tous, mais les choses s'étaient faites plus naturellement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Très vite Quil et Embry s'étaient remis à me chambrer et Jacob et Seth m'avaient chaleureusement serrée dans leurs bras. Seule Leah s'était montrée un peu froide et avait fait quelques remarques sarcastiques, mais au bout d'une heure, l'atmosphère entre nous s'était détendue. Au final, j'avais passé une excellente journée avec eux. Nous avions beaucoup ri autour d'un feu de camp et ça faisait du bien de se sentir aussi léger et insouciant. J'avais l'impression de retrouver l'époque bénie de mes 16 ans, avec mon entrée prématurée en fac.

Le dimanche, j'avais profité de l'absence de pluie, pour aller faire un long footing en forêt afin de m'imprégner de l'odeur apaisante des sapins. Une fois revenue, j'avais fait quelques étirements, avant de pénétrer dans le garage de Charlie, pour mettre mes affaires à laver. J'étais soudain tombée nez à nez avec mon vieux sac de frappe. En haut d'une étagère métallique, j'avais mis la main sur mes gants et je ne pu résister bien longtemps à l'envie de me défouler en imaginant la tête de Cullen, à la place du punching ball.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais trempée de sueur, et je décidais de jeter l'éponge, pour me précipiter sous la douche.

Pour déjeuner, Charlie m'avait emmenée déjeuner chez Sue. Je souriais à les voir évoluer tous les deux, ils se jetaient de petits regards, pensant que personne ne les voyait.

- Papa, tu sais que je n'ai plus 10 ans. _Lâchais-je alors que nous savourions une part de crumble aux fruits rouges._

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, ma Puce.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps de me présenter officiellement ta petite-amie.

Ces mots sonnaient tout de même légèrement bizarres dans ma bouche. A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase, que je vis Charlie, manquer de s'étouffer avec son dessert.

- Que… Mais… Heu… Quoi… Je, je, ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… _Tenta-t-il de se reprendre._

- Arrête Papa. Y a pas mort d'homme. Je suis ravie pour toi et Sue.

- Mais, heu… Qui t'a dit ?

- Pas besoin d'être devin, tu sais, nous autre les femmes, on a un 6ème sens pour ces choses là. D'ailleurs, si j'avais encore eu des doutes avant ce week-end, je n'ai eu qu'à voir l'état de la maison et le contenu de ton frigo. Il y avait forcément une femme là-dessous, et Sue est la seule dont tu me parles au téléphone.

- C'est vrai, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, vous le méritez.

Finalement Sue vint diner avec nous le dimanche soir. Peut-être allais-je avoir bientôt une belle-mère. Il était grand temps, Charlie était quand même divorcé depuis plus de 20 ans.

Le lundi matin, je pris un petit déjeuner avec Charlie, avant de reprendre la route de Seattle. J'étais vraiment ravie de mon week-end à Forks. J'avais réussi à renouer des liens avec mon père et mes amis. Charlie et moi avions longuement parlé avant mon départ. Il m'avait dit être content de ma décision de quitter New-York, selon lui j'avais l'air plus épanouie. Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai, mais en tout cas j'y travaillais.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme d'hab, pour les remarques ou les critiques, passez par la case review.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Travail d'équipe ?

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour vos reviews, que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire.**

**Merci à Ninie, pour sa correction.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, vous allez enfin voir Bella et Edward travailler ensemble… comme quoi tout arrive !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre :**

**Diana : **Et, oui, Edward est un homme… la chair est faible…

**PatiewSnow : **Tu auras un début de réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre. Les autres réponses viendront en leur temps.

**Sandry : **Merci de me lire. Effectivement la relation entre Bella et Edward n'est pas de tout repos. Pour savoir qui craquera le 1er, il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres (mais plus beaucoup).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Travail d'équipe ?**

**BPOV**

J'arrivais à Seattle en début d'après-midi et je filais directement au bureau, pour avancer un peu sur l'article que je devais écrire pour le Yale Law Journal. En cette fin de jour férié (*), les bureaux seraient déserts et je pourrais me concentrer aisément.

Comme je m'en doutais, il n'y avait personne chez Cullen et associés et c'était très bien comme ça.

Je m'installais confortablement à mon bureau, après m'être servie une grande tasse de thé Nina Simone en fond sonore : My baby just care for me, puis Feeling good… après ce week-end passé à Forks, le refrain prenait une nouvelle signification pour moi :

It's a new dawn / _C'est une nouvelle aube_

It's a new day / _C'est un nouveau jour_

It's a new life / _C'est une nouvelle vie _

For me / _pour moi_

And I'm feeling good / _Et je me sens bien_

Après avoir noirci de nombreuses pages d'idée, je commençais à élaborer le plan de l'article, en tout cas de ma partie. Dire qu'au début, j'avais lancé cette idée d'article simplement comme un prétexte pour m'inviter dans le bureau de Cullen et lui faire rabattre son caquet. Au final, il n'était plus seulement question de faire enrager Cullen, mais bien de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le cabinet. Si nous réussissions notre coup, cela pouvait nous apporter une formidable publicité et pas mal de nouveaux clients.

J'avais vraiment envie d'y arriver, pour Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, qui faisaient un boulot génial et qui méritaient qu'on reconnaisse leur talent, bien au-delà de Seattle !

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes recherches que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, Nina tournant en boucle dans les enceintes de ma stéréo. Il commençait à faire sombre dehors, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à rentrer.

Je partis donc à la cuisine, afin de recharger mes batteries et de faire une petite pause bien méritée. J'étais en pleine méditation, face à l'infusion de mon sachet de thé, quand une voix me fit sursauter.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

- A votre avis. _Répondis-je sarcastique._

_- _Je ne sais pas, peut être que vous avez décidé d'emménager ici et qu'en réalité cette superbe villa ne vous appartient pas. Vous êtes une squatteuse ?

- Oh, arrête ton char Ben-Hur. Vous êtes ridicule. J'étais simplement venue avancer sur l'article. Et vous alors ?

- Moi, je suis chez moi ! _S'écria-t-il._

- Voyez-vous ça, vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? _M'exclamais-je exaspérée._

- Absolument pas, Mademoiselle je sais tout. Les locaux m'appartiennent, je suis le propriétaire des murs. _Crana-t-il._

Connard prétentieux !

- Ah, ah, et c'est moi que vous traitiez d'héritière, espèce d'hypocrite. _Ricanais-je._

- Arrêtez ça, vous avez l'air d'une hyène.

- Vous savez Monsieur Cullen, vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles, c'est bien connu, les hyènes ne s'attaquent qu'aux charognes… _Répliquais-je en sortant de la pièce._

Une fois dans mon bureau, je m'appuyais contre la porte. Dix secondes, c'était le temps qu'il m'avait fallu avant de ruer dans les brancards. Comment allions-nous faire pour travailler ensemble ? Quelle idée j'avais eu de l'associer à ce projet.

J'attendis soudain, cogner à la porte, dont je m'écartais vivement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas dû apprécier ma sortie et venait pour entamer le second round, dommage que mes gants de boxe soient restés à Forks !

Remarque, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses, il avait frappé cette fois ci et comble de chance, j'avais tous mes vêtements…

Je me précipitais dans mon siège afin de mettre une saine distance entre nous deux. La tentation de me jeter sur lui, pour effacer de son visage son petit sourire suffisant, était bien trop grande.

- Oui.

- Heu… _Fit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en inspirant fortement._

- Vous pouvez développer Edward, j'ai encore du travail, là. _Soufflais-je exaspérée._

- Stop. Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais. On ne peut pas avoir une conversation normale ? _Lâcha-t-il agacé._

Alors là, je venais d'entrer dans une dimension parallèle, un monde où Edward Cullen ne voulait pas se disputer avec moi, mais discuter avec moi… Une seule petite lettre, mais qui faisait une énorme différence… C'était surréaliste… Impossible…

- Isabella, vous m'écoutez là ? _Grogna-t-il._

- Heu, non, pas vraiment. J'ai arrêté de suivre au moment où vous essayez d'être sympa. _Rétorquais-je honnêtement._

- Vous voyez, vous recommencez. C'est plus fort que vous. _Râla-t-il._

- Bon ok. Je me tais.

- Voilà une première. _Se moqua-t-il._

Je roulais des yeux face à sa dernière remarque, ayant promis de ne pas parler.

- Vous travaillez sur l'article ? _M'interrogea-t-il._

Je hochais la tête, pour acquiescer et respecter mon vœu de silence.

- Moi aussi, j'ai travaillé dessus ce week-end. On pourrait peut-être mettre nos idées en commun. La deadline est pour bientôt, non ?

J'opinais à nouveau.

- Bon votre bureau ou le mien ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Permission de parler librement accordée, soldat.

- Ici. J'ai toutes mes recherches d'éparpillées. _Indiquais-je, sans relever sa tentative de blague, devant lui._

- Ok, je reviens dans 5 minutes. _Me signala-t-il avant de sortir._

Alors, là, je n'en revenais pas… Il avait fait de l'humour… Qui avait kidnappé Edward Cullen et l'avait remplacé par un être humain normal ? Que s'était-il passé durant ce week-end ? Des extraterrestres avaient pris le contrôle de la ville, et on ne m'avait rien dit. Décidément, j'étais toujours la dernière à être mise au courant.

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un nouveau stratagème de sa part ? Ça avait l'air nettement plus plausible.

Je n'eus guère le temps de m'interroger plus avant, car Cullen venait de se matérialiser de nouveau devant moi.

- Bon alors par quoi on commence ? _Dit-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil devant moi._

_- _Si on échangeait nos notes, pour voir où chacun en est ? _Suggérais-je._

_- _Ok, tenez.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous avions fini de parcourir les notes de l'autre. Et je dois dire, qu'à ma plus grande surprise, le plan qu'il avait construit était vraiment très bien trouvé. En plus, il abordait des concepts complexes, tout en les rendant accessibles. Edward Cullen m'impressionnait.

C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté. Il était inhabituel pour moi d'être surprise par un confrère, spécialement par quelqu'un de prétentieux et d'égocentrique, tel qu'Edward Cullen.

Et pourtant, vers 22 heures, nous étions toujours dans mon bureau, en train de partager un paquet de chips, et de mettre la dernière main à notre article. Nous avions passé quatre heures enfermés ensemble, sans crier, sans nous injurier et cela avait même été productif. Hallucinant.

J'étais tentée de revoir ma position quant aux sentiments que m'inspiraient Edward Cullen. Ce soir, il avait montré un autre visage et l'espace que quelques instants, j'avais été charmée par son charisme. Toutefois, je devais faire attention, le terrain entre nous était miné. J'allais d'ailleurs devoir calmer le petit jeu de séduction que j'avais initié, au risque de me brûler les ailes et d'être prise à mon propre piège.

**EPOV**

Quel week-end, je croyais que jamais je n'allais m'en sortir vivant. J'avais eu continuellement Alice sur le dos. Tu parles d'un week-end prolongé, servant soi-disant à se reposer… Encore un week-end gâché par Isabella Swan, alors que j'avais appris qu'elle n'était même pas en ville. On croyait rêver.

Alice n'avait eu de cesse de nous abreuver de paroles au sujet de sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Isabella Swan : la cuisine de Bella, la maison de Bella, les dossiers de Bella, jusqu'à la garde-robe de Bella… Dimanche matin, je frôlais déjà l'overdose.

En plus ma mère s'en était mêlée. Elle avait demandé à Alice de lui organiser une visite de la maison de cette chère Isabella. Non mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi, ma mère était décoratrice d'intérieur, bordel !

Je n'en pouvais plus de Swan, même en week-end, elle me poursuivait et elle polluait mon existence.

J'avais pris la fuite, dès le déjeuner terminé, pour rentrer me terrer dans mon appartement et j'avais passé le reste de mon après-midi au piano. Curieusement, d'habitude, cela me calmait instantanément, mais là, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Au final, j'étais allé passer mes nerfs sur un rameur de la salle de sports de l'immeuble.

Le lundi matin, je me réveillais fatigué, frustré et vraiment très, très excité. J'avais passé quasiment toute la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit et à rêver de Swan, en petite tenue, qui courait et virevoltait à travers tout le cabinet, en m'allumant. Dès que je tentais de m'approcher d'elle, elle se dérobait, disparaissant en riant et en me narguant.

Cette femme commençait sérieusement à m'obséder et je me retrouvais à 29 ans à devoir prendre une douche glacée, afin de calmer mes ardeurs. Pas franchement reluisant pour Edward Cullen, ténor du barreau de Seattle et charmeur de petites culottes à ses heures perdues.

Après un passage salutaire par la salle de bain et un grand mug de café plus tard, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau pour travailler sur quelques dossiers en retard. Je devais notamment revoir tous les rapports d'expertise, dans un dossier de risque industriel dont le procès s'ouvrait dans quelques jours. On reprochait à mon client la commercialisation de matériel agricole défectueux, et je devais encore finaliser mes questions pour les premières auditions de témoins.

Grâce au travail, j'avais réussi à tenir Isabella Swan éloignée de mes pensées, mais dès que je m'arrêtais, elle revenait me hanter. En avalant mon énième café de la journée, je la revoyais, le premier matin, avant que je ne sache qui elle était réellement. Elle m'avait immédiatement attiré, et même plus, fasciné. Isabella Swan était manifestement une femme étonnante et hors du commun. Je résumais rapidement ce que je savais d'elle : elle était intelligente, brillante même, et magnifique. Elle avait un tempérament de feu, en tout cas face à moi. Elle était tenace. C'était un véritable cordon bleu, une passionnée de musique et de littérature.

Ce portrait ressemblait presque à celui que j'aurais pu dresser de mon idéal féminin, mais on parlait d'Isabella Swan, dont j'avais fait mon ennemi juré dès notre première confrontation. Je m'étais moi-même fourré dans le pétrin, j'avais réagi certainement trop vivement. En même temps, j'avais toujours cette peur de faire rentrer quelqu'un de nouveau dans notre cercle. Ça n'occasionnait jamais rien de bon, l'histoire me l'avait déjà prouvé.

En plus ma vie me satisfaisait entièrement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan. Une famille unie, des amis sur qui on pouvait compter, quelques filles de temps en temps, histoire de garder la main. Rien de sérieux, j'avais horreur de les voir essayer de s'accrocher. Il n'avait rien de tel pour me faire fuir. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, je ne perdais pas de temps en drague inutile. Je laissais les femmes venir à moi et si elles acceptaient mes règles, alors on pouvait coucher ensemble.

Les règles, ça, c'était quelque chose de simple, quelque chose sur laquelle j'avais de l'emprise. Ça me donnait le contrôle. Elles étaient simples, limpides :

1. Pas de bis repetita : on couchait une fois ensemble et on ne remettait pas le couvert

2. Pas d'évènement familial : je compartimentais vie sexuelle et vie privée hors de question qu'un de mes coups d'un soir ne rencontre ma famille, en particulier ma mère et ma folle de sœur.

3. Pas de conversation personnelle : c'était tout à fait non essentiel, pour ce qu'on avait à faire, de toute façon.

Après en avoir fini avec le dossier Ferguson Corporation, je décidais de m'atteler à la rédaction de l'article pour le Yale Law Journal, toutefois, il me manquait la copie du dossier de Swan, sur lequel j'avais travaillé vendredi soir, et qui était restée au cabinet.

Heureusement pour moi, nos locaux étaient situés sur Union street, en plein milieu du Central Business District et mon appartement était situé dans une des tours vitrées d'Olivia way, je pouvais donc m'y rendre en seulement quelques minutes à pieds.

En arrivant dans le hall, la voix chaude de Nina Simone m'accueillit, je reconnaissais les derniers accords d'I love you Porgy.

Swan était là, à n'en pas douter... Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas en ville ce week-end, dixit Alice… Toujours à marcher sur mes platebandes cette fille.

Après quelques minutes à rester sans bouger, je prenais une grande inspiration et me dirigeais, vers le bureau de Swan, qui se révéla vide.

J'entendis soudain du bruit dans la cuisine. En rentrant dans la pièce, je découvrais Swan de dos, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas deviné ma présence et je restais appuyé au chambranle, à la contempler. Je revoyais la femme, qui m'avait attiré, le premier matin au Starbuck. Elle portait un jean brut, qui mettait en valeur ses courbes parfaites, un vieux sweat, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu et une paire de converses aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, qui tenait grâce à un crayon de papier. Cette tenue légèrement négligée, lui donnait des airs juvéniles, des plus charmants.

Isabella Swan était un être plein de contradiction. Dans cette cuisine, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir face à moi une avocate talentueuse et sûre d'elle. J'avais plutôt la sensation d'avoir à faire à une jeune étudiante.

Bella était littéralement un être captivant. Elle était forte et fragile à la fois et déclenchait en moi des sentiments diamétralement opposés. J'avais à la fois une envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger et en même temps je brûlais de me confronter à elle.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les mots sortirent de ma bouche :

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

- A votre avis. _Démarra-t-elle, de suite._

_- _Je ne sais pas, peut être que vous avez décidé d'emménager ici et qu'en réalité cette superbe villa ne vous appartient pas. _La titillais-je. _Vous êtes une squatteuse ?

- Oh, arrête ton char Ben-Hur. _S'emporta-t-elle un peu plus._ Vous êtes ridicule. J'étais simplement venue avancer sur l'article. Et vous alors ?

- Moi, je suis chez moi ! _Répliquais-je sèchement, et notant au passage le tutoiement._

- Voyez-vous ça, vous ne croyez pas que vous en fait un peu trop ?

- Absolument pas, Mademoiselle je sais tout. Les locaux m'appartiennent, je suis le propriétaire des murs. _Dis-je afin de lui clouer le bec._

- Ah, ah, et c'est moi que vous traitiez d'héritière, espèce d'hypocrite.

- Arrêtez ça, vous avez l'air d'une hyène. _Me moquais-je ouvertement._

- Vous savez Monsieur Cullen, vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles, c'est bien connu, les hyènes ne s'attaquent qu'aux charognes… _M'asséna-t-elle en sortant de la pièce._

Qu'est-ce-que cette femme pouvait m'énerver. Elle venait encore de remporter une partie, mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu, je comptais toujours gagner la guerre. En réalité, elle m'excitait autant qu'elle m'exaspérait.

En reprenant mon souffle, après sa sortie théâtrale, je décidais de changer de tactique. L'attaque de front du roc Isabella Swan avait montré sa totale inefficacité. Il fallait que je revoie mon plan de bataille, si je voulais sortir vainqueur de notre petite guerre.

J'optais rapidement pour la déstabilisation de l'ennemi, en frappant la porte de son bureau. Après quelques palabres, nous nous retrouvions autour de la table, pour avancer sur la rédaction de l'article destiné au Yale Law Journal.

Contrairement à ce quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre, il était facile de travailler avec Bella. Elle était réactive, concentrée. Au bout de seulement quatre heures de travail, nous avions fini. Néanmoins, je refusais de me laisser attendrir, Isabella Swan quitterait ce cabinet, je m'en faisais le serment, quand bien même elle m'attirait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ravager ma vie, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, je devais juste me montrer plus subtile.

**BPOV**

Après ma soirée de lundi passée en tête à tête avec Edward Cullen, je me demandais ce que me réservais, cette nouvelle semaine.

Au final, le mardi ressembla à la fin de la semaine précédente, je n'aperçus quasiment pas Cullen et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. La veille avait été comme une parenthèse, et j'avais dû mal à croire que la hache de guerre entre nous était définitivement enterrée.

Je restais donc sur ma réserve, tout en évitant de chercher ouvertement la confrontation.

Jasper était venu m'apporter un nouveau dossier, pour l'un de ses meilleurs clients, qu'il conseillait en matière de responsabilité contractuelle. J'étais flattée qu'aussi vite il me fasse confiance.

Une bonne partie de ma journée avait donc été consacrée au cas de Monsieur Carter, qui souhaitait recruter plusieurs commerciaux pour sa société, qui mettait un place un nouveau réseau de distribution. J'attachais un soin tout particulier à la réduction de la clause de non concurrence stipulée au contrat, afin de préserver au maximum les intérêts de l'entreprise dans l'hypothèse d'une rupture anticipée.

Une nouvelle fois, je rentrais chez moi, relativement tard, et après avoir avalé une part de lasagnes, je me faufilais dans mon lit, pour prendre un repos bien mérité et affronter la journée du lendemain, au cours de laquelle j'avais rendez-vous avec Sam.

A l'heure dite, nous nous retrouvâmes au même restaurant que la semaine précédente. Je trépignais littéralement d'impatience, avide de connaitre les résultats des investigations de mon ami.

Voyant ma fébrilité, Sam eut le bon goût de ne pas me faire languir et m'indiqua avoir pris contact avec un agent du FBI, rencontré au cours d'une formation. Il s'avérait que les fédéraux avaient déjà les Volturi dans leur collimateur, mais que pour l'instant leur dossier était quasiment vide. Aucune preuve sérieuse d'un quelconque trafic n'avait pu être retenue à leur encontre.

Cette nouvelle me réjouissait autant qu'elle me désappointait. Il semblait que le chemin qui mènerait les Volturi en prison allait s'avérer particulièrement long et sinueux, mais je ne voulais pas me décourager. Je m'étais fait une promesse et je comptais bien la respecter.

**EPOV**

Grâce au talent naturel que j'avais développé en fac, pour esquiver les filles trop collantes, j'étais parvenu à éviter Isabella Swan, depuis que nous nous étions quittés le lundi soir.

En effet, notre échange m'avait réellement troublé, tant j'avais apprécié de travailler avec elle. De plus, le coté femme-enfant que j'avais perçu chez elle, m'ébranlait également. Je sentais grandir en moi des sentiments nouveaux à son égard. L'attraction, voir l'emprise, qu'elle exerçait sur mon être augmentait de manière exponentielle au fur et à mesure que nous nous opposions l'un à l'autre. Or, cela était exclu, dans ma situation. Je ne pouvais me le permettre

J'acceptais donc avec joie l'invitation à déjeuner d'Emmett, espérant ainsi me changer les idées et éloigner le fantôme de Bella, qui continuait d'occuper toutes mes pensées.

Attablés dans notre sushi bar préféré, Emmett essayait de me brancher avec notre serveuse, à mon plus grand désarroi. J'aimais beaucoup trop cet endroit pour me brouiller avec le personnel, juste histoire de m'envoyer en l'air. Il y avait suffisamment de célibataires à Seattle, pour que je n'aie pas besoin de cela.

Etonnement, depuis qu'il sortait avec Rosalie, mon frère s'était pris de passion pour ma vie amoureuse, enfin plutôt ma vie sexuelle, puisque c'est à cela qu'elle se résumait. Etant fou de sa Rose, comme il l'appelait, il vivait un peu par procuration, toujours friand de détails graveleux, et même si je n'étais pas particulièrement prolixe sur le sujet.

Alors qu'il était occupé à me tirer les vers du nez au sujet de mon dernier plan cul, l'attention du primate avec lequel je partageais mes gènes fut attirée, à l'extérieur.

- Tiens, tiens, j'ai l'impression que notre nouvelle recrue joue les cachotières.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. _Dis-je en me retournant, pour voir ce qu'il observait._

- Bella, regarde ! Alice, m'a dit qu'elle déjeunait avec un nouveau client.

Je vis effectivement Isabella sur le trottoir d'en face étreindre un homme dont nous ne pouvions distinguer le visage. Lorsque ce dernier se détacha d'elle, Emmett poussa un juron.

- Bordel, ça par exemple. Je le crois pas.

- Quoi encore. _M'irritais-je._

_- _Ce mec, là, avec Bella, je le connais. C'est Sam Huley, un lieutenant de la brigade des stups.

- Et alors, où est le problème ? _Répliquais-je, sur un ton que je voulais désinvolte._

- Bah, outre le fait qu'il s'agit d'un flic. Il est aussi très marié et nouvellement papa de petites jumelles. _M'expliqua-t-il, un brin choqué._

J'analysais sommairement la situation. Isabella Swan venait de franchir un nouveau palier sur mon pétassomètre personnel. Elle était passée de d'emmerdeuse carriériste à véritable salope briseuse de ménage.

Sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, elle cachait bien son jeu. J'avais failli me faire avoir.

D'ailleurs en en voir la mâchoire pendante de mon frangin, je n'étais pas le seul à être passablement choqué par le comportement de Swan… Elle était bel et bien une fouteuse de merde…

Raison de plus pour la faire dégager…

(*) : Columbus day : le 2ème lundi d'octobre – jour férié en hommage à Christophe Colomb.

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Passez par la case review pour me le dire...**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi, avant mon départ en vacances.**

**Bye**


	13. Chapitre 13: Tempête dans un verre d'eau

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire.**

**Mention spéciale pour Chouchoumag pour être ma 200****ème**** review sur cette histoire !**

**Toujours un grand merci à Ninie, pour sa correction.**

**Comme convenu voici un nouveau chapitre, avant mon départ en vacances. On se retrouvera pour le chapitre 14, le lundi 28 mars.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Roxylady666 : **Merci pour le compliment ma belle, j'apprécie, surtout venant de toi !

**Diana : **Alors, ma belle, comment dire… Tu as tout faux… Les critiques en public ne vont pas venir de qui tu penses…

**PatiewSnow : **Je vais me faire l'avocat d'Ed et Em… je ne vous ai pas tout dit au chapitre précédent… Leur réaction n'est pas complètement surréaliste, mais il faudra attendre un peu, pou ravoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

**Sandry : **Merci de me lire. Effectivement la relation entre Bella et Edward n'est pas de tout repos. Pour savoir qui craquera le 1er, il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres (mais plus beaucoup).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Tempête dans un verre d'eau**

**BPOV**

Sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi, l'atmosphère s'était de nouveau tendue entre Cullen et moi. A croire que notre lundi soir passé au bureau n'avait été qu'une accalmie dans la tempête. Je savais également que Cullen planchait sur un gros procès qui devait bientôt s'ouvrir.

Après tout qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire, qu'il m'ignore, j'étais là pour travailler pas pour batifoler.

Comme toujours pour combler le vide de mon existence, je plongeais moi aussi à corps perdu dans le boulot. Jasper m'avait d'ailleurs confié de nouveaux dossiers, et je peux dire que professionnellement, nous nous entendions à merveille. Tout était droit et carré, avec lui, il n'y avait jamais de mauvaise surprise. Le couple qu'il formait avec Alice était stupéfiant. Ils étaient les exacts opposés. Elle était constamment survoltée, vive, gaie, spontanée. Lui c'était le calme incarné, posé, pragmatique, sérieux, un brin coincé, peut-être… Toutefois, cela avait l'air de fonctionner parfaitement entre eux.

En ce moment, Alice me tannait pour faire visiter ma maison à sa mère, ainsi que pour que nous fassions une virée shopping avec Rosalie. J'avais l'impression de devoir choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

Je n'avais jamais été très sociable, certainement un aspect de ma personnalité hérité de mon père, et je ne me voyais pas faire une visite guidée et la conversation à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

Pour le lèche-vitrine, je commençais à regretter New-York… J'avais effectivement une superbe garde-robe, mais c'était en grande partie dû aux personnal shoppers de chez Barney's et Bloomingdales (*). Généralement, je m'octroyais un après-midi boutique, tous les 2 ou 3 mois, pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements parmi la présélection qui m'avait été faite. Et plus je la connaissais, plus je me doutais qu'Alice n'avait pas la même conception du shopping que moi.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter au maximum Alice dont l'attitude frôlait le harcèlement. J'y étais parvenue tant bien que mal, jusqu'au vendredi matin. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward et moi venions de nous enfermer en réunion d'associés la première pour moi. Alice déboula soudain dans la pièce en brandissant un magasine et en m'invectivant.

- Bella, j'arrive pas à le croire, comment as-tu pu me cacher, une chose comme ça !

Jasper et Rosalie échangèrent un regard perplexe, tandis qu'Emmett semblait désolé et quant à Edward, il paraissait irradier de colère…

- Heu, Alice, est-ce que tu peux me dire de quoi tu parles.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente Bella. Ose me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit._ Me dit-elle de plus en plus énervée._

- Alice, chérie, si tu te calmais un peu et que tu nous expliquais la situation. _Tenta-Jasper pour l'apaiser._

- Voilà de quoi je parle. _Annonça-t-elle, en jetant le magasine sur la table._

Oh mon dieu… A la une s'étalaient plusieurs photos de moi en couple avec Alec et également une de lui avec des lunettes noires, affichant un air de chien battu. Le titre de la manchette était accrocheur : _« Qui réparera le cœur brisé d'Alec Volturi après que sa fiancée l'ait lâchement quitté ? »_

Instantanément, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Je maudissais ses fichus paparazzis. Ils faisaient partie des choses que j'avais détestées lorsque je sortais avec Alec. Il fallait que nous trouvions toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour pouvoir être tranquilles.

- Je te considérais comme une amie. _Continua-Alice en sanglotant. _Et toi, tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Je t'avais pourtant avoué que je rêvais de travailler pour Volturi & Co.

Soudain l'exaspération commença à monter en moi, et sans que je puisse me retenir, je me tournais vers mon amie et les mots sortirent de ma bouche :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là. C'est MA vie privée, et elle ne regarde personne. Ni toi, ni aucun d'entre vous. _Assénais-je. _Sur ce, je pense que la réunion est terminée.

Mon ton était sans équivoque, et personne n'osa relever. Les pleurs d'Alice cessèrent d'ailleurs, immédiatement, sous l'effet de mes paroles.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je rajoutais :

- Alice, je t'attends dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes, merci.

Ma voix était une nouvelle fois sans appel et personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, pas même Edward, qui pourtant affichait un air plus que crispé…

_« Si un regard pouvait tuer »... _Grâce à lui cette expression prenait tout son sens !

Je traversais le cabinet rapidement, pour me laisser choir sur le sofa de mon bureau. Afin de me calmer, j'inspirais plusieurs fois, profondément. Quinze jours, j'aurais tenu uniquement 15 jours ici… Je crois qu'en sortant de la salle de réunion, j'avais scellé mon destin.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte me ramena à la réalité.

- Entre, Alice, et ferme derrière toi.

Elle me paraissait presque timide, à rester debout, près de l'entrée. Elle semblait tellement différente de son comportement habituel d'elfe espiègle.

_- _Alice, assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

Après qu'elle fut installée à mes cotés, sur le canapé, je repris :

- Je dois te dire que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié l'esclandre de tout à l'heure. _Lui expliquais-je._

- Je comprends Bella. Tu sais comme je suis, je crois que me suis un peu enflammée.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Alice, mais j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie privée.

- Mais nous sommes amies. _Me coupa-t-elle._

- Oui, nous le sommes, mais ça n'autorise pas tout. J'ai laissé mon passé à New-York, et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.

- Mais tu rends compte, c'est Alec Volturi, de Volturi & Co !

- Je sais parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Nous sommes restés 3 ans ensemble, mais maintenant c'est fini.

- Et, heu… tu crois que tu pourrais quand même lui envoyer quelques uns de mes croquis ? Je sais qu'ils recherchent souvent de nouveaux stylistes.

- Jamais Alice, tu m'entends, jamais ! Je ne te laisserais pas travailler pour cette société. Tu peux te retirer ça de la tête tout de suite._ M'énervais-je soudain._

- Mais… _Tenta-t-elle. _

- Ça ne souffre aucune discussion. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'excuses de m'être emportée contre toi.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je comprends que j'ai dépassé les bornes, cette fois. _Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

- Bon, maintenant, je crois que j'ai des cartons à préparer.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne pense pas que tes frères et ton fiancé aient apprécié ma réaction…

- Détrompe-toi, Jazz m'a grondée. _Souffla-t-elle, comme une petite fille prise en faute. _Et Emmett et Rose étaient d'accord avec lui.

- Je ne te demande pas ce qu'en pense Edward.

Son silence était suffisamment éloquent.

- Bon alors on est toujours amies ?

- Bien sûr, Alice. _Répondis-je en lui souriant._

Après cet aparté, le calme était revenu au sein du cabinet. Personne ne m'avait posé de question et je les en remerciais tous sincèrement, particulièrement Alice, qui devait littéralement brûler d'en savoir plus.

Les relations entre Cullen et moi étaient passées de froides à carrément glaciales. Il ne s'adressait à moi que par grognements, et encore.

Moi, qui avais pensé que le fait de travailler ensemble pourrait apaiser les tensions entre nous, je m'étais lourdement trompée. Même professionnellement, il ne m'acceptait pas et refusait de reconnaitre mes compétences. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui me caractérisait, en mon for intérieur, c'est la certitude de mon savoir-faire et de mes qualités en tant qu'avocate.

**EPOV**

Après l'épisode du mercredi, avec Swan et son amant, j'avais repris mon travail sur le dossier Ferguson, avec acharnement, en prévision du procès, à tel point que je n'avais pas vu le reste de la semaine passer.

Emmett ne m'en avait pas reparlé lui, non plus. Je me doutais qu'il avait été aussi écœuré que moi. Mon frère, malgré sa carrure et son métier, pouvait facilement passer pour quelqu'un de désinvolte, mais en réalité, il ne fallait pas se laisser abuser par les apparences. Em était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus honnêtes et les plus humaines qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il défende majoritairement des criminels.

Il était drastique dans le choix des affaires qu'il prenait en charge. Il refusait de plaider pour une personne dont il était convaincu qu'il s'était attaqué à un enfant ou qui avait violé une femme. Il se fiait exclusivement à son instinct et force est de constater qu'il ne se trompait jamais.

Nous nous retrouvions comme tous les vendredis matin, pour notre réunion d'associés hebdomadaire. C'était la première fois que nous étions 5 autour de la table et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Me retrouver face à cette trainée, me donnait envie de vomir. Elle n'avait décidément pas sa place parmi nous. Alors que je présidais la séance, comme toujours, Alice débarqua dans la pièce, en invectivant Isabella.

Sous nos yeux interloqués, ma sœur lança un magasine people sur la table de réunion. Il dévoilait plusieurs photos de Swan, visiblement prises à New-York, avec son fiancé, dont elle était maintenant séparée. Ça y est les autres allaient enfin prendre conscience du véritable visage d'Isabella Swan, visage, dont Emmett et moi avions eu un aperçu mercredi dernier et la prenant en flagrant délit avec son amant. Je comprenais mieux sa fuite de New-York, elle devait très certainement avoir des choses à se reprocher là-bas, que ça soit au plan personnel ou professionnel.

Aux bribes de phrases qu'avait débitées Alice, je comprenais que son ex était un ponte de la mode, ce qui m'expliquait aussi l'origine de sa fortune.

Alors que je croyais que Swan ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans mon estime, elle me surprenait encore. Je n'imaginais pas que sous une apparence aussi angélique pouvait se cacher autant de bassesse.

J'étais encore plongé dans mes pensées, lorsque la voix froide et autoritaire de Swan, me percuta. Comment osait-elle parler de cette manière à ma petite sœur. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour la virer, quand je vis que personne ne réagissait et que Swan avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Au final, je n'avais pas eu besoin de tant d'efforts que ça pour la faire partir. Curieusement, je n'en tirais pas la satisfaction escomptée. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'interroger plus avant sur ma réaction, la voix de Jasper tonna.

- Non, mais Alice, c'est quoi ce cirque.

- Mais, Jazz… _Bredouilla-t-elle soudain gênée._

- Y a pas mais, Alice. Ici, tu es secrétaire. Tu n'as pas à te pointer comme ça, alors que nous sommes en pleine réunion pour faire un scandale. _Poursuivit-il énervé._

- Mais, c'est que… _Fit-elle un brin piteuse._

- Stop, tu travailles ici, je peux comprendre que tu apprécies Isabella et que tu aies des questions à lui poser, mais tu le feras plus tard, et pas de cette manière. Maintenant, tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser.

On nageait en plein délire, Jazz qui engueulait ma sœur… Jazz qui se fâchait tout court… En plus, il prenait la défense de Swan. Qu'est ce que cette sorcière avait fait à mon meilleur ami ?

Lorsque je voulais remettre les pendules à l'heure. Je fus de nouveau coupé par la voix de Rosalie.

- Alice, c'est naturelle que tu sois surprise, mais il y a sûrement une explication au fait que Bella n'en ait pas parlé. Ce n'est pas en l'agressant que tu vas obtenir des confidences. En tant qu'amie, tu dois respecter son silence.

Mon dernier espoir, était Emmett, qui avait pour le moment rien dit. Lui savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à Isabella Swan. A ma grande surprise, cependant, il acquiesça aux paroles de Rose, avant de sortir, lui aussi, de la pièce.

La tête basse, je vis mon petit lutin adoré quitter la salle de réunion et se diriger vers le bureau de cette vipère de Swan. C'est trop pour moi, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Jasper et moi, j'avais bien l'intention d'obtenir des explications de sa part.

- Jasper, c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à Alice sur ce ton ? _Attaquais-je._

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward. J'ai beau aimer Alice comme un fou, elle ne peut pas tout se permettre sous prétexte que c'est votre sœur.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que Swan ne nous cache pas quelque chose.

- C'est sa vie privée, Ed. En quoi ça t'intéresse, d'ailleurs ? Moi, tout ce que je sais et ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que c'est une avocate géniale. J'apprécie franchement de travailler avec elle. _Répliqua-t-il sûr de son fait._

- T'es certain qu'il n'y a que ça que tu n'apprécies chez elle ?

- T'es vraiment ridicule, là, mon pauvre vieux. Si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux. _Termina-t-il en se levant._

- N'importe quoi.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour du sujet, j'ai encore du boulot. A plus tard.

Oh, non, nous n'en avions pas fini du tout, avec Isabella Swan. A croire, qu'il n'y avait que moi pour la voir telle qu'elle était réellement.

**BPOV**

Après la fin de semaine mouvementée que nous avions connue au cabinet, j'avais invité Alice à déjeuner, en tête à tête. Je ne voulais pas que nous restions brouillées car je l'adorais vraiment. Certes, son énergie débordante aurait pu faire passer le lapin duracell pour un rongeur apathique, mais elle était attachante et sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

Avec le recul, j'avais fini par comprendre le pourquoi de sa réaction. Alice était quelqu'un qui se fiait à son instinct, et lorsqu'elle vous adoptait, c'est comme si vous faisiez partie de sa famille. Elle vous accordait une confiance totale.

Elle avait pris le fait que je ne lui aie pas avoué une information, qu'elle considérait comme essentielle, comme une sorte de trahison, ou au moins, comme un manque de confiance flagrant. Mon comportement l'avait blessée. J'étais donc résolue à réparer les dégâts.

- Alice, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour l'autre jour. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. _Démarrais-je._

- Non, Bella, j'ai compris que ma réaction avait été excessive.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est juste qu'Alec et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et que je n'aime pas en parler. _Avouais-je, sincèrement._

- C'est bon pour moi Bella.

- Je te propose quelque chose, tu peux me poser 3 questions, et j'y répondrais en toute sincérité. J'aurais juste un joker.

Alice accepta d'un hochement de tête et je vis une petite ride de concentration lui barrer le front. Au bout d'une bonne minute, elle reprit la parole :

- Tu aimais Alec Volturi ?

- Je l'ai cru, mais en fait, non. Question suivante. _Dis-je avec un sourire, heureuse qu'elle marche dans mon jeu._

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté New-York ? _Enchaîna-t-elle, du tac-o-tac. _

- Je n'aimais plus ma vie, là-bas. J'avais besoin de changer d'air et de me rapprocher de mes amis et de ma famille, que j'avais un peu laissé tomber, à force de me consacrer à ma carrière.

- Et pourquoi refuses-tu que je travaille avec Volturi & Co ? Ils ont une excellente réputation.

- Joker ! _M'exclamais-je._

- Bon alors dernière question : qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et mon frère ?

- J'adore Emmett, tu sais.

- Bella ! _Gronda-t-elle gentiment._

- Ok, je plaisante. Comment dire ça avec élégance ? Disons que les relations entre Edward et moi, ne sont pas au beau fixe. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu m'as promis d'être honnête ! Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

- Ok, j'avoue : le premier jour, lors que mon entretien, j'ai rencontré ton frère au café en face du cabinet. Je ne savais pas qui c'était et il m'a un peu dragué, mais je n'avais pas le temps, donc je l'ai envoyé balader, en quelque sorte.

- Quoi ! _Hurla-t-elle, en occasionnant certainement des dommages irréversibles à mon audition._ Comment as-tu pu me cacher un truc pareil, Bella ? J'arrive pas à le croire.

- Alice, c'est rien d'important.

- Tu rigoles là. Jamais, au grand jamais, une femme n'a résisté au charme ravageur de mon frangin._ Affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle._ Je comprends mieux son attitude maintenant.

- Ah, oui et tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Toi, tu le désarçonnes complètement. Il ne sait pas comment réagir avec toi, tu ne rentres dans aucune de ses cases. _Analysa-t-elle._

- Et bien il va devoir si faire, car j'ai bien l'intention de rester travailler au cabinet et je ne vais pas changer pour lui.

- Yep. C'est génial, tu es exactement la personne qu'il lui faut. _S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

- Heu, du calme Alice, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec Edward, aussi séduisant soit-il.

- Menteuse !

- Pas du tout ! _Rétorquais-je._

- Tu viens de dire que tu le trouvais beau. Tu t'es trahie ma belle. _Termina-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil._

Oh mon dieu, sous prétexte d'arranger les choses, je m'étais encore fourrée dans un sacré guêpier… Après notre déjeuner, j'eus droit à des sous-entendus et des regards appuyés d'Alice, à chaque fois qu'Edward était dans les parages. Heureusement pour moi, ce dernier était tellement pris par le procès qui approchait, qu'il ne semblait prêter attention à rien d'autre.

(*) Grands magasins newyorkais.

* * *

**Je pars pour une semaine, donc je vous poste les chapitres de chacune de mes fics en avance, pour que vous ayez de la lecture pendant mon absence.**

**Si vous avez aimé (ou) pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review. J'espère avoir plein de message de votre part, pendant ma semaine de congés.**

**A très bientôt, avec plein de nouveaux chapitres.**

**Bises**


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'enfer c'est les autres

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Après une semaine de vacances bien méritée et un bug sur FF, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud...**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire.**

**Merci à Ninie, pour sa correction et à Jackye pour ses commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana : **Voici la suite

**Sandry :**Effectivement Alice reste Alice, comme tu le verras aussi dans ce chapitre. Quant à Edward et bien, je dirais seulement que tout n'est pas perdu pour lui...

** PatiewSnow : **On ne peut rien cacher bien longtemps à Alice... Pour info, je suis pour les embûches, mais j'aime les happy ends...

**Vivibatta : **Merci du compliment, merci de me lire. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : L'enfer c'est les autres**

**BPOV**

Afin de sceller définitivement ma réconciliation avec Alice, j'avais même accepté que sa mère vienne visiter ma maison. Pas que cela me réjouisse particulièrement d'ouvrir mon havre de paix à une inconnue, pour une visite guidée, mais cela avait l'air de faire plaisir à mon amie et comme je me sentais toujours coupable de ne pas dire la toute la vérité concernant mon départ de New-York et les Volturi, j'avais cédé.

Comme tous les week-ends, j'avais été faire un long footing dans Madison Park, avant de rentrer pour me défouler dans mon garage. Depuis que j'étais revenue de Forks, j'avais investi dans un nouvel équipement de boxe : punching ball, sac de frappe, gants, chaussons…

Avec la tension qui régnait entre Cullen et moi, j'éprouvais l'irrépressible nécessité d'évacuer la pression. J'enchainais les coups de pieds et les coups de poings, sans réfléchir, juste en me laissant porter par la voix de Beth Ditto (*) : uppercut, revers fouetté, direct, chassé latéral, direct, swing, revers balancé (**)…

C'est dégoulinante de sueur, mais nettement plus détendue, que j'arrivais dans ma salle de bain, pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, mes muscles s'étaient enfin relâchés, sous l'effet de la chaleur. Je m'enroulais dans mon peignoir, avant d'aller m'habiller.

J'optais pour une tenue décontractée, une paire de jeans parfaitement ajustée, une marinière à manches ¾, un sautoir et des ballerines. Etant donné que nous étions le week-end, je renonçais au brushing, pour me contenter de remonter mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon flou, puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Même si je n'étais pas emballée par cette visite, je n'en oubliais pas mon savoir-vivre. J'entrepris donc de confectionner rapidement des shortbreads, que je pourrais servir avec une tasse de thé. Pour m'accompagner dans ma tâche, j'avais ressorti un vieux CD de Thirteen senses, que je n'avais pas écouté depuis longtemps mais dont le titre était totalement de circonstance, puisqu'il s'appelait Invitation.

Les accents mélancoliques et nostalgiques des chansons correspondaient parfaitement à mon état d'esprit. J'avais l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux, en ce moment.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il m'était impossible de me passer de musique. Pour chaque sensation, il existait une mélodie et des paroles qui collaient parfaitement. J'avais d'ailleurs toujours été admirative des auteurs-compositeurs et de leur faculté à traduire la palette des émotions humaines, bien mieux que n'aurait pu le faire de simples mots.

L'un de mes plus grands regrets resterait certainement de ne savoir jouer d'aucun instrument.

Comme convenu, à 15 heures la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, m'annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de mes visiteuses.

En ouvrant, je vis Alice accompagnée d'une femme élégante, qui m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Alice se chargea des présentations, tandis que je détaillais la personne en face de moi.

- Bella, voici ma mère, Esmé Cullen. Maman, voici Isabella Swan, mais elle préfère Bella, une excellente amie et accessoirement la nouvelle associée du cabinet. _Débita-t-elle, rayonnante._

- Enchantée, Madame Cullen.

- Oh, par pitié, appelles-moi Esmé, j'ai l'impression de prendre 10 ans, quand on me donne du Madame Cullen.

- D'accord Esmé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. _Dis-je en m'effaçant pour les laisser entrer._

Au bout de 30 minutes, nous avions fait le tour de ma propriété. Esmé m'avait posé plusieurs questions sur l'architecte que j'avais chargé de refaire les quelques aménagements intérieurs que j'estimais nécessaires à mon installation ainsi que l'agencement de la terrasse donnant sur le jardin.

Pour la décoration intérieure, je n'avais fait appel à aucun professionnel, puisque je voulais un endroit qui me ressemble et où je me sentirais bien, je m'en étais donc occupée seule, ce qui impressionnait visiblement Esmée, à mon plus grand étonnement. Selon elle, j'avais mixé les styles avec énormément de goût. Nous avions longuement bavardé de plusieurs objets que j'avais chinés à New-York. Elle aimait particulièrement la console en marbre noir et fer forgé, qui trônait dans l'entrée et la lampe en verre et bronze que j'avais installée dans la mezzanine.

De retour dans le séjour, la mère d'Alice tomba en arrêt devant les bibliothèques fabriquées par Quil. Après avoir vanté la qualité de son travail, elle me demanda ses coordonnées, que je m'empressais de lui donner. J'espérais qu'ainsi, le talent de mon ami serait reconnu à sa juste valeur. Je ne me faisais pas de souci, car d'après ce qu'Alice m'avait avoué, sa mère avait une solide réputation dans sa profession.

Finalement, Esmé était une personne charmante, et j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait des enfants aussi âgés, Emmett, l'ainé ayant plus de 30 ans. Elle devait les avoir eu relativement jeune, car elle était encore superbe, son corps ne semblait pas avoir souffert malgré trois grossesses successives.

Confortablement installées, sur les sofas du salon, nous savourions les gâteaux que j'avais préparés plus tôt, tout en buvant notre thé, en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Je te remercie pour cette visite Bella. Ta maison est vraiment très belle architecturalement parlant, mais ce que tu en as fait à l'intérieur est magnifique, et je pèse mes mots. Certains objets que tu as réunis, m'ont donné des idées pour des maisons que je rénove actuellement.

- Contente que la visite vous ait plu, mais il faut que vous arrêtiez les compliments ou je vais rougir. _Soufflais-je légèrement mal à l'aise._

- En tout cas, je suis ravie que nous ayons enfin pu faire connaissance, Bella. Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre parler de toi, et j'avais très envie de te rencontrer. _Ajouta-t-elle sincèrement._

- Ne croyez pas à tout ce que vous avez pu écouter. _Répliquais-je en songeant à ce qu'avait pu dire Edward Cullen._

- Tu vois Maman, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était géniale, et modeste, avec ça. _Contra Alice, en tapant dans ses mains._

- Oui, et c'est une excellente cuisinière. Emmett n'a pas tari d'éloges sur ton tiramisu, à tel point que j'en étais presque jalouse.

- Je crois qu'Emmett a une tendance naturelle à l'exagération. _Me dédouanais-je, gênée._

Au moment de nous quitter, Esmé reprit la parole :

- Tu as des projets pour demain, Bella.

- Comme d'habitude, courir, déjeuner et travailler.

- Non, c'est bien trop déprimant pour un dimanche. Tu viens à la maison, nous déjeunons en famille. _Rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au refus._

- Heu, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ma place. C'est un rendez-vous familial. _Tentais-je._

- Justement. Je crois que mes enfants t'ont adoptée. _M'assura-t-elle._

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. _Acquiesçais-je presque à contrecœur._

- Parfait. Viens vers midi, Alice te donnera l'adresse. _Termina-t-elle._

Je n'avais pas eu la force de lui dire, que j'étais loin de faire l'unanimité auprès de sa chère progéniture. Nul doute qu'Edward Cullen n'allait pas apprécier de me voir à sa table, mais après tout, il s'était bien invité chez moi, alors que nos rapports n'étaient clairement pas au beau fixe. De plus, j'aimais beaucoup Esmé et mes autres associés, alors pourquoi me priver d'un bon moment, pour assurer la tranquillité d'esprit d'un rabat-joie imbu de lui-même.

Après l'intermède sympathique qui avait coupé mon après-midi, j'avais préparé un cheesecake, ayant prévenu Esmé que j'apporterais le dessert, afin de la remercier de son invitation.

En arrivant devant la villa de Cullen, je m'interrogeais, sur ce qui avait bien pu autant plaire à Esmé, la veille, chez moi. Leur maison, perchée sur les hauteurs du quartier de Queen Anne, était tout simplement incroyable et ressemblait à si m'éprendre à une villa hollywoodienne.

La façade était entièrement blanche et dotée d'un immense balcon. L'intérieur était plus surprenant encore, puisque, si de dehors seulement le rez-de-chaussée et un étage était visible, j'avais rapidement compris qu'une grande partie de la maison était masquée. Il y avait en réalité 4 niveaux et tout comme chez moi, toute la façade arrière de la villa, était vitrée, donnant ainsi aux pièces toute la lumière nécessaire. Cette perspective offrait une vue imprenable sur Seattle. Je pouvais même admirer le Space Needle, de la méridienne dans laquelle j'étais installée dans l'un des salons.

Je comprenais parfaitement d'où venait la notoriété d'Esmé Cullen. Elle avait fait de cette villa un cocon qui respirait la chaleur. Pour avoir fréquentée assidument des millionnaires, avec Alec, j'avais remarqué qu'argent et bon goût étaient rarement synonymes. Très souvent, les gens riches tombaient dans l'ostentation à vouloir faire étalage de leur fortune. Cela donnait des pièces surchargées et sans âme. On avait l'impression qu'ils vivaient dans un musée.

Au contraire, chez les Cullen, on se sentait immédiatement à l'aise, comme si on retrouvait des amis de longues dates.

Tout exprimait la simplicité, dans cette famille, j'en eus d'ailleurs la confirmation quand mon hôtesse m'indiqua, en réponse à une de mes questions, qu'elle n'avait aucun personnel à demeure, et ce malgré le nombre considérables de mètres carrés habitables il y avait seulement une femme de ménage venant une fois par semaine.

Lorsqu'Esmé eut fini de me faire faire le tour de sa demeure, je retrouvais dans le séjour les autres invités. Je ressentis une bouffée de joie en constant que Cullen n'était pas présent. Peut-être que pour une fois, une bonne fée marraine veillait sur moi ?

Cette pensée réjouissante fut stoppée quand un très bel homme blond fit son apparition dans la pièce :

- Edward vient de m'appeler pour me dire de commencer sans lui, il va être un peu en retard. _Expliqua-t-il avant de se figer en me voyant. _Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, Carlisle Cullen. _Dit-il en venant me serrer la main. _Et vous devez être Isabella, enfin je veux dire Bella. _Corrigea-t-il amusé._

- Enchantée.

En l'absence d'Eward Cullen pour gâcher l'atmosphère, je passais un excellent moment. J'avais d'ailleurs des difficultés à comprendre comment des personnes aussi gentilles et agréables, pouvaient avoir eu un enfant aussi détestable que lui. S'il ne possédait pas la même beauté improbable que ces géniteurs, j'aurais presque pris les paris sur un échange à la maternité.

Nous sirotions tranquillement une coupe de champagne, lorsque sa majesté Edward Cullen nous gratifia de sa royale présence.

J'avais parfaitement anticipé sa réaction épidermique à ma venue chez ses parents. Il se figea instantanément sur le seuil de la pièce, dès qu'il me vit et contracta durement sa mâchoire. Je notais également qu'il serrait les poings, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Personne, hormis moi, ne sembla prêter attention à son attitude hostile, ce qui me soulagea quelque peu, car je ne voulais pas donner plus de grains à moudre à Alice, et sa curiosité pathologique.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour me dire bonjour, contraint et forcé, je pus voir toute la colère qui irradiait de lui, sans en comprendre l'origine.

J'avais beau retourner la situation sous toutes les coutures, je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de son comportement. Non seulement je m'étais complètement trompée en pensant que nous avions passé un cap en travaillant ensemble, mais pire encore, nos rapports semblaient encore plus pesants que lors de mon arrivée au cabinet.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je pris le parti d'occulter purement et simplement son existence, afin de profiter du repas.

Comble de la malchance, Esmé avait placé Edward à mes cotés. Subtilement, je l'observais du coin de l'œil, éloigner légèrement sa chaise, comme si mon existence même lui inspirait une profonde répulsion. Au cours de ma vie, j'avais inspiré des sentiments de toutes sortes aux hommes qui m'entouraient. Ils n'avaient pas toujours pensé à moi en bien, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais vu du dégoût dans leurs regards.

Délibérément, je me lançais dans un débat animé avec Jasper, tournant autour de la littérature américaine de l'entre deux guerres. Nous n'étions pas d'accord quant à la personne qui pouvait prétendre au titre de plus grand auteur de cette période, je penchais pour Hemingway, quant à Jasper il hésitait entre Steinbeck et Fitzgerald. Carlisle se joignant à la conversation disserta longuement sur les mérites de Gertrude Stein. Il conclut en m'invitant à jeter un coup d'œil à leur bibliothèque après le déjeuner, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Dans l'ensemble, le repas se passa bien, jusqu'au dessert.

- Bella, nous a concocté un cheesecake, qui a l'air succulent. _Annonça Esmé._

- A quel parfum ? _M'interrogea soudain Emmett avec regain d'enthousiasme._

- C'est citron, citron vert avec une base spéculoos. Mon préféré. _Précisais-je._

- Tiens, c'est marrant ça, c'est aussi le parfum favori d'Edward. _Nota Alice en m'adressant un clin d'œil entendu._

Alors que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être encore plus crispé, je vis mon voisin de table se raidir aux paroles de sa sœur.

Si sa conduite n'était pas tellement exaspérante et insultante à mon égard, je le trouverais certainement comique, tant les réactions d'Edward Cullen étaient excessives et ridicules.

Tandis que tout le monde appréciait son dessert, Cullen toucha du bout des lèvres à sa part, comme si je cherchais à l'empoisonner. Ce geste fut semble-t-il, celui de trop car il attira l'attention d'Esmé, qui lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

Pour Cullen, c'était le prétexte tout trouvé pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, et échapper enfin à ma présence importune. Il se leva d'un bond et justifia son départ précipité par un surplus de travail dû au fameux dossier Ferguson, qu'il plaidait prochainement.

Une nouvelle fois, j'eus l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre la réelle raison de sa fuite. De mon coté, dès qu'il ne fut plus assis près de moi, je me sentis instantanément plus légère, comme si le poids qui m'avait pesé tout l'après-midi c'était envolé.

Peu après, Carlisle me conduisit, accompagné de Jasper, vers la bibliothèque. Cette aile de la villa abritait également son bureau et ne m'avait pas été montré, le matin même, par Esmé, faute de temps elle m'avait précisé que ce n'était que partie remise.

La pièce abritait des centaines de livres, dont de nombreux ouvrages médicaux et plus largement scientifiques et techniques, du fait des métiers respectifs des deux possesseurs des lieux. Il y avait également beaucoup de livres traitant d'art et d'architecture. Pour ma part, ma collection personnelle était plus tournée vers les romans, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'extasier devant autant de trésors, dont certains devaient être inestimables, de par leur rareté.

Je lisais dans le regard de Carlisle la fierté qu'il avait de me dévoiler cet endroit et je me sentais particulièrement privilégiée de pénétrer dans ce lieu qui, pour moi, était magique. Gamine, je rêvais secrètement de me faire enfermer dans une telle bibliothèque.

C'était pour cela que la Belle et la Bête était mon Disney préféré. Je m'étais toujours retrouvée dans le personnage de la Belle pas qu'à l'époque je me considérais comme d'une particulière beauté, même si tout comme elle, j'étais brune aux yeux marrons, ou par ce que nos prénoms se ressemblaient, mais parce qu'elle adorait apprendre et qu'elle était une passionnée de littérature, tout comme je l'étais. De plus, l'attrait qu'elle éprouvait pour la bibliothèque du château de la Bête faisait franchement écho en moi.

En quittant la pièce, mon attention fut attirée par une porte gainée de cuir. Afin d'assouvir ma curiosité, Carlisle me fit pénétrer dans une salle où trônait un splendide piano à queue laqué noir.

- C'est un Yamaha ? _Demandais-je sous le charme de cet instrument dont j'affectionnais particulièrement la sonorité._

- Tout à fait Bella, je vois que tu as l'œil. Tu en joues ?

- Hélas non, à mon grand regret. _Répondis-je honnêtement. _C'est Esmé qui pratique ? _Interrogeais-je Carlisle._

En effet, je voyais mal Emmett ou Alice jouer du piano. Pour ce que j'en savais, Emmett était un sportif et non un artiste et Alice était bien trop impétueuse et exubérante pour avoir la rigueur et l'assiduité exigées par un tel instrument. Edward était le seul qui avait l'intransigeance nécessaire, mais sa totale insensibilité ne cadrait pas avec le profil d'un musicien.

- Elle joue un peu, mais c'est Edward le virtuose de la famille. _Me renseigna-t-il. _Il joue depuis l'âge de 7 ans. _Crut-il bon d'ajouter face à mon incrédulité._

Dire que j'étais stupéfaite, était un terme un peu faible. J'essayais presque malgré moi d'imaginer Cullen assit sur le banc ses longues mains volant sur les touches ébènes et ivoires. Mon cerveau avait du mal à faire le lien entre l'avocat intraitable que je côtoyais et l'idée que je me faisais d'un talentueux musicien. Ça ne correspondait pas.

Décidément, cet homme était une énigme à lui tout seul. Peut-être état-il bipolaire ? Cela pourrait être une explication plausible à ses sautes d'humeur inexplicables.

En rentrant chez moi, je décidais d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit avec Edward Cullen. Il n'en valait définitivement pas la peine. Ma technique ayant assez bien fonctionné ce midi, je me persuadais aisément de continuer à l'ignorer. C'était sur cette admirable résolution que je m'endormais.

Grâce à ma sagesse retrouvée, les choses avaient tranquillement repris leur cours et les jours avaient défilé sans que je m'en rende bien compte nous arrivions doucement fin octobre. Je n'avais pas pu échapper plus longtemps à Alice, et sa folie douce. Elle avait prévue d'organiser une fête d'halloween, je n'avais pas pu dire non à la sortie qu'elle avait prévue, pour que nous nous trouvions des costumes.

Plus j'apprenais à connaître cette fille, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle était à la fois terrifiante et adorable. Sous ses airs d'elfe farfelu, j'avais compris en la voyant planifier notre journée shopping, qu'elle devait avoir des gènes de général d'infanterie. J'avais dû faire usage de tout mon talent de plaideuse pour la convaincre de ne pas débarquer à 7 heures du matin chez moi, un samedi.

Vers 9 heures, n'ayant pas réussi à négocier plus, la tornade Alice avait frappé à ma porte, accompagnée de Rosalie. Elle était totalement surexcitée et il me semblait qu'elle se retenait de sauter partout.

J'aurais dû me douter que cette virée shopping ne se limiterait pas au choix d'un costume, pour la soirée, au vu de l'état d'excitation, voire d'hystérie de mon amie.

Nous avions arpenté Pacific Place, le centre commercial le plus chic de la ville, en long, en large et en travers, si bien que mes pieds commençaient à me faire affreusement souffrir. Je me félicitais intérieurement de pratiquer une activité physique régulière, car sinon, il est certain qu'Alice aurait eu ma peau.

Malgré mes supplications, Alice ne s'arrêtait pas, elle était complètement déchaînée. J'avais devant moi la petite sœur de Lucifer, c'était la seule explication plausible pour justifier son comportement. Toutes les trois, nous ployions littéralement sous le poids de nos sacs. Nous avions d'ailleurs fini par repasser par la voiture de Rosalie, afin de nous délester de notre chargement.

- Alice, je n'en peux plus, par pitié… Trouvons nos costumes et rentrons, sinon tu vas devoir me porter.

- Ok, ok. Je crois qu'on a assez fait d'achats, au moins, pour les 15 jours à venir, en tout cas. _Déclara-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas voir ma grimace._ Bon, maintenant, nous allons rendre visite à Madame Adamson, c'est la meilleure costumière de la ville, elle travaille principalement pour le théâtre et l'opéra. J'ai, d'ailleurs, fait un stage chez elle il y a quelques années.

A l'extérieur, la boutique paraissait minuscule mais à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de pénétrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il avait partout des portants regorgeant de costumes de toutes sortes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Rosalie craqua immédiatement sur une tenue de danseuse de flamenco et précisant à Alice, qu'Emmett ferait un magnifique toréador. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'image de son fiancé, engoncé dans une paire de collant moulant…

Alice arrêta son choix sur une tenue de djinn qui lui allait comme un gant. Pour Jasper, elle opta pour un uniforme de capitaine de l'armée confédérée, en jurant que cela lui rappellerait ses origines texanes.

Sur les conseils de Rose et de la couturière, j'endossais la tenue de Bonnie Parker. Il y avait une superbe robe de charleston noire, dotée d'un joli décolleté en V et qui mettait mes courbes en valeur. La jupe était intégralement frangée de sequins, et dévoilait largement mes jambes. Lorsqu'Alice reparue, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier.

- Tu es magnifique, il manque juste deux ou trois accessoires, attends 30 secondes, je reviens.

En effet, elle revint presque aussitôt en nous montrant une paire de bas résilles, une jarretière, un bandeau pour les cheveux et un petit revolver en plastique.

- Avec ça, tu seras parfaite ! _Affirma-t-elle. _Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver des chaussures !

- Pas la peine, Alice, j'ai une paire de Salomé noire à talons, qui devrait faire l'affaire.

- Bon, ça va, mais la prochaine fois tu n'échapperas pas aux chaussures !

- Et, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi pour Ed ? _L'interrogea-Rose, pour faire diversion, en voyant ma mine déconfite._

- Surprise, vous verrez ça demain soir ! _Piaffa-t-elle._

Alice nous avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain, dès 15 heures, chez elle afin de nous préparer ensemble, mais j'avais décliné l'invitation. Une après-midi intense de shopping avec Alice et autant d'heures de pomponnage en un même week-end, c'était trop pour moi. J'avais principalement grandi entouré de mecs, et je n'étais pas habituée à tous ces trucs de filles. Ma mère ne m'avait pas appris à prendre soin de moi. J'avais commencé à fréquenter les instituts de beauté, après ma rencontre avec Alec, mais je n'y prenais pas plus de plaisir que ça. Je préférais largement l'intimité de ma salle de bain, une bonne musique et ma baignoire rempli d'une eau chaude et parfumée.

J'avais profité de mon dimanche matin, pour faire un long footing, mon fidèle Ipod vissé sur les oreilles, ayant besoin de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

Lundi, j'allais fêter mon premier mois passé chez Cullen et Associés. Bon an, mal an, cela avait été moins catastrophique que n'avait pu le laisser présager mon premier contact avec Edward. Finalement, nous avions plutôt bien réussi à travailler ensemble.

En plus, j'avais de quoi me réjouir, vendredi dernier, j'avais eu de bonnes nouvelles de Sam. Il avait organisé un rendez-vous avec l'agent Biers, qui suivait l'enquête du FBI sur les Volturi. Maintenant, je devais trouver une excuse pour me rendre, la semaine prochaine à Washington, où nous devions nous rencontrer.

Je marinais dans mon bain depuis au moins une heure et demie au son d'un best-of de Ray Charles dont la voix entonnait, en ce moment, son classique Georgia on my mind. Je me félicitais d'avoir pris soin, avant d'emménager, de faire sonoriser toutes les pièces de la maison, afin de pouvoir écouter de la musique partout. C'était mon petit luxe personnel.

Tout à coup, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de sortir de chez moi, pour aller à la soirée organisée par Alice, mais quelque chose me disait que cette fois elle ne me pardonnerait pas ma défection. C'est donc à contre cœur que je m'extirpais de ma baignoire afin de m'habiller.

* * *

(*) : Chanteuse du groupe The Gossip

(**) : Différents types de coups en boxe française (ou savate).

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Laissez une petite review pour me faire part de vos réactions.**

**La suite bientôt.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes.  
**


	15. Chapitre 15 Surréaliste mais sympathique

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire.**

**Mention spéciale pour EdwardBellaAmour pour être ma 250****ème**** review sur cette histoire !**

**Toujours un grand merci à Ninie, pour sa correction et à Jackye pour ses commentaires.**

**Voici la fameuse soirée d'Halloween organisée par Alice…**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Sandry : **Pour le costume d'Edward, tu vas avoir ta réponse ici... Je te confirme que pour Edward la soirée se révèlera intéressante…

**PatiewSnow : **Edward en Clyde… why not… Il faut que tu lises ce chapitre pour avoir ta réponse…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : Surréaliste mais sympathique  
**

**BPOV**

Il était un peu plus de 19 heures lorsque je sonnais à la porte, je devais mon retard à un coup de fil de dernière minute reçu de ma mère. Elle avait voulu que je lui détaille par le menu mes 15 derniers jours à Seattle. Evidemment son principal sujet de préoccupation était mon absence de relations amoureuses depuis Alec.

Renée était, à l'origine, persuadée que si j'avais rompu, c'était forcément que j'en aimais un autre. Au fur et à mesure des mois, voyant que je ne lui parlais de personne, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. C'était assez curieux, comme réaction de sa part, d'ailleurs. Tout comme Charlie, Renée n'avait jamais porté Alec dans son cœur. Ma mère, qui avait parfois des intuitions fulgurantes, l'avait toujours trouvé trop parfait, trop lisse, et pour elle la perfection était ennuyeuse à la longue. Avec le recul, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'avait fait m'éloigner d'Alec, avant même que je ne découvre la vérité sur sa famille.

N'ayant rien à apprendre de croustillant à ma mère, elle s'était sentie obligée de me soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle.

C'était assez drôle de la voir essayer de jouer les « mamans », car dans notre relation mère-fille, j'avais toujours tenue le rôle de l'adulte. Lorsque nous habitions ensemble à Phoenix, avant son remariage avec Phil, c'était moi qui faisais les repas, les courses, qui organisais les tâches ménagères et je surveillais également le paiement des factures. Pourtant, malgré cela, j'adorais littéralement ma mère, aussi fantasque et excentrique soit-elle. Je n'aurais échangé mon enfance auprès d'elle, contre rien au monde. Elle avait une imagination tellement débordante, qu'elle arrivait à faire avec de tous petits riens, des instants magiques et mémorables.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit la propriétaire des lieux, me sauta dessus et m'arracha pratiquement mon manteau.

- Ah, Bella, enfin. On n'attendait plus que toi. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai même cru que tu m'avais fait faux bond. _Pépia mon amie._

Je commençais à croire que ce lutin démoniaque avait des dons de voyance… En tout cas avec sa tenue de génie, et le maquillage qu'elle arborait, Alice semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte des mille et une nuits.

- Loin de moi cette idée, ma chère Alice. Laisses-moi te dire que tu es magnifique.

- Toi aussi, Bells, tu es superbe, même si je ne t'ai pas aidé à te préparer. Bon, allez, assez parlé de nous, suis-moi que je te présente à tout le monde. _Dit-elle en me tirant par le bras._

- Alors, voici Charlotte et Peter. Pete est un ami de longue date de Jazz. Il est substitut du Procureur, à Seattle. Charlotte, quant à elle, est urgentiste. _Débita-t-elle d'une traite._ Charlotte, Peter, voici Bella Swan, la nouvelle associée du cabinet.

- Enchanté, Bella. _Me saluèrent-ils de concert._

- De même. _Soufflais-je, avant qu'Alice ne m'entraine à sa suite._

Cette scène se répéta un nombre incalculable de fois, les visages et les noms se succédèrent devant moi, tandis qu'Alice me faisait traverser son salon, bondé et qu'elle me montrait les différentes pièces de son appartement.

Evidemment, je ne retenais même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle me racontait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rappeler quelques noms : Je crois qu'il y avait Tia, une copine de fac qui étudiait également le stylisme, Benjamin qui était barman dans un club près du cabinet Maria, une ex de Jasper dont il était resté très proche, au grand dam d'Alice Kate, qui était agent immobilier et une excellente amie de Rose, Garrett, qui était également avocat pénaliste… pour le reste j'avais oublié…

L'appartement était décoré avec beaucoup de goût, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, au vu de la personnalité d'Alice et du métier de sa mère. Il y avait une jolie terrasse, donnant sur le séjour, qui avait été aménagée comme un petit jardin dominant la ville, et un balcon, plus petit, à l'opposé, coté cuisine.

Arrivée près du buffet, je m'étais emparée d'un verre de punch et j'étais partie me réfugier sur le balcon, repéré un peu plus tôt, à la recherche d'un peu de calme. J''étais arrivée à la soirée depuis seulement 30 minutes, mais j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des heures, certainement à cause du rythme effréné d'Alice. Elle semblait perpétuellement branchée sur le 220 V, je me demandais comment Jasper pouvait tenir la cadence. Il devait avoir un secret ou alors, il ingurgitait constamment des vitamines à haute dose, pour pouvoir suivre…

Ma quiétude fut soudain troublée par un raclement de gorge.

**EPOV**

Ma sœur était incorrigible. La moindre occasion était bonne pour organiser une fête, costumée en plus.

Evidemment, toute défection était passible de terribles sanctions… comme par exemple, jouer les boys lors d'une des ses interminables virées shopping, ou pire encore lui confier ma carte de crédit…

Heureusement, je n'avais eu à m'occuper de rien, Alice s'était chargée de me trouver un costume et pour une fois, elle avait respecté ma consigne : rien de ridicule. J'avais un costume de Dracula, simple et élégant. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas utilisé les fausses dents, qu'elle m'avait déniché, fallait pas exagérer non plus.

C'est donc contraint et forcé que j'arrivais chez Jazz, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas m'éterniser le procès Ferguson commençait dans 4 jours, je devais donc être en forme.

Il y avait foule, à cette soirée. Après avoir salué nos amis communs et pris un verre, je scrutais les invités, et leur déguisement. Nous avions, une Cléopâtre, que je n'identifiais pas, Peter avait pris les traits d'un shérif et sa chère moitié était déguisée en danseuse de saloon, pour rester dans le ton.

Soudain, je vis cette sangsue de Tanya Denaly, qui était affublée d'un bikini et d'un paréo, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. Il y a quelques mois, j'avais fait l'erreur de coucher avec elle et depuis je m'en mordais les doigts. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la règle « Pas de bis repetita ». En plus, elle n'était même pas un bon coup…

Depuis elle me courait après, et moi, je tentais de la fuir comme la peste. Le souci principal était que nos parents étaient amis de longues dates, puisque nos pères travaillaient dans le même hôpital. Je devais donc prendre des gants avec elle et ce n'était pas vraiment ma spécialité. Je préférais donc l'éviter.

J'étais décidé à me planquer sur le balcon, lorsque la voix de mon frère attira mon attention. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à chercher refuge, à cet endroit.

Alors que j'allais me trouver une cachette moins fréquentée, la voix de son interlocuteur retint mon attention.

- Une farce ou une friandise ? _Ricana Emmett._

- Tu m'as flanqué une trouille bleue Emmett. _Répondit-Swan._

Voilà qui pouvait se révéler intéressant. J'étais déterminé à espionner la conversation, pour en apprendre plus, sur ma bête noire, le caillou dans ma chaussure… La punaise que je me serais fait un plaisir d'écraser. Cette vipère s'immisçait partout jusque dans ma famille et il fallait impérativement que cela cesse, et au plus vite avant qu'elle n'occasionne des dégâts irréparables.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _L'interrogea-t-il._

- Je me cache de ta sœur, ça t'étonne. Et toi ?

- Pareille ! Non, je plaisante, je prends juste un peu l'air.

- Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Em ?

- Merde, alors, je suis aussi transparent que ça ? C'est moche pour un avocat !

- Allez, Emmett, crache le morceau, vas-y ! _Reprit-elle, avec sérieux._

- Tu sais, Bella, je n'ai rien dit quand Alice nous a montré les photos de New-York, parce que je considère que c'est ta vie privée et que le passé c'est le passé. Mais, maintenant, tu es à Seattle, tu dois faire gaffe à ce que tu fais.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout, Emmett. Tu peux clarifier, s'il te plaît ?

- Je t'ai vu embrasser Sam Huley, alors que tu avais dit à Alice que tu déjeunais avec un client. C'est plus clair, là ? _Répliqua mon frère. _Je connais assez bien Sam, j'ai été amené à le rencontrer sur plusieurs affaires dont je me suis occupé.

- Hein. Mais de quoi tu parles ? _S'emporta-t-elle._

- De mercredi dernier. On vous a vu sortir du restaurant. Tu sais qu'il est marié ?

- Oh, oui, je le sais parfaitement, j'étais une des demoiselles d'honneur à son mariage ! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Tu devrais songer à aller consulter un ophtalmo, Em. Jamais je n'ai embrassé Sam. Il m'a juste pris dans ses bras, pour me dire au revoir. _Poursuivit-elle plus doucement. _Nous sommes seulement des amis, et ce, depuis des années. On a presque grandi ensemble. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi, je suis aussi une excellente amie de sa femme, Emily. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous qu'une amitié fraternelle. Point à la ligne. Si j'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un client, c'est simplement pour être tranquille et sans que ta sœur me pose trois tonnes de questions.

- Ok, si tu le dis, ma belle, je te fais confiance. Allez, viens là !

Je dus retenir un rire, quand je vis la tête de Bella, lorsque mon cher frère la gratifia d'un de ses câlins spécial Emmett, en résumé : une étreinte telle qu'elle effraierait même un ours. Je me demandais, d'ailleurs, en voyant cette scène, comment Rosalie faisait pour ne pas être couverte de bleus, des pieds à la tête.

- Bon allez, ma jolie, je te laisse, il faut que je retourne dans l'arène, avant que ma Rosie fasse la danse de l'amour, au premier mâle venu. _Plaisanta-t-il._

- T'as pas de souci à te faire, Em, tu es le mec le mieux bâti de la soirée !_ Le tranquillisa-t-elle._

Je ne fus pas assez rapide à m'esquiver et Emmett me rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Alors, frangin, rassurez ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Em ? T'as abusé du punch ? _Rétorquais-je._

- Eddy, Eddy, Eddy… Joues pas à ça avec ton grand frère. T'es pas de taille, gamin… _Se moqua-t-il. _Je sais que tu as tout entendu.

- …

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! _Me taquina-t-il._

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? Il n'a jamais été capable de faire de l'esprit.

- Tu me brises le cœur. _Fit-il en plaçant ses mains sur son torse, avec un air mélodramatique._

- Tu m'en vois désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un grand gaillard comme toi, était aussi fragile.

- Allez, p'tit frère c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois retrouver ma femme, avant que l'imbécile déguisé en Zorro qui lui tournait autour, ne me l'enlève.

Avant de me laisser, Emmett se tourna une dernière fois vers moi :

- Au fait, Ed. Tu sais bien que je me fie toujours à mon instinct et en règle générale mon flair ne me trompe pas… C'est une fille bien.

Bizarrement, les mots de mon frère percutèrent mon esprit. Pouvais-je faire confiance à Swan, ou au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. En tout cas, je me sentais étrangement détendu à cet instant. Plus que je ne l'avais été ces derniers jours, c'était certain. Etait-ce parce que j'avais appris que Bella n'était pas l'immonde garce que j'imaginais ?

Après qu'Emmett m'ait laissé dans le corridor, j'hésitais sur le comportement à adopter. Devais-je retourner dans le salon, et tenter d'échapper aux griffes de Tanyazilla, ou devais-je rester planquer encore une heure, avant de tirer ma révérence, sans risquer les foudres d'Alice la terrible ?

Sans comprendre comment, une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais sur le balcon, admirant Isabella Swan, adossée nonchalamment à la rambarde. Elle était l'incarnation même de la sensualité.

Elle portait une robe noire et courte, qui paraissait cousue à même son corps. Les franges de sa jupe ondulaient légèrement au gré de la brise du soir, et renvoyaient des éclats de lumière. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche, qui dégageait sa nuque gracieuse, dévoilant ses épaules et le haut de son dos. La lumière de la lune accentuait la pâleur quasi surnaturelle de sa peau que je devinais des plus soyeuses. Enfin, ses sandales à talons hauts mettaient en valeur ses jambes fines et fuselées, sur lesquelles j'aurais apprécié de faire courir mes doigts.

Cette femme était réellement sublime et je me sentais mystérieusement attiré vers elle, comme un papillon vers une flamme. Toutefois, une partie de moi continuait de me méfier d'elle, comme si elle représentait un danger que je ne parvenais encore à identifier. Isabella Swan était quelqu'un de redoutable, à n'en pas douter.

**BPOV**

J'avais dû mal à croire qu'Emmett ait pu croire que j'avais une aventure avec Sam. Sur le coup, tant cet aveu m'avait surpris, je n'avais pas pensé à lui demander qui d'autre était au courant, il avait dit « on », et pas « je ».

Il faudrait que je me montre plus prudente à l'avenir, notamment en ce qui concernait le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine, à Washington, si je ne voulais pas tomber sous le feu nourri des questions.

L'air était frais, en cette fin octobre, et je commençais à avoir un peu froid. Il fallait dire que le fin tissu de ma robe ne couvrait que peu mon corps et ne me permettais pas véritablement de me réchauffer. Je me frottais les bras afin de faire disparaitre ma chair de poule je n'étais pas prête à rentrer et à affronter les dizaines d'amis d'Alice et de Jasper, à croire que ma timidité naturelle était de retour.

Tout à coup, j'eus la drôle de sensation d'être épiée, mais avant que j'eus le temps de me retourner, une sorte de cape se posa sur mes épaules. Alors que j'allais faire face à mon chevalier servant, je reconnus son parfum : Edward Cullen.

- Merci. _Arrivais-je à articuler, troublée par son apparition._

- Tu paraissais avoir froid.

- C'était le cas.

Je notais qu'il avait pris place à mes cotés. Il ne parlait pas, il ne me regardait pas. Il se contentait de fixer, comme je le faisais moi-même, les lumières de la ville qui s'étalaient devant nous. Après un long silence, qui commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise, je repris la parole.

- On se tutoie ?

C'était autant une constatation qu'une interrogation. Traditionnellement, le « tu » nous échappait seulement lors que nos multiples prises de becs.

- Il semblerait. _Chuchota-t-il, énigmatique._

- Bien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois aussi prévenant avec moi… A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? Quel coup tordu est-ce que tu me réserves ?

- Tu prends un plaisir pervers à m'envoyer balader, c'est ça ou je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison, je ne vis que pour ça Edward !

Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de chercher la confrontation et je me maudissais intérieurement, pour ma puérilité. Il ne sembla cependant pas en prendre ombrage, et je vis un mince sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je notais mentalement à quel point sa bouche était sensuelle, un vrai appel aux baisers. Je secouais ma tête afin de chasser de mes pensées, l'image d'Edward Cullen en train de m'embrasser fiévreusement et de faire glisser une à une les bretelles de ma robe.

- Un penny pour tes pensées. _Me demanda-t-il de son doux ténor._

Ayant tellement l'habitude de l'entendre me crier dessus, je n'avais pas remarqué que le timbre de sa voix était si séduisant.

En mon for intérieur, je m'invectivais : il était hors de question que j'aie de telles idées, lubriques qui plus est, vis-à-vis d'Edward Cullen. Ça n'était pas possible, ça n'était même pas envisageable. On se détestait, non ? On ne pouvait pas rester 5 minutes dans la même pièce, sans nous hurler des noms d'oiseaux aux visages. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'on avait travaillé sur notre article, mais en dehors de ça, nous ne nous supportions pas.

- Toujours perdue en plein rêve, Isabella ? _Se renseigna-t-il, son souffle caressant ma peau nue._

- J'admirais la vue. _Marmonnais-je, légèrement perturbée par ce contact aussi imprévisible et exaltant._

Son sourire s'élargissait à mesure que je prenais conscience des mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche.

Foutu Cullen…

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi Cullen.

- Oh, mais je n'imagine rien… Je constate, c'est tout.

- C'est incroyable à quel point tu peux être exaspérant. _Râlais-je._ Et prétentieux !

- Doucement, c'était une blague, rien de plus. _Riposta-t-il, en agitant les mains en l'air._

- Parce que tu sais faire de l'humour, toi. _Le titillais-je derechef._

- A croire que tu ne sais pas tout de moi.

De nouveau, aucun de nous deux ne parla. A son tour il brisa le calme ambiant :

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les inconnus, surtout quand ils sont aussi nombreux.

- Mon dieu, la grande Isabella Swan aurait-elle une faille dans son épaisse cuirasse ?

- C'est ça, moques toi. Et de qui se cache le grand Edward Cullen ?

- Tu me trouves grand ?_ Eluda-t-il._

- Tu réponds toujours à une question, par une autre question ? _Soupirais-je._

- De Tanya Denaly ! _Ria-t-il._

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur des femmes. Je croyais être la seule qui avait cet effet là sur toi, mais cette femme mérite d'être connue.

- Toi, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, ça se voit, sinon tu ne tiendrais pas ce discours. Cette fille est un poison.

A voir sa mine déconfite, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, son rire se joignit alors au mien. Imperceptiblement nos deux corps s'étaient rapprochés et nos épaules se touchaient, si bien que je me laissais légèrement aller contre Edward.

Le charme de ce moment de bien-être fugace fut, toutefois, rompu par une voix nasillarde. Avant que nous nous retrouvions face à cet importun, les lèvres d'Edward frôlèrent mon oreille et il susurra un _« pitié, aides-moi »._

- Eddy, mon chou, c'est ici que tu étais, j'ai passé toute ma soirée à te chercher.

- Tanya, combien de fois t'ai-je répété que mon prénom c'est Edward. Ni Ed, ni Eddy, ni aucun autre surnom ridicule. Enfin pas si tu veux que je réponde, évidemment._ Insista-t-il._ Au fait, laisse-moi te présenter mon amie, Isabella Swan. _Dit-il en m'adressant un regard suppliant._

Je tergiversais quelques secondes, en me demandant si je devais laisser Cullen en tête à tête avec la bimbo blonde qui se tenait devant moi. La moue dégoutée qu'elle m'adressa me convainquit de rentrer dans le jeu d'Edward.

- Enchantée Tina.

- C'est Tanya. _Me corrigea-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée par mon erreur._

_- _Oh, Tina, Tanya, c'est la même chose, non. _Soufflais-je innocemment._ Edward, chéri, je suis un peu fatiguée, que dis-tu, si nous rentrions. _Déclarais-je en faisant glisser mon nez le long de sa mâchoire._

- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange.

- Mais Ed…

- Bye Tina. _La coupais-je, en entraînant Edward à ma suite._

Presque à contrecœur, je m'écartais de mon associé, quand il me rattrapa pour me plaquer contre son torse. L'intensité de ses prunelles vertes, sur moi, me brûlait et mon estomac se tordait d'anticipation, en songeant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu m'as sauvé la mise, Swan.

- C'était presque un plaisir de voir le visage de cette grue se décomposer. Mais tu restes quand même mon débiteur.

- Et que puis-je faire pour te remercier comme il se doit. _Murmura-t-il._

- Je vais y réfléchir…_ Répondis-je sur le même ton joueur. _

_- _En attendant, on ne devrait pas rester là. Tanya pourrait nous retomber dessus.

- Oh, j'en tremble d'avance. _Badinais-je._

- Tu devrais, cette fille a un grain.

- Ça coulait de source. Il faut qu'elle soit folle, pour te courir après.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais. _Se lamenta-t-il._

- Non, il faut croire que tu fais jaillir en moi des ressources inexploitées…

Il m'adressa un sourire carnassier qui déclencha une onde de frissons le long de mon épine dorsale. Il était impératif que j'apprenne à tenir ma langue devant Edward Cullen, sinon j'allais m'en mordre les doigts.

Sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos, il me dirigea à travers le salon. Je réalisais, soudain, que j'avais toujours sa cape sur les épaules. Alors que j'allais la retirer pour la lui rendre, il stoppa mon geste.

- Garde là, pour le moment. _Me proposa-t-il._

- Il faut que je récupère ma veste.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Ok. _Balbutiais-je._

J'avais le sentiment que mon cerveau et mon corps étaient en pilotage automatique. J'avais dû mal à réaliser ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. En vérité, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Le salon d'Alice et Jasper s'était considérablement vidé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'avais pas très envie qu'elle me surprenne en pleine conversation avec son frère, son imagination débordante allait échafauder toutes sortes de théories plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Après avoir rapidement remercié mes hôtes pour leur invitation, je rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait dans l'entrée.

A regret, je lui rendis la cape de son costume, tandis qu'il metenait mon manteau afin que je puisse l'enfiler. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, Edward Cullen paraissait être un véritable gentleman. Cet homme était surprenant et désarmant, quand il cessait de se comporter en connard égocentrique.

Nous patientions silencieusement devant l'ascenseur, sans nous regarder. Il y avait toujours cette électricité entre nous, mais elle avait changé de nature. Ce n'était plus cette rage sourde qui irradiais de nous mais plutôt une forme de désir primitif et animal.

Cela nous pouvait durer plus longtemps, sinon j'allais envoyer mes bonnes résolutions aux oubliettes et me jeter sur sa bouche trop attirante.

- Tanya, c'est ton plan R. _Devinais-je._

- Plan cul, tu veux dire. _Rectifia-t-il._

- Oh, non. Tanya n'a rien d'un plan Q, c'est tout juste un plan R. _Confirmais-je avec une pointe de sarcasme._

- Hein, tu m'expliques là ?

- Le plan R, c'est la radasse que tu appelles quand tu as épuisé tous tes plans Q. Le plan R c'est pour « Rien à se mettre sous la queue ». _Précisais-je devant son visage ahuri. _Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mecs à avoir besoin d'un plan R.

- Oh ! Je suis choqué d'entendre de tels mots dans votre bouche, Maître Swan. _S'offusqua-t-il faussement. _Et, que veux-tu, tout le monde à ses faiblesses. _M'accorda-t-il, amusé. _

La sonnerie, indiquant l'arrivée de la cabine, mit un terme à notre conversation. Dans l'étroite cage métallique, la perception que j'avais du corps d'Edward s'amplifia encore, jusqu'à m'étourdir. Sa seule présence à mes cotés m'enivrait, aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le plus fort des alcools ou la plus puissante des drogues. J'en arrivais quasiment à redouter le moment de le quitter.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je mis quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire pour en sortir, ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme fabuleusement beau qui m'accompagnait.

Il était grand temps pour moi, de me retrouver seule chez moi et de cesser de fantasmer sur mon associé, aussi ensorcelant soit-il. Cela ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Je devais garder la tête froide, si je ne voulais pas chavirer pour de bon. Dire que je me targuais de rester maîtresse de mes émotions en toutes circonstances, on en était bien loin, depuis ces dernières heures.

- Isabella. Tu rêves encore ?

- Oui… Enfin, non… Je suis juste exténuée. Je te rappelle que ta sœur m'a emmenée faire du shopping hier.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu aies survécu. _M'avoua-t-il._

- C'était tout juste.

Nous étions sur le trottoir et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir partir le premier. La bulle, que nous avions créée, était seulement troublée par quelques adolescents qui chahutaient en étudiant qui avaient récolté le plus de sucreries. Je me retrouvais quelques années en arrière, à leur place, quand nous allions faire le tour de Forks, avec la bande, avant de nous gaver de bonbons jusqu'à l'écœurement autour d'un feu de camp, sur la plage de First beach.

Je dus me concentrer au maximum pour reprendre le contrôle de mes mouvements et recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner à ta voiture, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une mauvaise rencontre. _M'assura-t-il._

- Je ne risque rien. Et puis, je sais me défendre. _Lui rappelais-je, en lui montrant le petit revolver factice coincé dans ma jarretière. _Que puis craindre de pire que de tomber sur un vampire. _M'enquis-je en le désignant._

- T'es-tu seulement regarder dans un miroir, avant de venir ?

- Pourquoi ? _M'étonnais-je._

- Tu es un pousse au crime. _Observa-t-il, presque gravement._

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. _Souriais-je en ne pouvant retenir un tressaillement de plaisir._

- Tu peux !

- C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche : un compliment d'Edward Cullen !_ Le provoquais-je._

- Comme quoi tout arrive. _Soupira-t-il, en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens, comme s'il tentait de sonder mon âme. _Mais rassure-toi, ça ne deviendra pas une habitude.

Faisant appel au peu de raison qui subsistait en moi, je parvins à m'arracher à son emprise.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi l'esprit tranquille, Cullen. Il ne m'arrivera rien, regarde, je suis garée juste là. _Dis-je en désignant mon cabriolet, parqué de l'autre coté de la rue._

- On dirait que nous avons plus de choses en commun que ce que je pouvais imaginer. _Dit-il en admirant mon bolide rutilant. _Bonne nuit, Isabella. _Conclut-il en déposant un baiser furtif sur ma joue, qui devint soudainement incandescente._

- A demain… Edward. _Bredouillais-je._

Tandis que je traversais la chaussée, en priant pour ne pas trébucher, je continuais de sentir le regard d'Edward fixé sur moi et cela me plaisait, bien plus que la sagesse n'aurait dû l'autoriser.

Avant de m'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, je me retournais une dernière fois vers Edward, qui était toujours immobile sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Au fait, Edward ! _M'écriais-je pour capter son attention. _Tu sais que je préfère quand on m'appelle Bella, tu sais !

Avant disparaitre un l'intérieur de ma Mercedes, j'eus le temps d'apprécier le sourire éblouissant qu'il m'adressa.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pour ma part, c'est mon préféré depuis le début de cette fic.**

**Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une review pour me le dire. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos réactions.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bises**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Choix et conséquences

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu autant qu'à moi.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Ninie, pour sa correction.**

**Voici la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward, que va-t-il en être de leur rapprochement ? Dans ce chapitre, quelques nouvelles des Volturis également.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Edwardbellaamour : **Est-ce que les choses vont continuer de s'arranger entre Bella et Edward ? Tu vas vite le découvrir. Quant à Tanya… elle sera toujours Tanya… A +.

**Sandry : **Pour le costume, je ne voulais pas que les choses soient trop évidentes. Ravie que tu aies aimé. Pour savoir comment va se passer le retour au bureau, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre. Biz

**Diana :** Mercciiii !

**Lili36 :** Je n'ai absolument pas prévu d'abrégé l'histoire, bien au contraire. Tu vas le constater dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants. J'espère que tu continueras à me dire ce que tu en penses. Bye

**PatiewSnow :** Un tournant de l'histoire, tu as tout compris… Je te laisse découvrir la suite… Bises.

**Lili : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser cette review, ça me fait très plaisir. A bientôt.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : Choix et conséquences**

**EPOV**

Toute la soirée, j'avais dû résister à la tentation de sentir la soie de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je ne l'avais encore jamais effleurée, mais je pressentais qu'un simple contact pourrait me faire basculer.

Il m'avait fallu tout mon self-control pour ne pas craquer, lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés côte à côte dans l'étroite cabine d'ascenseur.

J'avais essayé par tout moyen de prolonger cette nuit, mais une fois arrivés sur le trottoir, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence et la regarder partir.

Toutefois, elle m'avait récompensé au centuple et en une simple phrase, lâchée avec audace :

_« Au fait, Edward ! Tu sais que je préfère quand on m'appelle Bella ! »._

Quelques mots qui me firent un effet dévastateur. Elle m'autorisait à l'appeler Bella. Je savais que pour elle, cela voulais dire beaucoup. Elle me l'avait avoué lorsque nous avions tous dîner chez elle. Bella acceptait seulement que ses amis l'appellent ainsi.

Le cœur étonnement léger et un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, je rentrais dans mon appartement, pour prendre un repos bien mérité. La semaine, qui m'attendait, allait être particulièrement éprouvante. Bella et moi avions définitivement choisi le bon moment pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Je ne savais si j'aurais résisté une semaine de plus à notre jeu du chat et de la souris, soufflant le chaud et le froid.

**BPOV**

Mon lundi matin avait été un peu difficile car, une fois encore, j'avais très peu dormi. Cela n'était pas dû qu'à la fête d'hier soir, mais aussi à un certain avocat aux iris verts, qui peuplait mes rêves... érotiques… à en croire l'humidité présente entre mes cuisses…

J'avais profité au maximum de mon lit, espérant glaner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires et salvatrices.

A 7h30, je dus à regret abandonner ma couette, pour filer sous la douche. Au bout de 10 minutes, la douche brûlante avait produit son effet, j'étais enfin réveillée. J'eus seulement le temps d'enfiler un jean noir et une blouse en soie, rose poudré, je complétais ma tenue d'une paire de ballerines assortie à la couleur de mon top. Côté coiffure et maquillage, je faisais le minimum syndical. Une queue de cheval, un peu d'anticerne, un voile de poudre et une touche de mascara.

Pas le temps de faire plus, même pas le temps d'avaler mon traditionnel café !

Histoire de gagner encore du temps, j'optais pour ma moto ce matin, en moins d'un quart d'heure, je serais au cabinet.

Il était 8h15, lorsque je garais mon bolide. J'ôtais rapidement mon casque, avant d'entrer dans le Starbuck, pour prendre mon shoot de caféine. Alors que j'entrais dans le café, tout en luttant avec la fermeture de ma veste en cuir, je me heurtais contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

En levant la tête, je tombais nez à nez avec le regard qui m'avait obsédé la nuit dernière… Edward. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin amusé, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Bonjour Bella. Toujours plongée dans tes pensées, on dirait ? _Se moqua-t-il._

- Salut. _Soufflais-je. _Pas encore réveillée… Ça serait plus proche de la vérité. J'allais chercher un grand latte pour remédier à la situation… Sauf que tu m'empêches de passer, là. _Rajoutais-je en tentant de plaisanter._

- Heu… excuses-moi. _Dit-il en se décalant, pour me laisser rentrer._

- Merci.

Pendant que j'attendais ma commande au comptoir, j'en arrivais presque à regretter d'avoir dépasser le stade des joutes verbales avec Edward. Quand on se prenait la tête, les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche, naturellement, sans que j'aie besoin d'y réfléchir. Alors que maintenant, j'étais bizarrement gênée, rien que pour lui dire bonjour. Ça promettait pour la suite.

En fait, en ce début de semaine, je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion de vérifier cette théorie. Je ne savais si c'était à cause du procès qui s'ouvrait jeudi ou s'il cherchait à m'éviter délibérément car il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi, mais je ne revis pas Edward.

Curieusement, j'en éprouvais un certain manque. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, je pouvais me raccrocher à mon travail et puis il y avait mon rendez-vous à Washington mercredi après-midi avec l'agent Biers.

J'avais encore dû raconter des cracks à Alice. Il était évidemment hors de question que je souffle mot à qui que ce soit à propos de mon entrevue avec le FBI. Néanmoins, je me félicitais, d'apprendre de mes erreurs. J'avais profité de mon aller-retour à Washington pour programmer un rendez-vous avec un de mes clients, qui m'avait suivi après mon départ de New-York. Nous avions prévu de nous voir le mercredi, en fin de journée.

J'avais prévu de passer la nuit à Washington et j'avais demandé à Alice, de me réserver une chambre à l'hôtel Jefferson, situé à 5 minutes de la Maison Blanche. Lors de mes séjours dans la capitale, pour le compte de MCA, j'y avais pris mes quartiers. J'adorais le charme classique et un peu désuet des lieux… So british.

Mon avion décollait à 9 heures et je devais arriver en début d'après-midi à l'hôtel. Le timing me laissait le temps de poser mes bagages, de me rafraichir un peu et de redescendre attendre l'agent Biers dans le lounge bar du Jefferson.

En pleine après-midi, je me doutais que cette ambiance intimiste nous offrirait la discrétion nécessaire à la conversation que nous allions avoir.

Hier, Sam m'avait briefée. Cet agent lui avait fait une excellente impression, mais j'angoissais tout de même un peu.

Après ce rendez-vous, il ne serait plus temps de faire marche arrière. Je serais définitivement impliquée dans toute cette affaire.

J'avais passé mon uniforme de working girl : pantalon cigarette noir, gilet d'homme assorti cintrant ma taille et chemise blanche. Classique, efficace. J'avais chaussé une paire d'escarpin vernis, afin de gagner de précieux centimètres et de me donner de la contenance… C'était la première fois que je rencontrais le FBI.

Il était prévu, qu'il demande après moi au maître d'hôtel, le but étant de faire profil bas. J'avais choisi une table la plus éloignée possible du bar, pour nous assurer le plus de discrétion possible.

En sirotant mon Perrier rondelle, je revoyais quelques contrats pour un client de Jasper et feuilletais le dernier numéro du Yale Law Journal, qui était paru le lundi précédent celui qui comptait notre article, à Edward et à moi. C'était génial, notre article s'étalait sur plusieurs pages, au centre de la revue. Il y avait même un encart sur la couverture.

Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention. Un jeune homme châtain clair, d'une trentaine d'années environ, se tenait debout devant moi. Il devait mesurer 1m90. Sa carrure athlétique était parfaitement mise en valeur par le costume sombre qu'il portait.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? _Salua-t-il._

J'acquiesçais en serrant la main qu'il me tendait, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Agent Riley Biers, FBI. _Se présenta-t-il._

Nous avions attendu que le serveur nous ramène les deux cafés que nous avions commandés, avant d'entamer notre conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- J'ai été assez surpris lorsque le Lieutenant Sam Huley m'a contacté, pour m'indiquer qu'une personne lui avait donné des informations concernant les Volturi. _Commença-t-il._

- Effectivement, j'ai été témoin de certaines conversations qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai fini par comprendre la nature de leur trafic._ Expliquais-je._ Mais, qu'est-ce qui a attiré l'attention du FBI, au juste ?

- En réalité, ce n'est pas les Volturi que nous surveillions à l'origine, mais leurs intermédiaires. Il s'agit d'un couple de mafiosos russes : Irina et Démétri Andropov, qui trafiquent entre les Etats Unis et les pays de l'est. Ce sont eux qui leur fournissent les filles, qui leur servent de main d'œuvre. _M'expliqua-t-il._

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux mais une fois Caius a fait référence à un de leur importateur, un certain Dimitri Karpov.

- C'est un de ses noms d'emprunt.

- Si vous savez tout ça, pourquoi vous ne les avez pas encore arrêtés ? _Demandais-je._

- Par manque de preuves. Nous avons beaucoup de présomptions, mais pas élément probant. Nous n'arrivons pas à les prendre en flagrant délit. Ils ont toujours un temps d'avance sur nous.

- Comment vous expliquez ça ? _L'interrogeais-je._

- Ils ont sans nul doute des informateurs à des postes stratégiques. _M'avoua-t-il._

- Corruption ?

- J'en ai bien peur !

- A quel niveau ?

- A tous les niveaux : Police, département de la justice, FBI. Ils ont le bras long… _Laissa-t-il planer. _Toutes nos tentatives pour les mettre sous surveillance vidéo ont échoué, tout comme nos pauses de mouchards. A chaque fois qu'on en a installé chez les Volturi, ils sont trouvés dans les 24 à Démétri et Irina, ils ne restent jamais plus de 72 heures au même endroit. Le temps qu'on trouve leur planque, ils ont déjà mis les voiles. C'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité que nous nous rencontrions en toute discrétion. Nous sommes en train de préparer une nouvelle opération d'infiltration pour coincer toute la filière, avec une équipe réduite, pour éviter les fuites.

- Une nouvelle opération ? Ça veut dire que vous avez déjà essayé, sans succès ?

- Nous avons déjà monté deux infiltrations, mais nos hommes ont été découverts. On les a retrouvés morts. _Lâcha-t-il._

Je frissonnais face à toutes ces révélations. Je voyais mes pires doutes confirmés, il y avait un vrai danger, les Volturi et leur clique étaient prêts à tuer pour que leur secret ne soit pas éventé.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive avant de reprendre la parole :

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Parce que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de présomptions, mais aucune preuve. En plus, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas non plus redevenir leur avocat. Déontologiquement, tout ce à quoi j'aurais accès dans ce cadre serait couvert par le secret professionnel, et je ne pourrais pas vous en faire part.

- J'en ai conscience. En réalité, je voudrais que vous nous aidiez à infiltrer un de nos agents chez les Volturi. Je me suis laissé dire que vous aviez été très proche d'Alec, le fils d'Aro, il y a encore très récemment.

- Exact.

- Il avait confiance en vous ?

- Oui, je crois… _Soufflais-je, tout à coup incertaine, face aux dernières révélations que je venais d'encaisser._

- Si vous lui présentiez quelqu'un, vous pensez qu'il l'engagerait ?

- Je pense. Professionnellement, Alec s'est toujours fié à mon jugement. Quel est votre plan ?

- Mettre hors d'état de nuire un des cadres haut placés de Volturi & Co et faire engager un de nos hommes pour le remplacer.

- C'est là que j'interviens, je suppose ? Vous voudriez que je présente à Alec, la perle rare, pour qu'il l'embauche.

- Oui. Nous pensons effectivement, que si notre agent est introduit dans leur cercle, par un proche, il éveillera moins les soupçons. Il pourra plus facilement enquêter et récolter des preuves. _Reprit-il._

- Vous savez si j'ai quitté New-York, c'est pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi, les Volturi et leur trafic. J'ai cessé tout contact avec Alec, pour cette raison. _Tentais-je de me justifier._

- Je vous comprends mais sans votre participation, j'ai bien peur d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre au casse-pipe… comme les fois précédentes. _Asséna-t-il, en me fixant d'un air déterminé._

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? En toute conscience, est-ce que je pouvais laisser une personne prendre de tels risques, sans lui apporter mon concours, alors même qu'il mettait sa vie en danger, pour enfermer des criminels, qui exploitaient lâchement des êtres humains ?

Si je faisais ça, je serais autant responsable de sa mort, que celui qui lui ôtera la vie de ses mains. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face ni croiser le regard de mon père.

- Et si j'accepte, qu'est-ce que ça implique pour moi ?

- Vous devrez renouer des liens avec Alec Volturi, quelques temps avant d'avoir besoin de lui présenter notre agent sous couverture, puis nous souhaiterions que vous fassiez l'intermédiaire entre notre homme et son agent de liaison au Bureau. Ça nous permettra de limiter au maximum, ses contacts avec nous.

- Hors de question que je sorte de nouveau avec Alec, ou que me réinstalle de nouveau à New-York. _M'emportais-je. _Je me suis construit une nouvelle vie à Seattle et ça me convient très bien.

- J'ai bien saisi et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, mais il faudra quand même entretenir de bonnes « relations » avec Volturi. _M'indiqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets. _Vous vous en sentez capable ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- J'ai besoin que vous soyez sûre ! _Insista-t-il._ Et jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire ?

- Oui, je le ferais. _Murmurais-je, d'une voix blanche._

- Merci. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais grâce à votre aide, on n'a jamais été en aussi bonne position pour tous les coffrer.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'accepte.

L'agent Biers m'avait ensuite expliqué que je devrais me rendre 2 ou 3 jours à Quantico, pour y subir certains tests et être briefer sur les techniques d'infiltration du FBI, pour éviter d'éveiller la suspicion des Volturi.

Nous avions discuté plus d'une heure des Volturi, de la société et de leur entourage. Je dévoilais lui leurs habitudes, les endroits qu'ils fréquentaient, et les éventuelles failles que je voyais au sein de l'organisation, comme le poste le mieux à même de leur permettre d'avoir accès à des informations intéressantes.

Rapidement, nous avions convenu de nous recontacter dans une dizaine de jours, afin que je n'attire pas non plus l'attention sur moi.

Après l'avoir quitté je m'étais rendue à mon rendez-vous – alibi et j'avais fini par dîner avec mon client, chez Marcel's, sur Pennsylvania Avenue. Vers 22 heures, j'étais revenue à l'hôtel, pour prendre un peu de repos, mon avion décollait à 8 heures tapantes, le lendemain.

J'arrivais à Tacoma vers 11 heures, heureuse que cette fois le décalage horaire joue en ma faveur. J'avais seulement perdu ma matinée.

A midi, j'étais de retour au cabinet, quand Alice me tombait littéralement dessus.

- Hey, Bell's, alors comment c'était Washington ?

- Toujours pareil. Mon client m'a confié de nouveaux dossiers, donc j'y retournerais dans quelques semaines, pour faire le point avec lui. _Fis-je en essayant de paraitre le plus convaincante possible._

Encore un pieux mensonge. Effectivement, j'avais ramené du travail de Washington, mais le prochain voyage serait à destination de la Virginie et de l'académie du FBI. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question d'en toucher un mot à mes amis, au risque de les mettre en danger également.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, aujourd'hui ? Tu ne travailles pas le jeudi en principe.

- J'avais un prof d'absent, donc je suis venue chercher Jazz, pour l'emmener déjeuner. Mais je suis bien contente de tomber sur toi : C'est qui ?

- Alice, est-ce que tu peux mettre les sous-titres, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocente ! C'est qui ton amoureux secret ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Alice dut le comprendre à mon air éberlué.

- Bella, tu as reçu un sublime bouquet de fleurs, hier. C'est moi qui l'aie réceptionné, je les mises sur ton bureau. _Me confia-t-elle fièrement. _Il y a une carte.

Toujours aussi incrédule, je me dirigeais vers mon antre, afin d'en avoir le cœur net Alice ne manqua pas de m'emboîter le pas…

- Alors, alors ! _Piaffa-t-elle, pendant que je prenais connaissance du message qui accompagnait la composition de renoncules et de callas. _C'est qui ?

- Minute, papillon !

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir… C'est… _M'amusais-je à la faire languir. _Personne !

- Oh, Bell's, allez ! Sois sympa ! _Pleurnicha-t-elle en me faisant une moue plaintive._

- Pas la peine de prendre des airs de martyres avec moi. Ça marche peut-être avec Jasper, mais je suis immunisée contre tes supers pouvoirs, Miss Cullen.

- Flûte !

- Bon allez, je vais te le dire, mais c'est juste pour éviter que tu ne te mettes le ciboulot en ébullition.

- Chic, je suis toute ouïe ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

- Ces jolies fleurs viennent de David Banner, qui est… mon ancien professeur de droit des affaires de Yale !

- Oh ! Et, et il est beau ? Il est intelligent ? Est-ce qu'il a le sens de l'humour ? C'est tellement romantique, il t'envoie des fleurs, ça veut dire qu'il ne t'a jamais oubliée ! Il était peut-être déjà amoureux de toi quand tu étais son étudiante. Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec ton prof !

- Jamais tu ne respires, Pixie ?

- Heu, si, mais très rarement, en fait ! Mon père dit tout le temps que j'ai la capacité pulmonaire d'un champion d'apnée !

- Si tu veux tout savoir, David a 55 ans et non, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire face à son visage déconfit.

- Il voulait juste me féliciter pour l'article et il me demande de l'appeler.

- Ah ! Donc il t'aimait en secret alors.

- Alice ! _M'exaspérais-je doucement. _Il est marié, à une femme charmante soit dit en passant, et il a trois enfants.

- Bon, si tu le dis. _Bouda-t-elle. _En tout cas, j'en connais un, qui serait heureux de le savoir ! _Poursuivit-elle, en prenant des airs de conspiratrice._

Alors que je brûlais d'envie d'en savoir plus, l'arrivée de Jasper m'empêcha de torturer ce lutin de malheur, pour lui arracher des aveux.

- Alors, ma puce, prête pour aller déjeuner ? _L'interrogea-t-il, avant de s'arrêter en me voyant. _Tiens, salut Bella. Alice ne t'a pas trop harcelée pour connaître l'identité de ton mystérieux admirateur. _Reprit-il, gaiement._ Il faut dire que tu as alimenté toutes les conversations de cabinet, hier.

- A ce point ? _M'étonnais-je, en riant._

- Yep.

- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir de bonne humeur. J'espère que ça va continuer, après que tu aies vu Edward. _Plaisanta-t-il._

- Alice et toi, même combat ! Vous parlez tous les deux par énigmes.

- Oh, je veux juste dire qu'Edward était d'une humeur de chien, hier, quand il ne t'a pas vu. Visiblement, il te cherchait partout pour te parler d'un dossier. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'Al, lui a dit que tu ne rentrais qu'aujourd'hui. Il était vraiment furax.

- C'est vrai. _Rajouta-t-elle._

- C'est sans doute à cause du procès Ferguson, qui s'ouvre cette après-midi. Il a la pression. _Tempéra Jasper._ Ce matin, il tournait comme un lion en cage.

- Et où est-il, maintenant ? _Demandais-je afin d'assouvir ma curiosité. _

- Certainement au Tribunal. Généralement, avant un procès, il aime bien aller revoir son dossier dans la bibliothèque du palais de justice. Il dit que ça le calme. _Me précisa-t-il. _Bon allez, ma douce, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon notre réservation va nous passer sous nez. A tout Bella.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce pour suivre son fiancé, Alice eut tout de même le temps de me gratifier d'un sourire diabolique et d'un clin d'œil qui voulait dire « à toi de jouer ».

Elle venait de sceller mon destin et elle le savait. Je devais avoir des penchants masochistes, tendance suicidaire, à en croire l'idée qui commençait à germer dans mon esprit.

Bordel ! Sur ce coup là, elle m'avait bien eue…, J'étais quasi certaine qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, en plus.

En quelques phrases ambigües et 2-3 mimiques savamment étudiées, Pixie, en parfaite commandante en chef de l'état major des cœurs solitaires, m'avait implicitement convaincue de me lancer dans une opération commando.

Une demi-heure, un coup de fil et un taxi plus tard, je me trouvais à l'entrée de la bibliothèque du palais, mon regard scannant les lieux.

Il ne fut pas très difficile à identifier. Il suffisait de scruter dans la même direction que les bibliothécaires. C'était à peine si un filet de bave ne s'échappait pas de leurs bouches. Pitoyable.

Je traversais le grand hall, de ma démarche la plus assurée, et ce, malgré les 9 centimètres de talons de mes Jimmy Choo. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs années de lutte acharnée, pour arriver à un tel résultat. Durant des années, on m'avait traité comme un véritable danger public, tellement ma maladresse était démesurée.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur son dos, dont j'appréciais la musculature, se profilant sous le fin tissu de sa chemise.

Une douce chaleur s'insinuait par tous les pores de ma peau. Au cours du trajet, je sentis également le regard insistant de plusieurs hommes sur moi, mais je n'en avais cure, tant j'étais focalisée sur mon objectif.

Plus que 3 mètres et je toucherais au but. J'hésitais une fraction de seconde, il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, mais l'attraction était plus forte que le doute ou la réserve… Carpe diem.

Je me penchais en avant et susurrais à son oreille :

- Il parait que tu me cherchais ? _D'une voix que je voulais chaude et sensuelle._

A voir le regard noirci et passablement énervé que me jeta Edward en se retournant, je commençais à regretter mon initiative. J'adressais un chapelet d'insultes silencieuses à la voix intérieure qui m'avait inspiré ce plan désastreux.

Il fallait que je désamorce la crise qui s'annonçait. Comme dans un dessin animé, je pouvais presque apercevoir les nuages noirs s'amonceler au dessus de la tête de mon associé, qui ne desserrait pas les dents… Mauvais signe.

- Viens avec moi, Edward, je t'invite à déjeuner_. Lui annonçais-je, avec un sourire chaleureux. _Je suis persuadée que tu n'as rien avalé et les gargouillis, en pleine salle d'audience, ça ne fait pas bonne impression. En plus, j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il continuait de me fixer d'un œil circonspect. Faire bouger un bloc de pierre aurait été plus facile.

Bon, je me décidais à faire appel aux grands moyens, en lui tendant ma main. J'accompagnais mon geste d'un regard bienveillant, ce qui acheva de le convaincre.

En quelques mouvements souples, il rassembla les notes qu'il avait éparpillées sur la table, avant de m'emboiter le pas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il recouvra l'usage de la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Me questionna-t-il d'un ton froid._

- J'ai mes raisons.

- C'est trop te demander de me les donner ? _Poursuivit-il, sur la défensive._

- Primo, Jasper m'a dit qu'hier tu m'avais cherché pour me parler d'un dossier. Cela lui parut important. Deuxio, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai appris une excellente nouvelle que je voulais partager avec toi. Et tertio, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin de soutien, aujourd'hui. Les enjeux du dossier Ferguson sont réellement énormes, non ? _Me justifiais-je._

La sincérité de ma réponse sembla le désarmer.

- Tu connais mieux les lieux que moi, où pourrions-nous aller pour grignoter quelque chose ?

- Il y a un petit restaurant italien, à deux rues. _Me signala-t-il._

- Parfait ! Je te suis.

L'ambiance du Bella Italia était des plus agréables et le personnel chaleureux. Je remerciais intérieurement Edward pour ce choix judicieux, car l'ambiance entre nous était redevenue tendue. Nous n'avions pas parlé pendant les 5 minutes qu'avait duré notre parcours.

Une fois nos commandes prises, je me décidais à rompre ce silence qui me pesait de plus en plus. Il fallait que je sois subtile, afin de voir si l'intuition d'Alice était fondée

- Tu sais que notre article est paru. _Entamais-je, en essayant d'être le plus décontractée possible._

- Evidemment.

Ce n'était pas du tout cuit. Il n'était visiblement pas décidé à me faciliter la tâche. Bon… Soit…

- J'ai déjà eu quelques retours très positif, notamment un qui nous concerne tous les deux. _Continuais-je, comme si de rien n'était._ Un de mes anciens professeurs de Yale m'a adressé des fleurs…

- Et en quoi ça me regarde. _Me coupa-t-il, irrité. _Si tu m'as proposé que l'on déjeune, pour me dire ça, tu perds ton temps. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais je préfèrerais largement que tu ne mélanges pas personnel et professionnel. Alors la prochaine fois que ton petit-ami veut roucouler et t'envoyer un cadeau, donnes lui ton l'adresse de chez toi. _S'emporta-t-il._

- J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment une idée fixe chez les Cullen de vouloir me caser avec le premier venu. Je t'ai dit qu'il s'agit d'un ancien prof de Yale, tu m'as écouté au moins ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'était une question rhétorique, idiot. _Le taquinais-je._ Il s'agit de David Banner, ça te dit quelque chose, non ?

- Ouais, naturellement. _Grogna-t-il._

- Et ? _Insistais-je._

- Et, c'est l'actuel doyen de la faculté de droit de Seattle.

- Excellent Maître Cullen. Et bien, figurez-vous, que mon cher professeur, dont j'ai été l'assistante en dernière année, a été très impressionné par notre collaboration. Il voudrait nous proposer de donner une série de conférence, à la Fac, pour les étudiants de licence. Une sorte d'initiation au droit des affaires et à la profession d'avocats. _Le renseignais-je._

- C'est vrai. _Lâcha-t-il, alors que tout son corps se détendit soudain._

- A 100%.

Finalement, nous avions passé un bon moment, la nourriture était délicieuse et la compagnie d'Edward des plus agréable, quand il cessait de se comporter comme un parfait imbécile.

**EPOV**

Cette femme était stupéfiante. Elle avait le don de balayer toutes mes défenses, avec une facilité désarmante.

Hier encore, elle m'avait mis hors de moi. Je m'étais attendu à être accueilli par de la musique, à mon arrivée, comme tous les matins, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel. J'avais fini par comprendre que, les chansons que Bella écoutait, étaient le reflet de ses émotions. Elle était vraisemblablement une mélomane avertie, et nous avions sensiblement les mêmes goûts, à en croire les CD que j'avais vus chez elle.

En pénétrant dans le hall du cabinet, tout ce que j'avais perçu, c'était un silence dérangeant.

J'avais présumé qu'elle viendrait plus tard que d'habitude. Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait, mes allers-retours en direction de la cuisine, qui me faisaient invariablement passer devant son bureau, m'apprirent qu'elle n'avait pas décidée à pointer le bout de son nez.

Je comprenais d'autant moins son attitude, que nous avions partagé des instants fabuleux lors de la soirée d'Halloween chez Jasper et Alice.

En désespoir de cause, j'avais trouvé un prétexte pour aller voir ma sœur et lui tirer les vers du nez.

Washington ! Putain ! Madame était allée voir un client à Washington ! Hallucinant !

Et tout ça, sans rien dire, sans ME prévenir… et si j'avais réellement eu besoin d'elle, comment je faisais moi ?

Alors que je devais me concentrer sur le dossier de l'année, elle accaparait mes pensées. Et si, elle était allée là-bas, pour chercher un nouveau job. Je l'avais peut-être poussée trop loin ?

Tandis que je me mettais déjà la rate au court-bouillon, j'avais reçu le coup de grâce : Un livreur avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour Swan.

Alice sautillait partout et s'extasiant sur ce geste soi-disant hautement romantique… Ringard, tu parles !

Au final, j'avais fais chier tout le monde, même Jasper, qui était habituellement d'un calme olympien face à mes sautes d'humeur, m'avait envoyé bouler.

Ce matin, j'en avais eu ras-le-bol de rester cloîtrer dans mon bureau en attendant l'hypothétique retour de la Princesse Isabella. J'avais préféré aller m'aérer, pour retrouver un peu de sérénité et surtout me concentrer sur l'affaire qui m'occupait.

C'était trop beau pour durer. J'étais presque arrivé à l'occulter de mes pensées, lorsqu'elle s'était miraculeusement matérialisée devant moi, avec son mètre soixante-cinq de pure féminité, de formes voluptueuses et de courbes harmonieuses.

Elle me mettait au supplice, tel un Tantale en jupon. Tôt ou tard, cette femme aurait ma peau !

J'avais tout fait pour lui résister, jusqu'au moment où elle m'avait indiqué l'identité de l'expéditeur du bouquet. Curieusement, cette information m'avait ôté le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis la veille.

Toutefois, ce qui avait plus particulièrement retenu mon attention, de toute notre conservation, c'était une simple phrase qu'elle avait prononcée… Elle voulait m'apporter son soutien.

En temps normal, en ténor du barreau qui se respecte, j'aurais sûrement dit que je n'en avais absolument aucun besoin. En fait, si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, ça me faisait plaisir. Plus que ça même, je ressentais une joie incommensurable, à cette idée.

Après déjeuner, Bella m'avait raccompagné au Tribunal. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle resterait dans la salle pour écouter mon exposé préliminaire, dans lequel je devais énoncer les principaux arguments que je soulevais pour la défense de mon client.

En la laissant prendre place dans la salle, les mots m'échappèrent :

- Bella, ça te dirait qu'on fête le succès de notre article et l'offre de Banner ? Je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en m'envoyant un sourire éblouissant.

Inconscient que j'étais ! Je creusais moi-même ma tombe…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme d'habitude, pour les remarques ou les critiques, passez par la case review. J'espère passer le cap des 300 reviews, pour le prochain chapitre, qui devrait vous plaire également…**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bises**


	17. Chapitre 17 : La nuit nous appartient

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Spéciale dédicace à Sophie, merci d'être ma 300****ème**** review, pour cette fic.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Ninie, pour sa correction.**

**Voici la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward, avec la fameuse soirée…**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana :** Pour le FBI, tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres. Le chapitre 17 est axé sur Bella et Edward. Enjoy !

**Sandry : **Si tu trouvais Edward mignon au chapitre précédent, je pense que tu vas aimer celui-ci. Bonne lecture. Biz

**PatiewSnow :** Et oui, Edward s'est laissé charmer par Bella et ce n'est pas fini, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Bises.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : La nuit nous appartient  
**

**BPOV**

Merde alors, je venais d'accepter une invitation d'Edward Cullen. Le plus bizarre c'était qu'en fait ça ne me paraissait pas si bizarre que ça, justement…

Les dernières heures avaient été chargées en émotion : la rencontre avec l'agent Biers, les nouvelles révélations sur les Volturi, ma mission pour le FBI, la proposition du professeur Banner, la soi-disant jalousie d'Edward et… un rendez-vous ?

Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait par « fêter ça » ?

Boire un verre ? Dîner ? Plus ?

Oh, fuck, je me faisais l'impression d'être une collégienne surexcitée. L'effet Alice Cullen, aucun doute. Cette fille était démoniaque.

En arrivant au cabinet, ma malchance avait encore frappé :

- Alors ? Alors ? Allez Bella ! Je veux tout savoir. Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? Il a dit quoi ? _Piaffa-t-elle, en sautillant partout._

- Alice, respire ! Tu deviens toute bleue ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Bah, je t'attendais, quelle question ! _S'offusqua-t-elle. _Alors ! Tu réponds.

- J'ai vu ton frère et nous avons été déjeuner. Satisfaite ? _Déclarais-je, d'un ton neutre._

- Non, absolument pas, ma chère. Je veux des détails et de préférence croustillants, les détails ! T'es partie pendant quatre heures, je te signale !

Touché !

- J'ai été assistée à l'ouverture du procès. C'est pour ça que je rentre aussi tard. _Eludais-je. _Je voulais voir si la renommée d'Edward n'était pas surfaite.

- Tu apprendras, ma belle, que rien dans la réputation de mon cher frère n'est exagérée. _M'asséna-t-elle, avec un regard des plus suggestifs._

Oups, terrain miné.

Pourquoi avais-je la sensation qu'Alice n'était plus du tout en train d'évoquer les qualités de plaideur d'Edward ?

Je ne devais pas laisser mon esprit divaguer vers le corps d'Apollon d'Edward Cullen, ses muscles saillants, son odeur enivrante, ses épaules carrées, ses mains fortes… C'était reparti, une douce chaleur emplissait mon bas-ventre de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Ce petit bout femme était absolument machiavélique. A voir le sourire sardonique qu'elle arborait, j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien raté des rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur le haut de mes pommettes.

- J'attends, Bella ! _Insista-t-elle, impatiente._

D'habitude, je n'étais pas d'un naturel sadique, mais l'air satisfait et absolument sur d'elle qu'affichait Alice, me donnait une folle envie de lui tenir tête et de ne rien lâcher.

- Secret défense… Et tu n'es pas dans le secret, Pixie !

Il fut très dur pour moi de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant la mâchoire d'Alice à la limite de se décrocher. Je savourais ma victoire face à ce lutin maléfique. Ma joie s'évapora dès qu'elle reprit contenance. Tout à coup, je pus voir les méninges d'Alice fonctionner à plein régime. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle élaborait, à la minute même, un plan de représailles sanglant.

- Pas grave, Isabella… _Reprit-elle, avec roublardise._

Ça sentait vraiment mauvais pour moi. Elle était bien trop contente de sa trouvaille, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'étais prête à subir la sentence.

- Je vais demander à mon frère. _Termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _Bye, Bell's.

Pourquoi, dans sa bouche, le mot « demander » sonnait comme « torturer » ? Elle était carrément flippante, quand elle s'y mettait, mais je tenais bon. En plus, je préférais nettement que ce soit lui, plutôt que moi, qui subisse l'interrogatoire made in Alice Cullen.

Vendredi, je ne revis pas Edward puisqu'il était retenu au Tribunal. Je ne pus donc pas le mettre en garde contre sa folle de sœur et son idée fixe du moment.

De mon coté, pour échapper à un éventuel come-back de la shoppeuse infernale, j'avais proposé à Angie de venir déjeuner samedi à la maison. J'avais très envie de discuter à tête reposée des derniers évènements et je voulais aussi revoir Connor, la petite frimousse de ce bout de choux me manquait.

Alors que nous dégustions tranquillement la salade Caesar au poulet que j'avais préparé, en papotant, Angie comprit que quelque chose me turlupinait :

- Vas-y Bell's, craches le morceau. Je sens bien qu'il y a un truc que tu me caches. C'est encore Cullen qui te cherche des noises ?

- A vrai dire… _Tentais-je, ne sachant comment me lancer._

- Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vue aussi timide ! Tu m'intrigues.

- Effectivement Edward est concerné…

- Edward ? Tiens, tiens, intéressant… Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu l'appelles par son prénom devant moi. D'habitude, tu utilises un langage bien moins châtié pour parler de lui.

- C'est que les choses ont un peu évolué, depuis que nous avons travaillé sur notre article ensemble, il y a une quinzaine de jours. _Expliquais-je._

- Quoi ? Et tu attends tout ce temps pour me le dire ! _S'insurgea-t-elle/_

- Et bien, c'est qu'il a eu une attitude un peu bizarre. On s'était rapproché et puis il est redevenu distant… Ensuite, il y a eu la fête d'Halloween d'Alice et là, on a beaucoup discuté. En fait, c'est quelqu'un de brillant et d'assez gentil.

- Stop. Tu me parles du même gars arrogant, qui est arrivé en retard chez toi, sans t'avoir averti et qui veut te faire partir de force du cabinet ?

- Heu… oui. _Balbutiais-je. _Mais, je pense que c'est une façade, qu'il se fabrique. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à faire confiance au gens, aux femmes en particulier.

- Bell's, t'es malade ou quoi ? Je croyais que ce mec était un con fini ?

- Je me suis peut-être braquée un peu vite. Tu sais comme je suis, de temps en temps… Je m'emporte et une fois que la machine est lancée, impossible de l'arrêter. Le truc, c'est qu'il m'a tout de suite gonflé, à me prendre de haut, alors je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher à lui rabattre son caquet. Après c'était la surenchère, on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

- Ça promet, alors… Vous allez faire des étincelles entre vous… Bon, donc, on l'aime bien ce type, finalement ? _M'interrogea-t-elle._

- Ouais, je crois qu'on l'aime bien… peut-être même un peu plus que ça…_Soufflais-je, en baissant les yeux dans mon assiette._

- Isabella Mary Swan, répètes-moi ça, en me regardant en face !

- Ang ! Pitié ! T'as vu ce mec, c'est un pur canon !

- Ça, c'est sûr que je vais peiner à contester ce point là.

Elle avait été aussi surprise que moi, quand je lui avais dit qu'il était musicien. J'avais ensuite expliqué à Angie, l'espèce de rendez-vous que m'avait proposé Edward, ainsi que mes envies et mes doutes.

La seule surprise de mon week-end avait été la visite de Sam. Il était venu jouer les messagers pour l'agent Biers. J'en avais déduit qu'il était vraiment inquiet quant aux risques de fuite au sein de son département.

Sam m'avait acheté un portable jetable, dans le seul but de pouvoir contacter le FBI, ainsi personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à moi. Biers avait fait de même. J'avais la trouille, mais bon, je n'avais pas trop le choix, maintenant, et puis les Volturi méritaient largement de finir derrière les barreaux.

Nous avions mis au point une procédure. En cas de besoin, l'agent Biers devait m'envoyer un sms et j'avais ensuite 30 minutes pour le recontacter. Si je ne rappelais pas, il devait téléphoner à Sam, pour qu'il prenne de mes nouvelles, pour voir si tout allait bien.

Mon début de semaine s'avéra assez frustrant, car je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'Edward et pour mon plus grand malheur, Alice n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour. Elle jetait sur moi un œil torve et remplit de suspicion. Visiblement, Edward n'avait pas dû vendre la mèche, lors du déjeuner dominical des Cullen.

Je ne savais pas si je devais en être réjouie ou inquiète. Edward était à l'abri au Tribunal et moi en première ligne face à sa sœur. Chaque regard de sa part semblait me dire _« je saurais ce que tu me caches et ce jour là, l'apocalypse s'abattra sur toi »._

Flippante cette fille !

Mercredi, je commençais franchement à ronger mon frein. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, toutes mes pensées me ramenaient vers Edward. Il m'intriguait et je voulais désespérément comprendre ce que je ressentais. Comment j'avais pu passer de la haine farouche à… à quoi, en fait ?

J'étais encore en pleine réflexion, lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. J'eus la surprise de voir Edward entrer dans mon bureau.

- Bonjour Bella. _Lança-t-il en m'adressant un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg._

_- _Salut, Edward. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Lui demandais-je étonnée de le voir._

- Tu sais que je travaille ici ? _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Très drôle, Cullen. Tu ne devrais pas être au Tribunal ? Ou alors est ce que le juge t'a mis dehors quand il a vu que tu avais mangé un clown, ce matin ?

- Nous avons fini plus tôt que prévu. Il ne reste plus que les plaidoiries demain et j'en aurais enfin fini avec le procès Ferguson.

- Si j'en crois ton sourire, tu es confiant. _Constatais-je._

- Oui, je pense que les demandeurs vont être déboutés. J'ai réussi à établir que la société cliente qui nous attaque n'avait pas correctement transmis les consignes de sécurité à ses salariés, d'où les accidents intervenus.

- Impressionnant Cullen. C'est pour que je t'envoie des fleurs que tu viens me voir. Ton fan-club n'était pas disponible ? _Le taquinais-je._

- Absolument pas Swan, mon égo n'a pas besoin d'être flatté. _Rétorqua-t-il. _Je venais te proposer de venir boire un verre avec moi demain soir, après les plaidoiries. Nous fêterons nos succès. _Poursuivit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil._

- Avec plaisir. Au passage, j'ai eu Banner au téléphone. Il voudrait que nous commencions les conférences avant les vacances de Noël. Il faudrait qu'on en face une avant Thanksgiving et une avant Noël.

- Ça me semble faisable. Pour demain soir, je passe te prendre à 19h30, chez toi ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à acquiescer, une voix m'en empêcha.

- Alors comme ça on projette une petite fête en cachette.

Argrrr ! Alice Cullen, le retour du tyran en stilettos.

- C'est donc ça que tu dissimulais, Bell's. _Poursuivit-elle. _Ça méritera une sortie shopping, pour te faire pardonner.

Fuck !

- Heu… En réalité Bella et moi voulions fêter une bonne nouvelle. On nous a proposé de donner une série de cours à la Fac de Seattle. _Annonça Edward, que je bénissais de détourner l'attention de ma petite personne._

- Mais c'est une super nouvelle. Vous avez raison, ça se fête. Je vais organiser une soirée avec Jazz, Rose et Emmett. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aussi proposer à Angela et Ben, qu'en penses-tu, Isabella. _Me demanda-t-elle, triomphalement._

Miss – je fourre mon nez partout – Cullen semblait extatique. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil qui disait _« je te l'avais bien dit »_. L'expression que j'arborais dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes, car son sourire ultra brite se ternit un peu, lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, pour aller lancer les invitations.

_« Comment un être aussi petit peut-il être aussi énervant ? » _

- Ça fait 25 ans que je me pose la question. _Répondit distraitement Edward en fixant la porte._

- Merde, ne me dis pas que j'ai parlé à voix haute ? _Ronchonnais-je._

- J'en ai bien peur… Je dois te laisser, j'étais juste venu récupérer quelques dossiers avant un rendez-vous, à l'extérieur. _Déclara-t-il, avec une pointe de regret dans la voix._

J'avais rongé mon frein et soigneusement évité Alice. Je n'étais pas franchement ravie de son intervention. Edward et moi étions toujours en train de marcher sur des œufs, même si les choses avaient évolué positivement entre nous.

Consciemment, je savais qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à nous aider. Elle avait insinué à plusieurs reprises qu'Edward et moi irions parfaitement bien ensemble, mais j'avais toujours eu horreur qu'on essaye de jouer les entremetteurs avec ma petite personne.

Hélas, Polly Pocket ne partageais pas ma vision des choses. Comme promis, elle avait répandu la nouvelle de notre sortie du lendemain, comme une trainée de poudre.

Jasper était venu me féliciter, tout comme Rosalie. Ils avaient parfaitement compris l'opportunité qui s'offrait au cabinet, grâce à la proposition du Professeur Banner. J'avais une nouvelle fois eu droit à une des accolades d'Emmett. Sa manière de se comporter avec moi me rappelait celle des gars de La Push, une sorte de grand frère de substitution.

Jeudi, j'avais réussi à échapper à la mine réjouie d'Alice, qui était en cours à la fac. Elle nous avait seulement adressé à tous un email pour nous dire de la rejoindre à 19h30 à l'Alibi Room.

Visiblement mes associés étaient des habitués de ce bar qui se trouvait à quelques blocks du bureau, sur Pike street.

Avant de m'y rendre, j'avais espéré mettre les choses au clair avec Edward mais hélas pour moi, je ne l'avais pas revu de la journée, puisqu'il avait été retenu toute la journée au Tribunal.

J'arrivais donc au club, avec les autres, alors que l'incertitude me tordait littéralement le ventre, sans que je puisse en identifier l'origine.

**EPOV**

J'avais passé 15 jours de folie : le rapprochement avec Bella, à la soirée d'Halloween, l'ouverture du procès Ferguson, le voyage de Bella à Washington, le bouquet de fleurs, la proposition de Banner, notre déjeuner…

Finalement, j'avais trouvé le courage de l'inviter et je m'étais lâchement dégonflé, lorsqu'Alice avait déboulé dans la pièce. Pourtant, je ressentais le besoin irrépressible d'éclaircir les choses avec Bella, de faire le point sur ce que je ressentais pour elle.

En deux semaines, je n'avais quasiment pas mis les pieds au cabinet. Je checkais mes mails, via mon téléphone, je travaillais le soir de chez moi et Emmett, Jazz ou Rose, m'apportaient les dossiers urgents, lorsque nous nous croisions au Tribunal.

Moins je voyais Bella, plus je pensais à elle. Elle m'obsédait complètement. J'avais fait tomber mes dernières barrières lorsque nous avions mangé ensemble. Cette beauté brune me charmait et m'envoutait, à mesure que j'apprenais à la connaître. Ses mimiques étaient craquantes. Elle avait tendance à lever les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'elle était exaspérée ou quand je la taquinais. Et puis il y avait parfois, ses rougissements, qui venaient parer ses joues de la plus adorable des manières. Cependant, je sentais toutefois qu'elle conservait une part de mystère. J'avais pourtant envie de tout apprendre d'elle.

Je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée de passer la soirée de jeudi avec Bella, même si ma joie était légèrement assombrie par le fait que nous ne serions pas seuls. Intérieurement, je maudissais ma démoniaque frangine, elle et ses brillantes idées…

Nous avions plaidé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et le verdict était attendu pour le lendemain matin. Néanmoins, il était quasiment acquis à la clôture des débats que mon client aurait gain de cause.

Avant de me rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Alice, j'avais eu le temps de repasser chez moi, pour me rafraichir. Je profitais assez longuement de la douche, afin de détendre mes muscles endoloris. Ensuite, j'avais opté pour une tenue décontractée, un jean savamment délavé, acheté sur les conseils de ma sœur et une chemise noire, dont je laissais les deux premiers boutons détachés. J'attrapais mon blouson de cuir et je partis rejoindre les autres.

A mon arrivée, seule Alice était là. Elle sautillait partout et affichait des airs de conspiratrice, qui ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

- Alors Ed, on s'est fait beau, dis-moi ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

- Ne commence pas Alice. _Grognais-je._

- Joues pas le rabat-joie frérot ! Je veux juste te prévenir, pour que tu évites de nous ramener tout un tas de pétasses à la table ce soir… _Riposta-t-elle._

Bon, pour être honnête, je ne pouvais pas vraiment donner tort à Alice. Quand nous sortions tous ensemble, il était fréquent que je les laisse en plan, pour aller m'envoyer en l'air avec une parfaite inconnue. Curieusement, je me rendais compte que depuis que Bella avait débarqué au cabinet, cela ne m'était plus arrivé.

Ce soir, je n'avais pas l'intention de draguer la première venue, j'avais envie de profiter de la présence de Bella, de continuer à la découvrir, loin du bureau.

Dès que Jasper s'approcha de notre table, Alice lui sauta dessus, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoignirent mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella. Elle était divine, avec sa jupe anthracite évasée, arrivant au dessus du genou, son chemisier blanc à manches courtes, cintré à la taille, mettant en valeur sa poitrine et ses escarpins gris, allongeant démesurément sa silhouette. Elle avait laissé ses incroyables cheveux bruns détachés et ses boucles encadraient harmonieusement son visage.

Lorsque le serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes, je réalisais que Ben et Angela, les amis de Bella, s'étaient joints à nous.

Une fois nos verres apportés, Alice se leva, afin de nous faire un petit discours. Je la reconnaissais bien là.

- Alors, les amis, si nous sommes tous réunis ce soir, c'est pour célébrer la nouvelle team d'avocats ultra brillants qui fait trembler Seattle. _Déclara-t-elle solennellement. _A Cullen et Associés et au nouveau souffle qu'a communiqué Bella en décidant de quitter New-York.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres en voyant Bella lever les yeux au ciel. Pour une avocate, je trouvais presque étonnant à quel point elle détestait attirer l'attention sur elle.

D'habitude, dans notre profession, nous étions connus pour avoir des orgueils surdimensionnés. Or, Bella, comme à souvent, faisait exception à la règle. Certes, elle était sûre d'elle et de son talent, mais elle n'était pas du genre à en faire étalage pour impressionner son monde.

Nous reçûmes les félicitations de notre petit groupe. La soirée se déroulait relativement bien. Alice fidèle à elle-même avait entrainé les filles sur la piste de danse. Depuis que Bella se mouvait sensuellement devant moi, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'elle. Mon attrait n'échappa ni à mon frère ni à mon meilleur ami.

- Ed, fermes la bouche, où tu vas finir par baver. Ça va faire désordre. _Plaisanta Emmett, en me donnant une bourrade dans les côtes, afin de me faire redescendre sur terre._

- Ouais, Em a raison mon vieux. T'as pas l'air d'un brillant avocat, là, t'as plutôt l'air d'un abruti ! _Railla Jazz. _

- Pfff… Lâchez-moi, les gars…

- En tout cas, je ne savais qu'elle savait bouger comme ça, notre petite Bella. _Poursuivit mon frère, comme si je n'existais pas._

Notre échange n'échappa pas à Ben, qui rigolait dans sa barbe.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, mec. _Lança-t-il, amusé. _

La réflexion de Ben eut le mérite de détourner mon attention des divines courbes de Bella et de la reporter sur lui.

- T'en as trop dit, je crois ? _Fit remarque Jazz._

- Bell's est un paradoxe à elle toute seule, mais je pense que vous vous en étiez déjà rendus compte.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous les trois. J'étais suspendu aux lèvres de Ben, avide d'en apprendre plus sur l'objet de mes fantasmes.

- Oh, Angie et Bell's vont me tuer si elles apprennent que j'ai parlé. _Murmura-t-il._

- Allez… _Nous écriâmes nous de concert._

- Je connais Bella depuis le lycée._ Commença-t-il._ Ses parents ont divorcé quand elle était toute gamine et elle est partie vivre avec sa mère à Phoenix. Elle a fini par revenir à Forks, quand elle avait 13 ans, après le remariage de sa mère.

Nos regards entendus forcèrent Ben à s'expliquer un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Bell's voulait simplement que sa mère puisse passer plus de temps avec son nouveau mari. Phil était joueur de baseball professionnel à l'époque et il voyageait souvent… _Nous révéla-t-il. _C'est tout Bella, ça, toujours faire passer les autres avant elle-même.

Bella était quelqu'un de généreux. Ça me touchait profondément.

_-_ Elle était en première. _Poursuivit Ben._ Autant dire que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, puisqu'elle avait sauté deux classes. Elle passait son temps à bûcher ses cours ou à bosser comme serveuse, dans le resto des Clearwater. Faut dire pour eux, que ce n'était pas forcément un cadeau, parce qu'à l'époque elle était d'une maladresse quasi-pathologique. Elle a brisé des tonnes de vaisselle, à elle toute seule, mais allez savoir pourquoi, les clients l'adoraient. _Sourit-il._ Bell's n'avait pas énormément d'amis au lycée, hormis Angie et moi. En fait, dès qu'elle avait du temps libre et qu'elle ne bossait pas, elle trainait avec les gars de La Push, la réserve Quileute à côté de la ville. Du coup, elle passait pour un garçon manqué. En plus, elle était régulièrement la cible de moqueries de la part des filles les plus populaires de bahut. Je crois qu'elles en rajoutaient une couche, car c'était la fille du shérif. _Continua-t-il, tristement. _Elle s'est forgée une carapace. Malgré tout, elle a fini en étant major de promo et elle a décroché une bourse au mérite pour Yale.

Soudain, je regrettais de l'avoir traitée d'héritière, alors que moi j'avais grandi avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

- A Yale, ça n'a pas vraiment été plus facile pour elle, parce qu'il y avait toujours un décalage avec les autres étudiants. En plus Angie et moi, on était à l'université de Seattle. Même si on était plus âgés qu'elle, Bell's a toujours été la plus mûre. On a vu Bella changé au fur et à mesure du temps, quand elle revenait pour les vacances. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente qu'on avait toujours connue. Je sais qu'elle bossait dans un bar à New Haven, pour arrondir ses fins de mois. C'est là-bas qu'elle a appris à bouger comme ça, on est allé la voir plusieurs fois avec Ang. Elle mettait une ambiance de feu dans ce bar, ça lui permettait de se lâcher et d'extérioriser, comme la boxe. _Nous révéla-t-il._

- C'est cool, ça. _S'enflamma Emmett. _Notre petite Bella cache une facette torride…

- Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que Bella, l'avocate qu'on connait, était danseuse dans un bar et boxeuse en plus. _S'étonna Jasper._

- Elle a fait 5 ans de boxe française, à la fac. Et non Bella n'était pas danseuse, elle était serveuse, mais il lui arrivait de grimper sur le bar, pour chanter et danser, c'est tout. _Indiqua-t-il. _Vous savez, on l'avait toujours connue timide et finalement, elle devenait une femme… une femme de pouvoir… Ça a empiré quand elle a eu son examen du barreau et qu'elle a commencé à travailler. Elle nous paraissait plus froide, plus détachée. Elle ne vivait que pour son boulot. Quand elle a rencontré Alec Volturi, on a assisté à l'éclosion du papillon.

Nous étions surpris et avides d'en apprendre plus.

- Faut pas croire, hein. Bella a toujours été une très jolie fille, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment se mettre en valeur. Elle était accro à la combinaison jean, sweat, converse. _Rigola-t-il. _Elle planquait son corps sous des fringues informes. A la fac, elle a troqué le sweat pour un débardeur. A New-York, elle a opté pour le tailleur strict. Avec Alec, elle s'est transformée en femme fatale. Elle a accepté de porter des décolletés, des jupes, des robes… Elle avait l'air plus épanouie, mais Angie a toujours pensé que c'était une façade et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse. Pour elle, ça expliquait pourquoi elle restait loin de nous, de ses autres amis et de sa famille.

Il marqua une pause et regardant sa femme amoureusement.

- Visiblement ma chérie avait raison, parce que depuis qu'elle est revenue à Seattle, elle est redevenue notre Bella. Elle est plus heureuse, plus souriante. Ça me fait plaisir de la retrouver comme avant. Bon, je crois que j'en ai largement assez dit, je tiens à la vie. Bières pour tout le monde ? _Dit-il en se levant._

Nous acceptâmes son offre, alors que les filles revenaient à la table, pour se désaltérer.

Bella était encore plus jolie qu'à son entrée dans le club. Elle était légèrement échevelée et ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort. L'ensemble lui conférait un air sauvage et sexy. A voir les regards des hommes se retourner sur son passage, je n'étais définitivement pas le seul à la trouver à mon goût.

Alors que nous plaisantions, du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Bella attraper son portable, dans son sac et se raidir.

Elle nous fit rapidement ses excuses en nous précisant qu'une urgence l'appelait au cabinet. Curieusement, j'avais le plus grand mal à la croire.

**BPOV**

Edward et moi avions passé la majeure partie de la soirée à nous observer l'un l'autre. J'aimais sentir la brûlure de son regard sur moi. Je l'avais perçu dès mon arrivée dans le bar et plus encore pendant que je dansais.

Je regrettais réellement de ne pas passer être seule avec lui ce soir. Le trouble qui existait depuis toujours entre nous avait définitivement changé de forme. Lorsqu'il avait déposé un nouveau cocktail devant moi, son bras m'avait frôlé, déclenchant ainsi une vague de frisson le long de mon épine dorsale.

L'anticipation me consumait. Je fus, bien malgré moi, ramenée à la réalité par la vibration du portable sagement rangé dans mon sac. Il s'agissait du portable réservé à l'agent Biers. Selon notre accord, je devais le recontacter dans les 30 minutes. Toutefois, je ne me voyais pas tenir une conversation avec lui dans les toilettes du club. La seule solution qui me restait dans le délai imparti était de me rendre au cabinet. Je prétextais une urgence, pour m'éclipser.

En sortant du bar, j'en arrivais à penser que les éléments se liguaient contre Edward et moi. Après Alice et son grain de sel, l'agent Biers s'y mettait. Impossible d'avoir un moment seul à seul avec Edward pour discuter. J'avais une envie folle de savoir s'il ressentait la même attraction magnétique que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je pénétrais dans mon bureau, afin de rappeler le FBI. Comme convenu Biers répondit immédiatement à mon coup de fil. Au final, mon appel n'avait pas duré très longtemps, il souhaitait seulement fixer avec moi une date pour mon briefing à Quantico. Il m'avait également dit qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un agent capable d'infiltrer la société des Volturi.

Je pouvais certainement encore rejoindre les autres à l'Alibi Room, mais je n'en avais plus vraiment envie. La présence d'Edward, au milieu des autres, n'allait qu'augmenter ma frustration. Or, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'étais déjà bien assez déboussolée par les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en moi, alors, qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, j'aurais donné cher pour qu'il efface le sourire narquois qui ornait son visage, à chaque fois qu'il me faisait une vacherie.

Je m'étirais tranquillement dans mon fauteuil, cherchant le courage de rentrer chez moi, pour me coucher. Il n'y avait plus que cela à faire, puisque je n'allais pas passer ma nuit au bureau.

En ouvrant la porte et alors que je m'apprêtais à éteindre la lumière, je sursautais presque en découvrant Edward sur le seuil, les yeux passablement noircis, une expression indéfinissable peinte sur ses traits.

Nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, pour ne plus se lâcher. Je devinais dans le sien une hésitation, comme lorsqu'on est au bord d'une falaise et que l'on s'apprête à plonger dans le vide. Il y avait du doute, également. Il semblait livrer un combat intérieur. Enfin, j'y trouvais aussi du désir, comme si un feu ardent faisait rougeoyer ses pupilles d'un éclat nouveau.

L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais s'il avait entendu ma conversation avec Biers, mais je rejetais cette idée. Pour ce que je savais d'Edward Cullen, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait sûrement défoncé la porte, pour m'hurler dessus, renouant ainsi avec nos vieilles habitudes.

Nous nous toisions toujours à l'entrée de mon bureau, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le premier. Edward devait sonder mon regard, tout comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable. Quand j'allais prendre la parole pour tente t'atténuer cette pression électrique, les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. J'étais tellement prise par mes réflexions que je ne l'avais même pas vu esquisser les deux pas nécessaires pour me rejoindre.

Son baiser était passionné. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne de la plus exquise des manières, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi. Il avait glissé une main derrière ma nuque et la seconde au creux de mes reins, collant ainsi nos deux bustes.

Nous étions tellement proches que je pouvais sentir son cœur palpiter au travers du fin tissu de sa chemise.

Au bout d'un temps que je n'aurais pu définir, il me relâcha haletant, pour susurrer contre ma peau.

- J'ai rêvé de ça, toute la soirée.

Pour seule réponse, je me jetais à mon tour sur ses lèvres bien trop tentantes. Mon assaut lui arracha un gémissement de surprise, alors que j'accédais à sa bouche et que nos langues se goûtaient pour la première fois. Il sentait la menthe et un je-ne-sais-quoi d'inconnu mais de délicieux.

Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, la Bella raisonnable aurait certainement crié à mon oreille que j'étais sur le point de faire une connerie monumentale. Cependant, pour le moment, elle avait fait ses valises et était partie sans laisser d'adresse, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, car tout ce que je voulais c'était plus… plus d'Edward… définitivement plus…

Mon petit démon intérieur, qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis bien longtemps, semblait éprouver le même besoin.

Edward avait repris ses esprits dans le meilleur sens du terme, car il agrippa ma nuque encore plus fiévreusement afin de continuer à m'embrasser avec ferveur et passion. Le peu qui me restait de conscience le sentit nous ramener à l'intérieur de la pièce et claquer la porte avec son pied.

Alors que je me moulais contre son torse puissant, il me plaqua durement contre mon bureau, le tout, sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent une seconde. L'une de ses mains glissa ensuite le long de mes flans, avant d'atteindre ma hanche et de se saisir de l'arrière de mon genou, laissé à découvert par ma jupe. Il le ramena fermement à hauteur de sa taille, augmentant ainsi le contact entre nos deux corps surchauffés.

Sous l'effet du bien-être que me procurait sa présence, je rejetais la tête en arrière permettant à Edward d'accéder à mon cou. Sa langue douce et chaude dériva consciencieusement sur ma peau, la suçant par endroits. J'avais l'impression que mon épiderme s'embrasait sous le feu de ses baisers.

Mes mains avaient commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Une fois totalement ouverte, mes doigts partir explorer son buste, que je découvrais étonnement doux. Edward s'activait de son côté à retirer mon chemisier et je l'y aidais volontiers, anticipant la sensation de sentir nos deux peaux frotter l'une contre l'autre, sans entrave.

La bouche d'Edward continua sa descente vers ma poitrine, laissant une trainée incandescente sur son passage.

- Bella, tu es divine. _Laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure, pendant qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge en dentelle, de ses doigts experts. _Vraiment parfaite. _Ajouta-t-il en me contemplant à demi-nue._

Edward se pencha sur moi pour embrasser ma poitrine. Alors qu'il mordillait l'un de mes mamelons, il torturait l'autre, en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, envoyant des décharges de plaisir directement dans mon bas-ventre.

C'en était trop. Je m'attaquais tant bien que mal à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il me fallait cet homme et vite, où je ne répondais plus de rien.

Rapidement, j'arrivais à mes fins et après avoir fait sauter les rivets de son jean, il ôta lui-même son pantalon, sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il revint vers moi, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. J'aurais pu jurer le voir se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation, alors que je me retenais au bureau pour ne pas m'effondrer sous le poids du désir qui m'assaillait. La bosse qui déformait le boxer noir d'Edward me montrait à quel point nous avions, tous deux, soif de la même chose en cet instant.

Il posa un préservatif à côté de ma main et sans que je m'y attende, il s'agenouilla devant moi, pour retirer mes talons hauts. Il commença alors à caresser mes chevilles, pour remonter lentement le long de mes jambes uniquement recouvertes de mes bas. Arriver en haut de mes cuisses, il prit tout son temps pour me les enlever un à un avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes sur ma peau nue.

Sa douceur me rendait folle. Je n'aspirais qu'à la délivrance. Lorsqu'il atteignit les bords de mon shorty, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de satisfaction.

- Je te veux. _Grogna-t-il contre ma peau. _Ici et maintenant. _Acheva-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, pour y chercher mon approbation._

- Alors prends-moi.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il me déleste prestement de mon sous-vêtement et qu'il remonte souder ses lèvres aux miennes.

L'humidité entre mes cuisses était de plus en plus abondante et c'est avec soulagement que j'accueillis un de ses doigts en moi, très vite rejoint par un second, alors que son pouce titillait mon clitoris merveilleusement.

- Tu es tellement mouillée. _Souffla-t-il. _Tu es prête pour moi ? _Me questionna-t-il en continuant de cajoler mon antre brûlant de sa main experte._

Un hochement de tête de ma part lui confirma ce que mon corps ne pouvait masquer.

Il retira ses doigts, me faisant geindre à cause du sentiment de manque qui m'envahit immédiatement. C'était toutefois nécessaire, afin de lui permettre d'enlever son caleçon. J'en profitais pour faire disparaitre ma jupe.

Découvrir Edward complètement nu ne fit que décupler l'intensité de mon désir pour lui. Il était superbe et la taille de son érection, impressionnante. Nous prîmes tous les deux un instant pour détailler l'autre, dans un silence religieux.

Puis, pensant que cela avait assez duré, il replongea sur moi, permettant enfin à nos deux sexes d'entrer en contact. Nous gémissions de concert face à la sensation. Il fit coulisser sa queue entre mes lèvres avant de se saisir du préservatif.

Une fois en place, il me fixa de nouveau. Nos yeux ne se lâchèrent alors qu'il me pénétrait lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, nous expirâmes nous tous deux. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions retenu notre respiration, ce qui nous fit sourire. Edward m'embrassa soudain comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec une tendresse infinie et un respect profond, presque avec dévotion. Tout à coup nous basculions de l'étreinte bestiale et passionnée à… l'amour…

Il ne s'agissait plus de deux collègues de travail qui s'envoyaient en l'air au bureau, mais de deux être qui faisaient l'amour.

Après ce moment hors du temps, nos instincts reprirent le dessus. Mon amant commença des va-et-vient d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides, pour enfin atteindre une cadence infernale. Malgré tout, nous continuions de parsemer le corps de l'autre de baisers et de caresses, augmentant ainsi notre plaisir mutuel.

A chaque coup de reins, je me rapprochais un peu plus d'un orgasme qui menaçait d'être foudroyant. Je perdais doucement le contrôle de mes gestes, pour me noyer dans les sensations merveilleuses qu'Edward faisait naitre en moi. Il semblait encore une fois que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Viens pour moi, mon ange. _Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle._ Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps_._

Je m'accrochais aux épaules de mon partenaire et ramenais mes deux jambes autour de sa taille, basculant mon bassin vers lui, me cambrant en l'arrière afin de lui offrir un meilleur angle de pénétration. De cette manière, je sentais ses coups de boutoirs en moi. Son membre palpitant m'annonçait sa libération toute proche.

- C'est si bon. Dans cette position, je te sens tellement bien.

- Humm… Continues Edward… Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas….

Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi, déclenchant ainsi une vague de plaisir, qui s'abattit sur moi comme une déferlante, me submergeant totalement.

Je n'avais jamais eu un orgasme aussi intense. J'en restais pantelante. Heureusement, Edward me rejoignit bien vite en se déversant longuement dans le préservatif.

Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés et en sueur, mais j'avais rarement été aussi vivante que dans ses bras virils et puissants. Mon corps était comme celui d'une poupée de chiffons, ce qu'il dû comprendre, puisqu'il nous rapatria sur le sofa de mon bureau. Il nous couvrit du plaid qui s'y trouvait, me serrant contre son torse et déposant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de nous endormir ici, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour protester.

* * *

**Alors, vos réactions ?**

**Vous avez ****aimé, comme d'habitude, pour les remarques ou les critiques, passez par la case review.**

**Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous ****imaginez** leur réveil ?

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bises**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un réveil chaotique

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. **

**Toujours un grand merci à Ninie, pour sa correction ainsi qu'à Jackye pour ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Au dernier chapitre, vous penchiez majoritairement pour un réveil en fanfare made in Alice… Désolée, mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout… Je vous laisse découvrir, la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward…**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Lulu34 : **Merci de me lire, et je te laisse découvrir le réveil des tourtereaux… pour une fois Alice n'a rien à se reprocher.

**Twilight0507 : **Merci de me lire, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci.

**Sandry : **Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Ines :** Merci de me lire et merci pour les compliments. Pour Alice, effectivement dans cette fic, c'est une vraie emmerdeuse, qui fourre son nez partout, mais elle a un bon fond tout de même. Ne lui en veux pas trop et fais confiance à Bella pour savoir taper du poing sur la table, si nécessaire.

**Onja : **Et oui, ils ont enfin craqué. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, tout de suite…

**Diana :** Toutes les réponses à tes questions, dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Un réveil chaotique**

**EPOV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela venait d'arriver. Je tenais dans mes bras la créature la plus divine, qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer. Elle était parfaite : belle, brillante, amusante, sensuelle, courageuse… étonnante… fascinante…

Après tant de semaines à me retenir, à combattre l'attirance que j'avais éprouvée pour elle dès le premier instant, j'avais fini par succomber. Il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde, sur le seuil de sa porte, alors que j'hésitais à entrer, elle m'avait surpris. J'avais plongé dans son regard chocolat et j'avais perdu pied.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle avait répondu à mon appel, s'offrant à moi entièrement. Notre étreinte avait été animale, mais aussi empreinte de douceur et de tendresse.

Aucune femme avant elle ne m'avait donné envie de rester auprès d'elle, de la protéger.

D'habitude, je partais immédiatement après avoir coucher avec ma conquête. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je refusais systématiquement qu'elles viennent chez moi.

Cette fois, c'était différent, j'adorais l'avoir contre moi, sentir la chaleur de son corps se propager dans le mien, réchauffer mon cœur. Je m'enivrais de son odeur florale, me perdant dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

Je m'étais endormi heureux et comblé, malgré l'inconfort de ma position. Des vibrations émanant de mon jeans me tirèrent du sommeil. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, nous étions lovés sur ce canapé, mais j'avais, sans conteste, passé l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie.

Le plus doucement possible, je m'écartais du corps divin de Bella, afin de récupérer mon téléphone, récoltant un grognement de sa part, au passage. Elle avait visiblement un sommeil de plomb.

Je voyais qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs messages sur mon répondeur et il n'était que 6h30, tous émanaient de Monsieur FERGUSON certainement s'angoissait-il à l'idée de connaître le verdict dans quelques heures.

L'audience était fixée à 8h00, il me donnait rendez-vous à 7h30 devant le Palais de justice, autant dire que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Il me fallait tout d'abord repasser chez moi, afin de me doucher et me changer.

Je regardais Bella encore profondément endormie. J'hésitais à la réveiller, tant elle ressemblait à un ange. En même temps, je me doutais qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur les autres en tenue d'Eve. Je décidais donc de lui laisser un mot et de programmer une alarme sur son portable, afin de la réveiller dans une heure.

En récupérant son Blackberry dans son sac. Je fus surpris au passage, d'y trouver également un ancien modèle de téléphone portable, mais peut-être qu'il lui était utile ou qu'elle voulait le faire recycler. Je ne m'attardais pas dessus.

Sur son bureau je trouvais un bloc de post-it, afin de lui écrire un message :

_Bella, mon ange_

_J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, hélas, le devoir m'appel ce matin._

_Tu dormais comme un ange, donc je t'ai laissé profiter pour nous deux._

_Je vais sûrement être retenu loin de toi et du cabinet toute la journée, je te propose donc que nous nous retrouvions pour dîner au Bella Italia, ce soir à 19h30._

_Bien à toi,_

_Edward_

Je le collais sur le vase contenant les fleurs offertes par Banner, qui trônait bien en vue sur le meuble.

Je réglais tant bien que mal la fonction réveil de son portable sur 7h30, puis le posais sur la table basse en face d'elle, avant de reprendre mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et de m'éclipser.

**BPOV**

Alors que j'étais au milieu d'un merveilleux rêve dont les personnages principaux étaient Edward et moi, le visage de Julio Iglesias fit soudain son apparition. Je me réveillais en sursaut et extrêmement perturbée.

J'étais nue sur le sofa de mon bureau et Edward avait disparu. Pire que tout, la radio de Lucia, la femme de ménage du cabinet, beuglait depuis l'entrée.

Shit…

En principe elle venait le week-end, mais exceptionnellement, cette semaine, elle nous avait demandé à décaler ses horaires.

Il était hors de question qu'elle me trouve, ici, dans le plus simple appareil.

En trois secondes, j'étais debout en train de me rhabiller, dans la pénombre de la pièce. Je renonçais à allumer la lumière, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma présence.

Heureusement, mes vêtements et mon sac avait été rassemblés sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

Une fois vêtue, je me faufilais discrètement à l'extérieur, tandis que Lucia aspirait le bureau d'Edward.

En roulant jusqu'à chez moi, je sentais la colère monter petit à petit en moi. Cullen s'était tiré, sans demander son reste, pendant que je dormais. C'était vraiment très classe comme manière de faire. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait avoir…

Arrivée chez moi, je décidais finalement de me recoucher au moins une petite heure. Tant pis si j'étais en retard ce matin. Je n'étais définitivement pas d'humeur.

Vers 8h30, je me levais légèrement nauséeuse. Pourquoi avais-je eu la bêtise de coucher avec Edward Cullen ?

Je filais sous la douche avant d'avaler péniblement mon café. Dire que je pensais que nous avions partagé quelque de fort, d'intense et d'incroyable… Je me faisais l'effet d'être une godiche stupide.

En pénétrant chez Cullen et Associés, je fus accueillie par Alice et son sourire éblouissant.

- Salut Bella, alors, c'est à cette heure ci qu'on arrive. La nuit a dû être torride ?

Sa mine radieuse se fana quand elle aperçut mon expression sombre.

- Bella, ça ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, Alice, c'est bon. Est-ce que j'ai des messages ou du courrier ? _Demandais-je mécaniquement._

- Oui, j'ai tout déposé sur ton bureau. Au passage, ne sois pas étonnée, il y a eu un petit accident avec la femme de ménage.

- Pas grave… _Murmurais-je._

La journée s'annonçait décidément mal, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

- Au fait, j'allais oublier, tu as laissé ton téléphone ici hier. J'ai été obligée de le couper, il n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

- Merci, Alice. _Répondis-je en tournant les talons._

En rentrant dans mon bureau, je vis immédiatement la teneur de « l'accident ». Une immense tâche d'eau ornait la moquette et le superbe bouquet du Professeur Banner avait disparu. Lucia avait dû le faire tomber en passant l'aspirateur. Pas grave, au point où j'en étais…

Comme mon amie me l'avait indiquée je retrouvais mon portable posé en évidence à côté de mon ordinateur.

En vérifiant mes emails, je découvrais que la réunion d'associés avait été décalée à lundi, à cause de l'absence d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à m'éviter ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait la nuit dernière ? Ça en avait tout l'air, au vu de son comportement. La fuite s'était typique d'Edward Cullen, je l'avais déjà vu recourir à cette technique auparavant, chez ses parents.

Vers midi Alice déboula dans mon bureau en arborant un air grave :

- Déjeuner dans 30 minutes. On a rendez-vous avec Rose au sushi bar.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, elle avait déjà disparu.

A l'heure dite, nous étions toutes les trois attablées, attendant notre commande.

Comme toujours, ce fut Miss 100.000 volts qui ouvrit les hostilités.

- Bon Bella, tu vas nous expliquer ce qui nous vaut cette tête d'enterrement que tu traînes depuis ce matin. On ne t'a jamais vue comme ça.

- C'est vrai, tu fais presque peur à voir. _Renchérit Rosalie._

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, les filles.

- C'est Edward ? _M'interrogea Alice, sur un ton grave et désolé._

Touché !

- Pas besoin d'acquiescer, ça s'est lu dans tes yeux au moment même où tu as entendu son prénom.

Pourquoi étais-je toujours tellement transparente ? Cela frôlait l'injustice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

Après une profonde inspiration, je passais aux aveux.

- Nous avons couché ensemble hier soir.

- Enfin, mais c'est génial ça. Il était grand temps, ça va enfin permettre de faire baisser cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous deux, depuis ton arrivée. Tu vas faire une belle-sœur du tonnerre. Sans te vexer Rose, toi aussi tu es extra !

- Al, on se détend. A voir la mine de Bella, je pense que les fiançailles ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour ! _La calma instantanément Rose._

- Merde alors, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas joui ? Moi, qui pensais que mon frère était une bête de sexe. En tout cas avant toi, je n'avais jamais enregistré de plaintes et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir vu défiler un grand nombre de pétasses, crois-moi !

- Alice, pitié. Baisses d'un ton, je crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu au Canada. _Pleurnichais-je alors que je rougissais furieusement, cachant ma tête entre mes mains, tandis que plusieurs personnes regardaient vers nous._ Je te rassure, les performances de ton frère ne sont pas en cause. C'est plutôt le service après-vente qui laisse à désirer.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il a remis ça, avec toi ! Je vais le tuer cette fois, c'est sûr. Il m'avait promis. _Gronda-t-elle soudain._

Je jetais un regard interloqué à Alice, tandis que Rosalie, qui avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, secouait sa chevelure dorée, complètement dépitée.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer où tu veux en venir Alice. Je suis paumée.

- Et bien… Comment te dire…_Hésita-t-elle_

- Alice, arrêtes de me torturer, s'il te plaît. Crache ta Valda. _La suppliais-je._

- Voilà, au lycée Edward était l'archétype du gars populaire. Intelligent, beau, sportif accompli, musicien talentueux, président du conseil de élèves… Pour couronner le tout, en terminale, il formait le couple parfait avec Chelsea Douglas, la chef des pom-pom girls et membre du groupe des jeunes chastes. Un vrai teenage movie. A vomir de perfection, crois-moi !_ Grogna-t-elle, dégoûtée._ Sauf que cette peinture idyllique a pris du plomb dans l'aile, quand la veille du bal de promo il a trouvé la jolie Chelsea en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Stephan et Vladimir, deux étudiants russes, en voyage scolaire, le tout dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Mon frère a été la risée du bahut, les semaines précédant les examens. Il était enragé, sa Chelsea, lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire avant le mariage, tu imagines la scène. Au final, il en a conclu que les femmes étaient plus ou moins toutes des salopes, sauf ma mère et moi évidemment. _Continua-t-elle tristement. _Arrivé à la fac, il a décidé d'en profiter à mort et il a inventé ce truc, avec ces règles débiles.

- Des règles ? De quelles règles, tu parles ? _La coupais-je, en sachant pertinemment que j'allais détester la réponse._

- Grosso modo, ça se résume à rien de sérieux, aucune implication personnelle et jamais deux fois avec la même fille… _Souffla-t-elle, en baissant la tête._

Dire que j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes était un euphémisme. Cullen était un enfoiré, de la pire espèce. Je me sentais humiliée comme jamais et pourtant mes années de lycée m'avaient fourni une sacrée expérience sur le sujet…

- Bon et bien, c'est clair maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre, dans ce cas. Ça explique beaucoup de chose.

Les filles me questionnèrent du regard, sollicitant un complément d'information.

- Je me suis réveillée ce matin et Edward avait tout simplement disparu. _Expliquais-je en omettant sciemment de parler du lieu de nos ébats, ne voulant pas ajouter encore à la honte qui me consumait, pour être si facilement tombée dans le panneau. _Pas un mot, pas un appel, rien…

- Typique… Un mot et je vais de ce pas lui botter son petit cul de ténor du barreau. _S'énerva Alice._

- Surtout pas, je t'en prie. _L'implorais-je._

- Mais…

- Alice, il faut que tu te mettes à la place de Bella. Je pense qu'elle a envie de régler elle-même ses comptes avec ton frère.

- Rose a raison, mais j'ai surtout besoin d'un peu de temps, je n'ai pas envie de le croiser tout de suite. Après le déjeuner, je vais repasser au bureau prendre quelques dossiers et partir en week-end, voir mon père, je crois que ça me fera du bien.

- Tu sais Bell's, les hommes sont des porcs. Enfin sauf mon père et Jazz… Pour Em, ça se discute encore… Il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis qu'il sort avec Rose. _Plaisanta-t-elle, afin de détendre l'atmosphère._

- Je dirais plutôt des chiens, ils ne manqueraient plus qui nous pissent dessus en nous voyant et le tableau serait parfait. _Poursuivit Rose en rentrant dans son jeu._

Nous étions parties dans un fou rire incontrôlable et assez libérateur, pour ma part.

J'avais remercié les filles pour ce déjeuner qui certes m'avait ôté tout espoir de vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec Cullen, mais qui m'avait aussi rendu un faible sourire. J'étais contente d'avoir rencontrée ces deux femmes et de les avoir pour amies. Je remarquais que de telles relations m'avaient sincèrement manquée à New-York.

A 16 heures, je partais direction Forks, emportant avec moi, ma dignité foulée aux pieds et mon cœur passé à la moulinette, bien décidée à tirer un trait sur Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

Cette journée avait été en tout point parfaite et j'ambitionnais de continuer sur cette lancée. J'avais gagné le procès Ferguson, ce qui m'avait valu de devoir répondre à toute une horde de journalistes, j'avais longuement déjeuné avec mon client, qui ne tarissait plus d'éloges à mon sujet. Enfin, j'avais eu un rendez-vous à l'extérieur très constructif, avec un nouveau prospect.

Je notais un seul point noir : le fait que je n'avais pas pu assister au réveil de mon ange.

Je comptais bien me rattraper et passer avec elle une soirée de rêve ainsi qu'une nuit aussi magique que la précédente. J'allais l'emmener dîner, puis ensuite je lui ferais visiter mon appartement, où j'espérais bien la séquestrer tout le week-end, pour poursuivre ma découverte d'elle.

Vers 18 heures, j'arrivais chez moi. Il me restait suffisamment de temps pour me doucher, me changer, et préparer une ambiance romantique pour notre retour à la maison.

Je prenais soudainement conscience de l'image que je devais renvoyer : Une sorte de midinette avec du poil au menton, mièvre à souhait et d'un romantisme affligeant. Si Emmett me voyait, il me demanderait certainement ce que j'avais fait de mes boules… Curieusement, cela m'était totalement égal.

Le seul et unique sujet important à mes yeux c'était Isabella.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, j'arrivais au restaurant avec un quart d'heure d'avance. J'en profitais pour demander à la serveuse leur meilleure table, à l'écart du bruit de la salle.

A 19h30, je trépignais d'impatience, en fixant intensément la porte, espérant à tout instant voir Bella entrer. Finalement, j'avais plus de gènes en commun avec Alice, que je ne le croyais.

A 19h45, je n'en pouvais plus. Tout un tas de scénarios, tous plus déplaisant les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans ma tête : un accident de voiture, ou pire de moto, un enlèvement, une chute…

A 20h00, je m'activais frénétiquement sur mon portable. J'avais déjà appelé Bella quatre fois. J'angoissais encore plus, car je tombais immédiatement sur sa messagerie. J'essayais alors de lui adresser des sms, qui restaient invariablement sans réponse, à mon plus grand désespoir.

A 20h15, je téléphonais à Alice, pour savoir si Bella n'étais pas malade cet après-midi. Je n'obtenais pas plus de réponse. Je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas mon Iphone qui avait un problème. Lorsque je réussissais à joindre Jasper, ce fut la douche froide. Il m'indiqua que Bella allait parfaitement bien et qu'elle était partie assez tôt en week-end. Il l'avait juste croisée au moment de son départ.

A 20h45, je rentrais chez moi écœuré, déçu et excessivement malheureux. Une fois encore, je m'étais laissé prendre au piège, aveuglé par cette beauté empoisonnée qu'était Isabella Swan. Je me jurais que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'on m'y prenait.

* * *

**Alors, vos réactions ?**

**Pitié ne me jetez pas des tomates à la tête.**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou au contraire, si vous m'en voulez à mort, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques, les critiques ou les menaces de mort.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bises**


	19. Chapitre 19: Le calme avant la tempête ?

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Merci également à Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop, pour ce chapitre, mais vous deviez bien vous douter qu'avec leurs caractères respectifs, les choses entre Bella et Edward n'allaient pas être simples… ça aurait été trop facile.**

**Vous aurez une bonne dose de FBI et de Volturi, dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS:** **Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Sandry : **Tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que je n'aime pas la facilité, comme mes personnages. Un de mes amis résumerait la situation comme cela : « manque de communication entre un homme et une femme ». Bye.

**Diana :** Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bises

**Onja : **Et oui, c'était trop beau pour durer…

**Lilly-rose : **Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review pour chaque chapitre. C'est vraiment adorable. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger tout de suite, ça serait définitivement trop simple et Edward et Bella donnent plutôt dans le compliquer. J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même.

**Manon : **Désolée, mais c'est le privilège de l'auteur. Je n'avais pas envie d'un réveil en douceur. Au contraire, cela aurait été plus dur de les faire se battre à nouveau, après ça. J'adore leur dispute en plus, ils sont définitivement doués pour ça. Bises.

**PatiewSnow : **Désolée pour le chapitre précédent, mais promis, les choses s'arrangeront… un jour (mais dans pas trop longtemps quand même, juré). Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : Le calme avant la tempête ?**

**BPOV**

Charlie avait été un peu surpris de me voir débarqué. Je l'avais appelé pour le prévenir que je venais dîner, mais il avait d'autres projets avec Sue. N'ayant pas très envie de subir l'interrogatoire qui ne manquerait pas de venir, au vu de ma mine déconfite, je lui avais dit de ne pas annuler.

Mon père, bien que shérif, planquait toujours un double de clefs sous le porche de la maison. J'avais beau lui dire que ce genre de pratique n'était pas très sûr, particulièrement pour un flic, il n'en démordait pas, vantant le taux de criminalité quasi inexistant de Forks. J'entrais donc dans une maison silencieuse. Après avoir micro-ondé une pizza, je m'affalais sur le canapé du salon, en zappant au hasard.

J'avais éteint mon portable en partant de Seattle, souhaitant que le monde entier me fiche la paix. Toutefois, à l'heure actuelle, je fixais avidement l'objet du délit, qui semblait me crier « rallumes-moi ». Je faisais appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation. D'une part Edward ne m'avait pas téléphoné de toute la journée, donc je doutais qu'il le fasse maintenant. D'autre part, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à quiconque. J'avais déjà suffisamment discuté de ma pathétique situation avec Alice et Rose, ce midi.

Vers 22 heures, je décidais d'aller me coucher, retrouvant ma chambre de jeune fille, celle qui avait abrité ma première peine de cœur : Mike Newton. Nous étions sortis ensemble, après qu'il m'ait fait une cour acharnée, depuis mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Je l'avais trouvé mignon, sympa et galant. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de couché avec moi, je l'avais repoussé, ne me sentant pas encore prête au bout de 4 mois de relation, il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je l'avais trouvé encore plus charmant. La semaine suivante, je le trouvais dans une position plus que compromettante, sous Jessica Stanley. Même si je savais au fond de moi, que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de me sentir minable et insignifiante. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, c'était mille fois pire…

Samedi matin, je me réveillais aux alentours de 9 heures, en descendant à la cuisine, je trouvais une simple note de mon père, m'annonçant qu'il était à la Push, pour sa partie de pêche hebdomadaire. Il me précisait que j'étais aussi invité chez Billy, pour le dîner.

Samedi matin, je me réveillais aux alentours de 9 heures, en descendant à la cuisine, je trouvais une simple note de mon père, m'annonçant qu'il était à la Push, pour sa partie de pêche hebdomadaire. Il me précisait que j'étais aussi invitée chez Billy, pour le dîner.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner, je préparais quelques affaires et enfilais ma tenue de jogging. J'avais décidé d'aller courir sur la plage bordant la réserve.

J'avais couru pendant presque deux heures avant de finir par m'échouer, passablement essoufflée, sur une souche de bois. Je profitais du calme ambiant, pour essayer de faire le tri dans mes sentiments.

J'en voulais terriblement à Cullen, pour m'avoir dupé, mais je m'en voulais encore plus d'être tombée dans le panneau. Effectivement, j'avais cru avoir partagé avec lui un moment de complicité et de sensualité hors du commun, mais visiblement Edward avait l'habitude de s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge. Je n'étais qu'une idiote de plus à être tombée dans ses filets, une proie de plus à son tableau de chasse. Pathétique, ma pauvre fille.

Une main chaude, sur mon épaule, me tira de mes pensées.

- Alors Belli Bell's, comment tu vas, la forme ? _M'interrogea Jacob, en s'essayant à mes côtés._

- Impeccable. Et toi ? _Répondis-je mécaniquement._

-Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'observe et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Vu ta tête, c'est clair que ça ne va pas. Racontes tout à Tonton Jake.

- Laisses tomber Jake, ça va passer, t'inquiètes… ça passe toujours. _Répliquais-je avec un sourire sans joie. _

- Donnes-moi le nom du visage pâle qui a brisé ton p'tit cœur et le puissant peau rouge que je suis, va monter à la grande ville pour lui botter son p'tit cul de sale enfoiré. _Déclara-t-il solennellement._

- Arrêtes de jouer au grand chef indien, Jake. Je suis bien assez grande pour régler mes comptes toute seule… _Rétorquais-je un brin moqueuse, malgré mon chagrin. _En plus, je suis bien plus douée que toi, lorsqu'il s'agit de botter des culs !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. _Fit-il, en posant une main contre son front, dans un geste théâtral._

- Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Tu te rappelles, l'été de nos 8 ans, quand j'étais en vacances chez Charlie et qu'on a demandé à Sam de nous montré comment se battre. _Commençais-je, alors qu'il se crispait déjà. _

- Mouais, vaguement…

- Tu te rappelles aussi de Jared et Paul, qui n'arrêtaient pas de te charrier. Ces deux andouilles t'avaient raconté qu'un raton-laveur mutant mangeur d'homme rôdait dans les bois à côté de la réserve. Ils t'avaient tellement flanqué la trouille, que tu n'osais plus aller te balader en forêt. Tout ça à cause de… comment c'était déjà… Ah oui… Ratonzilla. Et toi t'avais tout gobé. Finalement qui avait été remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Paul, pour qu'il te lâche ?

- Toi. _Répondit-il tout bas._

_- _J'ai rien entendu Jake.

- Toi._ Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, avant d'éclater de rire._

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Je me rappelle la tête de Paul, quand tu lui as collé un direct du gauche. Il a eu un énorme cocard pendant 8 jours.

Il s'interrompit, avant de reprendre.

- Allez viens fillette, on rentre._ Ajouta-t-il en_ _passant son bras autour de mon cou, pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux._

Jacob avait toujours eu le don de me rendre le sourire, c'était comme un super pouvoir. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Grâce à lui, à mes gants et à mon sac de frappe, le week-end avait été à peu près vivable, mais c'était tout juste. Au moins, j'avais réussi à éviter les questions de Charlie, c'était déjà un point positif.

Toutefois, lundi matin, je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'attaque à affronter Edward Cullen. Aussi, contrairement à mes habitudes, j'arrivais relativement tard au cabinet, vers 9h00.

En pénétrant dans le hall, Alice m'accueillit avec un sourire des plus compatissants, ce qui eut pour effet de faire descendre encore plus bas l'estime que j'avais de moi. Elle m'acheva littéralement, en me rappelant la réunion d'associés, qui devait démarrer dans quelques minutes.

J'étais coincée. Impossible de trouver une excuse pour sécher, maintenant, cela aurait certainement fait trop plaisir à Cullen.

Si je ne pouvais pas échapper totalement à cette maudite réunion, j'avais néanmoins décidé d'en esquiver au moins une partie. Il me serait facile de prétexter un coup de fil m'ayant retenue, si d'aventure on me posait des questions.

Vers 9h30, je pris une grande tasse de café et une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de conférence. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi pour m'accueillir. Rosalie et Emmett me donnèrent un simple hochement de tête, alors que Jasper me salua, tandis qu'Edward ne desserra même pas les dents. Il se contenta de me fusiller du regard.

Ce mec avait réellement un problème. Il me jetait comme une malpropre et en plus, il se permettait de faire la gueule. On croyait rêver, franchement. Peut-être devrais-je soumettre au vote des autres associés, une proposition afin que envisagions de payer à Cullen une thérapie ? Il en avait grandement besoin. Ça et un énorme coup de pied au cul.

**EPOV**

J'aurais pu croire que j'étais victime d'une hallucination, si je n'avais pas vu toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle.

Isabella Swan.

Elle ne manquait pas de toupet. Elle se pointait royalement en retard à la réunion et summum de tout, elle me regardait d'un air dégouté. Quand je repensais aux projets que j'avais pour notre soirée de vendredi, aux efforts que j'avais fait pour lui plaire, je me traitais mentalement d'idiot. Elle devait bien rire de moi à présent.

Ce que j'avais plus de mal à comprendre, c'était la réaction d'Alice et de Rose. J'avais été une loque tout le week-end, du coup, j'avais séché le déjeuner familial. En arrivant au bureau ce matin, je m'attendais donc à être assailli de questions par ma chère sœur, avec en prime un résumé de toutes les anecdotes que j'avais ratées. Or, c'était à peine si elle m'avait dit bonjour. Rosalie avait réagi d'une manière assez froide également. J'en venais presque à penser que ce qu'on disait sur les femmes, leurs règles et leurs sautes d'humeur était vrai, pour justifier leurs comportements étranges.

J'étais d'autant plus furieux, que nous devions préparer notre première intervention à la Fac de droit. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver enfermé seul à seul avec elle, au même endroit, pour travailler, me donnait de l'urticaire. Je ne savais pas bien comment j'allais faire pour me retenir de laisser éclater la colère qui bouillonnait en moi, contre elle. Pourtant, il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi.

Tout le week-end, je m'étais creusé la tête pour chercher à quel moment, j'avais commis l'erreur fatale de baisser ma garde. Je m'étais de nouveau fait avoir, alors que je m'étais promis, voilà plus de 10 ans, que l'on ne m'y reprendrait plus. Les histoires d'amour n'étaient réellement pas faite pour moi. Je devais impérativement m'en tenir à ce que je savais le mieux faire : baiser sans sentiment.

La réunion n'avait pas duré très longtemps, après que Swan nous ait honorés de sa présence. On pouvait honnêtement se demander ce qu'elle venait faire ici, elle n'avait pas pipé mot, se contentant de m'ignorer avec superbe.

**BPOV**

Après l'accueil glacial que m'avait réservé Cullen, lundi matin, je m'étais enfermée dans mon bureau et plongée à corps perdu dans le travail. C'était encore ce que je savais faire de mieux travailler.

J'avais même séché le déjeuner proposé par Alice. Il me semblait que nous avions fait le tour de la question Edward Cullen, le vendredi précédent. Elle m'avait expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son abruti de frère. Il jouait avec les femmes et se servait d'elles… et de moi également, puisque je m'étais fait avoir.

Comme au début de notre relation, à mon arrivée au cabinet, Edward et moi ne communiquions plus que par emails interposés. Un ton froid et professionnel était de mise, même si je devais me mordre la langue pour ne pas qu'un flot d'insultes sorte de ma bouche, lorsque je le croisais par inadvertance.

Il y avait au moins un point sur lequel nous étions tombés d'accord. Nous avions décidé de préparer séparément notre conférence à la faculté, qui devait avoir lieu le vendredi de la semaine suivante, en nous répartissant les tâches. Je pense que nous avions conscience aussi bien l'un que l'autre que nous retrouver seuls dans la même pièce se terminerait en bain de sang.

L'agent Biers m'avait donné rendez-vous à Quantico mercredi, pour trois jours de préparation intensive. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, puisqu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement loquace au téléphone. Il attachait une grande importance au fait que toute cette opération devait impérativement restée secrète. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la condition sine qua non de son succès.

Tout comme la dernière fois, afin de ne pas éveillé les soupçons, j'avais demandé à Alice d'organiser mon voyage. Sur les bons conseils de Mister FBI, nous avions choisi de faire comme si je me rendais à Washington pour visiter un client pour auditer son entreprise. Elle m'avait fait une réservation pour trois nuits à l'hôtel Jefferson. Je lui avais simplement demandé en plus de me louer une voiture, arguant que cela serait plus pratique pour moi, lors de mes déplacements chez mon client.

Il y avait environ une heure de route entre Washington et l'académie. Je pouvais donc faire la route matin et soir. J'angoissais légèrement, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. J'avais une sainte horreur d'avancer en train inconnu.

Toutefois, je me surprenais presque à avoir envie d'anticiper mon départ, avec la tension qui était de nouveau présente au cabinet. Finalement j'avais cédé. Dès le mardi, j'avais quasiment supplié Kim de changer ma réservation. Enfermée dans mon bureau, j'avais la désagréable sensation d'étouffer. J'avais donc décidé d'expérimenter la méthode Cullen, qui paraissait si bien lui réussir : la fuite.

En atterrissant à l'aéroport Ronald Reagan, j'avais rapidement récupéré ma Chevrolet Impala de location. J'avais l'habitude de conduire des voitures, plus sportives, mais pour 3 jours, cela ferait l'affaire.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel, je montais directement dans ma chambre et après une douche rapide, j'optais pour le room-service. Je me doutais que les 3 jours allaient s'avérés particulièrement long et pénible.

L'agent Biers m'attendait directement sur le parking, afin de me remettre mes badges d'accès au site.

- Bonjours Miss Swan. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci, et vous-même ? Humm… Je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. _Proposais-je, en rassemblant mon courage. _

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Riley. _Me répondit-il, en m'adressant un sourire d'encouragement._

- Ok, va pour Riley.

Tout en me guidant au travers des dédales de couloirs du centre, il m'expliqua comment ces trois jours allaient se dérouler. J'allais tout d'abord passer quelques tests psychologiques, afin de juger si j'étais apte à subir la pression d'une telle opération, sans craquer.

J'opinais, bien que n'étant pas une grande fan des psys, en général. Tandis que Riley m'emmenait boire un café avant le début des hostilités, je me décidais à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Je suis plutôt étonnée de me retrouver ici ? Je croyais que vous souhaitiez que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant ? Or, je me promène tranquillement au milieu de centaines d'agents du FBI, ça m'étonne.

- J'ai pris les précautions nécessaires. _Me confia-t-il_

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- Je vous ai enregistré sous un faux nom. Pour les trois jours à venir vous serez Mary Smith, comptable à Manhattan. De plus, je vous ai assigné sur un autre dossier, dont j'ai la charge, une histoire de détournement de fonds.

Face à mon regard interloqué, il poursuivit :

- Vous ne rencontrerez aucun des agents qui travaillent sur cette affaire avec moi, au bureau de New-York, excepté l'agent que nous allons infiltrer, qui viendra vendredi.

Au bout de 3 heures d'un flot ininterrompu de questions, les experts qui se succédèrent devant moi, décidèrent que ma stabilité mentale était suffisante pour eux.

L'agent Biers me conduisit alors dans l'un des réfectoires pour que nous y déjeunions. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de discuter des Volturi, je sentais déjà qu'à la fin de mon séjour ici, je friserais l'overdose. Je choisis donc de le questionner sur sa vie et sa carrière, dans le but de mieux connaitre la personne qui allait tenir ma vie entre ses mains.

J'appris qu'il avait 32 ans, qu'il était célibataire, qu'il avait une licence de droit de Stanford, qu'il était originaire de Boston… Au final, il était assez sympa, quand il se détendait un peu. Nous avions même fini par plaisanter ensemble.

Mon après-midi fut consacré à un briefing sur les techniques d'infiltration, puisque c'était moi qui allais présenter l'agent sous couverture au Volturi. Je devais donc être crédible, pour assurer sa protection.

L'agent Biers, qui ne laissait rien au hasard, m'avait demandé d'apporter des photos de moi. Il m'expliqua qu'il voulait confier ces clichés à des experts informatiques afin d'incruster l'image de l'agent, qui devait se faire passer pour l'une de mes amies d'enfance. Son idée me paraissait bonne, puisqu'Alec n'était jamais venu avec moi à Forks, pas plus qu'il n'avait pris le temps de connaître mes amis.

Le spécialiste des opérations undercover, chargé de ma formation, m'avait enseigné comment en dire le moins possible, pour éviter de se trahir, comment détecter les signes de doutes chez mon interlocuteur, face à un de mes mensonges, comment détourner l'attention…

En quittant Quantico, j'étais complètement épuisée, mon esprit fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure, cherchant à assimiler tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté.

Le lendemain matin, Riley me fit travailler sur la future couverture de son agent, nous créant des souvenirs communs, afin de rendre notre histoire plausible. Puis, il me conduisit au niveau des stands d'entrainements au tir, ce qui m'étonna particulièrement.

Voyant ma réaction, il se justifia :

- Bella, vous êtes une civile et rien ne vous force à nous aider. Je veux que vous ayez pleinement conscience du danger que représentent les Volturi, pour vous et vos proches. C'est pourquoi, vous ne devez parler de ceci à personne, à l'exception de moi ou de Sam Huley. Vous ne feriez que leur faire risquer inutilement leurs vies.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer.

- Je veux être sûr que vous serez à même de vous défendre en cas de difficultés. _Continua-t-il, malgré mon air atterré._

Je n'avais jamais pensé que les choses pouvaient aller jusque là. Cette simple constatation me fit frémir.

- Je vais vous montrer comment tirer.

- Oh, mais vous oubliez que je suis fille de shérif. _Me repris-je, en esquissant un sourire. _Mon père est déjà passé par là, mais j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des armes à feu.

- Il va falloir travailler sur ça, car je veux que vous achetiez un revolver en rentrant à Seattle. Maintenant, Bella montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable. _Enchaina-t-il en me tendant un Sig Sauer P226._

Ce pistolet était bien plus lourd que le revolver avec lequel je m'entrainais à tirer avec Charlie. Une profonde inspiration avant de positionner le casque antibruit sur mes oreilles et de mettre les lunettes de protection et je fis feu. Malgré ce que j'aurais pu penser, je n'étais pas trop rouillée. Je visais dans la cible, réussissant même à toucher la tête et le cœur, lorsque Riley me le demanda.

- Votre père a visiblement été un excellent prof. _Nota-t-il._

- Il m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait savoir se servir d'une arme, mais espérer n'avoir jamais à en faire usage. Je dois dire que je suis entièrement d'accord avec la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Moi aussi, je préfèrerais vous éviter tout cela, mais croyez-moi, c'est nécessaire.

Je grimaçais, néanmoins consciente qu'il devait avoir raison.

- Je vous conseille cependant d'opter pour un glock, à canon court. C'est une arme plus légère que vous pourrez plus facilement glisser dans votre sac.

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais me balader constamment avec un flingue ? _M'écriais-je, choquée._

- Vous ne devez pas prendre les choses à la légère, Bella. Ces gens sont dangereux. _Insista-t-il, en me regardant gravement. _Maintenant, suivez-moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Riley m'entraina vers un nouveau bâtiment, qui renfermait une salle d'entrainement. Observant ma tenue, je m'interrogeais mentalement sur ma présence, en ce lieu, ce qu'i n'échappa pas à mon escorte.

- On va voir ce que vous donnez au corps à corps. _M'indiqua-t-il_

- Vous vous moquez de moi. Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé je ne suis pas vraiment habillée en conséquence. _Précisais-je en désignant mon pantalon blanc taille haute et mon chemisier en soie noir._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain qu'on va trouver un survêtement à votre taille. Les vestiaires des femmes, c'est la 2ème porte à gauche.

Une nouvelle fois, il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais en tenue et je rejoignis Biers, qui s'échauffait.

- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit obligatoire. _Tentais-je._

- Je vous jure que c'est tout à fait indispensable. Comme vous l'avez justement fait remarquer, vous ne pourrez peut-être pas systématiquement avoir une arme avec vous.

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais me défendre.

- Parfait alors ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

Il me donna des gants, des chaussons et un casque de protection avant qu'il ne monte sur le ring, vêtu du même attirail.

- En piste, Mademoiselle.

- A vos risques et périls, Riley. _Assénais-je, en le rejoignant._

L'agent Biers ne se débrouillait pas mal, mais j'avais la boxe dans le sang. Il encaissait assez bien les coups de pieds que je lui envoyais. Même si mon gabarit jouait en ma défaveur, dans le rapport de force, j'étais plus précise et plus rapide. Mes années de pratique parlaient pour moi.

A bout de souffle Riley finit par jeter l'éponge, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, Bella. _Siffla-t-il, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration._

_- _Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. _Me moquais-je._

Il haussa un sourcil, d'un air interrogateur.

- J'ai grandi entouré de mecs, ils m'ont appris l'essentiel. Ensuite, à la fac, j'ai fait de la boxe française… Je n'étais pas mauvaise…

- C'est un euphémisme. _Râla-t-il._

- Il m'est arrivé de gagner quelques compétitions… _Confessais-je._

- Bon je ne vais pas rester sur un échec. Venez.

Le comportement de l'agent Biers était révélateur. Il n'aimait pas rester sur un échec. Je comprenais sa persévérance à traquer les Volturi.

Une fois sur le tatami, nous enchainâmes les prises de close combat. C'était pour moi une première. Il me montra également plusieurs manières de se défaire d'un assaillant.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminés, le sang battait à mes tempes. Ce soir, j'allais dormir comme un bébé et demain, je serais certainement bourrée de courbatures, mais j'avais définitivement apprécié. Cela m'avait permis de déverser un peu de la rage qui m'habitait.

Vendredi matin, je me sentais bizarrement tendue. J'allais enfin rencontrer la personne qui risquerait sa vie en première ligne, pour faire boucler les Volturi.

- Isabella, je vous présente l'agent Bree Tanner.

- Bree, voici Isabella Swan. C'est grâce à elle, si nous avons une nouvelle chance de coincer Volturi, Andropov et compagnie.

- Enchantée, Isabella.

- De même Bree.

- Mesdames, je vous propose que nous nous mettions tout de suite au boulot, nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Je passais toute la journée, enfermée avec les deux agents à répéter chaque mot de notre histoire, l'imprimant dans mon esprit, tout comme le faisait Bree : dates de naissances, parents, amis soi-disant communs, études, travail… Au bout de 8 heures, je soufflais d'exaspération.

- Nous en avons presque fini, Bella. _M'annonça Biers._

- Pitié, je n'en peux plus.

- Encore un dernier test et je vous relâche. _Affirma-t-il en quittant la pièce._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné d'un technicien et de différents appareils électroniques, que j'identifiais comme un détecteur de mensonges. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Nous allons voir si vous êtes capables de trompé le détecteur.

- Et à quoi cela va servir ? _Demandais-je. _Je ne pense pas qu'Aro aille jusqu'à me soumettre à ce genre de test, si je lui propose d'engager quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je veux seulement savoir si vous avez parfaitement intégré les histoires que nous vous demandons de raconter et surtout si votre attitude peut facilement vous trahir. _M'expliqua-t-il._

- Allons-y.

- Prenez un moment pour vous remémorer les conseils que l'agent Baker, vous a donné mercredi. Soyez calme et détendu. Respirez profondément et tout devrait bien se passer.

Effectivement, tout se passa assez bien. J'aurais cru qu'il fallait être un menteur des plus expérimenter pour tromper ce genre d'engin, mais finalement, c'était principalement une question de contrôle de soi.

En me raccompagnant à ma voiture, Riley me rappela, encore une fois, l'importance du secret dans cette affaire, insistant surtout sur le fait que moins de personnes seraient au courant plus les chances que les Volturi finissent en prison seraient grandes. Puis, avant de me laisser partir, il m'indiqua qu'il me recontacterait prochainement, pour me dire, quand le FBI sera prêt à lancer l'opération.

Il était tard lorsque je quittais l'académie, j'avais donc fait changer mon vol retour et prolonger d'une nuit mon séjour au Jefferson, puisque rien ni personne ne m'attendait à Seattle.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de Bella au pays du FBI ?**

**Des idées sur ce qui va arriver au prochain chapitre (déjà écrit, pour info) ?**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bises**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Contre attaque

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Mention spéciale à Kris-S-Bella qui a posté le 400****ème**** commentaires sur cette fic ! Pas de cadeau mais je t'offre toute ma gratitude.**

**Merci également à Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on oublie un peu le FBI et on retrouve Edward et Bella, dans ce qu'ils savent le mieux faire… J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Au passage, je m'excuse du retard dans la publication de mes fics, mais à ma décharge j'ai travaillé sur plusieurs OS, dont un qui n'est pas encore fini. Pas d'inquiétude, les prochains chapitres de mes fics arriveront bientôt.  
**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana :** Et oui Riley veut vraiment que Bella soit à même de se protéger. Il ne veut plus perdre personne à cause des Volturi, d'où son coté protecteur et tous les précautions qu'il prend. Bye.

**Kris-S-Bella : **Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt.

**Lilly-rose : **Et oui, Edward et Bella sont deux têtes de mules ! Bises.

**Ecathe38 : **Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements. Je suis ravie si tu apprécies mon histoire et mon esprit tordu. Bye.

**Sandry : **Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps le prochain tête à tête entre Bella et Edward. C'est pour ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : Contre-attaque**

**BPOV**

De retour à Seattle, j'avais repris mon train-train quotidien : moto, boulot, dodo. J'étais en passe de devenir une championne, d'un tout nouveau sport : l'évitage d'Edward Cullen. Le fuir comme la peste est presque devenu une seconde nature pour moi.

Toutefois, ma bonne fortune arrivait à son terme puisque demain matin, je devais retrouver Cullen, pour que nous puissions donner ensemble la première de nos conférence à la fac de droit.

Alice devait passer chez moi, ce soir, pour me coacher. J'avais eu beau essayer de la décourager, elle avait tenu bon, décrétant que, je cite _« il fallait montrer à son abruti de frère à côté de quoi il passait, avec ses règles à la con »._

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

Rien !

Vers 20h30, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'Alice. En ouvrant la porte, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas venue seule, puisque Rose se trouvait derrière elle, affichant une mine gênée.

- Salut Bell's. Bon comme tu le vois, j'ai ramené du renfort. Je me suis dit que le mieux, qu'on avait à faire, c'est de s'organiser une petite soirée entre filles.

- Salut Ali, Rose. Ne restez pas sur le seuil, on va s'installer au salon.

- Tiens, on a amené de quoi faire des daiquiris fraises. Ça va me rappeler le bon vieux temps. _Déclara le lutin sautillant, en me collant un sac en papier entre les mains. _Ah, oui, je ne t'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai été barmaid, pendant quelques mois, avant de rencontrer mon Jazzou. J'ai arrêté quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il n'aimait pas trop que je passe mon temps entourée de mecs.

- Et voilà ma contribution. _M'indiqua Rosalie, en me tendant une corbeille remplie de produits de beauté en tout genre._

Waouh, je croyais que j'avais affronté le pire, lors de la virée shopping, mais il semblerait que ce n'était qu'un échauffement en matière de trucs de filles. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé de « vraies » filles, qui faisaient ce genre de choses...

Ma mère était plutôt du genre baba cool, durant mon enfance et à Forks, ni Angie ni même Leah ou Emily, n'étaient du genre à multiplier les sorties lèche-vitrine et pyjamas party.

Nous s'étaient plutôt randonnées, bricolage de moteur, dans le garage de Billy et feux de camp à First Beach.

Une fois nos cocktails en mains, Alice nous entraîna Rose et moi, vers ma chambre.

- Bon, voyons voir les merveilles qui se cachent dans ce dressing. _Annonça solennellement Alice en ouvrant les portes de mon placard._

Trente minutes plus tard, mon lit était enseveli sous une quantité astronomique de fringues en tous genres. Rose était affalée dans un coin sur un fauteuil, feuilletant un vieux numéro de Cosmo. Quant à moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de réfréner les pulsions vestimentaires d'Alice et de remettre un peu d'ordre.

- Ça y est ! _S'écria Alice, nous faisant sursauter Rosalie et moi ? _Essayes-moi ça, Bell's.

Elle avait exhumé une robe que j'avais achetée à Paris et qu'apparemment je n'avais encore jamais portée, puisqu'elle conservait ses étiquettes. Elle était en jersey de coton, blanche, à manches courtes. Elle possédait un joli décolleté en V, devant et derrière. La petite touche fashion du modèle venait de deux petits détails : l'empiècement au niveau des épaules était remplacé par de la dentelle, sous laquelle la peau apparaissait en transparence et la ceinture en cuir fauve qui ceinturait ma poitrine, la mettant en valeur. En sortant de la salle de bain, Alice m'accueillit avec des cris de joie, Rosalie, plus mesurée, se contentant de m'adresser un clin d'œil complice.

- C'est robe est parfaite, elle te donne des airs de vestale. Il va en avoir la mâchoire qui se décroche !

- Il manque les chaussures. _Nous fit remarquer Rose._

- J'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut. _Rétorqua Alice en me tendant une paire d'escarpins vernis noir._

Elle avait un œil très sûr. Ces chaussures se mariaient parfaitement avec ma tenue. Les surpiqûres blanches rappelaient la couleur de la robe et le talons en bois, celle de la couleur de la ceinture.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant on passe à la 2ème étape, mais il nous faut d'abord recharger nos batteries.

Alors qu'Alice concoctait une nouvelle tournée de daiquiris, j'entrepris de remplir un peu nos estomacs, n'ayant aucune intention de me confronter à Cullen avec une gueule de bois carabinée.

Armées de nos verres et d'un plateau rempli de diverses choses à grignoter, Alice nous emmena cette fois-ci dans ma salle de bain. Rose prit alors le contrôle des opérations, sortant de son panier tout un tas d'accessoires : des bandeaux, des pinceaux, des pinces à épiler.

Dire qu'elles prétendaient être venues pour m'aider… Torturer serait plus proche de la vérité ! A New-York, j'avais pris l'habitude de fréquenter des instituts de beauté, sous l'impulsion de Jane, mais je n'avais jamais été plus loin que le soin pour le visage ou le massage.

Avec les filles, je découvrais que cela n'était qu'une étape d'un processus bien plus long. Il y a eu le bain de vapeur pour ouvrir mes pores, le gommage chimique et manuel, la pause d'un sérum, le masque hydratant, l'huile nourrissant pour les cheveux, le passage du gant de crin, la crème pour le corps, l'épilation des sourcils… Après ça, j'étais passée en pilotage automatique, laissant Rose et Alice se succéder au dessus de moi.

J'avais la sensation étrange d'être une poupée Barbie entre leurs doigts.

Vers 23 heures, lorsqu'elles prirent congé, je devais admettre que mon teint n'avait jamais été aussi frais et clair, ma peau aussi douce, mes cheveux aussi soyeux.

Alors que nous buvions notre 4ème ou 5ème tournée de daïquiris, Alice avait commencé à élaborer son plan de bataille. Ayant plusieurs démarches à faire au Tribunal, le lendemain, les filles m'avaient vivement recommandé de ne pas venir au bureau et de retrouver Edward directement à l'université.

Elle m'avait précisé qu'il serait de bon ton que j'ai quelques minutes de retard. Je détestais ça, mais il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'une suggestion, mais d'un ordre que je devais appliquer à la lettre, sous peine d'être maudite sur 5 générations.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais, actuellement, enfermée dans ma voiture à angoisser tout en fixant la pendule. J'aurais adoré pouvoir venir en moto, la sensation de vitesse me grisait toujours et me permettait de faire baisser la pression.

Notre conférence devait débuter à 14 heures. Lorsque l'affichage numérique du tableau de bord indiqua l'heure dite, je décidais qu'il était temps de m'extirper de l'habitacle, munie de mon attaché-case.

Aussi calmement que possible, je me dirigeais vers l'amphithéâtre, où nous devions donner notre cours. Intérieurement, je continuais de m'interroger. Pourquoi je faisais ça ?

Par esprit de vengeance ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de vindicatif.

Pour le récupérer ? Cette possibilité m'effrayait. Cela lui donnait du pouvoir sur moi. Un pouvoir qui lui permettrait de me faire souffrir. Avec ce qu'Alice m'avait confessé au sujet de son frère, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas un homme qui traitait bien les femmes. Il jouait avec elles, pour se venger. Voulais-je m'abaisser à faire comme lui ? Certainement pas. Pourtant, j'avais ressenti une telle plénitude dans ses bras… Comment était-ce possible ?

J'étais maintenant devant la porte. Tous les étudiants étaient déjà installés. Sans pouvoir me contenir, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au travers du carreau incrusté dans la porte.

Immédiatement, comme s'il était mon pôle magnétique, mon regard se posa sur Edward. Il transpirait le sexe, par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il faisait face à l'assistance, les fesses nonchalamment appuyées sur le bureau. Il avait abandonné sa veste et sa traditionnelle cravate, sur une des chaises. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts dévoilant le haut de son torse. Il avait également roulé ses manches sur ses avant-bras finement musclés, accentuant son côté décontracté.

Péniblement je détachais mon regard de cet Apollon, pour me concentrer sur la salle. Instinctivement, je compris que la réputation d'Edward Cullen l'avait précédé. L'amphithéâtre était comble, la population majoritairement féminine… Dans les premiers rangs je repérais aisément des premières années qui gloussaient. Le cours était censé être réservé aux licences.

Il était temps de rentrer dans l'arène et d'affronter la foule.

Une profonde inspiration et je pénétrais dans la salle, à grandes enjambées, comme si j'avais couru pour venir.

J'envoyais un mot d'excuses à l'assemblée, accompagné d'un sourire que j'espérais éblouissant, avant de monter sur l'estrade.

Sciemment, j'évitais de croiser le regard d'Edward, que je sentais toutefois brûler dans mon dos.

Après m'être débarrassée de mon trench, je me tournais, enfin, pour lui faire face. Son regard était passablement assombri. J'y lisais colère et envie. A voir sa pomme d'adam remonter durement le long de sa gorge, j'en déduisais que ma tenue faisait son effet. Merci Alice.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner vers notre auditoire.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, voici ma collaboratrice qui est enfin arrivée. Miss Isabella Swan va animer à mes côtes cette première conférence, concernant la profession d'avocat.

Fuck ! Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il me faisait passer pour sa secrétaire ?

Hors de question que je le laisse mener la danse.

Je devais reprendre la main. Après m'être ostensiblement racler la gorge, je prenais la parole afin de présenter mon parcours en termes un peu mieux choisis.

- Comme vous l'a indiqué Monsieur Cullen, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 27 ans. Je suis sortie major de ma promo à Yale, il y a 6 ans maintenant. J'ai exercé à New-York, dont presque 5 ans passés dans le département Employement Pension & Benefits. du Cabinet Manfield-Carter et Associés. J'ai intégré le Cabinet Cullen et Associés il y a deux mois. Le Professeur Banner nous a demandé d'animer une série de séminaires, autour de la profession d'avocats, afin de vous permettre de mieux appréhender vos choix de carrière, en toute connaissance de cause. _Ajoutais-je. _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si mon associé est d'accord, je vous propose de prendre 15 minutes pour remplir un petit questionnaire, pour que nous apprenions également à vous connaître.

**EPOV**

En retard ! Elle était en retard ! Elle savait à quel point le manque de ponctualité me mettait hors de moi. J'étais certaine que cela faisait partie de son plan machiavélique pour me rendre dingue. Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. A merveille, même.

J'étais arrivé un peu en avance, histoire de m'installer tranquillement. J'avais pu observer un défilé de dindes en tout genre. A n'en pas douter, il n'y avait pas que des étudiants de 3ème année qui assistaient à ce cours. Je me demandais même si certaines filles ne venaient pas d'autres sections. Je me sentais épié et je détestais ça. C'était comme si j'étais une pièce de bœuf sur l'étale d'un boucher… écœurant. Pourtant j'avais l'habitude d'être le point de mire des femmes, mais voir toutes ces gamines en chaleur, c'était vraiment trop.

Plutôt que d'entendre benoitement la Reine des glaces, je me décidais à commencer sans elle. Après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché.

Malgré le malaise que j'éprouvais, je pris une pose décontractée, avant de me présenter.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. _Commençais-je, en réprimant un soupir, face aux gloussements pathétiques émanant des premiers rangs._ Je suis Edward Cullen, un des associés fondateurs et gérant du Cabinet Cullen et Associés, situé Union Street. Je suis spécialisé en droit des affaires, mais, avec mes autres associés, nous couvrons l'essentiel des domaines du droit, afin d'offrir une gamme complète de services à nos clients. Est-ce que vous avez des questions, en attendant qu'arrive la personne, qui doit donner avec moi, cette série de cours.

- Quel âge avez-vous Monsieur Cullen. _Piailla-une bimbo blonde assise face à moi. _

- Heu, j'ai presque 30 ans. En fait, je pensais à des questions d'ordre professionnel, que vous vous poseriez au sujet du métier d'avocat.

- Oui, moi, Monsieur.

- Allez-y, mademoiselle.

- Heidi, Monsieur. _Roucoula-t-elle, tout en battant outrageusement des cils. _Est-ce que vous êtes célibataire ?

- C'est privé.

- Pas vraiment, Monsieur. C'est que le métier d'avocat est très prenant et très stressant…

Oh mon dieu. Dans quoi je m'étais fourré, en acceptant de donner ces conférences. Je ne pus retenir un ricanement gêné, lorsque la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrit à la volée.

Et elle apparut, tel un ange tombé du ciel. Elle paraissait légèrement essoufflée, ses joues étaient adorablement rougies. Elle passa derrière le bureau pour y déposer affaires. Je rongeais mon frein, elle refusait obstinément de me regarder, alors que j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je détaillais chacun de ses gestes délicats, la manière dont son manteau glissait doucement le long de son corps, laissant apparaitre une robe rehaussant chacune de ses merveilleuses courbes.

Enfin, elle daigna se tourner vers moi et me regarder. Isabella Swan était une déesse descendue sur terre pour me torturer. Une véritable beauté antique. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Il fallait que je me sorte de la tête toutes les images érotiques qui assaillaient mon cerveau. Avec tout mon self-control, je me soustrayais à la puissante attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, voici ma collaboratrice qui est enfin arrivée. Miss Isabella Swan va animer à mes côtes cette première conférence, concernant la profession d'avocat.

Je me comportais comme un salaud, mais les mots m'avaient échappé. C'était presque plus fort que moi, je cherchais à l'atteindre, à la rabaisser. Je l'avais présentée comme quantité négligeable. Sans aucun doute, mes paroles l'allaient la toucher, la blesser, même.

Je pouvais sentir dans mon dos ses yeux me foudroyer, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle reprit l'initiative en se présentant seule, avant de commencer à distribuer un questionnaire.

C'était une excellente idée. L'analyse de leurs réponses nous permettrait certainement de mieux cerner les attentes de ses étudiants et d'adapter nos interventions. Bella était vraiment brillante. Son rejet était d'autant plus frustrant et désobligeant. Je devais impérativement me détacher d'elle, l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Allais-je y arriver en la croisant chaque jour ? J'en doutais.

Tandis qu'elle parcourait les escaliers, je pouvais voir plusieurs étudiants la reluquer ouvertement. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. J'avais envie de leur faire ravaler les petits sourires satisfaits qui ornaient leurs visages post-adolescents.

Ça allait une longue, une très longue après-midi.

**BPOV**

Nous nous étions succédés au pupitre durant toute la conférence, alternant nos prises de paroles.

Lorsqu'Edward intervenait, je pouvais voir les regards concupiscents des filles présentes, sur lui. Ça en était presque embarrassant. Pourtant, je les comprenais. C'était réellement un homme magnifique, intelligent, mais intérieurement c'était un connard.

De temps à autre, il descendait de l'estrade, comme une rock-star qui va à la rencontre de son public. Alice avait raison. Edward était un chasseur. Il s'amusait avec les femmes, sans considérations pour leurs sentiments. Nous n'étions que des faire-valoir pour lui et son pitoyable besoin de contrôle.

A la fin du cours, alors que plusieurs élèves nous saluaient avant de partir, je vis une des greluches du premier rang, qui n'avait cessé de couver Edward du regard, se détacher des ses copine et se diriger vers lui.

De mon côté, tout en rangeant mes affaires, alors que certains étudiants, me demandaient des renseignements sur mon domaine de compétence, je ne pus m'empêcher de prêter attention à la conversation.

- Monsieur Cullen, je tenais à vous dire à quel point votre cours a été instructif pour moi. _Minauda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras exposé._

- Heu, merci, je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Oh mais vous pouvez, cher professeur. D'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublie voici, mon numéro de téléphone, si jamais vous éprouvez le besoin de vous détendre, après une longue journée de travail.

Non, mais j'hallucinais totalement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pétasse, déguisée en agneau ?

La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder mon vase de tolérance, ça a été de voir cet abruti ranger le numéro de cette petite garce dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il la regardait s'éloigner en matant ses fesses en plus. Ce type se foutait ouvertement de moi. J'enrageais littéralement.

Cet homme m'avait charmé, m'avait baisé, m'avait jeté et maintenant il m'humiliait en se pavanant devant un groupe de minettes travaillées par leurs hormones, alors que j'étais juste à côté.

Après nous être débarrassés des derniers bavards, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Toujours incrédule, je fixais Edward. Je n'en revenais pas de son attitude.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? _Attaqua-t-il, froidement, sans me regarder dans les yeux._

- Tu me prends pour qui Edward ? _Ma voix claqua dans l'air, sans que je puisse retenir ma rage et ma frustration. _

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour une conne ! _M'énervais-je. _Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies Cullen. Tu vas attendre longtemps, si tu attends de moi que je me pâme devant toi.

- Tu as oublié de prendre tes cachets avant de venir ? Je n'ai aucun besoin de toi.

- Ça j'avais cru remarquer. _Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Tu veux parler d'Heidi.

- Oh, Miss Salope a un nom. Ravie de l'apprendre.

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie Swan ?

- Dans tes rêves, Cullen. Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est du respect. Ne joue pas avec moi et cesses de m'humilier ou tu le regretteras. _Le prévins-je. _

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais t'amuser à faire baver tous les mecs du campus, en tortillant des fesses, dans cette tenue, tandis que je devrais jouer les petits saints.

- On a couché ensemble, oui. C'était bien, oui. Mais ça ne te donne aucun droit sur moi. Tu ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou pas. _Insistais-je en détachant chaque syllabe. _En plus, contrairement à toi, je n'ai dragué personne, encore moins sous ton nez.

- Si tu es tellement intéressée, la place est encore libre Isabella. _Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi._

- Une fois m'a suffi. Il est hors de question que je réitère cette monumentale erreur.

- _- _Tu veux dire que tu ne coucheras plus avec moi… J'attends de voir ça, si tu me permets… _Ricana-t-il._

J'avais une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant et ses dents avec.

- Alice m'a parlé de tes règles minables. _Annonçais-je, tandis qu'il se gelait sur place._ Quel âge tu as pour te comporter ainsi ?

- Tu savais pertinemment dans quoi tu t'engageais et ça ne t'a pas empêchée de coucher avec moi. _Contra-t-il. _Si tu cherchais le parfait petit ami, tu as frappé à la mauvaise adresse, Swan. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'engage.

Pas besoin d'admettre que j'avais appris la vérité après coup et qu'en plus, j'avais espéré obtenir bien plus. Cela ne ferait que lui donner plus de pouvoir sur moi.

- Et bien justement, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin.

- Je connais tes besoins Isabella… Je sais que nos corps se répondent et se complètent admirablement. On pourrait tirer beaucoup plaisir de cette osmose. _Asséna-t-il en avançant vers moi._

Ce type avait un culot incroyable. J'avais été une parfaite idiote.

- Tu sais, il y a quelques années, quand je me trimbalais encore l'étiquette du vilain petit canard, j'aurais certainement été flattée qu'un type comme toi s'intéresse à une fille comme moi. J'aurais peut-être même accepté ta proposition, mais ce temps là est révolu. Je vaux mieux que ça… Etre ton plan cul… Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? Maintenant ? Tu rêves Cullen. J'espère plus de la vie, je veux de l'exceptionnel, de l'extraordinaire. Ça, c'est pathétique. Tout à fait à ton image. Je suis sûre qu'Heidi, ou n'importe quelle poufiasse du coin, te conviendra pour satisfaire tes pulsions. _Concluais-je avec dédain._

- Tu veux quoi Isabella, les fleurs, les bijoux, les chocolats, la sérénade ou tout le tralala ? _M'interrogea-t-il, en ancrant son regard assombri au mien. _C'est ça que tu veux Isabella. _Rajouta-t-il en se collant à moi. _Il fallait y réfléchir avant. _Cracha-t-il._

- Tu me connais vraiment mal… En vérité, Cullen, je ne te demande absolument rien. _Affirmais-je._

La discussion était close. Tout avait été dit. Je tournais les talons en le plantant sur place, pour rejoindre ma voiture. Une fois à l'abri, j'éclatais en sanglots évacuant toute ma rage, ma frustration, mon désespoir et ma tristesse.

**EPOV**

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement, ces 3 heures avaient été des plus pénibles. J'avais subi les regards libidineux d'une centaine d'étudiantes aux sens échauffés. Pire encore, j'en avais profité. Sur le moment, j'avais trouvé que c'était un moyen de tester la jalousie de Bella.

Alors que je me pensais tiré d'affaires, j'avais dû affronter les griffes acérées d'Heidi. Cette fille était un véritable pot de colle. Bien que je n'aie aucune intention de l'utiliser, j'ai pris le papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné son numéro, sachant que Bella nous observait. Ma réaction était stupide, mais c'était une question de fierté.

Je voulais qu'elle cède et qu'elle revienne. J'avais déjà fait bien trop d'entorse à mes règles pour cette femme. Si elle devait revenir dans ma vie, elle devrait me mériter et s'excuser.

Croyant avoir maîtrisé la situation, je déchantais bien vite en croisant le regard scandalisé de Bella.

S'en était suivi une prise de bec des plus mémorables. Bella me reprochant mon comportement avec les femmes. Elle m'avait même surprise admettant qu'Alice avait vendu la mèche, concernant mes règles de vie.

Au moins, je comprenais mieux son attitude du lendemain matin. Elle avait voulu du sexe, elle l'avait eu. Pourtant elle faisait montre d'un mépris total, face à ma conduite. Son air supérieur me mettait hors de moi.

Finalement, j'avais joué à fond la carte du Casanova de service. Oubliant que j'avais baissé ma garde en l'invitant à dîner et qu'elle en avait profité pour me rejeter ouvertement. Je décidais alors, de reprendre la main en misant tout sur le sexe. Au moins de ce côté-là, j'étais sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'ambigüité. Elle avait pris autant de plaisir que moi. Peut-être que d'une histoire purement sexuelle, nous pourrions arriver à construire quelque chose de plus. Au pire, j'en tirerais parti le temps que cela durerait.

Une nouvelle fois, elle m'avait désarçonné. A demi mot, je comprenais que Bella ne voulais pas de ce que je lui proposais. Tout m'apparaissait, clairement, à cet instant. Je lui avais offert une vraie relation, une première pour moi, elle m'avait repoussé. Je lui suggérais un plan cul, elle n'en voulait pas plus.

En définitive, le problème n'était pas tant que Bella Swan et moi n'avions pas les mêmes attentes. En réalité, nous voulions la même chose, sauf qu'elle ne souhaitait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis next step, entre ces deux là ?**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Au passage, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot. J'ai vu plusieurs auteurs se plaindre de la baisse du nombre de commentaires. Je vous avoue que c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, mais ici, pas de chantage à la review. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine !**

**Bises**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Fight

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Mention spéciale à Emichlo qui a posté le 450****ème**** commentaires sur cette fic !**

**Comme toujours un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Cette semaine, on mélange les genres avec un chapitre où l'on parle de Bella, d'Edward, du FBI et même des Volturi… Tout un programme … J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Vanina : **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, les rames vont encore servir dans ce chapitre !

**Twilight0507 : **Et non le mot ne va pas être évoqué tout de suite…

**Patiewsnow : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai plein d'idées pour les rabibocher mais entre temps, je rajoute une petite dose d'engueulade… Bises !

**Lilly-rose : **Pitié ne tire pas sur la femme de ménage !

**Diana :** Tensions… ça aurait pu être le sous-titre de cette histoire, effectivement. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye.

**Ecathe38 : **Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'essaie de publier cette fic une fois par semaine, mais j'avoue que je suis très prise et que j'ai horreur de bâcler les choses. A ma décharge j'ai également travaillé sur un gros OS. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mes éventuels retards. Bye.

**Sandry : **Et oui deux têtus ensemble, ça fait un sacré mélange. Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : Fight**

**EPOV**

Et voilà, encore une catastrophe à inscrire à la longue liste de mes échecs avec Isabella Swan. Pourquoi étions-nous tellement compatibles sur le plan professionnel et si peu sur le plan personnel, exception faite de l'aspect sexuel des choses, où pour le coup c'était l'osmose totale.

Je ne savais même pas comment tout ça avait dégénéré aussi vite. Une parole en entrainant une autre, certainement. Je voulais simplement la rendre un peu jalouse. Lui montrer l'effet que ça me faisait de voir une bande de jeunes branleurs la dévorer des yeux.

Finalement, elle m'avait encore une fois fait me sentir comme le pire des enfoirés, alors que c'était quand même elle qui avait profité de la situation, avant de me jeter après comme un kleenex. J'apprenais en plus qu'Alice l'avait mise au courant de mes habitudes. Elle était loin d'être toute blanche et cependant elle agissait comme si j'avais abusé d'elle.

En réalité, c'est elle qui avait profité de moi, tandis que je me mettais à nu, au sens propre comme au figuré, devant elle. Bella m'avait pris pour un imbécile, en foulant au pied ma virilité, alors que de mon côté, j'avais été prêt à tout remettre en cause pour elle.

Je me sentais comme émasculé. Bella m'avait transformé en eunuque et après ce nouveau désastre, j'avais un besoin urgent de retrouver mes bijoux de famille.

Ce qu'il me fallait c'était de la testostérone en intraveineuse. Il était plus que temps d'organiser une soirée entre mecs et de retrouver le macho qui sommeillait en moi, depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie.

Dès que je sortis de la fac, j'appelais Emmett et Jasper pour programmer mon « retour aux sources ».

Vers 20 heures, les gars arrivèrent à mon appartement avec le kit nécessaire à toute bonne braquemart party : de la bière et des pizzas.

Moi, je fournissais l'écran plat afin d'y visionner un match de foot, les cigares et le whisky.

Nous étions vautrés sur mon canapé depuis une bonne heure, lorsqu'Emmett engloutit la dernière part de pizza.

- Bon Ed, vas-y racontes à Tonton Emmett, pourquoi tu nous as convoqué, Jazz et moi, à la dernière minute pour voir les Seahawks se prendre une raclée. _M'interrogea-t-il._

- Ouais c'est vrai Ed, faut voir ta tête on dirait qu'on vient de tuer ton chien.

Merde. J'étais tellement transparent… Pathétique… En l'espace de deux mois, j'étais devenue une gonzesse.

- En plus j'avais des projets avec Alice. _Souffla Jasper. _Ta sœur était furax, quand je lui aie dit qu'elle devrait se passer de moi, pour ranger le dressing…

Jazz s'arrêta de lui-même en voyant nos regards interloqués se river sur lui. A cet instant, il devait regretter de ne pas avoir tourné sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

- Mon dieu, ma frangine est une sorcière. Elle a réussi à faire plus fort que David Copperfield. Elle a transformé notre cowboy texan, en un putain de Ralph Laurens. _S'esclaffa Emmett._

- La ferme Em, tu veux que je te rappelle que Rose t'a traîné voir un ballet de trois heures le week-end dernier, et écouter une lecture de poésie anglaise, y a 15 jours.

- Bordel, les mecs, j'ai besoin de remonter mon égo de mâle, pas qu'on échange des recettes de cuisine ou qu'on se mette à faire du crochet. _M'énervais-je._

- Oh, voilà, on y est Bro. Quel est le vilain méchant qui a fait peur au p'tit Eddy ? _Demanda mon abruti de frangin._

- Pas la peine de demander Em. Ça me paraît clair : La jolie Bella est passée par là.

- Vous êtes vraiment cons, quand vous vous y mettez…

- Fallait pas nous inviter. _Rigola Emmett._

J'inspirais un bon coup. Bon, ils étaient là, alors autant vider mon sac.

- Cette nana me rend dingue. _Avouais-je._

- Ça pas besoin de nous le dire, Ed. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. _Lâcha Jasper, avec un petit sourire._

- On a couché ensemble.

Au moins, ma révélation avait eu le don de les faire taire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir face à moi deux poissons qu'on aurait mis hors de l'eau : la bouche grande ouverte, avec un air de suffoquer.

- Ben toi alors, tu t'emmerdes pas, mon salaud. Et après tout le cinéma que tu nous as fait, en plus ! C'était où ? Quand ? Je veux tous les détails !

- Em !

- Lâche-le un peu, tu vois bien qu'il a déjà la tête d'un lézard à qui on aurait coupé la queue.

Jasper et son sens de la métaphore… Sans le vouloir, il tapait là où ça faisait mal.

- Allez frangin, dis-nous ce que la vilaine Bella t'a fait. Moi, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu sauterais comme un cabri, après avoir conclu.

- Laisses-le parler Em. Allez, vieux racontes.

- La nuit a été parfaite… _Commençais-je._ C'est plutôt le réveil qui a été difficile. J'ai dû la quitter, pour partir au Tribunal. Il était tôt, alors je l'ai laissée dormir sur le sofa de son bureau.

- Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que t'as couché avec elle au Cab ! _S'écria soudain Emmett. _Alors que tu nous gonfles depuis des années avec ta putain de règle sur pas de sexe au bureau !

- Pas la peine de remuer le couteau, je sais parfaitement que j'ai merdé.

- M'étonne qu'elle soit furax, si elle s'est réveillée seule.

- Jazz, je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai déposé un mot sur son bureau et j'ai même pensé à programmer le réveil de son portable.

- Elle t'a accroché, on dirait. _Remarqua judicieusement Jasper._

C'était un euphémisme. En une nuit, elle m'avait rendu complètement accro.

- Bon, où est le problème alors ?

- Je lui ai proposé un dîner, pour le soir même et… elle m'a posé un lapin. _Confessais-je, sur un ton morne. _

Emmett partit dans un rire tonitruant.

- Ben ça alors, faut que je félicite Bella. Je ne pensais pas voir ça de mon vivant : enfin une femme qui résiste au sex-appeal de mon p'tit frère.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Em.

Alors que je ruminais dans mon coin, sous les quolibets de mon emmerdeur de frère, Jazz reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a réagi ainsi ?

- Si je le savais. _Répondis-je honnêtement_. Je suppose qu'elle a voulu me faire payer mon accueil. _Avançais-je._

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit le genre de Bella. _Contra Jasper._

- Ouep, c'est aussi mon avis. _Confirma Emmett._

- Je vois pas vraiment d'autres explications. J'ai essayé de la joindre sans succès et depuis, c'est à peine si elle m'adresse la parole.

- Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que vendredi dernier, Bella était loin d'être au top de sa forme. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui savoure une victoire. Les filles sont allées déjeuner avec elle et ensuite elle est partie du cabinet de bonne heure. _M'expliqua Jazz._

Etait-il possible que je me sois trompé ?

Je devais en avoir le cœur net. L'enjeu était bien trop important.

- A votre avis, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'elle n'ait pas eu mon message. _Avançais-je, craignant leurs réponses._

- Tu l'as laissé où ton fameux message. _M'interrogea Emmett._

- Je l'avais collé sur le vase de fleurs qui trônait sur son bureau…

- Dans ce cas là, je crois que tout s'explique, mon pote. _Exposa Jasper. _C'est par là que t'aurais dû commencer, à vrai dire.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais il avait visiblement compris quelque chose qui m'échappait encore totalement.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que vendredi matin, les fleurs que Bella a reçues, étaient dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Alice m'a dit que la femme de ménage avait cassé le vase, du coup, elle a tout jeté. Ton mot a certainement fini avec les débris, dans le vide-ordure.

- Vous croyez ? _Hasardais-je._

Ils acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

- Maintenant qu'on a clarifié la situation, je crois que tu as du pain sur la planche, Ed. Si tu ne veux pas avoir Alice sur le dos.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, je savais exactement ce qu'il me restait à faire.

**BPOV**

J'avais passé une nuit exécrable. En rentrant hier soir, je m'étais collée devant un film guimauve à la télé et j'avais pleuré à chaudes larmes, enroulée dans ma couette. Pathétique… Je devenais une pauvre fille, s'enfermant chez elle, un vendredi soir, pour geindre sur son triste sort.

Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

A aucun moment, je n'avais versé la moindre larme pour un homme, ni pour Mike, mon premier chagrin d'amour, ni pour James, ma première histoire d'amour sérieuse, ni pour Alec, qu'un temps j'avais pris pour l'homme de ma vie.

Une nuit de baise avec Edward Cullen et voilà que je me transformais en midinette.

Swan, il fallait te reprendre et fissa. Tu t'étais déjà bien assez ridiculisée pour la prochaine décennie, à cause de cet enfoiré.

En me réveillant samedi matin, je décidais de relâcher la pression. Une fois mon café avalé, je préparais mon équipement et commençais à boxer furieusement mon sac de frappe, tandis que les Sex Pistols crachaient dans les enceintes.

Je déversais hors de moi toute ma rage et ma frustration. Alors que je me repositionnais entre deux combinaisons de coups, certaines paroles me frappaient. Elles semblaient avoir été écrites pour Cullen :

No feelings / _Aucun sentiment_

A no feelings / _Aucun sentiment_

A no feelings / _Aucun sentiment_

For anybody else / _Pour quiconque d'autre_

A no feelings / _Aucun sentiment_

A no feelings / _Aucun sentiment_

A no feelings / _Aucun sentiment_

For anybody else / _P__our quiconque d'autre_

Except for myself / _Excepté pour moi-même_

Au bout d'une heure, j'étais trempée de sueur. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine, pour boire un peu, avant de reprendre l'entrainement, la sonnette retentit.

Je restais interdite, en constatant qu'Edward se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte, un sourire accroché à son visage et un bouquet de roses à la main. Le trop-plein d'émotions, que je tentais péniblement de contenir depuis la veille, rejaillit malgré moi.

- Cullen, fous le camp de chez moi, tout de suite ! _Crachais-je._

_- _Bella, il faut que je te parle. _Commença-t-il._

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit dégage. _Articulais-je._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? _Me questionna-t-il, lorsque son regard tomba sur le gant de boxe que j'avais toujours à la main._

- Je me défoule pour éviter de te tomber dessus et de botter son petit cul prétentieux et sans intérêt. _Répliquais-je durement._

- Bella je t'en prie… _Souffla-t-il. _Il faut que tu m'écoutes…

Il restait comme figé devant moi, tandis que j'ôtais le gant qui enserrait toujours mon poignet. J'enlevais également mes chaussons de boxe, pour enfiler mes baskets, posées dans l'entrée. Cullen ne réagissait toujours pas et se contentait d'afficher un air incrédule, en étudiant tous mes gestes.

En me voyant me relever et me saisir du trousseau de clefs poser sur la console, il se remit soudain en mouvement.

- Où tu vas ?

- Courir, pour brûler mon trop plein d'énergie. Sinon je sens que je vais faire un malheur. J'aime trop ta mère et ta sœur, pour me laisser aller, mais n'abuse pas trop de ta chance… Maintenant, casses-toi ! _Lui ordonnais-je._

- Bella ! _Cria-t-il, alors que je sortais._

- Claques la porte en partant ! _Lançais-je, en me ruant dans l'allée._

_- _Attends-moi ! J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Et moi, je ne veux rien entendre, mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on discute, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. _Lui envoyais-je avant d'augmenter mon allure._

Edward commença alors à courir derrière moi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi furieuse, la situation m'aurait certainement fait hurler de rire, à le voir ainsi dans son costume sur-mesure et chaussures italiennes. Il était franchement ridicule.

Au bout de 500 mètres environ, il jeta l'éponge et rebroussa chemin.

Au bout de deux heures passées à arpenter Madison Park, je rentrais finalement chez moi. Confusément, en tournant au coin de la rue, j'étais à la fois soulagée et déçue de constater que la voiture d'Edward avait disparu.

La surprise l'emporta, lorsque je constatais que Sam m'attendait devant chez moi. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Sam, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- L'agent Biers a essayé de te joindre. J'en déduis que tu avais oublié de prendre ton portable avant de sortir.

- Ouais, je m'excuse mais je suis sortie un peu précipitamment. _Admis-je en le faisant entrer. _Il y a du nouveau ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je pense effectivement que les choses bougent. Il avait l'air surexcité.

J'avais dû mal à l'imaginer lâchant prise, cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Biers avait un coté men in black assez prononcé.

- Au fait, j'ai ramassé ça dans ton allée. _Ajouta-t-il en me tendant le bouquet d'Edward._

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il l'avait à la main.

- Garde-les et offre les à Emily, sinon, elles finiront directement dans ma poubelle.

- Un amoureux transi ?

- Un connard arrogant, qui croit qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut en claquant des doigts. _Assénais-je, sentant la colère renaître au fond de moi._

Très vite, voyant que je n'en dirais pas plus, Sam m'avait laissée afin que je rappelle Riley.

- Bella, vous allez bien ? J'étais inquiet.

- Parfaitement bien, j'étais simplement sortie courir. J'avais besoin de m'aérer.

- Des problèmes ?

- Rien qui vous concerne. _Esquivais-je._

_- _Bien. J'ai eu un tuyau par l'un de mes indics. On a un coup de chance unique. _Me précisa-t-il._ Est-ce que vous vous sentez prête ?

- Difficile à dire, alors que j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

- Ce soir, il y a un vernissage qui est organisé au Bellevue Art Museum, pour l'ouverture de l'exposition consacrée à Beth Levine (*). On vient de me confirmer qu'Alec et Jane Volturi doivent y assister. Cette l'occasion parfaite pour vous de renouer avec lui.

A vrai dire, je pensais encore avoir un peu de temps devant moi, pour me préparer à ces retrouvailles, mais il semblait que la montre jouait contre moi.

Serais-je jamais totalement prête pour ce que j'allais faire, de toutes les façons ? J'inspirais profondément avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

- Comment va-t-on procéder ? Heu… Je n'ai pas d'invitation… _Balbutiais-je._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous acceptez, tout est prévu. Sam vous déposera votre sésame, dans la soirée, le temps pour moi de lui faire parvenir.

- Ok… Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Rien d'insurmontable. Il vous suffit de vous montrer, avec un peu de chance, Alec, viendra de lui-même vous voir. Dans le cas contraire, vous n'aurez qu'à croiser sa route « accidentellement ». _Me suggéra-t-il._

- Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes.

- J'en suis certain, j'ai confiance en vous.

Après avoir réitérer les conseils qu'il m'avait donné à Quantico, pour assurer ma sécurité, nous raccrochâmes. Il était temps pour moi de me trouver une robe de soirée. J'avais la personne parfaite, pour cette mission, même si l'impliquer représentait un risque non négligeable pour mon intégrité physique et mentale. Bizarrement, j'allais me confronter à des criminels chevronnés, mais j'avais plus peur de la menace que représentait Alice Cullen. Mon cerveau était définitivement dérangé.

Je m'étais pourtant promis d'attendre le prochain millénaire, avant d'accepter de refaire du shopping avec elle, mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, moyens exceptionnels, non ?

Alice avait manqué de me percer les tympans en apprenant que j'allais au vernissage. Pendant une demi-heure, elle m'avait expliquée par le menu, qu'il s'agissait de l'évènement mondain à ne pas rater, en cette fin d'année.

Ce lutin surexcité m'avait également indiqué qu'elle serait présente. Ses parents faisaient partie des donateurs réguliers du musée et Alice, compte tenu de ses études de styliste, se faisait un point d'honneur à assister à la cérémonie. J'aurais certainement été au courant de tout cela si je n'avais pas passé ma semaine à me terrer dans mon bureau, pour me cacher de son frère. Il fallait également dire que le plan « faisons craquer Edward », nous avait accaparées. Tout ça pour finir en bide total…

Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver toute deux, vers 14 heures, dans la boutique où elle devait aller récupérer sa robe, afin de me choisir une tenue.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais redouté, Alice n'avait mis que 15 minutes pour me dégoter la tenue parfaite. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue en soie rouge carmin, signée Escada, qui évoquait un drapé romain. Elle possédait une unique bretelle, sertie d'une boucle ronde, laissant entrevoir mon épaule. Ma taille fine était soulignée par une large ceinture dessinée dans le plissée de la robe. Habillée de la sorte, il était impossible que je passe inaperçue aux yeux d'Alec.

Evidemment Alice n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle avait réussi à m'obtenir un rendez-vous dans le spa qu'elle fréquentait. Avec étonnement, j'y avais retrouvé Rose et Esmé. Visiblement, ce vernissage était bien l'évènement de l'année à Seattle.

Il faudrait que je manœuvre adroitement ce soir, surtout si Alice rôdait dans les parages des Volturi.

Après 4 heures passées dans cet institut, j'étais gommée, épilée, hydratée, polie, vernie, parfumée, maquillée, coiffée… et j'en passe. En un mot, j'étais prête. Je n'étais pas persuadée que Riley pensait à cela, mais je pensais avoir mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour ce soir.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à repasser par chez moi, pour m'habiller et récupérer ma voiture, ainsi que le carton d'invitation. Sam, m'avait donné rendez-vous à 19h30, le temps pour moi de finir de me préparer.

- Whaouh, tu es splendide Bell's. Tu vas faire tourner les têtes ce soir, déjà qu'en temps normal… mais là…

- Merci Sam, mais si tu continues, je vais devenir aussi rouge que cette robe.

- Tiens voilà ton billet.

- Merci. _Dis-je en récupérant l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait._

- Tu seras prudente, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne tenteras rien d'inconsidéré ? C'est une simple approche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je sais tout ça. Biers m'a répété les mêmes conseils.

- Lui aussi s'inquiète de te mouiller dans cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il existait d'autres options Sam. _Rétorquais-je. _Trop de gens sont déjà morts à cause des Volturi. Il est temps que cela cesse.

- Tu as de quoi te protéger ?

- Je crois que mon glock tout neuf, va jurer avec cette robe. _Lançais-je avec humour, afin de diminuer son inquiétude._

- Tiens prends au moins ça. _Conclut-il en plaçant une bombe au poivre dans ma main. _

Avant de quitter la maison, je passais une dernière fois en revue mon reflet dans le miroir, pour voir si rien ne clochait. J'attrapais mes clefs de voiture ainsi que ma minaudière dans laquelle je glissais l'invitation et le petit cadeau de Sam.

* * *

(*) Designer de chaussures américaine.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis la soirée ?**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes.**

**PS : Les votes sont ouverts pour le concours "Gourmandises" sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic. Pensez à aller lire les supers OS qui ont été postées !  
**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Attraction, opposition

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Mention spéciale à Vivibatta, qui a posté le 500****ème**** commentaires sur cette fic ! Merci à toi.**

**Comme toujours un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Alors, au programme cette semaine… surprise, je ne vous dit rien et vous laisse découvrir.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Roxylady666 :** Team Edward à fond, ma belle ! Mais j'adore Bella quand même, on ne se refait pas, même si c'est une tête de mule. Bises

**Karima : **Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bye

**Sandry :** Effectivement Edward va avoir fort à faire dans ce chapitre… A bientôt.

**Diana :** Et oui Bella est encore super remontée contre Edward. Pour la soirée… surprise… A +.

**Fraisia : **Bella est une vraie femme de caractère et elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Effectivement pour Edward se n'est pas de tout repos, mais il a besoin de se faire recadrer. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Al :** J'espère que la réaction d'Edward te surprendra (ou pas)…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : Attraction, opposition, hésitation  
**

**BPOV**

Vers 21 heures, j'arrivais au Bellevue, où la fête battait déjà son plein. Il s'avérait qu'entrer et sortir de mon cabriolet était un peu plus compliqué que prévu avec la robe qu'Alice m'avait aidée à choisir. Après avoir fait les recommandations d'usage au voiturier, je lui laissais mes clefs et me dirigeait vers l'entrée.

Je déposais mon manteau aux vestiaires et récupérais mon ticket avant de me rendre au bar. Une coupe de champagne, c'était le minimum qu'il me fallait pour supporter ce type de pince-fesse. Cela me rappelait les innombrables réceptions auxquelles Alec et moi devions nous rendre, en tant que membres du clan Volturi. Heureusement Seattle n'était pas New-York. Il n'y avait pas cette nuée de paparazzis qui nous suivaient à chaque sortie en public. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que quelques journalistes, qui savaient se faire discrets.

Ma flûte à la main, je scannais discrètement la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'Alec ou de Jane. Nonchalamment je jetais un coup d'œil vague aux pièces exposées. Beth Levine était réellement une créatrice de grand talent. La plupart des modèles de chaussures qu'elle avait créés étaient d'une modernité incroyable, alors qu'ils avaient pour certains plus de 50 ans. J'admirais une paire d'escarpins anis, lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella.

- Bella ! Tu es absolument divine. Je savais que cette robe était faite pour toi. _Pépia Alice en me sautant dessus. _Allez, viens par là, j'ai tout arrangé.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_ Dis-je légèrement effrayée._

- Je me suis débrouillée pour que tu sois placée à notre table. Je sais, je sais, ne me remercie pas, je suis la meilleure. _S'auto-congratula-t-elle._

Mon dieu, comment lutter avec cette fille ? Elle était infernale. Jasper devrait sans aucun doute être canonisé. Il faudrait que je m'occupe d'écrire une lettre de recommandation au Vatican, quand j'aurais 5 minutes.

Eviter que les Cullen ne croisent les Volturi allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure, tentant de trouver une échappatoire, sans succès, tandis qu'Alice m'attirait résolument vers sa table. Ce petit bout de femme avait une force surprenante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais assise entre Carlisle et une chaise vide. Emmett nous abreuvait d'histoires de flics à propos des délinquants qu'ils arrêtaient. Il en était au top ten des cachettes les plus insolites pour planquer de la drogue. Tout ce que ça m'inspirait c'est que certaines personnes avaient une imagination débordante et vraiment très peu de dignité… Et aussi qu'Em passait définitivement trop de temps dans les postes de police…

Alors que je continuais à chercher Alec des yeux, le raclement des pieds de chaise à côté de moi attira mon attention.

Pourquoi moi ? C'était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit pour l'instant.

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Le tableau était complet : Edward Cullen.

J'étais tellement prise avec les Volturi qu'il ne m'était même pas venu en tête qu'Edward pouvait être là, ce soir.

- Bonsoir Bella… Comme on se retrouve… _Souffla-t-il, plus bas, en se penchant vers moi._

- Bonsoir Edward. _Répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais glaciale._

Il se redressa immédiatement sur son siège et tout son corps se crispa. Je crus déceler un échange de regards entre Edward, Jasper et Emmett, mais ce fut trop rapide pour que j'en sois certaine. Alice, quant à elle, lançait des regards noirs à son frère, tandis que Rose se contentait de l'ignorer avec superbe. Pour ma part, je me concentrais sur ma conversation avec Carlisle et Esmé, au sujet de l'exposition.

Tandis que nous dégustions l'entrée, Edward se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

- Ne pourrait-on pas au moins enterrer la hache de guerre et nous comporter comme deux personnes civilisées ? _Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille._

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'enterrer cette foutue hache, avant de te l'avoir plantée dans un endroit qui ne voit pas souvent le soleil. _Assénais-je sans me départir du sourire factice qui ornait mon visage._

- Bella… _Gronda-t-il._

Peu avant le dessert, je décidais d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. Pour le moment, ma soirée était un échec complet. Je n'avais pas réussi à croiser Alec, dans cette immense salle de réception. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'invités que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Nous devions être au moins 500, voire même davantage. Pour mon plus grand malheur, je devais en plus me coltiner Edward Cullen, mon enfer personnel. A croire que notre petite altercation de ce matin ne lui avait pas suffit.

Comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, Alice ne m'avait pas laissée seule. Elle m'avait suivie.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Bella. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'Edward serait là.

- Pas grave, Alice, il faut bien que je m'habitue à le croiser. Je ne peux pas l'éviter éternellement.

- Généralement, il ne vient jamais dans ce type de soirée. C'est pas son truc.

- Ouais, pas son genre. _Marmonnais-je. _Pas assez de salopes au mètre carré…

- Au fait, tu es au courant qu'Alec Volturi est supposé être présent ce soir.

- Heu, non… _Marmonnais-je._

- Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé, ce soir… Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Je meure d'envie de lui parler…

- Alice, notre conversation à propos des Volturi reste valable. Tu ne dois pas les approcher. _Lui rappelais-je._

- Mais Bella… _Tenta-t-elle, en ajoutant sa fameuse moue boudeuse, made in Alice Cullen, celle qui pouvait faire fondre un iceberg ou déplacer une montagne._

- C'est non négociable Alice, désolée.

**EPOV**

Ce matin, j'avais encore tout foiré avec Bella, mais foi d'Edward Cullen, de gré ou de force, elle allait m'écouter. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire. Elle n'allait pas dicter les règles cette fois-ci.

A chaque confrontation, je restais étonné par sa capacité à me surprendre et à me mettre hors de moi. La contempler dans son petit short et sa brassière de sport avait eu un effet dévastateur sur ma libido. Elle était outrageusement sexy, avec cette fine pellicule de sueur qui luisait sur sa peau soyeuse. Jamais une femme ne m'avait autant tenu tête qu'Isabella Swan. Curieusement, loin de me décourager, son tempérament rebelle ne la rendait que plus attrayante à mes yeux.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait planté au milieu de son allée, pour partir faire son jogging, j'avais bien essayé de la suivre, mais mon costume à 2.000 $ et mes chaussures en veau pleine fleur, m'en avaient empêché.

En désespoir de cause, j'étais rentré chez moi, pour me morfondre sur mon canapé. Depuis les derniers jours, c'était devenu mon activité préférée. Je me demandais où était passé l'ancien moi, celui qui passait sa semaine à travailler d'arrache-pied et ses week-ends à traîner dans les bars en quête de compagnie féminine.

J'avais toujours été bon à ce jeu là. Cette existence me convenait parfaitement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Jamais l'idée de changer de mode de vie ne m'avait effleuré. Pourtant je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle m'avait transformé, sans que je m'en rendre compte. Elle avait apposé son empreinte invisible sur moi. J'étais à présent marqué au plus profond de ma chair.

Vers 15 heures Jazz avait frappé à ma porte, pour me trouver une bière à la main, avec un bas de jogging élimé, pour tout vêtement.

- Bon à voir ta tronche défaite, pas besoin de te demander comment s'est passé l'opération « il faut sauver le soldat Cullen ».

- Ça aurait pu être pire. _Rétorquais-je acide. _J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me boxer, quand elle m'a vu sur le pas de sa porte.

- Outch… C'est dur ça.

- J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une, qu'elle s'est barrée. J'ai attendu plus d'une heure avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Allez, file-moi une bière. Tonton Jazz a de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. _Jubila-t-il._

Une bière dans chaque main, je le retrouvais dans mon salon.

- Bon Ed, parlons peu mais parlons bien : Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?

- Je pensais rester ici, pour manger une pizza en regardant un match de basket. _Lui racontais-je, me faisant moi-même pitié, devant mon pathétique programme. _Je pensais profiter de chaque temps mort pour me complaindre sur mon triste sort.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Je levais un sourcil intéressé.

- Tu vas nous accompagner à la soirée organisée au Bellevue Museum pour l'ouverture de l'exposition consacrée à cette célèbre créatrice de chaussures.

- Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ? _Demandais-je incrédule._

- Bella sera présente.

Trois mots… Il avait trouvé la formule magique pour me faire avancer.

- Tu es sûr de toi.

- Absolument. Je tiens l'info de Lili. Bella l'a appelée pour l'aider à trouver une robe. Ma douce a tout de suite fait en sorte qu'elle soit assise à notre table. Tu me suis… _Ajouta-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil entendu._

- Parfaitement, mec.

Dans un lieu public, avec ma famille autour, Bella ne pourrait pas fuir. J'allais enfin avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer avec elle. Bien évidemment, le mieux aurait été de discuter en tête à tête, mais puisqu'elle ne m'en laissait pas l'opportunité, il fallait que je saisisse la chance qui m'était offerte.

J'avais passé le reste de la journée à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de l'aborder. Je devais me montrer convaincant mais discret. Je me doutais qu'Isabella n'apprécierait pas les effusions en public.

En arrivant à la soirée, je l'avais immédiatement repérée à travers la foule. Elle était magnifique, dans son fourreau de soie rouge. Ma sœur avait vraiment un don en matière de fringue… Le tissu ondoyait le long de son corps sublime accentuant chacune de ses courbes divines.

Je pris un long moment avant de la rejoindre à notre table, afin de me recomposer un visage serein.

Il était de nouveau temps d'entrer dans l'arène.

**BPOV**

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les Cullen, je l'aperçus enfin. Il se tenait prêt du bar, un verre de pur malt, à la main. Son regard était rivé sur moi. Il m'adressa un rapide signe de tête avant d'être interpeller par l'un des invités et de se détacher de moi.

Bien, Alec m'avait vu. La première partie de ma mission était remplie. Au moins, je n'aurais pas échoué sur toute la ligne. Toutefois, je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir. Devais-je aller à sa rencontre, ou bien attendre qu'il vienne à moi ?

Après que le dessert soit servi, le maître de cérémonie nous annonça le début de la soirée dansante. L'orchestre, qui s'était fait discret jusqu'ici, entonna un des standards de Sinatra.

Je vis Carlisle inviter Esmé à danser, tandis que Emmett et Jasper l'imitait avec leur moitié respective. Alors qu'Edward esquissa un mouvement vers moi, une voix qui me semblait provenir d'un autre âge le prit de vitesse.

- Isabella. Tu es stupéfiante, ce soir. L'air de Seattle semble te réussir à merveille.

- Merci, Alec. Tu as l'air en forme toi aussi.

- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous prive de sa compagnie, le temps d'une danse. _Poursuivit-il à l'attention d'Edward._

- Absolument pas. _Grimaça cependant l'intéressé._

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder ta première danse, ma douce. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Avec plaisir Alec. _Répondis-je, en essayant d'être crédible._

Il me tendit son bras, pour m'aider à me lever. Il me guida vers la piste en posant négligemment une main dans le bas de mon dos. Au loin je vis Alice me lancer un regard stupéfait.

Oups… Elle n'en avait pas perdu une miette et j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas se jeter sur Alec, pour lui demander un autographe, un job ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, en oubliant notre conversation.

J'essayais de me détendre dans les bras de mon cavalier, même si c'était difficile pour moi de donner le change. Je tentais de me rappeler l'époque où son étreinte me paraissait rassurante, apaisante.

Alec se mit à fredonner à mon oreille, accompagnant la musique de sa voix suave :

I've got you under my skin / _Je t'ai dans la peau_

I've got you deep in the heart of me / _Je t'ai au plus profond de moi _

So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me / _Si profond dans mon cœur, que tu es une part de moi_

I've got you under my skin / _Je t'ai dans la peau_

Je pris quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il était toujours aussi beau, dans son costume sombre à la coupe impeccable. Une beauté froide et légèrement inquiétante. Ses yeux bleu glacier semblaient vouloir sonder mon âme.

Aucun de nous ne prit la parole pendant un moment. Puis il se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous :

- Je suis ravi que tu sois là. J'espérais sincèrement te croiser. C'est une des raisons qui m'a fait venir à Seattle.

- Vraiment ? _Répliquais-je étonnée._

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Tu me manques… énormément…

- Alec… _Commençais-je, mal à l'aise, face à son aveux._

- Je sais… je sais… mais tu ne peux pas empêcher un homme désespéré de tenter sa chance, ma douce.

Une nouvelle chanson débuta tandis qu'Alec continuait de nous faire virevolter à travers la piste.

- Ton cavalier a l'air passablement irrité, que je t'aie arrachée à lui. _Lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes._

- Ce n'est pas mon cavalier, c'est simplement un de mes associés.

- A voir sa manière de te regarder on dirait que c'est plus que ça. _Remarqua-t-il. _On dirait qu'il est prêt à bondir de sa chaise pour venir t'arracher à moi, au premier signe de détresse. Comme si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te défendre… _Ajouta-t-il._

Je souriais malgré moi, à sa dernière réflexion. Alec me connaissait tellement bien depuis toutes ces années. Il avait connu la Bella froide, autoritaire et inflexible, bien loin de l'image que mes nouveaux collègues avaient sans doute de moi.

- A voir sa tête, on dirait vraiment qu'il a avalé une pelote d'épingles. _Ricana-t-il._ Ça mériterait une photo.

En me tournant vers notre table, je vis effectivement l'expression torturée qu'affichait Edward. Cet homme était réellement une énigme à lui seul. Il se montrait détestable avec moi, m'ignorait, me testait, me draguait, me possédait, me rejetait, me poursuivait et maintenant voilà qu'il paraissait jaloux ?

Plus loin, je vis Alice en grande conversation avec Rose et Esmé, qui avaient arrêté de danse et qui maintenant regardaient dans ma direction. Je n'avais pas besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre qu'elle leur expliquait qui était mon mystérieux cavalier. J'aurais sans aucun doute des explications à fournir lundi matin… Génial…

Nous dansâmes encore un moment, avant qu'une main ne se pose fermement sur l'épaule d'Alec pour nous interrompre.

- Vous permettez.

La voix d'Edward sonna plus comme une menace que comme une requête. Soudain, il y eut comme un trop-plein de testostérone qui emplit l'air.

- Si Bella n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. _Riposta mon cavalier._

Je hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- A tout à l'heure, ma douce. _Susurra-t-il en me relâchant avant de me faire un baisemain._

Edward pris la place d'Alec. Sa prise autour de ma taille se fit plus pressante et je sentis immédiatement un courant électrique parcourir mon corps. Notre proximité était telle que sa chaleur se diffusait en moi, me réchauffant de la plus agréable des manières. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je pris une grande inspiration, saturant ainsi mes poumons de son odeur enivrante : menthe, musc et vétiver…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restâmes sans rien dire. Doucement, je constatais qu'Edward se détendait, mais à aucun moment, il ne desserra sa prise sur moi. Bien au contraire, il me plaqua un peu plus étroitement contre son torse.

- Pourquoi, tu me fais ça, Bella._ Murmura-t-il soudain. _Ça te plaît de me torturer.

Je restais interdite. Sa voix avait été tellement basse, que je n'étais pas certaine, qu'il avait consciemment voulu prononcer cette phrase. Il fit alors un geste qui me troubla. Edward nicha sa tête d'en le creux de mon cou, avec une infinie tendresse, tout en faisant remonter sa main jusque sur ma nuque. Un frisson parcourra mon échine.

Tout à coup, ce fut trop. Plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Pourquoi cet homme arrivait-il à avoir une telle emprise sur moi. Sa présence me rendait incohérente. Le sentir près de moi me donnait envie de plus, infiniment plus. Je voulais retrouver l'harmonie que nous avions entre-aperçue dans mon bureau la semaine dernière, mais c'était impossible. Edward Cullen n'était pas un homme de confiance. C'était un séducteur, il aimait la chasse, le jeu…

Je me dégageais rapidement de ses bras, le laissant éberlué au milieu des autres danseurs et je me précipitais vers la sortie.

Alec me rattrapa.

- Tout va bien, Bella ? _M'interrogea-t-il, sûrement étonné par la violence de ma réaction._

- Ça va Alec, mais merci de t'inquiéter.

- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi, chérie.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Son accolade n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais ressentir auprès d'Edward. J'étais aux antipodes de la passion qu'il pouvait déclencher en moi et cela m'effrayait.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, pas la peine. Je suis toujours une grande fille !

- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer quand même. _Plaisanta-t-il. _Je suis en ville jusqu'à mercredi, pour affaires. Accepterais-tu une invitation à déjeuner.

- Avec joie.

L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Je lui donnais ma carte, avec les coordonnées du bureau.

- Bonne nuit ma douce. _Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, avant de repartir à l'intérieur._

- Bonsoir Alec.

Alors que j'allais récupérer ma veste, je réalisais que mon sac était resté à table, avec mon ticket de vestiaire et mes clefs de voiture... Fuck…

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? _Annonça-t-il alors qu'il tenait ma minaudière. _

A croire qu'Edward était télépathe. En me retournant, je tombais sur son regard noir.

- Oui…

- Pouvons-nous parler maintenant que ton bellâtre est sorti du tableau ?

S'il y avait au moins une qualité que je ne pouvais nier à Edward Cullen, c'était bien la ténacité.

- Je croyais avoir été claire ce matin. Tout a été dit entre nous.

- Justement, c'est là que tu te m'éprends, ma belle. _M'assura-t-il, avec un sourire arrogant, dont il avait le secret._

- Ah oui, voyez-vous ça ! _M'exclamais-je alors que mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour et que je lui arrachais mon sac des mains._

- Pourquoi tu joues avec moi, ça te plaît de me rendre jaloux, c'est ça ? _Gronda-t-il._

- Flash info Edward, le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de ta petite personne. _M'écriais-je._

En deux enjambées, il m'avait rattrapée en s'emparant de mon poignet, me forçant ainsi à lui faire face de nouveau.

- Bella, écoute-moi, je t'en prie. _M'implora-t-il soudain. _Et après, je te laisserais tranquillement, si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites.

Ma carapace se fissura face à la tonalité suave de sa voix.

- Tu as une minute Cullen. _Concédais-je en essayant de rester stoïque, devant son sourire désarmant._

- C'est amplement suffisant. _Argua-t-il._

- Toujours aussi prétentieux.

- Bella… Tout ça ne repose que sur un malentendu. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, vendredi, je ne me suis pas enfui comme un lâche. _Affirma-t-il visiblement honnête._ Je t'avais laissé un mot, sur le vase posé sur ton bureau, avec une invitation à dîner. J'avais rendez-vous très tôt avec Ferguson, je ne pouvais pas rester… même si j'en mourrais d'envie… J'avais même programmé ton portable pour qu'il sonne et que tu aies le temps de rentrer chez toi, avant que tout le monde n'arrive… Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux demander confirmation à Jasper. _Ajouta-t-il pour finir de me convaincre._

Au début, mon premier instinct avait été de lui rire au nez et puis lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées : les horaires de Lucia modifiés, sans que nous lui l'ayons averti, mon vase brisé, mon téléphone oublié au bureau…

- J'ai du mal à te croire ? _Avouais-je encore sur mes gardes._

- Donne-moi une chance, de te prouver que je suis sincère, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sans que je le veuille, les mots franchirent d'eux-mêmes mes lèvres :

- Une chance, Edward… Une seule… La dernière…

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis la suite ?**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes.**

**PS : Vous ne rêvez pas, le prochain chapitre d'Amour cuisine et plus si affinités, arrivera en fin de semaine.**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Have fun

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Comme toujours un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Un chapitre un peu particulier, au niveau de la forme (c'est exceptionnel, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez), mais je voulais centrer l'action sur la relation Bella-Edward.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Fraisia :** Pour savoir ce qui va se passer avec Alec et les Volturi, rdv en fin de chapitre et dans les suivants. Pour le moment c'est du 100% Edward et Bella !

**Twilight0507 : **ça y est, le malentendu est clos. Maintenant place à la discussion !

**Roxylady666 :** Mauvais pressentiment, on verra ! Je te laisse découvrir. Bises

**Sandry :** Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, au moins en partie… A bientôt.

**Diana :** Tu commences à me connaitre, j'aime bien jouer avec mes personnages, donc oui il y aura encore du grabuge dans quelques temps, mais pour le moment, je vais les laisser profiter un peu et s'apprivoiser… A +.

**Crazybells : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. De mon côté, je ne fais pas une course à la review, mais c'est toujours agréable de dialoguer avec les lecteurs, pour savoir ce que vous pensez des histoires. Ça nourrit l'écriture et parfois ça aide aussi à avancer. Donc, quand tu as quelque chose à dire n'hésite pas. Bises et à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : Have fun**

**BPOV**

Avant de quitter définitivement le vernissage, j'avais proposé à Edward de nous retrouver autour d'un brunch dimanche midi. Il fallait encore que nous clarifions plusieurs points afin de savoir si nous voulions la même chose tous les deux.

Bien évidemment, il était hors de question que nous nous retrouvions seul à seul dans un endroit sans témoin, sinon je savais invariablement comment tout cela allait se terminer… Lui, moi, nos corps nus et trempés de sueur…

Ma nuit avait déjà été suffisamment agitée comme ça et je n'avais pas besoin d'y ajouter le facteur sexe, particulièrement avec Edward… En tout cas pour le moment… J'avais beaucoup pensé à Edward, à ses explications et surtout à ce que je voulais. Je n'arrivais pas encore à savoir si je voulais vraiment m'engager avec lui et si je pouvais lui faire confiance.

J'avais donc proposé à Edward de nous rejoindre en terrain neutre. Le Alexa's Garden était le lieu idéal pour cela, en plus j'adorais leur crumble fraise-rhubarbe.

Lorsque j'arrivais au Café, Edward était déjà attablé. Il avait l'air aussi anxieux que moi, pourtant, en m'apercevant, un sourire sincère illumina son visage.

- Bonjour Bella. _Souffla-t-il en se levant pour m'accueillir._

- Arrête de faire ça, Edward. S'il te plaît. _Plaidais-je._

- Faire quoi. _Demanda-t-il innocemment._

- Essayer de m'éblouir.

- Est-ce que ça marche ? _Me taquina-t-il._

- Edward ! _Grognais-je._

- Ok, j'arrête Miss Swan.

Une fois notre commande posée devant nous, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole, ce qui confinait au ridicule, puisqu'une bonne partie de notre travail consistait à parler. Nous étions soudain gagnés pas une certaine timidité.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de commencer.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu que nous parlions ? _Reprit-il plus calmement._

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous nous fixions quelques règles. _Déclarais-je, le plus sérieusement du monde._

Il arqua un sourcil, visiblement intrigué par ma requête. Il attendait plus d'explications de ma part.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que notre « rapprochement »… _Dis-je en mimant des guillemets et ne sachant comment le qualifier autrement…_ reste secret pour le moment.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Aurais-tu honte de moi, Miss Swan ? _Rétorqua-t-il, avec un clin d'œil espiègle._

Il jouait avec moi et ça m'énervait autant que cela m'amusait. J'adorais ses airs charmeurs, mais je devais rester lucide, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé cette conversation.

- Disons surtout que j'ai envie de me tenir notre histoire éloignée le plus possible de ta sœur. _Révélais-je._

Il accueillit ma déclaration avec un grand éclat de rire.

- Accordé ! Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs la chose meilleure chose à faire, si l'on veut avoir la paix. Alice, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même est absolument adorable mais aussi totalement insupportable, quand elle se met à fourrer son nez partout.

- Bon, alors si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, passons à la suite. _Décrétais-je en avalant une bouchée de mes œufs Bénédicte. _

- J'ai la sensation de négocier un contrat…

- Et c'est si mal que ça… Les négociations permettent de trouver des compromis, des terrains d'entente… _Fis-je, en haussant un sourcil d'une manière suggestive._

- Je t'écoute.

J'avais capté son attention même si je savais que la suite allait être nettement plus difficile à lui faire admettre. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais devant lui, cette partie du contrat allait me coûter autant que lui.

- J'aimerais qu'on prenne du temps pour mieux nous connaître, avant de… enfin tu vois quoi…

Un éclair traversa son regard, lorsqu'il comprit à quoi je faisais allusion.

- Tu veux dire que tu refuses que nous ayons des…

- Rapports sexuels ! Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Enfin… pour l'instant… Il n'y a rien de définitif, là dedans.

- Et pourquoi diable, tu peux me le dire ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais aimé ça la première fois ! _S'écria-t-il. _Ça me semblait d'ailleurs être notre domaine d'excellence.

- Là n'est pas la question Edward. On a commencé par coucher ensemble, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme les gens normaux le font. Et on ne peut pas dire que ça nous a vraiment réussi, non ?

- Mouais. _Grommela-t-il, visiblement pas convaincu par mes explications. _Et où est mon compromis dans tout ça ?

- Il n'y a rien que tu souhaiterais ? _Tentais-je, pour l'amadouer._

- Il y a plein de choses qui me plairaient, mais elles nous impliquent toutes, ainsi qu'un minimum de fringues et un maximum de sexe, donc je ne pense pas que ça colle dans ton programme.

- Exact, mais il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre. Pour toi il n'y a donc que du sexe entre nous ? On ne va pas aller bien loin avec ça.

- Excuse-moi Bella, j'ai de vieilles habitudes qui me collent à la peau. Bien sûr qu'il y a plus que ça. Que dirais-tu si nous nous fixions des rendez-vous ? _M'interrogea-t-il._

Son ton avait soudainement changé, il était devenu presque timide. Attendant ma réponse, Edward m'étonna encore, en s'emparant de ma main pour tracer de légers cercles à l'intérieur de ma paume. Comme à chaque fois, son contact m'électrisa. Je me demandais si cela changerait un jour. Cette nouvelle facette du paradoxe Edward Cullen me faisait fondre, complètement.

- Je dirais que c'est un bon début. _Acquiesçais-je enfin. _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Un dîner chez moi, mercredi soir.

- Plutôt mardi.

- Impatiente, Miss Swan ?

- Prudente, en fait. Ta sœur travaille le mercredi et si elle nous voit partir tous les deux de bonne heure, elle va découvrir le pot aux roses, aussi sûr que 2 et 2 font 4.

En même temps, vouloir cacher notre réconciliation à Alice était certainement illusoire. J'étais intimement persuadée que lundi, j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire en règle. J'étais partie trop précipitamment hier soir et elle allait certainement me faire passer un interrogatoire en règle, concernant Alec.

- Il va falloir que je me montre convaincante, demain.

- Tu penses encore à Alice. C'est certain qu'elle doit avoir une tonne de questions en stock. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'on s'est expliqués et qu'on a décidé d'en rester là. _Suggéra-t-il_

- Tu serais prêt à assumer la responsabilité du fiasco alors que ce n'est qu'un malentendu à cause d'un vase brisé ? _M'étonnais-je._

Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward Cullen avait un côté chevaleresque, mais une nouvelle fois, il me surprenait agréablement.

- Si cela peut me permettre de te côtoyer tranquillement, sans que personne ne s'en mêle, je serais prêt à affronter les sorcières et les dragons…

- Tu classes Alice dans quelle catégorie ?

- Sorcière sans aucun doute. Dans la famille, c'est ma mère le dragon.

- Quoi Esmé ? _M'offusquais-je. _Tu exagères ! Tu aurais dit Emmett, passe encore, mais Esmé, tu pousses, là.

- On voit que tu ne connais pas encore bien ma mère. Elle fout carrément la trouille quand on est en retard le dimanche midi, qu'on jure à table ou qu'on essaie de piquer dans les plats, lorsqu'elle cuisine. Demande à Emmett si tu ne me crois pas ! _M'affirma-t-il._

- Soit, Monsieur Cullen, mais je demande à voir.

Nous passâmes un excellent moment, ensemble. Après avoir mangé, Edward proposa une balade le long de la Marina, afin d'admirer les œuvres des artistes, qui y exposaient chaque week-end.

Rapidement mes yeux furent attirés par un tableau me rappelant les œuvres de Morris Graves, dont j'avais toujours admiré le style apaisant. Edward souhaita me l'offrir, mais je déclinais bien vite la proposition, car cela me gênait énormément. Je trouvais que c'était hâter les choses entre nous. Nous partîmes ensuite dans une discussion animée au sujet des peintres expressionnistes. Il avoua préférer le style plus abstrait de Paul Horiuchi, qui pour ma part me laissait insensible.

Trop vite à mon goût, l'obscurité nous rattrapa et nous dûmes nous séparer. Bien évidemment, Edward proposa de me raccompagner, mais j'étais venue avec ma voiture, j'avais donc une excuse pour refuser. C'était trop dangereux et trop tentant d'avoir Edward sur le seuil de ma porte.

Avant de nous séparer, je tenais à faire une dernière mise au point avec Edward :

- Edward ?

- Oui. _Fit-il, en ancrant son regard au mien._

- Si tu joues avec moi, je te castre, je te tue et après je te laisse t'expliquer avec ta sœur. _L'avertis-je._

Une petite grimace se dessina sur son visage, signe qu'il prêtait attention à mes propos, avant qu'il ne saisisse ma main et n'embrasse ma paume.

- Ça me semble correct, Miss Swan.

De retour chez moi, j'optais pour une soirée « détente ». Le programme était des plus simples : un excellent verre de vin, une musique douce, un bon roman et un bain chaud.

Je conservais quelques bougies parfumées autour de la baignoire, pour seule lumière et m'installais confortablement. Je savourais ce moment, rien qu'à moi. Au bout d'un moment, je délaissais ma lecture pour replonger dans mes souvenirs de ma nuit avec Edward. Un désir sourd commença à s'infiltrer en moi. Il me fut impossible de retenir mes mains qui partirent explorer mon corps, m'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de celles d'Edward. Elles s'attaquèrent tout d'abord à ma poitrine. Puis tandis que mon mamelon droit était torturé, la seconde dériva sur mon ventre avant de trouver sa place sur ma féminité. L'atmosphère, les odeurs entêtantes, la lueur délicate des bougies, la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau nue, les accents sensuels de la voix de Dee Dee Bridgewater, sur Good Morning Heartache, contribuèrent à me faire perdre pieds.

Lentement, j'introduisis deux doigts en moi et entamais un implacable va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma libération. C'était repue et soulagée que je rejoignis les bras de Morphée, cette nuit là.

Lundi matin, j'étais de retour au bureau à 8 heures, un sourire étalée sur mon visage, sachant pertinemment ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. A pas de loup, j'entrais discrètement et allumais la station d'accueil de mon Ipod. Je réglais le volume et lançais la chanson, avant de m'installer confortablement dans mon fauteuil.

Le Spencer Davis Group entonna Gimme some lovin :

Well my temperature is rising got my feet on the floor / _Et bien ma température s'élève et mes pieds sur la piste_

Crazy people rocking 'cause they want to go more / _Vingt personnes bougent et veulent beaucoup plus_

Let me in baby I don't know what you got / _Laisse moi là bébé, je ne sais pas ce que tu as_

But you better take it easy 'cause this place is hot / _Mais tu ferais mieux de bien le prendre, cet endroit est brûlant_

And I'm so glad you made it, so glad you made it / _Et je suis t__ellement heureux que nous l'ayons fait (X2)_

You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin' / _Tu devrais m__e donner un peu d'amour, me donner un peu d'amour (X2)_

Je comptais les secondes en fredonnant.

Well I feel so good, everybody's getting high / _Et je me sens tellement bien, tout va pour le mieux_

You better take it easy 'cause the place is on fire / _Tu ferais mieux de bien le prendre car cet endroit est en flammes_

Been a hard day and I don't know what to do / _C'était une dure journée et je ne sais pas quoi faire_

Wait a minute Baby, this could happen to you / _Attends une minute __bébé, ça pourrait t'arriver_

And I'm / _Et je suis_

So glad you made it, so glad you made it / _T__ellement heureux que nous l'ayons fait (X2)_

You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin' / _Tu devrais m__e donner un peu d'amour, me donner un peu d'amour (X2)_

Pour moi, cette chanson était un clin d'œil à notre première nuit ensemble, celle que l'on avait passé après notre soirée à l'Alibi Room.

A la fin du deuxième couplet, le bip de mon PC m'indiqua que j'avais reçu un nouveau message.

* * *

**De : **Edward Cullen

**A : **Isabella Swan

**Sujet: **Tapage diurne intempestif

**Date**** :** 22 novembre 2010 – 8h12

Chère Miss Swan,

Je me vois une nouvelle fois contraint de vous rappeler les règles édictées au sein du cabinet, concernant l'utilisation abusive d'un fond sonore. Dans l'hypothèse où votre comportement fautif persisterait, je me verrais contraint de sévir.

Votre bien dévoué,

Edward Cullen

Avocat associé

* * *

La lecture de son mail m'amusa. Edward Cullen avait bien le sens de l'humour. Je décidais de profiter encore un peu de sa bonne humeur, pendant que nous étions encore seuls.

* * *

**De :** Isabella Swan

**A : **Edward Cullen

**Sujet: **Re -Tapage diurne intempestif

**Date**** :** 22 novembre 2010 – 8h17

Mon cher confrère,

Je suis surprise et légèrement choquée, par la teneur de votre message. Ne dit-on pourtant pas que la musique adoucie les mœurs ? En toute bonne foi, je pensais simplement que cela vous ferait du bien d'ouvrir un peu votre esprit. Par ailleurs, dois-je vous rappeler le 6ème amendement(*) ?

Votre bien dévouée,

Isabella Swan

* * *

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

* * *

**De : **Edward Cullen

**A : **Isabella Swan

**Sujet: **Re-re- Tapage diurne intempestif

**Date :** 22 novembre 2010 – 8h20

Miss Swan,

Loin de moi l'idée de violer vos droits constitutionnels, mais je suis toutefois contraint de constater que vous avez visiblement oublié qu'ici je suis le seul maître à bord après Dieu !

« La loi, c'est moi »…

Prenez garde à vous, je serais impitoyable.

Votre bien dévoué,

Edward Cullen

Avocat associé

* * *

Alors là, j'éclatais franchement de rire. Cet homme était complètement fou. Curieusement, cela m'excitait terriblement. Il était plus facile pour moi de communiquer par écrans interposés, cela m'évitait tous rougissements embarrassants, à la pensée de ma soirée de la veille.

Mes doigts volèrent littéralement sur mon clavier.

* * *

**De :** Isabella Swan

**A : **Edward Cullen

**Sujet: **Re-re-re -Tapage diurne intempestif

**Date**** :** 22 novembre 2010 – 8h25

Judge Dredd ?

Sérieux ?

Mon dieu, mais qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Cullen ?

En tout cas, si vous vouliez une rançon, c'est raté. Ici personne ne paiera pour le récupérer. Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour et manque cruellement de goût en matière de musique.

Bonne chance avec lui !

Isabella Swan

* * *

Cette petite joute était très divertissante. C'était bien plus agréable de plaisanter avec Edward que de se battre avec lui.

Une nouvelle sonnerie tinta et mon sourire s'élargit.

* * *

**De : **Edward Cullen

**A : **Isabella Swan

**Sujet: **Re-re-re-re- Tapage diurne intempestif

**Date :** 22 novembre 2010 – 8h30

Je suis profondément atterré de voir que vous sous-estimez la portée philosophique du monument du cinéma que constitue Judge Dredd. Cela dénote un manque flagrant de tolérance et une certaine étroitesse de vue.

Votre bien dévoué,

Edward Cullen

Avocat associé – fidèle au poste.

* * *

Nous cessâmes notre manège lorsque Jasper arriva.

Au déjeuner, Alice me sauta dessus, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Elle avait une multitude de questions concernant Alec Volturi. Pourquoi était-il là ? Etais-je au courant de sa venue ? Etais-je toujours amoureuse de lui ? Et j'en passe… Nous avions prévu de déjeuner ensemble, pour papoter tranquillement.

J'avais, de nouveau, dû lui remémorer sa promesse de laisser cet épineux dossier derrière nous. Il était exclu que j'entre dans les détails, sur le pourquoi de ma présence à cette fête. J'éludais rapidement en lui disant qu'un ami n'avait donné son invitation, car il avait eu un empêchement. C'était une semi vérité. L'agent Biers m'avait signalé que l'on mentait mieux, lorsqu'on basait son mensonge sur un fond de vérité. Il avait également fallu que je la rassure sur le fait que je ne comptais en aucun cas me remettre avec mon ex.

Ensuite vint la partie de la discussion que je redoutais tant, celle qui concernait Edward.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, après que vous ayez dansé ensemble. On l'a tous vu te suivre et quand il est revenu, il n'a rien voulu lâcher.

- Désolée de te décevoir Alice, mais il n'y a rien à dire, en fait. Nous nous sommes expliqués et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'en rester là.

- Mais, vous allez tellement bien ensemble, ce n'est pas possible… _Se lamenta-t-elle. _J'étais tellement sûre… Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trahie… Il a encore été désagréable, parce que si c'est ça…

_- _Relax Alice. Il n'y a rien de grave. Edward m'a dit qu'il avait dû partir à cause du procès Ferguson. Il avait rendez-vous avec son client. Il m'avait laissé un mot pour me le dire, mais Lucia a dû le jeter par mégarde avec les débris du vase. _Précisais-je. _Nous avons réfléchi chacun de notre coté, et finalement il nous a semblé plus sage de ne pas poursuivre ensemble. Ça serait trop compliqué, vu que nous travaillons ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. _Protesta-t-elle. _Ça marche bien pour Emmett et Rose et pour Jazz et moi.

- La situation est différente. Pour toi, ton boulot au cabinet n'est qu'un job d'appoint en attendant d'être diplômée et Emmett et Rose sortaient déjà ensemble depuis un moment, avant qu'elle ne vienne travailler au cabinet. _Contrais-je. _Imagine, si entre Edward et moi, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, ça aurait été trop bizarre de continuer à le voir chaque jour au bureau.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras de trouver ça dommage. _Conclut-elle._

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça, ma belle ! En tout cas, tu peux arrêter de lui faire la tête.

A la fin du repas, j'étais assez contente d'avoir évitée les principaux écueils de cette confrontation avec Miss Fouineuse. J'avais beau apprécier énormément Alice, elle était bien trop curieuse pour son propre bien, le mien et celui de son frère. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'Alice pouvait se fourrer elle-même dans les ennuis avec sa manie de vouloir tout savoir.

De retour au cabinet, j'envoyais un email à Edward, pour qu'il sache que j'avais mis les choses au clair avec sa sœur, conformément à notre « arrangement ». Après tout, il était normal que je le tienne au courant. En plus, j'espérais qu'Alice allait laisser tomber sa vendetta contre son frère, comme je le lui avais demandé. Il m'avait raconté, au passage, qu'elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole ce matin.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Alec m'appela l'après-midi même pour me proposer de dîner avec lui. Poliment, je déclinais sa proposition, prétextant un emploi du temps surchargé. Un dîner allait nécessairement me mettre en porte-à-faux avec Edward alors que nous venions à peine de faire la paix. De plus, cela donnerait à Alec de faux espoirs. Je devais me rapprocher de lui, mais il était exclu que j'aille plus loin que de simples rapports amicaux. Nous convînmes alors de nous retrouver le lendemain à midi pour déjeuner.

La fin de la journée s'étira lentement. Je devais revoir plusieurs contrats et certains clients avaient besoin d'être recontactés d'urgence. Edward avait, quant à lui, plusieurs rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

En rentrant chez moi, je me cuisinais un steak sur le pouce, accompagné d'haricots verts avant de m'affaler devant la télévision. A chaque fois, j'étais atterrée de constater que malgré les centaines de chaînes auxquelles nous avions accès avec le câble, je terminais systématiquement à me rabattre sur un DVD. Je choisissais Charade. J'avais toujours été une inconditionnelle d'Audrey Hepburn qui représentait, selon moi, la grâce personnifiée. A bien y regarder Cary Grant, me rappelait un peu Edward, charmant, mystérieux et un brin agaçant parfois… Je m'endormais en rêvant de la scène finale, dans le bureau de Brian Cruikshank, avec Edward et moi dans les rôles principaux.

Mardi matin, en pénétrant dans le hall du cabinet, je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon café. c résonnait fort et clair. C'était sa contrattaque, mais je ne savais pas encore si c'était de l'ironie de sa part ou bien si en réalité Edward Cullen planquait sous sa cuirasse un cœur romantique.

Why do birds / _Pourquoi les oiseaux_

Suddenly appear ? / _Apparaissent-ils tout à coup ?_

Everytime you are near / _Chaque fois que tu es près_

Just like me / _Tout comme moi_

They long to be / _Ils désirent ardemment être_

Close to you / _Près de toi_

Why do stars / _Pourquoi les étoiles_

Fall down from the sky? / _Tombent-elles du ciel ?_

Everytime you walk by / _Chaque fois que tu te promènes_

Just like me / _Tout comme moi_

They long to be / _Elle__s désirent ardemment être_

Close to you / _Près de toi_

On the day that you were born / _Le jour où tu es né_

The angels got together and decided / _Les anges se sont réunis et ont décidé_

To create a dream come true / _De rendre un rêve réalité_

So they sprinkled moondust in your hair / _Alors ils ont saupoudré de la poussière de lune dans tes cheveux_

Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue / _Et de l'or et la lumière des étoiles dans tes yeux bleus_

That is why all the girls in town / _C'est pourquoi toutes les filles de la ville_

Follow you all around / _Te suivent partout_

Just like me / _Tout comme moi_

They long to be / _Ils désirent ardemment être_

Close to you / _Près de toi_

Une fois mon ordinateur allumé, j'entrepris de rédiger un petit email bien senti, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

* * *

**De :** Isabella Swan

**A : **Edward Cullen

**Sujet: **Aux ravisseurs d'Edward Cullen…

**Date**** :** 23 novembre 2010 – 8h09

Madame ? Monsieur ?

Si cet accueil mélodieux avait pour finalité de nous faire regretter l'absence du sieur Cullen et d'obtenir le paiement d'une rançon, force est de conclure à un échec cuisant.

Isabella Swan

PS : Aurions-nous à faire à un kidnappeur au cœur tendre ? Si c'est le cas et que vous avec un diplôme en droit, adressez-nous votre CV, nous cherchons un nouvel associé. Le précédent a disparu dans de mystérieuses conditions.

PPS : Si les Carpenters étaient un élément d'un de tes plans diaboliques destinés à me faire fuir, c'est raté. J'adore. Je t'indique à toutes fins utiles que j'ai été élevée par une hippie absolument pas repentie… ça a manifestement laissé des traces ! A tes risques et périls.

* * *

Ma boîte de réception afficha très vite un nouveau message non lu, que je m'empressais d'ouvrir.

* * *

**De : **Edward Cullen

**A : **Isabella Swan

**Sujet: **Fausses rumeurs et châtiment

**Date :** 23 novembre 2010 – 8h22

Miss Swan,

Je suis sidéré d'apprendre que vous faites courir de fausses rumeurs à mon sujet.

Vous aggravez votre cas, Mademoiselle.

Edward Cullen

Avocat associé passablement énervé.

PS : Tes goûts musicaux sont pour le moins éclectiques… ça me plaît…

PPS : J'aime bien vivre dangereusement.

* * *

L'appel d'un client m'empêcha de répondre sur l'instant.

* * *

**De :** Isabella Swan

**A : **Edward Cullen

**Sujet: **Surprises

**Date**** :** 23 novembre 2010 – 8h35

Je suis assez contente de voir que j'arrive à conserver une part de mystère, Monsieur.

Isabella Swan

PS : Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que je déjeune avec Alec Volturi ce midi, en tout bien tout honneur.

* * *

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler de ce rendez-vous à Edward et j'espérais pouvoir désamorcer une éventuelle crise, au détour d'un de nos badinages. Comme je m'y attendais la réponse fut longue à arriver. Il avait certainement dû réfléchir au choix de ces mots, car son mail était bref.

* * *

**De : **Edward Cullen

**A : **Isabella Swan

**Sujet: **Fausses rumeurs et châtiment

**Date :** 23 novembre 2010 – 8h52

Bella,

J'espère que ton ex est bien conscient du côté purement « amical » de votre déjeuner.

N'hésite pas à le lui rappeler fermement. Si tu veux je suis prêt à aller t'acheter une paire de gants de boxe tout neuf, au besoin…

Edward Cullen

Avocat associé, légèrement jaloux.

* * *

Les deux derniers mots m'arrachèrent un sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'Edward était possessif. Il l'était avec son cabinet, avec sa famille, et maintenant avec moi. J'en avais eu un aperçu à la fac et une confirmation au vernissage.

Je devais reconnaître que cet homme me faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet. Généralement, la jalousie et la possessivité m'auraient été rédhibitoires, mais avec lui, c'était étrangement exaltant.

Lorsqu'Alec passa me prendre pour notre déjeuner, je fus soulagée qu'Alice ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Inévitablement, cela aurait engendré un nouveau flot de questions, auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. De plus, j'avais grand besoin de me tenir éloigné de l'attention de Miss détective.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, Alec avait essayé tout le long du repas de me faire changer d'avis. Il tenait absolument à me voir revenir à New-York, à m'épouser… blablabla… Les mois avaient passé et je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais fait le bon choix. Alec n'avait pas la moindre idée de la personne que j'étais en réalité. Il s'était fait une image de moi totalement fausse. Il ne me voyait que comme une avocate carriériste, prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il ne faisait aucun cas de ma famille, de mes amis…

Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de recentrer la conversation sur les affaires de Volturi & Co. Après tout, je n'étais pas là pour la bagatelle, mais bien pour permettre à brève échéance à l'agent Tanner d'intégrer cette entreprise.

Alec prenait un malin plaisir à tout ramener à nos souvenirs communs, en mémoire du bon vieux temps, comme il se plaisait à dire. Il était à côté de la plaque. Ce n'était qu'au moment du dessert, qu'il me signala enfin que le directeur financier avait très récemment donné sa démission, à cause de graves problèmes de santé, et que la société était à la recherche d'un nouveau collaborateur de confiance pour ce poste.

Je sautais évidemment sur l'occasion en glissant subtilement que j'allais me renseigner pour savoir si j'avais dans mes contacts quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir pour cette fonction. Alec sembla accueillir ma proposition avec joie, prenant cela comme un regain d'intérêt de ma part. Je restais toujours dans l'expectative, à son égard, me demandant s'il était effectivement au courant des activités criminelles de sa famille.

En réintégrant mon bureau, je fus immensément soulagée car tout c'était bien passé. Je m'empressais de contacter Riley, afin de lui faire un rapport sur l'avancée des opérations. Il était très satisfait et me félicita. Nous avions convenu, que je téléphonerais à Alec après Thanksgiving, pour lui présenter Bree, histoire de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et ceux de sa famille.

A peine avions-nous raccroché que Kim m'appela pour me demander de venir dans le hall. En me plantant devant son bureau, je compris son problème. Il y avait un livreur avec un monstrueux bouquet de roses rouges et surtout il y avait également une espèce de gorille qui l'accompagnait, avec une mallette noire à la main, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Evidemment, en quelques secondes, tout le cabinet se trouva réuni autour de moi, en m'interrogeant du regard sur le pourquoi de cette agitation.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir la mâchoire crispée d'Edward, qui attendait la suite des évènements avec un air des plus tendus.

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan, Madame ? _Me questionna l'armoire à glace._

_- _Oui c'est bien moi.

- Avez-vous une pièce d'identité, pour me le prouver ?

Retournant chercher mon sac à main, je revins avec mon passeport. Il me le restitua au bout d'une longue minute avant de me demander de signer un bon de réception.

Il ouvrit ensuite son attaché case et me tendit un écrin noir siglé d'un H extrêmement reconnaissable : Harry Winston, rien de moins. Puis, avec un petit signe de tête, il repartit comme il était venu, emmenant dans son sillage le livreur de fleurs.

Derrière moi, j'entendis un hoquet de stupeur, je ne me tournais pas afin de voir s'il s'agissait de Rose ou Kim. Seul le ricanement acide d'Edward attira mon attention. Si je voulais que notre soirée ne tombe pas à l'eau, je devais faire vite. Je posais donc la petite boîte noire, sur le comptoir, sans l'ouvrir puis ajoutais à destination de Kim :

- Pouvez-vous commander un coursier et faire réexpédier ça immédiatement dans les locaux de Volturi & Co à New-York, à l'attention d'Alec Volturi, Merci. Vous pouvez garder les roses aussi.

- Tu ne vas même pas regarder ce qu'il y a dedans ? _S'étonna Rosalie, dans mon dos, alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner travailler._

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Rose.

- Je peux ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir ?

J'entendis vaguement un « bordel », alors que je partais m'enfermer dans mon antre.

Pourquoi rien n'était-il jamais simple, dans ma vie ?

* * *

(*) 6ème amendement à la Déclaration des droits des Etats-Unis : _« Lors de toute poursuite criminelle, l'accusé aura le droit d'être jugé rapidement et publiquement, par un jury impartial de l'État et du district où le crime aura été commis, ledit district ayant été préalablement déterminé par la loi d'être informé de la nature et des motifs des charges retenues contre lui d'être confronté avec les témoins à charge de faire citer des témoins à décharge et de bénéficier de l'assistance d'un avocat pour sa défense. »_

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis la suite ?**

**Comment va réagir Edward ?**

**Ça m'intéresse aussi de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ces dialogues via email. C'était une première pour moi, mais je pense que cela avait sa place dans ce chapitre.**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez ****aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes.**

**PS : Si cela vous intéresse, je vous mettrais dans mon profil la liste des chansons citées dans cette fic.  
**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Un dîner presque parfait ?

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Comme toujours un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Encore un chapitre centré sur la relation Bella-Edward qui évolue doucement.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Dreams-twilight : **Merci pour ton commentaire sur les mails, je recommencerais peut-être de temps en temps. Bye.

**Sandry :** Tu auras droit à la réaction d'Edward dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras. A bientôt.

**Annabelle :** Le tête à tête Bella-Edward, c'est pour maintenant… Bises

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 : Un dîner presque parfait ?**

**EPOV**

Comme je l'avais compris lors de la soirée au Bellevue, son ex, le fameux Alec Volturi n'avait visiblement aucune intention de renoncer à Bella. Il fallait reconnaitre en plus qu'il plaçait la barre très haut : fleurs, bijoux…

Il avait carrément sorti la grosse artillerie avec des boucles d'oreilles de chez Harry Winston. Je plaignais d'ailleurs un peu mon frère, car j'avais vu les yeux de Rose pétiller lorsqu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur les longs pendants en diamant. Comme le chantait Marilyn : « diamonds are a girl's best friend ».

Toutefois, la réaction de Bella m'avait ravi. Elle avait tout bonnement refusé ses cadeaux. Si le pauvre type avait pu assister à la scène… Alice n'avait pas arrêté de nous seriner les oreilles à propos de ce séducteur de Prisunic d'Alec, même Jasper m'avait donné l'impression d'en avoir par-dessus la tête à force d'entendre à quel point il était charmant, talentueux, stylé, et j'en passe.

D'après ce que ma chère sœur nous avait raconté au vernissage, Bella et lui était restés ensemble pendant 3 ans. Après autant de temps, il me semblait étonnant qu'il la connaisse aussi mal.

Je n'étais rentré qu'une fois chez Bella, mais pour ce que j'en avais vu, elle aimait les objets qui avaient une histoire. Si ma mémoire était bonne, ma mère m'avait dit, au détour d'une conversation, qu'elle adorait chiner. Il n'y avait rien d'ostentatoire chez Bella, tout sonnait juste. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être elle-même. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui m'attirait chez elle, ce côté entier, sincère et naturel.

Lorsque nous avions travaillé ensemble sur notre article, j'avais aimé la voir en sweat, jeans et converse. Elle était tout autant à l'aise vêtue ainsi, qu'en robe de cocktail et talons hauts. Cela faisait partie de son charme, sans nul doute.

Comme un imbécile, je restais planté dans le hall d'entrée, en essayant de réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir mon visage, tandis que Rose et Kim ne cessaient de disserter sur la réaction de Bella, face aux présents de Volturi.

Alors que mon beau-frère s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau, il se pencha vers moi pour me parler à l'oreille :

-Au fait Ed, pendant que j'y pense, maintenant que tu sais que la jolie Bella est libre comme l'air et plus du tout intéressée par son ex, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais enterrer la hache de guerre et l'inviter à sortir avec toi comme tu en meurs d'envie depuis disons..._ il fit mine de réfléchir…_ la première fois que tu lui as parlé ? _Lâcha Jasper, avec un sourire diabolique_.

Décidément, dans ces moments-là je me disais qu'Alice et lui s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Toujours à fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des autres, sans qu'on leur demande quoi que ce soit.

Bien évidemment, je n'allais pas lui avouer que j'avais déjà saisi ma chance avec Bella et encore moins, que dans quelques heures, elle serait tranquillement installée chez moi.

J'avais passé ma soirée d'hier à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour faire succomber ma douce Miss Swan et surtout pour lui faire oublier son imbécile d'ex. En mon for intérieur, je sentais qu'Alec Volturi n'allait pas jeter l'éponge aussi facilement, même si Bella s'était montrée assez claire avec lui. Ce genre de type ne m'était pas inconnu, j'en avais croisé pas mal dans ma vie, personnel et professionnel. Sous ses airs de gentleman bien sous tout rapport, c'était un chasseur, un collectionneur. Sans nul doute il aimait le luxe et les belles choses. C'était un Monsieur Tip-Top. Les plus belles voitures, les meilleurs restaurants, les vêtements les plus chics et bien évidemment, les plus belles femmes. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant Bella. Cette femme était un joyau et en plus elle l'avait rejeté, en refusant de l'épouser, ce qui avait nécessairement accru sa convoitise.

Si je voulais rivaliser, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me montrer à la hauteur. J'avais d'ailleurs fait une promesse, que je comptais respecter : garder notre histoire secrète et pas de sexe tout de suite… Néanmoins, pour être complètement honnête avec moi-même, j'espérais réussir à faire changer Bella d'avis, rapidement.

Pour la première fois depuis Chelsea, j'avais envie d'avoir une petite-amie, de sortir officiellement avec quelqu'un, qui m'accompagnerait chez mes parents le dimanche midi, qui serait à mon bras lors des évènements mondains, que je retrouverais le soir, pour décompresser, avec qui je ferais la grasse matinée le week-end… Des rêves qui ne m'avaient encore jamais traversé l'esprit. Tout cela, je souhaitais le partager avec Bella.

L'après-midi s'étira étonnement lentement. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder l'horloge de mon ordinateur, comme si à force de concentration, j'allais réussir à faire s'écouler le temps plus vite. Lorsque 18 heures s'afficha enfin, je sautais sur ma veste et me rua autre de mon bureau.

J'avais du pain sur la planche, si je voulais que tout soit parfait. Bella devait arriver à 20 heures et j'avais encore quelques courses à faire.

Sachant pertinemment que Bella était une cuisinière hors paire, j'avais choisi la sécurité et commandé chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville. Pour commencer j'avais prévu du saumon sauvage légèrement fumé, accompagné d'une salade de pousses d'épinards puis j'avais opté pour leur spécialité, l'agneau rôti sur lit de thym avec des pommes de terre au four. Pour le dessert, j'avais demandé un assortiment de mignardises, que nous pourrions tranquillement picorer au salon.

A 19h30, j'avais dressé les entrées, mis l'agneau à réchauffer et installé une table sobre mais élégante. Pour un éclairage plus intime, j'avais allumé ça et là des bougies, dans le living-room. J'étais certain que Bella serait renversante sous cette lumière ambrée. Il me restait assez de temps pour prendre une douche rapide et me changer.

J'avais enfilé un jean brut et une chemise noire, dont j'avais laissé les premiers boutons ouverts, puis tenté de dompter ma tignasse rebelle. Rapidement, j'avais renoncé.

Bella sonna à ma porte à 20h15 précise, toujours plus belle. Elle devait avoir une sorte de pouvoir magique, car aucune femme n'avait jamais réussi le tour de force de capter mon attention, comme elle parvenait à la faire.

Elle portait une robe violine, à encolure américaine, qui s'évasait au niveau de ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi ses jambes de déesse. J'étais juste un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir me délecter de son incomparable décolleté.

Alors que je m'écartais pour laisser entrer celle que j'espérais bientôt pouvoir appeler ma petite-amie, toute la perfidie de la gent féminine me frappa de plein fouet. La robe de Bella disposait d'un incroyable décolleté bénitier dans le dos, qui descendait quasiment jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. De quoi alimenter mes rêves érotiques pour les semaines à venir.

Cette femme était une diablesse envoyée sur terre pour me tourmenter… Tout en profitant sans complexe de la vue qui m'était offerte, j'eus, l'espace d'un très court instant, un élan de pitié pour Alec Volturi. Je pouvais aisément comprendre qu'il ne renonce pas facilement à une telle femme, mais j'étais prêt à me battre pour la garder auprès de moi.

**BPOV **

Une fois entrée dans l'appartement d'Edward, je jetais un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Je pouvais dire, à voir sa mâchoire en passe de se décrocher que mon petit effet était réussi.

J'avais acheté cette robe, ce hier midi, exprès pour lui, en perspective de notre soirée.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et fermer la porte, restée ouverte. Je remarquais son air gêné, lorsqu'il voulut me guider vers son canapé, pour m'inviter à m'asseoir. Il n'osait pas poser sa main dans le bas de mon dos, de peur de toucher ma peau dénudée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Edward Cullen était capable de rougir ?

Je me retenais de laisser échapper un ricanement ou une petite pique de peur de le vexer. Il était hors de question que ce rendez-vous tourne à l'affrontement, ou alors uniquement si nous étions tous les deux dans un lit…

Je savais pertinemment que c'était mal de ma part de l'allumer de cette manière, je jouais avec le feu et mon instinct me disait qu'Edward était le genre d'homme qui n'avait pas peur de se brûler… Au contraire, j'étais presque sûre qu'il adorait ça…

En parfait hôte, Edward nous servit une coupe de champagne et nous trinquâmes à cette soirée. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, pour briser la glace, il se rendit en cuisine.

Profitant de son absence momentanée, j'examinais la pièce. Elle était à son image, luxueuse, masculine, mais hélas trop impersonnelle à mon goût. J'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans les pages déco d'un magasine. Le style était épuré et ultra design, rien ne dépassait, les meubles étaient parfaitement coordonnés. L'exact opposé de ma maison et de son style hétéroclite.

Je me doutais qu'Esmé avait dû passer par là, pourtant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait pas la chaleur qui se dégageait de la villa des Cullen. Elle s'était certainement conformée aux exigences de son fils. Il n'y avait pas de photos de famille, le seul objet personnel était le piano qui était situé près de la baie vitrée.

Instinctivement, je me dirigeais vers lui, il agissait sur moi tel un aimant. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur les touches ivoires et noires, m'imaginant Edward répétant ce geste sur ma peau. Sa voix me fit sursauter.

- Tu joues ?

- Ma mère a essayé de m'inscrire à des cours, mais à cette époque, j'étais trop têtue. _Admis-je. _Je le regrette maintenant.

- Têtue ? Toi ? J'ai du mal à le croire._ Ironisa-t-il._

- Cullen, gare à toi._ Le menaçais-je faussement. _Ton père m'a dit que tu étais un virtuose.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas très objectif… _Répliqua-t-il._

- Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que la modestie faisait partie de tes traits de caractère.

- Tu me blesses là Swan… Disons alors que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Après tout, c'est normal, après 25 ans de pratique. _Se justifia-t-il. _J'ai commencé à jouer à 5 ans, sur le piano de ma grand-mère Elisabeth. Esmé joue un peu aussi. Quand elle a vu que c'était une véritable passion elle m'a inscrit à des cours, je devais avoir 7 ans à ce moment là.

- Tu jouerais pour moi. _Le priais-je, en effleurant légèrement sa main._

- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Edward s'installa sur le banc et alors que je me dirigeais vers le sofa, il me retint.

- Où crois-tu aller Miss Swan ? _S'enquit-il, en attrapant ma main, pour me retenir._

- M'asseoir ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que la meilleure place à un concert, c'est au plus près du musicien ? _Me taquina-t-il._

Plus jeune, j'aurais certainement rougi face sous la puissance de son regard. Je remerciais les années qui avaient passé et qui m'avaient permis de contrôler ce fichu travers qui faisait qu'inévitablement on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre.

Sans un mot, je m'assis auprès de lui. Lorsque ses mains commencèrent à virevolter sur le clavier, je fus transportée dans un autre monde. Edward avait indéniablement du talent. J'étais allée à suffisamment de récitals à New-York pour pouvoir dire, sans me tromper, que Carlisle avait raison. Il aurait facilement pu faire carrière en tant que concertiste professionnel. Je reconnus facilement le morceau : Gymnopédie n°1 d'Erik Satie. Il faisait partie de mes préférés. J'adorais son coté apaisant et infiniment mélancolique. Il enchaîna ensuite avec la Nocturne de Chopin en Do dièse mineur.

Le voir ainsi appliqué, tout à sa musique, m'offrait un spectacle absolument fascinant. Une marque de concentration lui barrait le front, sa mâchoire était contractée, accentuant la virilité de ses traits. Il était vraiment magnifique. C'était sans nul doute le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je me perdais dans ma contemplation.

- Tu veux que je te joue un morceau en particulier ? _Son timbre harmonieux m'arracha à ma rêverie._

- Surprends-moi.

- D'accord !

Il entama alors la Danse de la Fée dragée. Il avait parfaitement relevé le défi que je lui avais lancé. Je ne pus empêcher un immense sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage.

- Ça te plaît._ M'interrogea-t-il._

- Casse-noisette est l'un de mes ballets préférés. J'ai toujours adoré Tchaïkovski. _M'enthousiasmais-je._

Il interpréta ensuite un morceau du Lac des cygnes au piano. Mon admiration augmenta encore, lorsque je réalisais que, depuis le début, il jouait sans aucune partition. Preuve manifeste qu'il avait dû passer de nombreuses heures à s'exercer durant sa jeunesse et qu'il devait encore pratiquer régulièrement.

- C'était merveilleux Edward. _Soufflais-je, littéralement sous le charme, lorsqu'il acheva le morceau. _Je ne pourrais plus me moquer de toi, maintenant que je t'ai entendu jouer.

- J'aime jouer pour toi, tu es de loin le public le plus captivant qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. _Annonça-t-il. _Un dernier pour la route ? _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus badin._

- La valse des fleurs ? _Proposais-je._

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame.

Une fois cette merveilleuse pause musicale achevée, Edward repartit vers la cuisine. Tandis que je l'attendais, je me rendis vers le mur qui faisait face au piano. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque étagère encastrée dans toute la longueur de la paroi et qui contentait des centaines et des centaines de CD. Sa collection était encore plus grande que la mienne et ce n'était pas peu dire. Machinalement, je notais que nous avions beaucoup d'albums en commun. Je relevais également le nom de certains groupes, dont j'avais déjà entendu parler et qu'il me faudrait aller écouter, pour me faire une idée. Poursuivant mes découvertes, je vis qu'Edward avait clairement un côté maniaque, quand il était question de musique, puisqu'il avait établi un classement par année de composition, là où la majorité des gens aurait choisi plus simplement un rangement par ordre alphabétique. Ce constat me fit sourire.

Tout à coup des cris et des jurons fusèrent de la cuisine, ce qui me fit sursauter et je manquai de lâcher le disque que j'avais entre les mains, à cet instant. Après l'avoir reposer prudemment, je me précipitai vers la source du tohu-bohu.

Au milieu de la fumée, je distinguais une scène qui me fit immédiatement éclater de rire. Edward tenait entre ses mains recouvertes d'un torchon, un plat dont le contenu n'était plus identifiable tellement il était carbonisé, mais dont je subodorais qu'à un moment, il avait été notre dîner. Son air penaud était des plus amusants. Je regrettais d'ailleurs une seconde de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo à portée de mains. J'aurais fait sensation au bureau et surtout, j'aurais eu un moyen de pression inestimable contre Monsieur Cullen…

Alors que je tentais, sans y arriver, de reprendre mon souffle, je m'aperçus qu'Edward ne semblait pas partager mon hilarité. Pour le coup, c'était quelque chose que je savais déjà de lui : Monsieur Cullen était du genre susceptible.

**EPOV**

- Arrête de rire ! _Intimais-je. _Ce. N'est. Pas. Drôle. _Articulais-je, vaguement vexé. _Tout a brûlé…

- Oh si, c'est drôle, et tu le sais, Cullen. _Affirma-t-elle, tandis que son rire redoublait à la vue de ma mine déconfite._

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, elle parvint enfin à se calmer. Il me semblait que c'était à cause des spasmes qui lui tordaient le ventre, à force de se moquer de moi.

- Allez Edward, tu m'as suffisamment éblouie avec tes talents de pianiste, ce soir. _M'avertit-elle. _Pas besoin de jouer les Monsieur Perfection avec moi. Si tu me laissais faire la cuisine, j'arriverais peut-être à nous concocter quelque chose de mangeable.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Il reste encore les entrées et le dessert. _Me rappelais-je soudain._

- Bon, voilà qui s'annonce bien… Rassure-moi quand même, tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire réchauffer ?

- Non… _Répondis-je acide._

- Je vois que tu as des tomates… Si tu me laisses 15 minutes, je mets en route un plat de pâtes. Ça te convient ?

- J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Bella se mit alors à distribuer ses ordres, me demandant tour à tour un plat, un ingrédient ou un coup de main. Heureusement pour moi, mon frigo était plein, je m'étais fait livrer lundi, en prévision de ce dîner.

Généralement le soir, soit je passais chez le traiteur, soit je dînais dehors. J'étais une véritable abomination dans une cuisine, comme Bella venait de le découvrir, mais, j'avais voulu lui faire bonne impression. Du coup, j'avais acheté des fruits, des légumes et plein de produits frais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'horrible odeur de brûlé fut remplacée par un délicieux fumet, je m'approchais pour voir ce que Bella nous préparait, me collant le plus possible contre elle et son dos dénudé. J'adorais la regarder s'affairer devant mes fourneaux, particulièrement habillée avec cette robe à la limite de la décence. Curieusement je me prenais à imaginer ce que ça serait de la trouver tous les soirs dans ma cuisine. Loin de me faire peur, je trouvais cette image attirante et sexy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- C'est une base de sauce bolognaise, Monsieur le curieux. _M'informa-t-elle. _Tomates, oignons, carottes, ail, origan, thym et basilic. Tu n'as pas de céleri, alors on fera sans, pas grave. Et pour le bouillon, j'ai du faire avec ton truc en cube, mais bon, ça devrait aller dans l'ensemble. Il ne restera plus qu'à faire cuire les spaghettis et rissoler la viande, quand nous aurons fini l'entrée. _Conclut-elle triomphalement._

- Que ferais-je sans vous Miss Swan ?

- Facile : Pour commencer tu crèverais de faim et puis je crois que ta vie serais beaucoup plus ennuyeuse. _Déclara-t-elle, amusée par sa répartie._

Elle n'avait cependant pas tort. Ma vie avait définitivement pris un nouveau tour depuis que je connaissais Bella Swan et l'ennui n'y avait plus cours.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. _Concédais-je._

Après avoir dégusté notre saumon, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pendant que Bella surveillait sa sauce, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger, chacun avec notre assiette de pâtes, en riant.

La soirée parfaite que j'avais imaginé offrir à Bella était de tomber à l'eau en même temps que notre repas était parti à la poubelle, mais finalement elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Un sourire radieux ne cessait d'illuminer son visage, depuis que j'avais joué pour elle. Je savais qu'elle avait aimé cela et j'y avais pris énormément de plaisir. Je me voyais tout à fait renouveler l'expérience régulièrement.

Moi non plus, je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire, c'était bien mieux que ce que j'avais rêvé, parce que tout paraissait tellement naturel entre nous.

Je lui proposais que nous prenions le café au salon. Une fois confortablement installés sur le sofa, j'entrepris de lui retirer ses vertigineux escarpins, afin de lui masser la plante des pieds, comme j'avais vu Carlisle le faire des centaines de fois. Ma mère se plaignait régulièrement de ce que les talons constituaient de véritables engins de torture.

Alice ne semblait pas partager ce point de vue, même si elle ne rechignait jamais à recevoir un massage de Jasper.

J'appliquais des pressions sur la voute plantaire de Bella, avant de laisser glisser mes mains sur ses mollets, les caressant tendrement. Elle bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, se laissant aller contre les coussins en cuir du canapé, alors qu'un gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.

- Hummm… C'est vraiment bon Edward. Tes mains font des merveilles…

- Content que ça te plaise, ma belle.

Une minute se passa, tandis qu'elle continuait à s'abandonner à mes doigts experts.

- Edward, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as promis au Café. _Murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos._

- Vaguement, oui… _Eludais-je, tout en continuant à cajoler ses jambes._

- Tu sais que je tiens toujours parole… Je ne coucherais pas avec toi ce soir, même si tu supplies.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envisagé de coucher avec toi ce soir ? _Ripostais-je, en sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge éhonté : J'avais eu envie de la prendre à la minute où elle avait franchi ma porte._

Nullement dupe, ma belle arqua un sourcil, en se redressant sur ses coudes, pour me faire face.

- Tu bluffes Cullen.

- Sache Swan, que le moment venu, c'est toi qui me suppliera de te faire l'amour.

Une étincelle passa dans son regard, manifestement troublé et je ne pus réprimer mon sourire. J'avais visé juste, elle y pensait tout autant que moi.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette première soirée en tête à tête ?**

**Et bien sûr, j'ouvre les paris : qui va craquer le premier ?**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez ****aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes.**

**PS : La suite d'ici 8-10 jours car elle est écrite mais pas encore corrigée par ma super bêta, qui est overbookée, pour le moment. Entre temps, j'essaierais de vous poster autre chose, pour vous faire patienter.**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Le chat et la souris

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Avec la rentrée, s'annonce un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Vous allez enfin savoir qui de Bella ou d'Edward va craquer le premier.**

**Evidemment, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte. Mention spéciale à Caliméro59, qui a posté la 600ème review sur cette fic !  
**

**Et comme toujours un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Roxylady666 : **Merci ma belle !

**Sandry :** Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'on pardonnerait n'importe quoi à un Edward qui vous joue la sérénade ! Bye.

**Miss-quin'apasd'idedepseudo :** J'aime beaucoup ton analyse. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, pour savoir si tu as vu juste… Bises

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 : Le chat et la souris**

**BPOV**

Avec Edward, tout allait pour le mieux, particulièrement depuis notre dîner chez lui. Nous continuions de jouer la comédie au bureau, tout en profitant de chaque moment passé seul pour nous chauffer l'un l'autre.

Nous nous étions revu samedi, pour nous faire un ciné, suivi d'un restaurant. Nous avions convenu que c'était préférable pour nos deux estomacs qu'Edward arrête de cuisiner pour nous. Visiblement, chez les Cullen, aucun des enfants n'avaient hérité des talents d'Esmé dans une cuisine. Je lui avais donc proposé de venir dîner cher moi, cette fois, mais il avait soutenu que j'avais déjà trop cuisiné pour lui.

Nous avions entamé une nouvelle semaine et nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. Nous avions, en effet, notre deuxième conférence à préparer. C'était évidemment l'occasion pour mon très cher associé de passer de longues soirées de travail au cabinet… avec moi...

Edward se vengeait à sa manière, en mettant tout en œuvre pour me faire regretter ma décision d'attendre avant de refaire l'amour avec lui. Il était en passe de réussir.

Sa présence m'intoxiquait littéralement et je crois qu'il commençait à en prendre conscience, cet enfoiré.

Il fallait avouer qu'Edward était vraiment très fort à ce petit jeu, mais je tenais bon, même si cela était en passe de devenir un combat quotidien. Lorsqu'il était dans les parages, j'étais obligée de rassembler tous les lambeaux de ma conscience, pour ne pas céder et me jeter sur lui. Or, je refusais catégoriquement de le supplier de me prendre, comme il l'avait suggéré et je me faisais un devoir de le faire craquer en premier.

Certes, il avait des années de pratique dans l'art de la séduction, mais mon petit doigt me disait qu'Edward Cullen n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire, pour que les femmes se traînent à ses pieds.

De mon côté, même si je n'avais pas eu énormément d'hommes dans ma vie, cinq peut-être six, j'avais appris à me servir de mon corps et à prendre confiance en moi, d'abord avec la boxe, puis avec la danse. Dans le bar dans lequel je travaillais, pendant mon cursus à Yale, j'avais étudié les hommes, leurs réactions, comment déceler leurs regards concupiscents, déjouer leurs mains baladeuses, flirter tout simplement ou carrément allumer, quand c'était nécessaire…

Nous étions mercredi soir et il était presque 22 heures. Nous n'avions pas fini le plan de notre intervention, prévue la semaine prochaine. Tenaillés par la faim, nous avions commandé chez le chinois, afin de nous octroyer une pause salvatrice.

Malgré moi, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de détailler Edward et son mètre quatre-vingt cinq de virilité à l'état brut. J'étais prête à parier qu'il adoptait cette posture nonchalante, pour mettre mes hormones en ébullition. Sa cravate était desserrée, sa chemise un peu froissée, dont il avait roulé ses manches en les remontant sur ses avant-bras, invitait aux caresses. J'admirais le plus discrètement possible son corps que je savais parfaitement musclé. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'habitude, à force de le voir passer ses mains dedans, en signe d'exaspération. Comme toujours, il avait ce pétillement dans ses incroyables prunelles vertes, qui me donnait des bouffées de chaleur et ce foutu sourire en coin continuellement accroché à ses lèvres.

Il avait la panoplie du parfait séducteur, il le savait pertinemment et il en jouait.

Lorsqu'il émit un raclement de gorge, je sus qu'il m'avait pris en flagrant-délit de matage. Pour la discrétion, je repasserais !

Afin de faire diversion, tandis que nous dégustions les plats de Monsieur Wong, j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, comme je le pouvais. La tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous allait finir par créer des étincelles et embraser la pièce.

J'optais pour un sujet de conversation, que je considérais comme innocent et ne prêtant pas à confusion.

- Tu as toujours voulu devenir avocat ? _L'interrogeais-je._

- J'ai longtemps hésité entre l'avocature ou la magistrature.

- Je n'imaginais pas que ton rêve c'était de porter une robe. _Souriais-je, avant de comprendre mon erreur. Ma gentille conversation prenait un tour moins chaste._

- C'est pas pour la robe, c'est une question de pouvoir. _Dit-il sérieusement, tout en posant ses baguettes et son plat de canard laqué. Il m'asséna son regard tueur de petites culottes._

_- _Vous m'en direz tant, Votre Honneur… _Plaisantais-je, en décidant de retourner la situation à mon avantage._

- Ça sonne bien, tu pourrais m'appeler comme ça plus souvent. _Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant ostensiblement son fauteuil de moi. _Ou pourquoi pas maître. _Suggéra-t-il._

- Ne rêve pas trop Cullen. _Rétorquais-je en affichant un calme de joueuse de poker._

Edward affichait son éternel sourire arrogant, qui me donnait irrémédiablement envie de lui botter le cul. Ce sourire qui avait l'air de dire « je suis le cadeau de dieu fait aux femmes ».

- Si tu continues je vais être obligé de te punir, pour t'apprendre le respect ma belle.

- Voyez-vous ça. On ne t'a jamais dit que le respect, ça se méritait, et pour le moment, tu n'as rien fait pour ça. _Le rabrouais-je, en masquant mon amusement._ En plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup respecter les règles, surtout quand elles me sont imposées de force. Je crois que c'est mon côté rebelle qui m'a poussée à devenir avocate.

- Je vous ferais rentrer dans le moule à coup de cravache s'il le faut, Miss Swan. _M'avertit Edward, en rivant son regard au mien._

- C'est une menace ou une promesse ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De toi ! _Jubila-t-il._

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être sage ce soir. _Lui signalais-je, décidant de pousser un peu plus notre jeu. _Quelle va être la sanction si je résiste, votre Honneur ?

- L'emprisonnement me semble tout indiqué dans votre cas, Mademoiselle.

- Et qui sera mon geôlier ?Vous peut-être ? _Suggérais-je._

- Si c'est nécessaire, je suis prêt à donner de ma personne… Disons que c'est un service rendu dans l'intérêt général. Il n'est pas prudent pour la communauté de laisser une petite dévergondée dans votre genre, se balader dans les rues de Seattle.

- Dévergondée ? Ah bon, et de quoi suis-je accusée ?

- Bonne question, les chefs de prévention sont nombreux : racolage, attentat à la pudeur, exhibitionnisme, atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

Je savais pertinemment à quoi Edward faisait allusion. Depuis une semaine, il fallait dire que je n'avais pas ménagé mes efforts, pour le séduire. Comme ma robe violine avait causé son émoi, j'avais réitéré l'expérience samedi au cinéma, optant pour une jupe fendue bleu nuit, avec un petit haut blanc sans manche. En m'asseyant, j'avais vu le regard d'Edward s'obscurcir, lorsque ma jupe était remontée haut sur ma jambe. Durant le film, alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur celui-ci, j'avais poussé ma chance, en caressant d'une main distraite sa cuisse. Sous mes doigts, j'avais senti Edward se tendre.

J'avais continué mon manège, au restaurant, en faisant glisser mon pied, le long de sa jambe, alors qu'il dégustait son dessert. Mon associé m'avait adressé un regard plein de sous-entendu mais je ne m'étais pas arrêtée, c'était bien trop grisant.

Curieusement, je me surprenais moi-même. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement audacieuse, surtout en public, mais Edward me mettait la tête à l'envers.

Au bureau, lorsque nous nous croisions à la photocopieuse ou près de la cafetière, je prenais un malin plaisir à me coller à lui, pour l'allumer un peu plus. A ma décharge, je pouvais dire qu'Edward n'était pas en reste. Il m'avait déjà coincée deux fois dans l'ascenseur et en avait profité pour ravager ma bouche. Je frissonnais rien que dit repenser.

Tentant de paraître impassible, je continuais de jouer :

- Votre Honneur, laissez moi vous rafraichir la mémoire. Il me semble que dans tous ces délits, vous étiez en bonne place, non ?

- Évidemment, à votre avis, qui est votre principale victime ? _Plastronna-t-il._

- C'est drôle le qualificatif de complice me semblait plus approprié. _Rectifiais-je immédiatement._

- Contraint et forcé !

- Bizarrement, malgré tout ce que vous me dites, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de faire amende honorable. Qu'est ce que je risque si je persiste ? _Minaudais-je._

- De vous retrouver enfermer dans ma chambre et soumise à tous mes désirs…Je pense justement, que la meilleure chose à faire dans votre cas, Mademoiselle, c'est de vous obliger à continuer mais uniquement dans le cadre de séances privées.

- Et si je me montre récalcitrante, vous me contraindrez ?

- Vous savez que vous êtes dangereuse, Miss Swan, vraiment dangereuse. Pour la sécurité de tous, je vais devoir procéder à une fouille à corps… pour voir si vous ne cachez pas d'objet illicite, sous cette tenue affriolante. _Termina-t-il, en traçant la ligne de ma mâchoire avec son nez, sa voix rendue rauque par l'envie._

La voix d'Edward, chaude, suave, velouté, du sexe à l'état pur qui se répand en moi, m'imprègne et échauffe mes sens. En sa présence, je devenais irrationnelle, ma conscience avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire ses valises et à partir très loin. En même temps, il pourrait me lire l'annuaire, j'étais à peu près certaine que l'effet serait le même. J'étais quasiment perdue. Comment lutter ?

- Humm… _Gémis-je alors qu'il glissait déjà ses mains sous ma robe. _Edward…

Dans un geste ferme et souple à la fois, il me positionna à califourchon sur ses genoux. Alors que j'allais admettre ma défaite et signer ma reddition, Edward me devança, m'étonnant, comme souvent.

- Touche-moi Bella. _Chuchota-t-il dans mon cou. _J'aime sentir tes mains sur moi. J'en ai besoin. _Poursuivit-il en émaillant ma peau de baisers, faisant augmenter ma température corporelle._

Gagné ! Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie de frimer pour le moment.

Ses paroles avaient l'effet d'un catalyseur sur ma libido et je fus comme prise de frénésie, lui arrachant quasiment sa chemise et sa cravate dans la seconde. Ma bouche partit immédiatement explorer chaque parcelle de son torse. Nous avions suffisamment attendu et je me consumais littéralement pour lui.

Après quelques minutes de cette torture, je m'attaquais à la boucle de sa ceinture, faisant grogner Edward au passage.

- A mon tour, maintenant. _Dit-il en se relevant et en me posant en appui contre son bureau._

Il fit remonter ma jupe sur ma taille afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ma féminité. Ses doigts experts eurent tôt fait de me débarrasser de mon tanga, qui était déjà trempé du jus de mon excitation. Edward se stoppa alors, pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, me laissant pantelante.

Son regard emplit de convoitise se posa sur mon sexe dénué et exposé. Avant que je n'aie le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste ou de protester face à cet abandon caractérisé, Edward fondit de nouveau sur moi. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et la pointe de sa langue balaya ma fente humide, me faisant crier de plaisir.

- Humm, ton goût est encore meilleur que ton parfum... _Murmura-t-il contre ma peau._ Tu es délicieuse de partout…

Il me poussa un peu plus contre son bureau et ramena l'un de mes genoux sur son épaule, m'ouvrant les cuisses un peu plus. Edward continua de me caresser avec sa bouche durant de longues minutes, lapant, suçant, mordillant, embrassant tout de moi. Mon clitoris était à présent gorgé de sang et je me mordais la joue pour ne pas le supplier et obtenir enfin ma libération.

La morsure du feu qui était né dans mon ventre se propageait à présent dans mes veines, incendiant tout mon corps. Les yeux clos, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres sur moi.

Lorsqu'Edward entra deux doigts en moi et commença à me pomper avidement, sans fut trop. La jouissance me submergea complètement… Humm… Les doigts d'Edward… Il avait les mains les plus sublimes qu'il m'ait été données de voir. Elles faisaient des merveilles, que ce soit lorsqu'elles m'hypnotisaient en glissant sur les touches d'un piano ou lorsqu'elles parcouraient avidement mon corps. Chacune de ses phalanges étaient une œuvre d'art, à elle seule, longue, souple, fine, incroyablement élégante, comme ciselée par les couteaux d'un sculpteur.

En amant attentionné, Edward me maintint sur mes jambes, avant de me faire de nouveau asseoir sur lui, pour me bercer tendrement.

Dans cette position, je pouvais sentir contre mes fesses la bosse qui déformait toujours son pantalon. Calmement, je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et le remercier du fantastique orgasme qu'il venait de me prodiguer. Il approfondit ensuite le baiser, sa langue explorant ma bouche.

Il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui. Je me redressais en lui tendant ma main, qu'il s'empressa de saisir. Les mots étaient superflus, en cet instant. Nos regards parlaient pour nous.

Je le fis s'allonger sur le sol et entrepris de lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer. J'avais inversé nos positions, c'était à son tour d'être exposé et offert. Debout, face à Edward entendu sous moi, je me dévêtis avec une lenteur exagérée, en ondulant des hanches effrontément.

Voir sa pomme d'Adam remonter le long de sa gorge, alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement devant le spectacle que je lui offrais, m'emplit de fierté. Sans me quitter des yeux, il tâtonna à la recherche de son pantalon, afin d'en extirper le précieux sésame qui allait nous offrir un aller simple pour le paradis.

Une fois revêtu de sa camisole de latex, je couvris son corps frémissant du mien.

- Tu es divine…

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Edward entra de manière presque indolente en moi, comme si cela ne lui coûtait pas de prendre son temps. C'était tellement différent de notre première fois. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Juste nous deux. Le monde s'arrêtait à la porte de son bureau, rien d'autre en dehors n'existait.

Je me relevais posant mes paumes sur son torse. Edward plaça les siennes sur mes hanches, afin d'accroître la profondeur de ses poussées à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous gardions délibérément un rythme lent, pour prolonger le plus possible notre étreinte. Une des mains de mon amant migra vers ma poitrine, tandis que je continuais à jouer les amazones. Il s'amusait avec mes mamelons les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, m'arrachant des gémissements malgré moi. Pour lui rendre la pareille, je resserrais les parois de mon vagin sur sa queue à intervalles réguliers, le faisant grogner de contentement.

- Comment tu fais ça ? C'est trop bon… _Marmonna-t-il._

- C'est mon secret… Tu aimes visiblement ?

- J'adore tout ce que tu me fais, mon ange… Tu es une véritable déesse.

Les pénétrations d'Edward en moi se firent plus fortes et plus rapides, signe qu'il allait bientôt basculer dans l'extase et qu'il souhaitait que je le rejoigne.

- Continue Edward… Encore…

- Tu me tues, tu sais ça ...

J'étais tout bonnement incapable de répondre, car une onde de choc commençait à envahir tout mon être. La respiration d'Edward se faisait, elle aussi, de plus en plus lourde, en écho à la mienne.

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes, Bébé… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... _Susurra-t-il._

J'étais proche, vraiment très proche. Mes muscles intimes commençaient à se contracter d'eux-mêmes. Je voulais plus d'Edward, juste un peu plus… Sans avoir besoin de formuler ma demande à voix haute, il accéda à ma requête en titillant mon clitoris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis le nœud qui me tordait l'estomac se délier tandis que le plaisir m'embrasait entièrement. La prise d'Edward se resserra sur ma taille et il ne lui fallut qu'une minute supplémentaire pour basculer à son tour. Je m'effondrais sur son torse alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras, caressant tendrement ma chevelure éparpillée.

Alors qu'Edward cherchait encore à reprendre sa respiration, je partis tout à coup dans un grand éclat de rire. Mon amant arqua un sourcil réprobateur sur moi, en faisant une moue vexée. Je le rassurais immédiatement sur la raison de mon hilarité.

- Tu crois qu'un jour nous arriverons à faire ça autre part qu'au bureau ?

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi, que nous changions cela tout de suite, tu sais que j'habite à deux pas. _Rétorqua-t-il du tac-o-tac._

Tout comme moi, Edward tenait toujours ses promesses. Heureusement, j'avais toujours dans mon bureau une ou deux tenues de rechange, au cas où. Une fois mes affaires récupérées, nous avions foncé jusqu'à son appartement et à peine la porte de son loft avait-elle été claquée que nous nous étions de nouveau rués l'un sur l'autre. Nous avions baptisé pas mal de coins de son appartement.

Contrairement à ce que son manque de souffle le week-end précédent m'avait laissé supposer, j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'Edward était en excellente condition physique.

Il m'avait d'abord plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, avant de nous faire déménager jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine, nous nous étions ensuite retrouver contre l'un des murs du couloir menant à sa chambre, avant d'enfin atterrir sur son lit, essoufflés et repus de plaisir.

Lorsque nous nous endormîmes vers 2 heures du matin, nous n'avions toujours pas terminé notre présentation, mais nous étions positivement comblés.

Se réveiller entre les bras d'Edward s'était révélé des plus agréables. Je l'avais surpris à me regarder dormir, tout en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

- Bonjour Miss Swan. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. Et vous Monsieur Cullen ?

- J'ai rarement profité d'un sommeil aussi réparateur. J'ai été bercé dans les bras d'un ange. _Souffla-t-il à mon oreille._

- Qui aurait cru que tu étais un incorrigible romantique ? _Remarquais-je._

- C'est toi qui me fais cet effet là, Bella. _Déclara-t-il gravement._

Toujours penché vers moi, Edward déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après avoir mis fin à notre baiser, il enfouit son visage, au creux de mon cou.

- Et Cullen, je rêve ou tu es en train de me renifler. _Rouspétais-je, en essayant de paraître offusquée._

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ton odeur m'a totalement ensorcelé. J'en suis littéralement dingue.

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça.

- Tu sens la violette, le lilas, le miel et la brioche sortant du four. C'est enivrant… _Me jura-t-il, en embrassant ma clavicule._

- Tu me donnes faim, à parler comme ça.

Je sortis du lit, embarquant avec moi la chemise d'Edward qui traînait sur le sol.

- Café ? _Criais-je depuis la cuisine._

- Noir sans sucre. _Me répondit-il depuis la salle de bain. _

Au bout de quelques minutes, je rejoignais Edward, une tasse dans chaque main. Je ne regrettais vraiment pas le déplacement. Edward, nu sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps athlétique était définitivement un spectacle qu'il fallait voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait les yeux fermés, un air très concentré affiché sur le visage l'image même de la perfection. J'étais frappée par la remarquable symétrie de ses traits. Il paraissait taillé à même le marbre, tel une statue antique.

Comme alerté par ma présence, il ouvrit soudain les yeux et fixa ses splendides yeux verts sur moi.

Fuck, encore une fois je m'étais fait pincer. Comment lui reprocher son arrogance alors que je la nourris malgré moi ?

De nouveau, pas un mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé entre nous, il me tendit simplement la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre, sous le jet brûlant. Après avoir posé nos cafés, près de la vasque, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois pressée contre lui. Avec beaucoup de précautions, Edward me lava et j'en fis de même, prenant le temps de tracer chaque plein et chaque délié du corps de l'autre. C'était jouissif de voir l'épiderme d'Edward réagir au moindre de mes attouchements.

Trop vite à mon goût, nous dûmes nous extirper de ce cocon protecteur. L'heure tournait…

Pendant que mon fabuleux petit-ami se rasait, je me maquillais rapidement, bénissant intérieurement mon côté prévoyant. J'avais toujours dans mon sac à main un petit kit de survie, avec des miniatures de mes produits de beauté habituels, ainsi qu'une petite trousse de maquillage.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ? _Demanda soudain Edward._

- Non, rien de spécial, pour le moment, mais il faut absolument que j'aille voir Angela. ça fait trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues toutes les deux. _Lui indiquais-je._

- Tu crois que tu me trouverais une place dans ton emploi du temps ?

- Ça doit pouvoir se faire, que dirais-tu de venir dîner samedi soir chez moi ?

- Avec plaisir, Beauté. J'amènerais le vin et quelques DVD. _Suggéra-t-il._

- Ça sonne bien. _Acquiesçais-je._

Une fois prêts, nous avions quitté l'appartement d'Edward pour nous diriger vers le cabinet, marchant main dans la main dans les rues de Seattle. J'avais le cœur étonnement léger. Il était encore tôt et je ne craignais pas de croiser l'un de nos associés. Fidèles à nos habitudes, nous avions fait un crochet par le Starbucks, pour prendre une nouvelle dose de caféine. Après un dernier baiser échangé dans le hall, nous étions entrés dans nos bureaux respectifs, prêts à attaquer cette nouvelle journée avec la promesse de nous retrouver le soir même pour une nouvelle séance de travail…

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier coup de canif dans le contrat ?**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez ****aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes.**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Love Story ?

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici ma 3****ème**** publication la même semaine et une semaine seulement s'est écoulée entre les deux chapitres, avec la rentrée, je reprends de bonnes habitudes.**

**Au programme cette semaine Bella, Edward et un nouveau cours à la fac. Nos amoureux progressent, mais ça ne se fait pas forcer sans heurt.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Et surtout un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Sandry :** Je te laisse découvrir comment nos deux tourtereaux s'en sortent. J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 : Love Story ?**

**EPOV**

A voir le tour complet que j'avais fait sur moi-même, beaucoup m'auraient sans doute suggéré d'aller consulter un psy.

Il faut dire que du séducteur invétéré, collectionnant les conquêtes d'un soir, je m'étais transformé en à peine 15 jours en petit-ami attentionné. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, je me surprenais moi-même à aimer cela.

Bella m'éblouissait littéralement, pour reprendre son expression à mon sujet, à mesure que j'apprenais à la connaître. Elle s'avérait être plus que parfaite pour moi. C'était une femme belle et forte, doté d'un corps de déesse, une amante fougueuse et audacieuse, une avocate brillante et un véritable cordon bleu… Un rêve…

Bien que nous cachions toujours notre relation à nos proches, nous avions rapidement pris nos marques ensemble. Nous avions passé quasiment toutes nos soirées tous les deux, depuis une semaine. Nous avions une excuse toute trouvée pour les autres : finir notre présentation pour la conférence que nous donnions demain à l'université. C'était chose faite depuis lundi dernier, mais cela ne nous avait pas empêché de continuer à nous servir de ce prétexte pour rester au cabinet après tout le monde…

A bien y réfléchir, depuis notre deuxième craquage au bureau, nous avions quasiment dormi toutes les nuits ensemble. Au début, nous nous réfugions plutôt chez moi, car c'est moi qui habitais le plus près, mais depuis ce week-end, nous avions également investi sa maison, pour un dîner et une soirée DVD, qui c'était terminé par une partie de jambes en l'air des plus acrobatiques.

Bella avait fini par comprendre que la seule chose que je savais faire fonctionner dans une cuisine c'était le micro-onde. Je n'avais rien d'un homme d'intérieur. J'avais essayé de donner le change les premières fois, mais quand un matin, elle avait cherché le café dans mes placards, elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient tous désespérément vides. Je n'étais définitivement pas équipé pour une cuisinière de sa trempe, enfin façon de parler… Je m'étais promis d'en parler bientôt à ma mère, de manière subtile, pour qu'elle me conseille un magasin où acheter du matériel, pour ma douce Bella. Je souhaitais qu'elle se sente chez moi, comme chez elle.

C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Thanksgiving, qui avait lieu la semaine prochaine et contrairement à la fois précédente, Bella et moi nous étions rendus à la fac ensemble, dans la même voiture.

L'image que nous devions donner était aux antipodes de celle de la dernière conférence. Nous marchions côte à côte, plaisantant et discutant, nous frôlant à l'occasion. C'était des plus agréables. J'avais soudain envie de me retrouver quelques années en arrière et de redevenir moi-même un étudiant insouciant guidé par ses instincts. J'aurais alors plaqué Bella dans un coin pour dévorer sa bouche pulpeuse.

Manque de chance, aujourd'hui j'étais Edward Cullen, avocat et professeur, je devais donc garder le contrôle de mes hormones, ce qui était plus que dur, alors que je foulais le même sol que Bella. Aujourd'hui, elle portait encore une de ses jupes affriolantes qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son genou. J'allais carrément devenir fou à voir le tissu voleté autour de ses cuisses délicieuses. J'avais juste envie de la relever afin de voir quel ensemble de lingerie indécent elle avait revêtu ce matin. C'était un petit jeu entre nous : je devais deviner la couleur et la matière. Si je gagnais, elle avait un gage, si je me trompais c'était à moi d'en avoir un. Pour l'instant le score était en sa faveur. Elle menait trois à deux. Elle m'avait fait faire la vaisselle, m'avait demandé un autre massage des pieds et hier, j'avais du me rendre au bureau sans boxer. C'était sa vengeance car le jour précédent, en guise de gage je lui avais ordonné de ne pas porter de culotte. Puéril certes, mais tellement agréable !

Bref, j'essayais tant bien que mal de réfléchir à ce qu'elle arborait sous cette foutue jupe, lorsqu'une voix nasillarde me ramena durement à la réalité.

- Bonjour Professeur Cullen. _Roucoula la blonde qui avait tenté de me draguer la dernière fois._

- Heu... Bonjour Mademoiselle… _Balbutiai-je, étrangement mal à l'aise._

A côté de moi, je voyais Bella se tendre un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, non seulement cette poupée Barbie siliconée ignorait totalement ma chérie, qui s'avérait être également son professeur, mais en plus elle avait, une fois de plus, franchi la barrière de la bienséance en posant ses ongles manucurés sur mon avant-bras. Cette idiote allait me mettre en porte-à-faux avec ma petite-amie.

- Heidi. Heidi Jansen, Professeur Cullen… _Continua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était. _Vous savez que j'ai attendu votre appel…

Alors que j'allais riposter, Bella me prit de vitesse.

- Mademoiselle Jansen, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour vous de rejoindre vos petits camarades dans l'amphi. Le cours va bientôt commencer et Edward et moi avons encore à parler. _Conclut-elle en jetant un regard possessif sur moi… Humm je sentais de nouveau l'adolescent qui sommeillait en moi se réveiller._

- Très bien, Madame… _Cracha-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. _

Après que la bimbo se soit éloignée, Bella se tourna vers moi. Son regard noir ne me valait rien qui vaille. Le plus sérieusement du monde, elle prit la parole.

- Edward, s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris à New-York, en frayant dans le milieu de la mode, c'est que les salopes, sont comme les blennorragies mal soignées, elles reviennent toujours si on ne traite pas le problème à la source. _M'avertit-elle._

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Tu sais, je pourrais me vexer d'être comparé à une MST… _Tentais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère._

- Ce qu'il y a à comprendre, chéri, c'est que si tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser d'Heidi – je suis une poufiasse et j'assume – Jansen, c'est moi qui administrerais les antibiotiques, et ça ne se fera pas en douceur. _Précisa-t-elle, le regard mauvais. _D'ailleurs tu devrais quand même suivre un traitement préventif, simplement parce qu'elle t'a effleuré le bras.

Cette femme pouvait être effrayante, mais en même temps, j'appréciais de la voir jalouse. Elle était encore plus sexy, comme cela, avec cet éclat sauvage dans le regard.

- J'espère quand même que tu as conscience qu'elle ne représente absolument rien pour moi. _La rassurai-je._

- Je le sais et je m'en fous complètement. Si elle te touche à nouveau je crois que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de lui coller une gifle magistrale.

- Humm, j'adore ton côté impétueux, Miss Swan.

- Attends de voir ce que mon côté impétueux est capable de faire à ton derrière, si tu ne fais rien pour régler ce problème. _Me prévint-elle._

- C'est noté ma belle. Je ferais ce qu'il faut…_ Promis-je._

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un baiser innocent sur sa tempe, avant de lui prendre la main et de nous diriger vers l'entrée de la salle, où les étudiants nous attendaient déjà.

**BPOV**

Non, mais je rêve !

Cette espèce de punaise blonde nous rejouait l'acte 2 et elle osait tripoter mon mec, juste sous mon nez. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui faire bouffer ses extensions, à cette sangsue.

Les derniers jours avec Edward avaient juste été merveilleux et j'en avais totalement oublié l'existence de Miss Salope, sauf qu'elle, elle était loin d'avoir eu la même réaction avec mon petit-ami. Elle déployait tout « atouts » artificiels, comme une paonne en pleine parade nuptiale.

A la décharge d'Edward, je pouvais dire il n'avait rien fait pour ajouter de l'eau à son moulin, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être incroyablement jalouse en voyant une autre femme essayer de jeter son dévolu sur lui. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée à voir des greluches de tous bords tourner autour d'Edward, mais généralement elles n'allaient pas jusqu'à le toucher. Il y avait des limites, tout de même. Le pire, c'était encore la manière dont cette petite dinde me regardait et s'adressait à moi. J'avais l'impression, d'être un moustique posé sur sa main, une tâche de sauce tomate, sur son chemisier en soie haute couture…

Edward avait eu beau me rassurer, je ne décolérais pas. Il fallait impérativement que je me calme, sinon j'allais faire un scandale, durant notre exposé. Après une profonde inspiration, je suivis mon Apollon à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre, espérant afficher un visage serein. Il ne manquerait plus que cette bimbo constate que son attitude me vexait, cela lui ferait certainement bien trop plaisir.

Finalement, notre cours se passa plutôt bien, si tant est que j'omette les regards appuyés de Barbie Bitch sur Edward, depuis le premier rang, et sa façon de mimer une fellation avec son stylo, durant la moitié de notre intervention. Si seulement elle avait pu s'étouffer avec, cette greluche mal baisée… Cette pensée me réconforta… J'étais la seule avec qui Edward s'envoyait en l'air. J'avais déjà gagné une première victoire puisque j'avais réussi à briser la règle n°1 des sacrosaintes lois d'Edward Cullen : Pas de bis repetita.

Depuis une semaine, Edward et moi avions remis ça très, très souvent, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Nous avions même des projets communs pour ce week-end. Mon très cher associé voulait passer du temps avec moi et je n'allais pas lui refuser cela.

A la fin de la conférence, je vis une nouvelle fois cette mauvaise imitation de Paris Hilton, se diriger vers Edward… Mon Edward… Le pauvre était en train de replacer quelques papiers dans sa mallette, lorsque la petite sœur de Cruella lança sa seconde attaque.

J'hallucinais totalement, alors que j'étais à peine à 5 mètres, à ranger le vidéo projecteur et mon portable, elle refaisait son numéro de drague pourri, posant son postérieur sur le bureau et agitant ses miches trafiquées sous le nez de mon petit-ami. Mon petit-ami à moi !

Du coin de l'œil, je regardais Edward essayant de se dépêtrer des griffes de cette groupie insipide. Il s'était redressé et la dominait de toute sa stature, se parant d'un visage professionnel. Intérieurement, j'exécutais une petite danse de la joie. La pseudo pin-up ne comprenait même pas qu'elle était en train de se couvrir de honte… pauvre fille…

Décidément, Heidi semblait avoir de graves problèmes de compréhension. Elle ne voyait pas qu'Edward mettait entre eux toute la distance possible, en se replaçant derrière l'estrade. Ma nature généreuse me convainquit d'aller lui donner un coup de main. Je m'approchais de lui en glissant un bras possessif autour de sa taille, ignorant purement et simplement l'intruse pour me concentrer sur mon Apollon de petit-ami.

- Prêt à partir ?

- Bien sûr, j'en ai fini avec Mademoiselle Jansen. _Répondit-il en me gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire et sans se retourner sur ladite intéressée._

Oubliant totalement la présence de la petite grue, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, dans un baiser chaste mais empreint de tendresse. Pour la discrétion, nous repasserions !

Un raclement de gorge peu gracieux nous fit détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre. Elle était toujours là, comme un vieux chewing-gum collé à une paire de converses, une véritable plaie. D'ici quelques secondes, j'allais devenir nettement moi sympa.

- Oui, quoi encore Mademoiselle Jansen ? _Demandais-je légèrement exaspérée à présent._

- Heu…

- Si vous souhaitez devenir avocate un jour, Mademoiselle, il faudra voir à travailler vos argumentaires. Vous n'irez pas très loin comme cela.

Ma réflexion la piqua au vif et je vis un éclair d'arrogance traverser son regard. Elle ne doutait décidément pas d'elle. Elle bomba le torse, avant de reprendre.

- C'est que je voulais proposer à Edward de venir boire un verre avec quelques étudiants. Il semblerait qu'il est grand besoin de se détendre. _Fulmina-t-elle, en tentant de reprendre contenance._

Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'air, celle-là. Hors de question que je laisse couler, cette fois-ci.

- Tout d'abord, pour vous ce sera Maître Cullen ou Monsieur, je vous rappelle que nous sommes vos professeurs, en aucun cas vos copains de chambrée. D'autre part, au cas où cela n'avait pas été suffisamment clair les fois précédentes, il n'est pas intéressé.

Si j'avais été d'humeur plus charitable, je lui aurais également conseillé de mettre des strings moins serrés, à cette garce, car il était certain que la ficelle qui lui rentrerait dans le derrière causait une carence en oxygène, qui lui abimait gravement les neurones.

Edward détourna discrètement la tête, afin d'étouffer un ricanement.

- Je… Je… _Bégaya-t-elle._

- Vous… Vous… quoi, Mademoiselle ? Quelle est la partie de la phrase que vous n'avez pas saisie dans : Pas. Intéressé ? _Articulais-je, posément._ Maintenant arrêtez de vous ridiculiser, s'il vous plaît. Trouvez-vous un garçon de votre âge. _J'insistais sur ce point. _Ou encore mieux, rentrez carrément chez vous et étudiez, ça ne vous ferait vraiment pas de mal, à en juger par les notes que vous avez obtenues l'année dernière. Sur ce, bonnes vacances.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Heidi dégagea enfin le terrain, à ma plus grande joie. Nous entendîmes uniquement un claquement de porte résonner, nous indiquant qu'elle avait quitté la pièce.

- J'adore te voir jalouse, ma belle. _Susurra Edward à mon oreille, alors que nous étions enfin seuls._

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu attires les filles en chaleur, comme les mouches autour d'un pot de miel ? _Rétorquais-je en feignant d'être désabusée._

- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Cette pensée envoya en moi une vague de chaleur et de plaisir, dans tout mon être. C'était réellement agréable à entendre…

Nous avions prévu un week-end tranquille à deux, sachant que nous serions séparés la semaine prochaine, à cause de Thanksgiving. Nous devions passer les fêtes avec nos familles respectives. J'avais prévu d'aller quelques jours à Forks, chez Charlie. Maintenant que Sue sortait officiellement avec mon père, nous avions convenu d'un grand dîner à la réserve. Il y aurait bien évidemment, Seth et Leah, les enfants de Sue, Sam et Emily ainsi que Jake et Billy. Il était également probable que nous aurions la visite de Quil, Embry, Jared et Paul, au dessert. Ses ventres sur pattes étaient incapables de résister à l'appel de la bonne bouffe !

Pendant que les femmes papoteraient en cuisine, les mecs organiseraient certainement un match de football, dans la plaine derrière la maison des Black.

De son coté Edward avait un de ses sacrosaints déjeuners familiaux. Venant d'une famille recomposée, je n'avais jamais été habituée à voir de telles réunions de familles, mais je m'étais surprise à aimer cela, à chaque fois que j'avais partagé leur table. Ils formaient un clan très uni et bien qu'Edward s'en défende, en essayant de jouer les durs, je savais qu'il les aimait tous profondément.

Il m'était donc impératif de faire le plein d'Edward, en prévision de ces congés.

Plus j'avais d'Edward, plus j'en voulais. Plus j'en apprenais sur lui, plus j'étais avide de tout connaître de son histoire. Il était comme une drogue pour moi et j'étais définitivement devenue accro, sauf que je n'avais aucune raison valable de vouloir entrer en désintox.

Ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi, mêlaient excitation et appréhension. Cela faisait peu de temps que nous sortions ensemble, notre relation était toujours secrète et j'avais le plus grand mal à définir ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Le mot n'avait encore jamais été prononcé entre nous. Nous semblions tous deux le redouter, comme si cela risquait de tout changer irrémédiablement.

Par ailleurs, il y avait toujours la présence des Volturi qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. Je n'avais pas repris contact avec Alec, depuis que je lui avais renvoyé son cadeau. J'avais uniquement reçu un mot de sa part, dans lequel, il s'excusait pour son comportement et espérait que nous resterions amis. Je n'étais pas vraiment dupe. Alec, comme tous les membres de son clan, était un homme de pouvoir. Il aimait posséder ce qui lui était inaccessible. C'était en partie à cause de cela que j'avais attiré son attention, lors de notre première rencontre. J'étais une jeune avocate, talentueuse à qui on ne prêtait aucun attachement. Je représentais un défi qu'il avait relevé avec brio, il fallait bien l'admettre. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point.

J'avais donc convenu avec Riley qu'il était mieux de ne pas lui répondre dans l'immédiat, histoire de le faire mariner et surtout de ne pas paraître reprendre trop vite une place dans sa vie, après des mois de silence radio, ce qui aurait pu éveiller les soupçons. Je devais me contenter d'agir comme une amie. Je gardais à l'esprit que mon attitude aurait des répercussions, notamment sur l'agent Tanner, qui était en première ligne, et il était parfaitement exclu que je la mette en danger en commettant un impair.

Heureusement pour moi, l'agent Biers n'avait à aucun moment sous-entendu que je devais redevenir intime avec Alec. Il avait probablement compris que c'était un cap que je me refusais à franchir. Je mentais déjà à Alec, c'était suffisant. Je n'avais pas besoin de tromper ses sentiments en plus.

Alors qu'Edward conduisait, je me perdais dans mes pensées, pendant qu'il caressait distraitement l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse.

- Je pensais à notre week-end. _Me contentant de ne lui avouer qu'une part de la vérité._

- Des projets qui pourraient m'intéresser ? _Me taquina-t-il._

- Peut-être bien. Tu pourrais faire un plan B acceptable. _Rétorquais-je, récoltant un grognement mécontent au passage. _

De retour au bureau, nous avions fait comme si de rien n'était, réintégrant nos bureaux respectifs, pour le reste de la journée, avec la promesse de nous rejoindre plus tard. Je restais particulièrement étonnée qu'Alice n'ait encore rien décelé, elle qui se targuait habituellement d'avoir une sorte de don de double vue. A croire qu'en ce moment, il y avait du brouillard sur la ligne… mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire.

La seule qui savait pour nous deux, c'était Angela. Je n'avais pas pu lui cacher la vérité, lorsque j'avais été la voir le week-end dernier. Elle était ma meilleure amie et ma confidente depuis tant d'années, que cela aurait été comme une trahison, d'autant plus, qu'elle m'avait demandé d'être la marraine de Connor.

Face à la nouvelle de ma liaison avec Edward, Angela avait été fidèle à elle-même. Elle s'était contentée d'un sourire malicieux et d'un clin d'œil qui voulait dire, « je te l'avais bien dit ». Et c'était vrai !

Comme toujours, elle s'était montrée bien plus lucide que moi, concernant ma vie affective. Je savais, même si elle ne l'avait jamais clairement exprimé, qu'elle pensait qu'Alec n'était pas un homme pour moi. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché et trouvait, elle aussi, qu'il me traitait comme une princesse, mais elle avait simplement compris que nous évoluions dans deux sphères différentes.

Vers 20 heures, une touffe de cheveux cuivrés apparu dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

- Alors des nouvelles de ton plan A ?

- Non, pas envie. J'ai décidé de passer directement au plan B, qui me semble bien plus attrayant finalement.

- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant ce fameux plan B. _M'interrogea-t-il._

- Humm, tout un tas de choses, mais je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler. Tu pourrais être jaloux !

- Vas-y toujours.

- Et bien, il est beau, brillant, bien bâti, bourré d'humour, un peu bizarre parfois et légèrement baratineur sur les bords mais c'est réellement un mec bien.

- Et c'est tout ? _S'amusa-t-il._

- Mouais, c'est déjà pas mal, et puis je suis à cours de mots en B ! _Avouais-je._

- Dans ce cas, je t'emmène dîner, ma belle, tu l'as mérité.

Le plus énervant dans notre « arrangement », c'était que pour maintenir notre relation cachée, nous devions impérativement ne pas être vus ensemble dans des lieux publics. Nous évitions donc certains quartiers et certains endroits dans lesquels nous aurions sans aucun doute croisé des collègues ou sa famille.

Le plus souvent nous finissions donc par commander un repas chez un traiteur, lorsque nous dormions chez lui… Dormir n'était pas tout à fait le terme adéquat quand on évoquait Edward Cullen et un lit, mais il faisait l'affaire, pour le moment.

Quand nous nous retrouvions chez moi, je prenais plaisir à cuisiner pour lui. Edward n'était sûrement pas le marmiton le plus talentueux mais c'était sans aucun doute le plus enthousiaste. Il n'hésitait jamais à mettre la main à la pâte…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le Canlis (*), je fus immédiatement séduite par le cadre romantique du lieu. L'endroit était particulièrement atypique, mélangeant savamment l'authenticité des matériaux, tels que la pierre apparente et des boiseries, avec standards de l'architecture moderne, acier et larges baies vitrées. Depuis que j'étais revenue dans la région j'avais toujours eu envie d'y dîner. Le chef était l'un des plus renommé de la ville. Toutefois l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée.

Alors que le voiturier m'ouvrait la porte et qu'Edward me rejoignait, je commençais à angoisser. Et si nous croisions quelqu'un qui nous connaissait ? Etais-je prête à prendre le risque de voir notre petite bulle de sérénité éclater ? Est-ce qu'Edward était capable d'assumer une véritable relation de couple au grand jour, ou bien allait-il inexorablement retomber dans ses vieux travers ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et commençaient déjà à me donner le tournis. Edward remarqua que je m'étais figée.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Tu es certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? _L'interrogeais-je._

- De quoi diable, parles-tu ?

- De dîner ici ?

- Fais-moi confiance. _Rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un regard empli d'assurance._

C'était dans de tels moments que je me rappelais qu'Edward et moi avions encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Il ne me connaissait pas encore vraiment, sinon il aurait su que j'accordais difficilement ma confiance à autrui. Il fallait le mériter, avoir fait ses preuves. Pourtant, ce soir je me surprenais moi-même en saisissant le bras de mon compagnon et en avançant à ses côtés, tête haute. Oui, je faisais confiance à Edward Cullen. Qui l'eut cru deux mois plus tôt ?

Dès que nous eûmes franchi le seuil, le maître d'hôtel nous guida vers une pièce justement nommée le « Caché ». Edward avait tout prévu. Il s'agissait d'une des salles réservée aux dîners privés, la plus petite.

Une table était magnifiquement dressée, mais c'est la vue imprenable sur le lac Union qui retint immédiatement mon attention les lumières de Seattle brillaient au loin, tout en se reflétant dans les eaux sombres du bassin. C'état incroyable et tellement beau, que j'en avais le souffle coupé.

- Edward, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est superbe… Merci…

- J'espérais que ça te plairait. _Me confia-t-il, tandis que son regard s'illuminait comme un gamin devant le sapin un matin de Noël._

J'aperçus auprès de la fenêtre un télescope et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Cela me rappelait l'Arizona et ma mère. Lorsque j'étais enfant, nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre une fois tous les deux trois mois, dans le désert pour y camper. Renée disait toujours que c'était une des rares passions qu'elle partageait avec Charlie. La légende voudrait même que j'ai été conçue durant un de leur trekking de jeunes mariés. Ma mère et moi adorions nous retrouver dans cette immensité silencieuse. Pour elle, cela nous permettait de nous replacer dans l'univers. A mon 10ème anniversaire, Charlie m'avait offert une lunette astronomique, disant que comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur lui depuis Phoenix. A partir de ce moment là, cet engin avait été de toutes nos sorties camping. Petit à petit, j'avais appris à reconnaître les différentes constellations, les planètes, les nébuleuses et autres comètes. Les étoiles me fascinaient totalement. La gamine solitaire que j'étais y avait puisé une inestimable source de réconfort.

Comme si tout était planifié à la perfection, le ciel était suffisamment dégagé pour me permettre d'observer le ciel, fait rarissime pour Seattle. De suite, je repérais l'étoile Polaire et la petite ourse et sa grande sœur, puis vint ensuite Pégase, suivi d'Andromède et bien évidemment la constellation du Cygne… comme moi.

Bien que prise par mon observation, je devinais dans mon dos Edward qui me couvait du regard. Je tendis ma main vers lui, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule et écouta religieusement mes explications, se contentant de caresser tendrement mon dos, de temps à autre. Je ne savais pas pour quelle obscure raison, mais il paraissait sincèrement intéressé, par mes élucubrations d'intello ringarde, souriant continuellement, comme fasciné.

Après de longues minutes, penchés sur le télescope, nous fûmes ramenés à l'instant présent, par le serveur, qui nous amena du champagne. Je me rendis alors compte que l'endroit n'était pas silencieux, l'air était empli d'une douce musique, du piano.

- J'aime, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne reconnais pas le morceau.

- Humm, tu m'aurais dit le contraire, je ne t'aurais pas cru. _Déclara-t-il visiblement réjoui._

J'haussais un sourcil, étonnée, cherchant à comprendre le sens des paroles elliptiques d'Edward.

- C'est une de mes compositions. _M'informa-t-il._

Dire que je n'étais pas impressionnée par cet homme aurait été mentir.

Il était réellement stupéfiant et je le lui répétais sans honte.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement, faisant disparaître bien loin le souvenir déplaisant de la petite scène que nous avait jouée Heidi.

La nourriture s'était avérée excellente, comme je m'y attendais. Edward avait opté pour un steak de bœuf de Kobé, puisque c'était le seul établissement de la région qui proposait ce plat raffiné, quand à moi, j'avais choisi le homard poché au beurre avec sa ratatouille. Un pur délice. Bien évidemment, nous n'avions pu résister à l'envie de goûter au plat de l'autre. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir à se soucier du regard des gens. Dans ce type de restaurant, il aurait été assez mal vu de piocher dans le plat de son voisin de table, au milieu des autres convives.

Le repas s'était terminé en apothéose avec le dessert qui c'était avéré être un pur délice. J'ai pris un assortiment de minis gâteaux et entremets au chocolat et Edward, le soufflet au Grand-Marnier. Du bonheur à l'état pur…

Nous quittâmes ce coin de paradis, vers minuit après avoir danser sur quelques unes des magnifiques compositions d'Edward, afin de regagner ma maison.

Ce week-end et cette nuit avait commencé de manière idyllique et je comptais bien continuer sur cette lancée…

* * *

(*) Comme toujours quand je donne des indications géographiques, le Canlis existe vraiment à Seattle. Je vous invite à le googler, ça vous donnera une idée de l'ambiance du dîner.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle facette d'Edward ?**

**Va-t-il retomber dans ses anciens travers ?**

**Des idées sur ce qui attend nos amoureux, pendant ce week-end ?**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez ****aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

**PS : Venez votez sur le forum Damn Addict Of Lemon, pour vos fics préférées.**

******/ / damn-addict-lemon .forumgratuit . fr**

**Je vous rappelle que Lost Memories concoure dans la catégorie Best OS.**

**Vous pourrez également poster vos suggestions pour les Addict of Readers Awards.**

**PPS : Pour info, je travaille sur un nouvelle OS...  
**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Power of love

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Au programme cette semaine du 100% Bella et Edward et du lemon… visiblement cela avait manqué à certaines dans le dernier chapitre.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte. Mention spéciale à Elodie Breuse, qui a posté la 650****ème**** review, sur cette fic !**

**Et surtout un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Sandry :** Ouais j'avais envie que Bella sorte un peu ses griffes. Elle est humaine après tout, en quand on touche à son mec, ça peut vite chauffer. Moi aussi entre bœuf et homard, je ne choisis pas ! Bises.

**Aussidagility :** Merci de me lire. Pour l'infiltration, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour que cela revienne sur le tapis, mais tu as raison d'être inquiète… Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 : Power of love**

**BPOV**

Une sensation étrange me tira du sommeil. Une sensation étrange et désagréable : pas de bras musclés qui m'entouraient, pas de souffle chaud qui caressait ma nuque, pas de nez enfoui dans mes cheveux, pas de jambes entrelacées avec les miennes… Définitivement quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que moi dans ce lit. La place à mes cotés était désespérément froide.

Or, j'avais un souvenir plus que présent de ma nuit passée et j'étais certaine de ne pas m'être couchée seule. Si ma mémoire essayait de me jouer des tours, mon corps, lui, se rappelait chaque détail de manière cuisante. En essayant de rouler sur le dos, je sentis mes courbatures se réveiller. Edward était un véritable magicien, créatif, attentionné et doté d'une endurance à toute épreuve. Je pouvais comprendre aisément pourquoi tant de femmes lui couraient après. C'était un véritable sexpert ! Et hélas pour moi, il avait déserté mon lit.

La porte de la chambre était fermée et de là où j'étais, je n'entendais aucun bruit. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, cependant. Ma maison était particulièrement bien insonorisée. Cela avait toujours fait partie de mes critères de choix, lorsque je déménageais. D'une part, car j'adorais écouter de la musique, plutôt fort et d'autre part, je détestais être dérangée par les bruits de la ville. C'était les conséquences de plusieurs années passées à Forks, je m'étais habituée à dormir dans un silence quasi absolu. A la fac, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, puisque j'avais déniché une petite chambre toute équipée, au dessus du garage de Madame Rivkin, une très gentille vieille dame, qui souffrait de solitude, depuis que son mari était mort et que son fils était parti pour Philadelphie. Elle avait toujours travaillé et vécu à New-Haven, dans un charmant quartier résidentiel, pas très loin de l'université. La légère surdité de ma propriétaire arrangeait bien ma passion pour le rock. J'avais passé 5 années parfaites. Charlie était d'ailleurs rassurée que je vive près d'une personne de confiance, quand bien même elle était dure de la feuille et avait une mobilité plus que réduite.

Mes ennuis avaient réellement commencé, lorsque j'avais emménagé dans mon premier appart à New-York. J'avais bien cru devenir folle. C'était comme si une autoroute passait au milieu de mon salon. Le calvaire ! J'avais tenu une semaine, presque sans dormir et puis j'avais craqué et fini à l'hôtel, le temps de donner mon préavis et de trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre.

Sur ces considérations quelques peu nostalgiques compte tenu de l'heure matinale, je décidais qu'il était grand temps pour moi de me lever et d'essayer de trouver où Edward pouvait bien être passé. M'extirpant de sous ma couette, j'enfilais à la hâte mon shorty. Un coup d'œil à la pièce mais je ne trouvai pas de signe de ses vêtements. Ma gorge se serra, tandis que je me dépêchais de passer un débardeur.

En arrivant sur le palier, j'interceptais quelques sons inquiétants en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Aussitôt attirée, je descendis à pas feutrés vers la source de cette cacophonie.

Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de la cuisine et m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte, admirant le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi, tout en me retenant difficilement de pouffer : Edward était au milieu de ma cuisine, enfin plutôt de feue ma cuisine. En effet, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ma pièce préférée, mais plutôt à un champ de bataille, au vu du bazar indescriptible qui y régnait.

Face à tout ce désordre j'aurais facilement pu me mettre en colère, mais la vision d'Edward me donnait plutôt envie de lui sauter dessus. Il fredonnait et se déhanchait sur Power of love de Huey Lewis, le tout uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Ses fesses étaient à croquer, sous ce bout de tissu ridiculement tentateur.

The power of love is a curious thing / _Le pouvoir de l'amour est une chose curieuse_

Make a one man weep, make another man sing / _Faisant pleurer un seul homme, chanter un autre_

Change a hawk to a little white dove / _Changer un faucon en une petite colombe blanche_

More than a feeling, that's the power of love / _Plus qu'une sensation, c'est le pouvoir de l'amour_

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream / _Plus solide que des diamants, riche comme la crème_

Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream / _Plus fort et plus dur que le rêve d'une mauvaise fille_

Make a bad one good, mm, make a wrong one right / _Transformant le mal en bien, et le faux en vrai_

Power of love that keep you home at night / _Le pouvoir de l'amour te fera rester chez toi la nuit_

You don't need money, don't take fame / _Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent, ni d'utiliser ta renommée_

Don't need no credit card to ride this train / _Tu n'as pas besoin d'une carte de crédit pour prendre ce train_

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes / _C'est fort et c'est soudain et c'est cruel parfois_

But it might just save your life / _Mais ça pourrait te sauver la vie_

That's the power of love / _C'est le pouvoir de l'amour_

That's the power of love / _C'est le pouvoir de l'amour_

Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient blanchis par la farine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être diablement sexy, comme toujours. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, trop prit par sa chanson.

First time you fell it, it might make you sad / _La première fois tu penses que ça pourrait te rendre triste_

Next time you feel it, it might make you mad / _La fois d'après tu penses que ça pourrait te rendre fou_

But you'll be glad , baby when you've found / _Mais tu seras content bébé quand tu auras trouvé_

That's the power makes the world go 'round / _C'est le pouvoir de l'amour qui fait tourner le monde_

And it don't need money, don't take fame / _Et __ne prends pas d'argent, ni ta renommée_

Don't need no credit card to ride this train / _Tu n'as pas besoin d'une carte de crédit pour prendre ce train_

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes / _C'est fort et c'est soudain et c'est cruel parfois_

But it might just save your life / _Mais ça pourrait te sauver la vie_

They say that all in love is fair, yeah, but you don't care / _On dit que tout ce qui concerne l'amour est juste, ouais mais tu t'en fiches_

But you'll know what to do when it gets hold of you / _Mais tu sais quoi faire, quand ça t'arrivera_

And with a little help from above, you feel the power of love / _Et avec un peu d'aide de là-haut, tu sentiras le pouvoir de l'amour_

You feel the power of love / _T__u sentiras le pouvoir de l'amour_

Can you feel it ? / _Tu peux le sentir ?_

Hmm.

Quand il se mit à se servir de sa cuillère en bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'un instrument, sur le solo de guitare, j'éclatais franchement de rire.

Automatiquement, il se figea, puis pivota vers moi, avec une mine réprobatrice.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Swan.

- Sans aucun doute, oui ! _Répliquais-je en riant de plus belle, voyant une trainée de pâte sur le haut de sa pommette._

- Ma vengeance va être terrible… _Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire carnassier._ Je te laisse 5 secondes pour prendre la fuite, après…

_A son regard, je sus qu'il ne plaisantait pas et je bénissais l'îlot central, qui se situait entre nous et lui barrait le passage._

_Je tournais les talons et m'élançais dans le séjour, Edward derrière moi. Je riais encore tellement, qu'il ne peina pas à me rattraper alors que j'atteignais péniblement les escaliers._

_Il me ceintura dans ses bras puissants, avant de me balancer sur son épaule, comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac de patates, et de monter à l'étage._

_-__ Tu as approximativement 25 secondes pour t'excuser. __Proclama-t-il en gravissant les escaliers à une allure folle malgré mon poids._

_- Jamais Cullen, tu peux toujours courir._

_- Ok, prête à souffrir ma belle. Tu vas savoir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer du Grand Edward Cullen._

_- Ça va les chevilles. __Rétorquais-je en giflant ses fesses, seule partie__de son corps que je pouvais attaquer dans la position que j'occupais actuellement._

_- Ça aussi, ça va se payer, chérie. On ne me taquine pas impunément._

_Cela faisait à peine 15 minutes que j'avais quitté ma chambre, et voilà que j'étais revenue à mon point de départ, allongée de nouveau sur mon lit. Excepté que cette fois, il y avait un changement notable. J'avais un homme magnifique, bien que passablement crasseux, étendu sur moi, la manifestation de son excitation appuyée fermement contre mon ventre. _

_-__ J'attends tes excuses. Tu as encore 5 secondes, après il sera trop tard._

_- Ton sonotone était mal réglé la première fois, j'ai dit : « jamais » ! __Me répétais-je. __En plus, tu es dégoûtant Edward. Tu as de la farine et de la pâte dans les cheveux et sur le front._Tu vas en coller partout et après tu n'auras plus qu'à faire le ménage. _Rouspétais-je, en essayant vainement de me dégager._

Au fur et à mesure des jours, j'avais appris à mémoriser chaque trait du visage d'Edward. Au gré de mes explorations, j'avais par exemple découvert cette minuscule fossette qui ornait gracieusement son menton, lorsqu'il riait aux éclats, comme en ce moment, alors qu'il s'ébrouait au dessus de moi, me salissant à mon tour.

Ce matin, j'appréciais particulièrement l'ombre qui parait ses joues, mettant ainsi en valeur la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire, accentuant encore sa virilité, si tant est que cela soit possible. Il n'avait semble-t-il pas pris le temps de se raser.

_Cela me surprenait chaque jour un peu plus, cette facilité avec laquelle Edward et moi nous nous accordions. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avec Alec, encore moins au début. Je vivais constamment dans la crainte de faire un faux pas, de ne pas être la petite-amie parfaite à laquelle il aspirait. Avec Edward, je n'avais pas cette trouille, peut-être parce que de son côté, je savais qu'il n'avait rien de l'homme idéal. C'était un beau parleur, séducteur impénitent, arrogant, prétentieux… Je n'avais pas peur de lui tenir tête, au contraire, je crois même qu'il adorait ça. J'avais la nette impression que ça le stimulait. Il y avait moins de pression qu'avec Alec et plus de plaisir, beaucoup plus. C'était plus simple, plus naturel. Je n'avais plus besoin de jouer un rôle, je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Edward me faisait tellement de bien…_

_Pour l'instant, je refusais de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'avais trop la frousse que cela remette en cause notre relation, ou lui flanque la pétoche et le fasse dérailler. J'étais définitivement trop bien avec Edward pour risquer cela._

**EPOV**

Penché au-dessus de Bella, je me délectais de sa beauté. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés en halo autour de sa tête. La lumière, qui filtrait au travers des persiennes, mettait en avant leurs reflets auburn. Ses joues s'étaient subtilement colorées, contrastant avec sa peau diaphane, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause des baisers que nous avions échangés. Bella était magnifique, parfaite.

Elle avait un goût de péché, de fruit défendu. Etendue sous moi, ma beauté brune transpirait la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau soyeuse.

Hier, la soirée avait été plus que parfaite, tout c'était déroulé comme dans un rêve, comme je l'avais espéré. Mon cœur s'était gonflé de plaisir en voyant son regard brillé, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. J'avais dû faire des pieds et des mains pour tout mettre en place, mais elle en valait largement la peine.

Bella avait semblé apprécier, adorer même… si j'en croyais la nuit que nous avions passée.

En fermant les yeux, je revoyais ses doigts fins effleurer ma verge avant que ses petites mains n'encerclent ma longueur et ne commencent un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, montant et descendant sur ma turgescence. Ce simple contact m'avait fait rejeter la tête en arrière. Quand j'avais pu reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits, j'avais ouvert les yeux et réussi à la regarder. Elle m'observait, affichant un air satisfait, tandis qu'elle me donnait du plaisir. Je voulais aussi la voir s'abandonner. Reprenant le contrôle de mon corps, mes doigts glissèrent sous sa jupe, écartant sa culotte, qui me semblait être en dentelle, pour la préparer à me recevoir. J'en profitais pour taquiner son clitoris avec mon pouce.

Les mouvements de Bella se firent plus amples et son rythme augmenta, me faisant haleter. Je sentais que je me rapprochais de ma libération. Alors que j'essayais de me dégager, elle me prit de vitesse et me surprit une fois encore en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol, juste avant de me prendre dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Un feulement s'échappa de ma gorge, tant la sensation était exquise. Sa langue s'enroula autour de mon gland, jouant avec, avant de commencer à me sucer plus durement.

Une de ses mains caressait tendrement mon ventre, traçant le contour de mes abdos du bout du doigt, tandis que l'autre faisait rouler mes bourses dans sa paume.

Alors que je sentais la jouissance approcher, j'essayais de sortir de sa prise pour ne pas venir entre ses lèvres, mais Bella en avait décidé autrement. Une de ses mains vint se plaquer sur mes fesses, pour me maintenir contre elle, tandis que l'autre titillait cette zone si sensible juste en dessous du scrotum. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que mon sperme inonde sa gorge. Elle prit ensuite tout son temps pour nettoyer ma queue, consciencieusement. Je l'avais regardée faire, un sourire béat étalé sur le visage. Bella venait de m'offrir la meilleure fellation de ma vie.

Ensuite, je l'avais relevée, pour la plaquer contre moi et la déshabiller doucement, savourant ma sensation préférée, en ce bas monde, la peau de Bella frôlant la mienne. J'aimais voir son derme réagir à mon contact. Elle était frissonnante, couverte d'une légère chair de poule.

Une fois nue et offerte, je l'avais tranquillement fait basculer sur le matelas. Prenant tout mon temps, j'étais remonté de long de son corps, la vénérant, comme la déesse qu'elle était, m'attardant sur ses seins, les suçant et les mordillant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. Pas une parcelle de sa peau n'avait échappé à mes baisers et à mes caresses.

Cette nuit nous avions fait l'amour, au sens littéral du terme. J'avais presque pu voir les étincelles de notre désir embraser l'air autour de nous, lorsque je l'avais pénétrée. Nous avions tous les deux hurler notre plaisir, lorsque nous avions atteint notre apogée en même temps.

Curieusement, ce matin je m'étais échappé de l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras, ayant besoin de faire le point. Au fond de moi, je sentais que la nuit dernière avait tout changé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, pour ne pas tout gâcher une fois de plus.

J'étais descendu faire le petit déjeuner. Essayer serait certainement un terme plus adéquat. J'avais mis mon Ipod sur sa chaîne, réglant le volume suffisamment bas pour ne pas réveiller ma belle. Dans un des placards, j'étais tombé sur un paquet de farine, au dos duquel figurait la recette des pancake. Sur l'instant, cela m'avait paru une bonne idée. Avec le recul, ça ne l'était peut-être pas temps que cela. Quoique grâce à mon absence flagrante de compétences culinaires, je me retrouvais maintenant planant au-dessus du corps merveilleux de Bella, prêt à lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

_-__ Tu es dégoûtant Edward. Tu as de la farine et de la pâte dans les cheveux et sur le front. __Râla-t-elle en prenant des airs de chaton fâché, des plus comiques._

Devant sa moue indignée, je laissais éclater mon fou rire. Il me semblait que je n'avais pas autant ri depuis des années. Ces dernières semaines passées avec Bella avaient été parmi les plus joyeuses et les plus belles de mon existence, malgré quelques ombres au tableau, comme son ex ou encore Heidi.

Je prenais un malin plaisir à frotter mon visage contre le sien, la rendant folle de rage. Dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'elle lâchait prise, elle était encore plus belle, elle resplendissait totalement.

Ce que je n'avais pas anticipé, c'était que la colère de Bella décuplait ses forces. D'un geste sûr et vif, elle me fit basculer sur le côté du lit. La courtepointe qui avait glissé à cause de nos ébats amortie ma chute.

- Alors Cullen, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a un moment de faiblesse ?

- Tu vas voir ce que tu voir, Swan. _Plastronnais-je._

Avant que ma main ait eu le temps de se saisir de son poignet, pour la retenir, elle fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je devais vraiment me remettre au sport de manière intensive si je voulais rivaliser avec Bella. Elle était vraiment rapide et très, très en forme.

- J't'ai eu ! _S'exclama-t-elle, en me claquant la porte au nez._

- Bella, tu aggraves ton cas. _Déclarais-je en entendant un robinet s'ouvrir. _

- Edward, je vais être magnanime. Si tu reconnais ta défaite, je consens à te laisser entrer et à te permettre de prendre une douche.

- Ma puce, tu es au courant qu'il y a deux autres salles de bain dans cette maison et qu'à un moment donné tu devras sortir de cette pièce. _Raillais-je._

- Edward, mon cœur, je voulais dire prendre une douche avec moi. _Rétorqua-t-elle, sur le même ton, à travers la porte._

La perfide, elle savait que cette petite subtilité changeait pas mal de chose. S'il y avait bien une chose que je préférais à la peau de Bella nue contre la mienne, c'était la peau mouillée de Bella contre la mienne. Je ne résistais pas. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, nue, un jet de chaude dégoulinant sur son corps, donc, en parfait gentleman j'abdiquais. Esmé serait fier de moi.

- C'est bon mon ange, cette fois, tu gagnes. _Soufflais-je._

Un cliquetis plus tard, la porte se déverrouilla, comme par magie. La pièce commençait déjà à s'emplir de vapeur. Ma Bella adorait les douches brûlantes.

En moins d'une seconde, mon boxer gisait à terre et j'avais rejoint ma beauté brune, sous l'eau chaude me planquant contre son corps. Immédiatement, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, d'une manière indécente, déclenchant une montée de désir en moi. Mon sexe durcissait de plus en plus, à mesure que je la laissais faire.

- Tu me rends fou, Bella. _Susurrais-je, en mordillant le lobe de son oreille._

Mes mains, comme toujours, trouvèrent leur place naturellement, entourant sa taille fine. La tête de ma douce, se pencha en arrière pour se poser sur mon épaule, prenant possession de ma bouche au passage. Bella continuait ses mouvements de bassin lascifs, augmentant exponentiellement la puissance de mon désir pour elle. Elle le savait et elle en jouait.

- J'ai envie de toi Edward… Prends-moi !

Un ange diabolique, voilà qui était ma petite-amie. En une seule phrase, Bella était capable de me faire perdre tout contrôle.

- Pose tes mains contre le mur.

Je bénissais les goûts architecturaux de cette femme. Sa salle de bain était spacieuse, dotée d'une grande baignoire et d'une immense douche à l'italienne. Le bonheur.

Obéissant à la perfection à mes ordres, Bella se plaça juste sous le pommeau, ses mains à plat contre la paroi du fond, cambrant son dos au maximum et m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son cul divin. L'eau ruisselait sur elle, la rendant plus désirable que jamais.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de passer mes mains sur ses fesses, elle frémit à mon toucher, qui restait relativement innocent, pour l'instant.

- Edward, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il n'était pas bon de faire languir une femme ?

Bella prenait un malin plaisir à continuer de m'allumer. J'adorais cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, joueuse, décomplexée, audacieuse…

Répondant à sa demande, j'attrapais ses hanches et la pénétrais d'un seul geste. Sous le coup de la surprise ma douce poussa un cri excessivement sexy. Mes mouvements en elle étaient puissants et profonds. C'était ce dont nous avions besoin tous les deux, la tension sexuelle était trop forte.

- Laisses-toi aller, bébé. _Murmurais-je contre sa peau, alors que je cajolais sa poitrine voluptueuse._

La conjonction de mes coups de boutoir et de mes attouchements précis fit effet assez vite. Je commençais à sentir les parois de Bella m'enserrer, signe annonciateur de sa jouissance imminente. Je redoublais d'ardeur afin de la rejoindre dans l'extase. Dans un dernier coup de rein dévastateur, j'explosais au fond de son ventre, tandis que mon ange hurlait son plaisir. Soudain, je sentis Bella basculer en avant, visiblement, ses jambes avaient décidé de lâcher. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper, pour la ramener à moi.

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan, on ne tient plus debout sur ses jambes. _Plaisantais-je, en embrassant sa tempe._

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mon petit-ami a un effet dévastateur sur moi ? _Déclara-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Elle se retourna dans mes bras pour approfondir notre baiser, nouant ses mains derrière ma nuque. Sans que je réalise ce qui se passait, presque malgré moi, les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche.

Ces trois mots que j'avais tant retenus.

Ces trois mots qui m'avaient poussé à me lever avant elle ce matin.

Ces trois mots qui allaient tout changer.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis la réponse de Bella ?**

**Au passage, si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson, je vous ai glissé le lien youtube, car elle a bercé mon enfance. C'est une des musiques de Retour vers le futur, si vous vous posez la question. **

/watch?v=WK0z87WrhGo&feature=related

**Comme toujours, si vous avez ****aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Another runaway

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Désolée pour ce retard dans la publication mais les aléas de la vie nous mettent parfois des bâtons dans les roues. **

**Pas d'inquiétudes en tout cas, ma super bêta Jackye (que j'embrasse fort) peut témoigner que je ne lâche pas l'écriture, bien au contraire. Et puis j'ai d'autres projets en cours… mais pour le moment, c'est une suprise…**

**Pour changer, voici un chapitre assez introspectif, centré sur Bella et ses sentiments.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS : Merci AnnSo pour ton message nocturne. Bises.**

**PPS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Twilight0507 : **Merci pour ton commentaire… La réaction de Bella… Surprise… Elle est assez compliquée, tout de même… Je te laisse découvrir. A bientôt !

**Aussidagility : **Merci pour ta review. Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 : Another runaway (*)**

**BPOV**

Heu, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ?

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Etait-ce une blague ou bien Edward, l'handicapé du sentiment, le séducteur impénitent, l'égocentrique condescendant, venait-il réellement de me dire qu'il m'aimait ?

Il avait lâché cela d'un coup, naturellement, comme si de rien n'était, avec un éclat de rire sincère.

On ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là !

L'amour, c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Ça ne se prenait pas à la légère.

Edward avait l'air d'avoir bugger lui aussi. Il regrettait visiblement d'avoir lâcher la phrase fatidique. Nous étions comme deux idiots au milieu de cette douche, l'eau continuait de dégouliner et nous n'osions même plus nous regarder en face, alors qu'il y a quelques secondes nous étions plongés dans une bulle de bonheur.

N'existait-il pas un bouton rembobiner ?

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je levais les yeux vers lui. En plongeant dans son regard, je compris immédiatement que sa déclaration n'avait rien d'une farce. A cet instant, il avait l'air perdu, apeuré, fébrile. Jamais encore, je ne l'avais jamais comme cela, aussi fragile. Encore une nouvelle facette d'Edward Cullen, qui se faisait jour. Soudain, je compris qu'il attendait une réponse ou au moins un geste de ma part.

Je lui donnais alors l'unique réaction dont j'étais, pour l'heure capable, en resserrant ma prise sur lui et en capturant ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, mes mains ne furent plus hésitantes, elles étaient habitées d'une volonté propre caressant son torse, ses épaules, ses bras. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le serrer encore plus fort pour que la chaleur de mon corps s'imprègne de manière indélébile dans sa peau et dans son cœur. Je souhaitais au travers de cette étreinte passionnée lui faire passer toute la force des sentiments qu'il m'inspirait, même si pour le moment je n'étais pas capable de les exprimer avec des mots.

Après de menues secondes, Edward réagit enfin, raffermissant sa poigne autour de ma taille. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long de mon épine dorsale, dessinant des lignes imaginaires. Une vague de frissons explosa sur tout mon épiderme. Son simple contact suffisait à m'enflammer, attisant le brasier qui ravageait le creux de mes reins.

Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, nous nourrissant uniquement de caresses. Les adjectifs semblaient superflus, face à l'intensité du moment. Un effleurement, un souffle, un baiser, chaque signe prenait une signification particulière. Nos corps parlaient pour nous.

Malgré moi, je fermais les yeux afin de ressentir au maximum les sensations qui faisaient rage en moi et de les graver à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Pour une fois, je choisissais de me laisser porter par cette déferlante de passion qui me submergeait telle une avalanche. Hors de question pour l'instant de tenter de comprendre ou d'analyser quoi que se soit.

C'est Edward qui rompit notre étreinte le premier, posant délicatement son front contre le mien.

- Passe-moi ton shampoing et je veux te laver. _Souffla-t-il, calmement contre la peau fine de ma nuque. _Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Une nouvelle fois, je me laissais aller entre ses mains, comme une poupée de chiffons. Il pouvait faire de moi, ce qu'il voulait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais bien, juste parfaitement et merveilleusement bien. Il n'y avait plus que de la tendresse. Quand Edward eut fini de me cajoler, je lui rendis la pareille. Il dut se baisser pour me permettre de lui laver les cheveux, ce qui nous fit doucement sourire.

Après cet intermède, Edward avait enroulé une serviette autour de ses hanches, avant de m'aider à enfiler mon peignoir. Nous nous étions ensuite habillés de manière décontractée, avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. Pour l'Apollon qui me faisait face, c'était un jean et un tee-shirt blanc à col V, pour moi, un simple short de sport noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Depuis qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble, j'avais un peu relâchée ma pratique sportive, préférant les expériences à l'horizontal. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, j'avais réellement besoin d'aller courir, histoire de me défouler et de faire le point sur les derniers évènements.

Côte à côte, devant le miroir, nous nous jetions de temps à autre des regards à la dérobée. Edward essayait comme à son habitude d'arranger ses cheveux, pour y mettre un peu d'ordre… sans succès… alors que je séchais les miens.

Hélas, mon ventre se mit de la partie et gargouilla, brisant définitivement la quiétude qui imprégnait la pièce.

- Je crois que des pancakes nous attendent. _M'indiqua-t-il._

- C'est toi qui les a faits ?

- Yep. _Déclara-t-il fièrement._

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et promets-moi que tu ne cherches pas à m'empoisonner, Cullen. _Plaisantai-je._

- Juré… Tu es bien trop précieuse. _Avoua-t-il, tout en n'omettant pas d'asséner une petite claque sur mon postérieur._ Allez Swan, le dernier en bas est un looser.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, Macho-man. _Lui lançai-je, tout en me précipitant dans les escaliers, non sans lui jeter ma serviette au visage, réduisant à néant toutes ses tentatives d'organisation capillaire._

- Tu n'es qu'une sale tricheuse !

Ses mots me parvinrent alors que j'étais déjà au bas des marches.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je me rappelais du bazar qui y régnait. Mon dieu Edward, dans une cuisine, c'était comme lâcher un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Alors que je constatais l'ampleur des dégâts deux bras m'encerclèrent fermement.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était mal de tricher. _Susurra-t-il doucement._

- J'ai dû zapper cette leçon… Je croyais que tu avais parlé de pancakes, au fait.

- Observe et laisse faire l'artiste. _M'annonça-t-il, tout en tirant un tabouret pour me permettre de m'y asseoir._

- Je ne demande que ça, Monsieur Cullen. _L'invitais-je en essayant de ne pas me montrer septique._

Edward commença à s'escrimer, sortant plusieurs poêles, des assiettes et des saladiers de différentes tailles. Je le regardais faire, tentant de réprimer le rire qui menaçait de m'échapper. Au bout de 10 minutes, Edward lâcha enfin la phrase que j'attendais.

- Allez, tu as gagné, viens m'aider je t'en prie. J'ai véritablement besoin d'un coup de main, si tu comptes manger avant la fin de la décennie.

- Avec plaisir. J'arrive. _Lui signalai-je, tandis que je descendais de mon poste d'observation. _Si tu commençais par faire la vaisselle, pendant que je regarde ce que l'on peut sauver.

Finalement, j'avais dû jeter la préparation élaborée par Edward, car il s'est avéré qu'il avait inversé les proportions de sel et de sucre. Après un bon quart d'heure à nous activer chacun de notre côté, ma cuisine commençait à prendre forme. Les crêpes doraient tranquillement, pendant que je nous pressais un jus de fruit frais. Edward s'occupait de nous prodiguer notre dose quotidienne de caféine.

Nous nous installâmes au comptoir, pour déguster notre repas.

- Humm. C'est délicieux, Bella. _Proclama-t-il._

- Merci… Que dirais-tu si nous faisions un deal ?

- Encore un contrat à négocier ? _Me taquina-t-il. _Vous êtes une femme d'affaire redoutable, Miss Swan.

- En fait il s'agit plutôt de convenir de règles dont nous avions déjà convenu, dans l'intérêt général, tu vois.

- Explique toujours. _Me poussa-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

- Comment te présenter ça, sans te vexer ? _M'amusai-je à le faire languir. _A l'avenir, est-ce que l'on pourrait convenir que je me chargerais des repas, de tous les repas… C'est vraiment trop risqué quand tu t'approches d'une casserole et je tiens à la vie.

- Miss Swan, vous me fendez le cœur, mais je crois que dans notre intérêt commun, je vais accepter cet accord. _Me dit-il en mimant un air affecté._

- Vraiment, tu as bien fait de devenir avocat. Tu es un trop mauvais acteur, et jamais tu n'aurais fait carrière à Hollywood.

Après avoir englouti notre petit-déjeuner, j'avais proposé à Edward de venir courir avec moi. Il avait bien évidemment refusé, ce qui ne m'avait pas étonnée. Il avait tout d'abord prétexté ne pas avoir de vêtements adéquat, ce à quoi je lui avais indiqué que le bas de survêt qu'il portait pour traîner à la maison ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Edward avait ensuite parlé de ses chaussures, je trouvais que sa paire de basket était suffisante pour un petit jogging matinal, mais il avait directement exclu cette possibilité.

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward avait une curieuse obsession pour ses chaussures, mais avant ce matin, je ne pensais pas que cela incluait sa paire de running. Ça devait vraisemblablement être un truc de Cullen, quelque chose de génétique, la preuve flagrante qu'il partageait le même ADN qu'Alice… En dernier lieu, il m'avait dit qu'il devait travailler sur un gros dossier et j'avais donc jeter l'éponge, en rigolant.

Courir seule ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, je savais dès le début de la conversation qu'il ne m'accompagnerait pas, mais je n'avais pas pu résister. L'asticoter était bien trop tentant. Edward était du genre à préférer le sport en salle ou en chambre… Il fallait quand même dire à sa décharge qu'Edward avait un corps étonnement musclé et tonique pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu sportif.

Edward avait fini par claquer un baiser sur mon front en me disant d'aller m'amuser. Pour une fois, je me montrais obéissante, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour compléter ma tenue, en passant un sweat sur mes épaules, un bonnet et une paire de gant. Seules mes jambes restaient à nu. Le froid de novembre s'était installé depuis plusieurs jours sur Seattle, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver, mais je n'y étais plus trop sensible, les années passées en péninsule d'Olympique m'avaient endurcie.

A peine la porte claquée, je m'élançais dans l'allée, direction Madison Park, mon Ipod vissé sur les oreilles, pour seule compagnie. Pour commencer, j'avais mis un album punchy, d'un groupe que j'avais découvert récemment : Ladyhawke. Le rythme électro collait à merveille à mon humeur du moment. La plénitude post-orgasmique que j'avais ressentie après notre corps à corps parcourait encore dans mes veines. Cette sensation incroyable était combinée à un furieux besoin de me défouler, pour faire le vide dans mon esprit.

J'avais grandement besoin d'y voir clair, afin de définir ma relation avec Edward. Depuis que nous sortions ensemble, nous profitions uniquement l'un de l'autre. Le mot d'ordre entre nous c'était plaisir, mais j'avais conscience que cette phase était nécessairement temporaire. Nous nous balancions sur un fil tendu au dessus du vide, en équilibre précaire, attendant de savoir où nous allions, dans quelle direction nos vies se dirigeaient. En effet, tôt ou tard, nous finirions par être rattrapés par les contingences extérieures : Alec, Alice, Heidi, Tanya, une autre femme ? Ou plus normalement, Edward pourrait avoir envie de savoir dans quoi il s'engageait, ou pas ? Quoi de plus logique ? La frivolité et la quête d'inconnu n'étaient satisfaisantes qu'un temps. Je l'avais appris d'expérience, en voyant ma mère se remarier alors qu'elle avait juré ses grands dieux, durant toute mon enfance, que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Phil, malgré leur différence d'âge, l'avait quelque peu assagie. Renée avait fini par se ranger des voitures, même si elle restait immanquablement accro à toutes ces conneries New-Age.

Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et même s'il n'avait rien exigé de moi en retour, je lui devais au moins de comprendre ce que j'éprouvais exactement pour lui. L'aspect la plus cartésien de ma personnalité décidait de procéder de manière analytique.

Est-ce que j'aimais coucher avec Edward Cullen ?

La réponse était sans conteste oui.

Est-ce que j'appréciais de sortir avec Edward Cullen ?

Là encore, c'était un oui, massif.

Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen me rendait heureuse ?

Oui. En sa présence, mon cœur battait plus vite, mon pouls s'accélérait, ma respiration devenait haletante, mes yeux pétillaient… Avec lui, je redevenais une ado titillée par ses hormones, si tant est que j'eus été dans ma jeunesse une telle personne. Gamine, j'avais toujours été bien trop raisonnable, au grand dam de ma mère, qui aurait préféré que je sois plus extravertie, à son image.

Cependant, il y avait bien plus que cela. J'aimais discuter avec Edward, travailler avec lui, rire avec lui, être avec lui, tout simplement.

Est-ce que je voulais que tout cela s'arrête ?

Indubitablement, non ! Je ne pouvais même pas concevoir une telle issue.

Depuis mon emménagement à Seattle, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Que dis-je ?

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, même lorsqu'Alec et moi étions ensemble, et que je le considérais comme une sorte de prince charmant. Avec lui, j'avais toujours eu la sensation de ne pas être à ma place, de ne pas faire partie de son monde, d'être en dehors de la réalité et de risquer de me réveiller à tout instant.

Avec Edward, bizarrement les choses étaient naturelles, faciles. Bien que nous passions la moitié de notre temps à nous chamailler, j'appréciais chaque minute passée en sa compagnie. C'était comme si nous nous complétions à la perfection, comme les deux faces d'une pièce.

A mesure que j'alignais les kilomètres, je devenais un peu plus sereine. Pour une fois, ma tête et mon cœur paraissaient se mettre d'accord. J'aimais Edward, incontestablement. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui dépassaient largement, de par leur puissance, tout ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant, pour mes ex petits-amis. D'ailleurs, à ma plus grande surprise ce terme ne me semblait même pas adéquat pour qualifier ma relation avec Edward.

Alors que cette constatation s'imposait peu à peu dans mon esprit, je me surprenais à imaginer un avenir avec lui, une vie ensemble : continuer d'exercer tous les deux au Cabinet, nous retrouver le soir pour dîner, nous endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre, me réveiller en sentant son souffle régulier dans mon cou… Tout cela me semblait un programme des plus alléchants.

Forte de mes nouvelles résolutions, je repris le chemin de la maison. Edward me manquait… déjà… Mes réactions étaient déconcertantes, même pour moi, qui avais toujours été de nature solitaire. Pourtant, j'avais un besoin impérieux de le sentir près de moi. C'était une nécessité presque physique.

Son absence m'était devenue quasiment douloureuse, à présent, alors même que je ne l'avais quitté que depuis deux heures à peine. Ma respiration était un peu difficile et je savais que cela n'était pas dû à ma course. Il s'agissait simplement de la manifestation physiologique de mon envie de lui.

Ses bras forts autour de moi, ses doigts agiles parcourant ma peau, ses prunelles de jade me scrutant, comme s'il voulait à tout jamais capter l'essence de mon âme, son sourire désarmant, toutes ces petites choses qui misent bout à bout faisaient d'Edward un être unique. Un être qui m'était destiné. Je ne savais pas très bien, comment, en si peu de temps mes peurs les plus secrètes s'étaient muées en certitudes aussi féroces, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Tout mon être réclamait Edward, à corps et à cris.

Inconsciemment, j'accélérai ma cadence, voulant le serrer contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sans doute étais-je ridicule, mais à cet instant, il me fallait ma dose d'Edward.

Pourtant en arrivant au coin de la rue, appréhension et soulagement bataillaient en moi. Devais-je lui sauter dessus pour lui dire à quel point ses sentiments étaient partagés ou devais-je attendre le moment propice ?

Encore sous le choc de la révélation que je venais d'avoir, un vestige de ma timidité passée ressurgit, me faisant hésiter à entrer dans ma propre maison. Stupide Bella ! Stupide, stupide Bella !

Rassemblant mon courage, j'ouvris la porte lentement, entrant à pas de loup, comme si j'avais peur d'être surprise, comme si Edward risquait de lire sur mon visage le résultat de mon introspection matinale. Très mature comme comportement Bella.

En pénétrant dans le living, je n'aperçus pas tout de suite Edward, qui était allongé sur le sofa, un dossier posé en équilibre sur le ventre. Il dormait du sommeil du juste et je n'avais pas le cœur de le réveiller ou peut-être que je cherchais encore à gagner du temps.

A pas de loup, je montais donc dans ma salle de bain, afin de faire disparaître les traces de ma course matinale.

En redescendant, je trouvais un Edward émergeant des limbes et s'étirant, tel un chat, sur le sofa.

- Alors Miss Swan, c'était comment ce footing ?

- Très agréable, revigorant et toi ce dossier ?

- Assommant, tu as dû t'en rendre compte ?

- Un peu, mais tu étais trop mignon, pendant que tu dormais, la bouche entrouverte, un léger ronflement… _Brodai-je._

- Je ne ronfle pas !_ Décréta-t-il._

- Si tu le dis ! _Me gaussai-je en lui jeter un coussin au visage._

- Bon, trêve de discussion, s'il te reste encore des forces et quelques calories à brûler, je t'enlève ! _S'exclama-t-il, avec un regain d'enthousiasme._

- Et pour faire quoi, on peut savoir ?

- Surprise ! _Rétorqua-t-il._

- Je déteste les surprises. _Ronchonnai-je, faussement._

- Tu vas aimer celle-là !

Il s'était avéré une nouvelle foi qu'Edward avait raison, j'avais passé une merveilleuse après-midi en sa compagnie. Il m'avait emmenée jusqu'à la patinoire Lynnwood et j'avais enfin percé le secret de sa musculature étourdissante.

**Flashback**

Edward était un ancien champion de hockey sur glace. Le voir patiner était un ravissement pour les yeux. Il était la personnification de la grâce, glissant avec une aisance peu commune, quasi surnaturelle, sur la glace. Si l'on n'y prêtait pas bien attention, on pouvait croire qu'il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. En même temps, il dégageait cette force et cette puissance incroyable, comme un lion, chacun des muscles de son torse roulant de la plus admirable des manières, sous le fin col roulé beige, qu'il avait revêtu.

Je me tenais encore au bord de la patinoire, qu'Edward était déjà à l'autre bout de la piste, fléchissant les genoux, afin d'augmenter encore sa vitesse de déplacement. D'un mouvement souple, il évita deux enfants qui patinaient maladroitement devant leur parent, avant d'exécuter un demi-tour impeccable et de revenir vers moi, encore plus vite. Commençant à croire qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'arrêter à temps, je me préparais à être heurtée de plein fouet, quand je le vis effectuer un léger saut, plantant ses patins solidement dans la glace et en griffant la surface.

- Alors prête à te lancer ? _Jubila-t-il, en m'adressant un sourire époustouflant._

Jamais Edward ne m'avait paru si jeune. Sans difficulté, à cet instant, je pouvais entrevoir l'adolescent et l'étudiant qu'il avait du être, avant de devenir l'homme séduisant qui me faisait face. J'éprouvais un élan de pitié envers toutes les filles qui avaient dû se pâmer devant ce regard prodigieux et ce sourire éblouissant, mais aujourd'hui tout cela m'était réservé…

- Peut-être que j'aurais dû évoquer avec toi avant mon absolue maladresse. _Esquivais-je, repoussant l'inévitable, à savoir le moment où je me retrouverais sur les fesses devant mon amoureux._

- Bien essayé, ma belle, mais je ne te crois pas. _Contra-t-il. _Tu portes des talons aussi hauts que ceux de ma sœur toute la journée, et en plus, tu oublies que je t'ai vu danser. _Ajouta-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur. _Je n'ai aucun doute quant à ton sens de l'équilibre…

- Des années de pratique, mon cher… Et j'ai encore parfois des… rechutes… si je peux l'exprimer ainsi.

- Pas d'excuse qui tienne… De toute façon, je serais à côté de toi tout le temps.

- Tu vas vite t'ennuyer. _Le prévins-je._

- Jamais, lorsque tu es là… _Me confia-t-il en s'emparant de ma bouche._

Je me perdais dans ce baiser, comme à chaque fois que nos lèvres se rencontraient, oubliant ma peur du ridicule… oubliant toutes mes craintes… Mes mains crochetèrent sa nuque, l'attirant plus résolument contre moi. Nos corps se moulaient ensemble, à la perfection. Seul le raclement de gorge d'une grand-mère puritaine, nous rappela que nous étions dans un lieu public.

Tenant sa promesse, Edward resta près de moi, tout l'après-midi, refreinant dans l'œuf ses envies de rire, lorsque mes jambes s'emmêlaient sans prévenir, ou lorsque ma paire de pantins faisait des siennes, m'entraînant inexorablement vers le sol.

Au bout de trois heures passées à tournoyer au milieu des autres patineurs, je commençais à prendre mes marques. Edward s'amusant à initier des courses, tandis qu'ayant pris confiance, je m'essayais à quelques pirouettes, avec plus ou moins de succès, mais toujours sous l'œil protecteur de mon chevalier servant. C'est épuisé que je lui proposai de rentrer à la maison, pour déguster un chocolat chaud. Les joues rougies par l'effort et le froid, Edward vint me rejoindre et ses bras entourèrent, dans une étreinte chaleureuse, déposant ses lèvres sur la zone si sensible, située derrière mon oreille. M'abandonnant totalement, mon dos reposant contre le torse d'Edward, je savourais la tendresse, la passion, l'amour… Ce sentiment doux, sucré, délicieux, dont à présent je serai incapable de me passer.

Les yeux clos, je laissais ces émotions extraordinaires se répandre dans chaque cellule de mon corps, et les mots jaillirent naturellement.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Avec l'élégance qui le caractérisait, cet homme qui faisait à présent partie de ma vie, ne releva pas, se contentant de sourire contre ma peau.

**Fin du flashback**

Le reste du week-end se déroula dans un calme agréable. Nous étions simplement heureux de pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre, à l'abri dans notre bulle de bien-être. De retour chez moi, nous avions dignement célébré nos déclarations respectives et l'expression faire l'amour avait enfin pris tout son sens, pour moi.

Avec un pincement au cœur évident, nous nous retrouvâmes lundi matin, devant la porte du cabinet, notre sacrosaint gobelet de café en main.

Faire semblant… Toujours… Encore…

C'était le sujet qu'Edward et moi avions soigneusement évité. Le secret paraissait lui peser, mais une microscopique parcelle de moi continuait d'hésiter. Peut-être était-ce la réputation sulfureuse d'Edward, l'omniprésence de sa famille, l'ombre d'Alec qui planait, ou la menace voilée que représentaient les Volturi… Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me retenait d'assumer au grand jour notre relation, néanmoins cela me restait difficile.

Alors que je prenais connaissance des derniers mails que j'avais reçus, m'apprêtant à passer une semaine relativement tranquillement, à cause des fêtes de Thanksgiving, je compris instantanément que je me fourvoyais, en voyant Alice se matérialiser sur dans mon bureau, à 9 heures précises, avec Rosalie sur les talons.

Les quelques syllabes qui sortirent de sa bouche suffirent à me faire tressaillirent :

- Ce midi, réunion de crise les filles. Edward sort avec quelqu'un ! _S'écria-t-elle, passablement irritée._

* * *

(*) Le titre du chapitre est tiré du titre d'une des chansons de Ladyhawke (chanteuse néo-zélandaise).

Quelques liens Youtube pour des chansons écoutées par Bella pendant sa course :

/watch?v=eaj0fzuRpaA

/watch?v=9fIDmPFd95o

/watch?v=gUyuEyVb6KU&feature=relmfu

/watch?v=bhPh6ou8Kbk&feature=relmfu (ma préférée, très 80')

/watch?v=CYOet73N8lc&feature=related

/watch?v=HfnzRrKLXL4

* * *

**Alors, j'ouvre les paris, à votre avis que va donner la réunion de crise d'Alice ?**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes et rendez-vous très bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres.**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Surprise, Surprise

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte et merci à ceux et à celles qui continuent de me suivre. J'avoue avoir éprouvé un peu d'inquiétude, au dernier chapitre, vu la baisse du nombre de commentaires et j'espère simplement ne pas vous lasser. Si c'était le cas, je compte sur vous pour me le dire !**

**Une salve d'applaudissement pour Jackye, ma bêta adorée, qui malgré sa vie trépidante trouve toujours du temps pour moi. Merci infiniment ma belle !**

**Contrairement au chapitre précédent, nous revoilà dans le léger avec une Alice survoltée et aussi un peu d'Edward… avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude... J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Bd-love :**Merci pour ton commentaire et merci de me suivre… Tu n'y es pas tout à fait, mais tu n'es pas loin. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. A bientôt !

**Aussidagility :**Merci pour ta review. Bien vu, en tout cas et bonne lecture ! Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29 : Surprise, Surprise.**

**BPOV**

Le bonheur était quelque chose d'étourdissant et d'étonnamment fragile aussi…

Cette constatation s'était imposée à moi, à peine Alice eut-elle quitté la pièce. Trois semaines… C'est tout ce à quoi Edward et moi avions eu droit. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit soudainement. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, mais allions survivre à Alice et à son fouinomètre.

Quelque chose me disait qu'une fois lâchée, Alice était plus tenace qu'une meute de loups affamés. Hélas pour Edward et moi, nous représentions un os à ronger des plus appétissants.

J'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir : prévenir Edward immédiatement ou attendre de voir de quelle couleur était la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée. Est-ce qu'Edward était prêt pour cela ? Est-ce que moi, j'étais prête pour assumer au grand jour notre relation, alors que je travaillais avec lui, entourée de sa famille ? Tout cela au milieu de l'affaire Volturi ! Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple dans ma vie ?

Alors que je tergiversais, Angie m'appela pour connaître mes projets pour le week-end de Thanksgiving, coupant ainsi court à mes réflexions. Comme chaque année, Angela et Ben retournaient à Forks, passer quelques jours de vacances en famille. Les Cheney et les Weber vivaient toujours dans notre pluvieuse bourgade.

Le son tendu de ma voix alerta instantanément Angie, qui ne put s'empêcher de me passer sur le grill.

- Bella ! _M'interpella soudain Angela. _Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ? Ta voix est bizarre.

- Rien, rien, tout va bien, je t'assure… _Eludais-je, un peu trop rapidement, semble-t-il._

- Pas à moi, Bell's. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se connaît. Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

- C'est Alice. Elle a appris qu'Edward voyait quelqu'un.

- Elle sait que c'est toi, cette fameuse personne ? _M'interrogea-t-elle._

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Si elle était au courant de ça, je ne serais certainement pas en train de te parler en ce moment, soit je réserverais un billet pour fuir le pays, soit Jasper creuserait déjà un trou pour planquer mon cadavre. _Rétorquais-je, lucide, bien qu'un poil excessive peut-être._

- Depuis quand tu as la trouille d'un poids plume, toi ? Je t'ai connue plus combative que ça Bell's. Où est passée la fille qui mettait dehors des malabars de 90 kilos passablement éméchés, dans son pub de New Haven.

- Depuis que le poids plume en question a un flair de limier à faire pâlir d'envie Rintintin, des capacités de nuisance quasi surnaturelles et une faculté à pardonner proche du zéro absolu.

- T'es sûre qu'on parle de la même Alice, celle qui ressemble à une fée d'un mètre 32 ?

- Celle-là même sauf que tu ne l'as vue que dans ses bons jours. Enervée, elle tiendrait plus de la petite sœur Cruella d'Enfer le premier jour de ses règles.

Seul le rire d'Angie résonna dans le combiné, m'arrachant à moi aussi un sourire. Le premier depuis le commencement de cette matinée merdique.

- Tu veux entendre le pire – ou le plus drôle au choix – elle m'a convoquée avec Rosalie à une réunion de crise ce midi. Et ce sont ses propres termes pas les miens._ Expliquais-je. _Quand je te dis qu'il y a de quoi flipper. Je pense que la chasse à la petite copine indésirable va être ouverte sous peu et que ma tronche ne va pas tarder à être placardée sur des affiches, avec la mention « plutôt morte que vive » juste en dessous.

- Arrête Bell's, tu deviens mélodramatique, là ! _Rigola-t-elle._

- On voit que tu n'es pas à ma place. _Rouspétais-je, pour la forme._

- Oh, pitié ! Ça suffit les jérémiades ! _Gronda-t-elle. _Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux à un Apollon grec dans son lit ?

- Angela Kristin Weber Cheney ! _M'exclamais-je, choquée._ Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mariée. _Articulais-je en reprenant ses propres mots._

- Et alors, je reste tout de même une femme. Et puis en plus, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Il ne fallait pas me parler de la nuit aux 5 orgasmes.

- Angie ! _Hurlais-je dans le téléphone, à la limite de l'hystérie._

- Ben, oui, fallait t'y attendre après tout. Ça doit être karmique. Un juste retour des choses. Trop d'orgasmes, trop de plaisir. Ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, pour toujours, sans conséquence.

- Et pourquoi pas. _Boudais-je._ Ça me convenait parfaitement à moi.

- Le karma, ma belle, le karma ! Tout est une question d'équilibre. Et toi et Edward faîtes définitivement pencher la balance, en ce moment. Vois Alice comme un envoyé du destin.

- Son bras armé tu veux dire. Je l'imagine tout à fait avec un bazooka dans une main et un lance-flamme dans l'autre.

- Bon allez Bell's, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Connor a besoin d'être changé.

- Moi qui espérais ton soutien et tes conseils !

- Courage Bell's. On se voit à Forks.

- Ouais c'est ça, si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là ! _Grognais-je._ Et embrasse mon adorable filleul pour moi, vilaine.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Bye Ang.

Un quart d'heure de discussion animée avec ma meilleure amie et je n'étais pas plus avancée.

Dans quel bourbier je m'étais encore fourrée ?

Le karma ? Je t'en foutrais du karma, moi !

Alice, c'était Cerbère le gardien des Enfers, qu'on a oublié de nourrir pendant 3 semaines, lâché à mes trousses, l'écume aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas de courage dont j'avais besoin, mais d'un bazooka, d'une caisse de grenades et…

D'Edward, j'avais absolument besoin d'Edward.

Alors que je tentais de le joindre pour la cinquième fois, sans succès, mon second portable sonna : Riley.

Edward devrait attendre. Je ne pouvais décemment laisser exploser mes pires craintes sur son répondeur. Il allait me prendre pour une barjot. Notre conversation devrait attendre.

Selon notre protocole, je rappelais l'agent Biers, sur le numéro sécurisé, qu'il m'avait communiqué.

- Riley ?

- Bonjour Bella. Vous allez bien ?

- Ça peut aller. Et vous ? _Demandais-je poliment._

- Pas si bien que ça. Je suis désolé mais nous avons un changement de programme.

- C'est-à-dire ? _Le questionnais-je, subitement anxieuse._

- Il faut que vous envoliez pour New-York cette semaine. Nous avons besoin d'infiltrer l'agent Tanner tout de suite, sinon l'occasion risque de nous passer sous le nez.

- Comment ça ? _M'inquiétais-je._

- Les Volturi sont sur le point de recruter quelqu'un pour le poste de directeur financier. _M'avoua-t-il._

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est déjà trop tard.

- Non, pas si on fait vite. De toute manière, on n'a pas le choix. C'est notre seule et unique option.

- Très bien, alors c'est quoi le plan, maintenant ?

- Vous appelez Volturi aujourd'hui et vous lui dîtes que vous avez la personne parfaite pour le poste, une vieille copine de fac, qui revient aux Etats-Unis après avoir travaillé en Europe, ces dernières années. On a préparé une bio parfaite, qui devrait séduire ce cher Alec, conjuguez ça avec son envie de vous faire plaisir et je suis presque certain que ça va marcher.

- Si vous le dîtes. _Acquiesçai-je, un brin préoccupée._

- Je laisserai les infos nécessaires pour vous, dans un des coffres de votre hôtel. Où est-ce que vous comptez descendre.

- Je pensais au Four Seasons.

- Très bien, je déposerai la clef du coffre à votre attention à la réception et je vous enverrai le code confidentiel, lorsque vous serez arrivée.

- Et quand suis-je supposée être là-bas ?

- J'aurais tendance à dire le plus tôt serait le mieux mais, disons mercredi, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Mais jeudi c'est Thanksgiving !

- Je sais Bella et je suis désolé. Sincèrement. _Renchérit-il. _Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Vous pourriez arriver mardi soir et revenir jeudi matin. Je ne peux pas vous proposer mieux. Sinon cela va vraiment lui paraître louche.

- Je comprends. _Soufflais-je, peu avant de raccrocher, songeant à la déception de Charlie. _

Cette année encore, je passerais pour la fille ingrate, qui privilégie son boulot au détriment de sa famille. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était le bon choix, mais j'avais tout de même une boule au ventre.

Désolée Charlie…

Dans la foulée de l'appel de Riley, je contactais Alec, tâchant de paraître enthousiaste à l'idée de venir à New-York et de lui présenter mon amie Bree. Une nouvelle fois, je prétextais un voyage d'affaire et la visite à des clients sur la côte est, pour justifier mon escapade.

Mensonge. Trahison. Secret. Imposture.

Je n'étais pas fière de moi et le pire était encore à venir : Alice et son détecteur de mensonges intégré.

L'entrainement du FBI n'allait clairement pas être superflu, pour l'affronter.

Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail, tour en tentant de joindre Edward, toujours sans résultat. C'était bien ma chance !

Lorsque la voix suraiguë d'Alice m'avertit que nous absentions pour le déjeuner, elle sonna le glas de mes derniers espoirs. Je n'avais pas pu parler à Edward, j'allais donc faire profil bas en espérant avoir des talents cachés de comédienne.

Dans le hall du cabinet, le lutin diabolique trépignait littéralement d'impatience, alors que je n'avais pas mis plus de 5 minutes pour ranger mon dossier, éteindre mon ordinateur, enfiler mon manteau et attraper mon sac. A ses côtés, Rosalie affichait l'impassibilité d'un joueur de poker. Soit avec le temps elle aussi avait développé les mêmes pouvoirs que Jasper, soit elle ne nourrissait pas les mêmes peurs que sa belle-sœur, ou alors, la pire des alternatives, elle avait des doutes à mon sujet. Dans ce cas, j'étais cuite. Si Rose se liguait avec Alice pour me cuisiner, aucune technique des fédéraux ne pourrait me sauver.

M'efforçant de paraître détachée, j'avançais vers mes deux « amies ». Alice semblait en ébullition.

- En route ! _Nous intima-t-elle._

Le Général Cullen était de sortie, visiblement. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, sans que je puisse le retenir.

Foutue, j'étais foutue !

La même idée que plus tôt dans la matinée me traversa les méninges : Edward, où étais-tu lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de toi ?

Je carrais les épaules, en suivant les filles. Allez Bell's, t'es pas une froussarde. Rappelle-toi ce qu'Angie t'a dit !

Une fois au restaurant, nous commandâmes rapidement. Les doigts d'Alice pianotaient sur la table à une vitesse infernale, transformant doucement mais sûrement ma détresse en énervement. Le son de ses ongles sur le bois allait me rendre cinglée. J'étais à un cheveu de la démembrer sur place, pour faire cesser cette torture. Rosalie semblait totalement absorbée dans la contemplation du décor, indifférente à l'électricité qui irradiait ostensiblement de chaque cellule de l'elfe maléfique.

- Alice, ça suffit ! Calme-toi ! _Lâchais-je exaspérée._

- Pardon, Bella, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre que ce serveur de malheur nous apporte nos plats. Je sens que si je n'avale pas quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les hostilités, je risque de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Je brûle le sucre trois fois plus vite, lorsque je suis stressée.

« Ouvrir les hostilités »… Je détestais ces termes dans la bouche d'Alice. Ça sonnait comme le début d'une nécro, la mienne…

L'aspect le plus optimiste de ma personnalité se raccrochait fermement à la possibilité qu'Alice ignore complètement que j'étais la fameuse petite-amie d'Edward et que cet état de fait perdure suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse le voir encore une fois.

Finalement, le serveur déposa nos assiettes devant nous et Alice se rua sur la sienne. D'un coup, je vis nettement la ressemblance avec Emmett. Elle, toujours si gracieuse et élégante, était tout simplement en train de s'empiffrer sous nos yeux. Les miens étaient ébahis alors que Rose restait stoïque, se contentant de siroter son Perrier rondelle, tout en picorant sa salade du bout des lèvres. De plus en plus étrange…

Quand elle eut englouti la moitié de son risotto, Alice reprit contenance.

- Bon les filles, l'heure est grave. _Commença-t-elle, solennellement. _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Edward sort avec quelqu'un.

Alice marqua une pause, tandis que Rosalie restait silencieuse. De mon côté, j'essayais de garder mes émotions sous contrôle, afin de présenter un faciès imperturbable.

Ne te trémousse pas sur ta chaise Bella. Reste calme. Inspire. Expire. _Me morigénais-je._

Ce suspens allait me tuer. C'était insoutenable. Je tentais un coup de bluff, pendant qu'Alice avait la tête replongée dans son assiette. Note pour plus tard, goûter le risotto la prochaine fois, si j'en avais l'occasion, évidemment.

- Heu, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui te fait dire ça, Alice ?

- Facile, Bell's. Samedi soir, Jasper m'a emmenée dîner au Canlis. _Et merde, ça y était j'étais foutue, foutue, foutue. _Deux mois que j'attendais ça. _Poursuivit-elle, sans se rendre compte que j'avais décroché pendant un instant. _Ce restaurant est toujours plein et pour cause la cause, la cuisine est divine. Enfin bref, en sortant, Jazz et moi, nous sommes tombés sur la voiture d'Edward.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ! Il n'était pas dans la salle de restaurant, sinon nous l'aurions vu. Ça ne signifie qu'une chose : salon privé.

- C'était peut-être un rendez-vous d'affaire ? _Risquais-je._

- La bonne blague. Je te rappelle que je suis la secrétaire d'Edward. S'il avait fallu faire une réservation pour un client, j'aurais été la première au courant, j'ai même vérifié dans son agenda ce matin, en arrivant au cabinet. _Ajouta-t-elle. _C'est mathématique, Bell's, niveau primaire : dîner dans un salon privé au Canlis un vendredi soir plus mine réjouie le lundi matin égal tête à tête romantique suivit d'un sexathlon. Rien à voir avec la racine carré de PI !

- Un sexathlon ? _M'enquis-je._

- Un marathon de baise, si tu préfères, Bella. _S'agaça-t-elle. _Essaye de suivre, s'il te plaît.

- Et alors où est le problème, s'il est heureux ? _Hasardais-je, pour dédramatiser._

- Dois-je te rappeler que mon cher frère à trempé son biscuit dans la moitié des tasses à café de Seattle, Bell's. Depuis Chelsea Douglas, au lycée, mon frère ne fait plus ça. _J'haussais un sourcil, pour la forme. _Tu sais sortir avec des filles. Et j'entends par sortir, autre chose que baiser. Des trucs de couples normaux, genre aller au restau, se faire un ciné, une balade… Au début, il nous a ramené certaines de ses greluches chez les parents, mais un jour je lui ai dit que j'en avais ras-le-bol de voir un défilé de salopes sur nos photos de famille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a mis en place la règle numéro 2 : Pas d'évènement familial. Et on s'en est beaucoup mieux porté, à partir de là.

- Donc ?

- Donc, c'est la merde Bell's. Quand je te dis de suivre tu m'écoutes oui ou non… Les filles, je flaire un emmerdement de la taille du Texas. Et comme le dit si bien l'adage préféré de mon Jazzou : « tout est plus grand au Texas ».

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Alice n'avait apparemment aucune idée concernant l'identité de la mystérieuse petite-amie d'Edward. Un bon point moi et mon espérance de vie, qui était en nette hausse.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'Alice n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans l'ignorance.

- Bon la stratégie est simple : D'abord, il faut découvrir avec qui Edward sort exactement. Ensuite, j'aurais une conversation amicale avec Miss Gros Nibards. _Je manquais de m'étouffer et de recracher la gorgée d'eau que je venais tout juste d'avaler._ Hors de question que je laisse mon frère épouser la première pétasse venue, seulement parce qu'elle a un don pour tailler des pipes.

- Alice ! _Protestais-je, alors que Rosalie se bornait à lever les yeux au ciel, légèrement désabusée. _

- Quoi ? _Ronchonna-t-elle._

- Est-ce que tu pourrais parler mon fort, Alice, lorsque tu emploies des mots comme nibards et pipe. Je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu de l'autre côté de la ville.

- Reprenons donc Mademoiselle Rabat-joie, je vais discuter avec Miss… _Mon raclement de gorge la fit se couper d'elle-même… _Pour lui exposer calmement à quel point, Edward Cullen n'est pas le bon parti, qu'il semble être et qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de cette relation. Il ne sera pas dit que moi vivante, mon ADN sera perverti par les gènes d'une bimbo sans cervelle.

- Et pourquoi envisages-tu le pire ? Peut-être que c'est une fille bien ?

- Dans tes rêves, Bella. Edward a la pire des réputations. Il s'est tapé la moitié des filles de la ville qui rentrent dans la catégorie baisable et j'ai presque failli faire rajouter coureur de jupons invétéré lors de la dernière commande de cartes de visite, à SA demande. Il m'a dit que ça lui ferait gagner du temps. Les filles bien ne sortent pas avec mon frère, CQFD.

- Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Tu ne crois pas que tu délires un peu ?

- Pour qu'Edward revienne sur ses foutues règles, c'est forcément que cette nana compte. Le Edward d'avant, d'avant Chelsea je veux dire, il était comme ça. Il croyait à l'amour, au mariage, à la vie de famille. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il préfèrerait crever plutôt que de l'admettre, mais c'est la vérité.

- Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en ton frère ?

- En matière de femme ?

- Il était question d'autre chose ?

- Non. La réponse est non ! _Conclut-elle_

Manquait plus que ça !

Note pour plus tard : Pensez à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Edward sur l'avenir sans qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou, si possible.

J'expirais lourdement, irritée par ces palabres qui ne menaient à rien, tandis qu'Alice compulsait la carte des desserts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre sacré contenant la réponse à tous les mystères de l'univers.

Un silence pesant tomba entre nous et je ne savais plus comment réagir. Il était plus que probable que si je continuais à défendre Edward bec et ongles, j'allais attirer l'attention d'Alice et éveiller ses soupçons. Ça n'était bon ni pour Edward ni pour moi. Elle était bien trop têtue pour que je parvienne à la raisonner en faisant appel à sa logique.

Alors que je jouais machinalement avec ma serviette, Rosalie m'accorda sur un plateau une porte de sortie à laquelle je ne pouvais que rêver.

- Les filles, je crois que je suis enceinte.

Waouh, tout à coup le comportement singulier de Rose prenait tout son sens. Je pouvais comprendre que la vie sexuelle et sentimentale d'Edward ne soit pas au cœur de ses préoccupations du moment.

**EPOV**

J'avais passé toute ma matinée claquemuré en réunion avec huit autres personnes, toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Tout ça pour discuter du contenu d'une lettre d'intention, encadrant les conditions dans lesquelles nous allions négocier dans le futur, une hypothétique fusion.

Où était passé le doux temps des gentlemen agreement, où une poignée de main suffisait à sceller un accord ?

Bella me manquait, pourtant, je ne l'avais quittée que depuis quelques heures. Etait-il concevable de devenir accro d'un autre être humain aussi rapidement ? Etait-ce normal ? N'étais-je pas atteint d'une maladie grave et incurable, qui me ravageait les neurones, genre tumeur cérébrale hyper rare ?

Non, définitivement non. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, ni plus vivant de toute mon existence. Elle avait une aptitude hors du commun pour rendre le monde qui l'entourait plus coloré, plus chaud, plus beau tout simplement.

J'aimais Bella Swan. J'étais tout bonnement fou d'elle. J'adorais tout chez cette femme, même son caractère de merde et son côté borné.

Alors, pourquoi n'avions nous pas fait l'école buissonnière ce matin, Bella et moi ? J'aurais dû la séquestrer dans sa chambre, pour notre seul plaisir commun.

La réponse était simple : Le secret !

Ne pas rendre publique notre relation. Notre accord… Ses conditions…

Curieusement, cela commençait à me peser. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous cacher, alors que nous nous étions avoués nous aimer l'un l'autre ?

Grâce à Bella, j'étais heureux comme jamais et j'avais envie de le crier sur les toits. Bon, au moins, j'avais besoin de partager mon bonheur avec ma famille.

Comme souvent, à la fin du rendez-vous je poursuivais en allant déjeuner avec mes clients, afin de faire un débriefing à chaud des pourparlers. Bien malgré moi mes pensées dérivaient toutes vers Bella, c'est alors que je remarquais que mon portable était éteint. En l'allumant, je vis très vite une multitude d'appel en absence, émanant pour la plupart de ma petite-amie.

Aucun message.

Mon inquiétude grimpa en flèche, tandis que je m'éclipsais quelques minutes pour me permettre de téléphoner tranquillement.

Je tombais directement sur le répondeur. Ça ne calmait pas la vague de frayeur sournoise qui commençait à me submerger.

Relax Cullen.

Elle devait avoir du boulot, tout comme moi. Il était 14 heures passé et elle était certainement occupée sur un dossier ou en conférence. Ma Bella avait une fâcheuse tendance à laisser son portable en mode vibreur et à l'enfouir sous des piles de papiers, au milieu de son bureau.

Hélas, lorsque je pense à Bella, ou pire lorsqu'elle est dans les parages, mon cerveau bascule irrémédiablement en mode reptilien et l'aspect rationnel de ma personnalité disparaît.

Le temps s'écoula avec une atroce lenteur. Après cette maudite réunion et un déjeuner qui s'était éternisé, j'avais dû effectuer quelques démarches au tribunal, avant de me rendre chez un dernier client de passage en ville. Comme pour tester ma résistance, il avait absolument tenu à ce que l'on profite du bar de son hôtel. Je suintais le mécontentement car la petite alarme, qui s'était allumée dans un coin de ma tête en découvrant les tentatives de Bella pour me contacter, ne s'était pas apaisée, loin de là. Je ne rêvais que d'une seule et unique chose retrouver Bella, pour être enfin rassuré.

De plus, l'enfant qui sommeillait en moi était excité à l'idée de voir sa réaction, lorsque je lui offrirais la surprise, que je lui avais préparée ce matin.

**BPOV**

Notre déjeuner s'était terminé sur des notes plus joyeuses, je louais intérieurement Rosalie, pour être parvenue à détourner l'attention d'Alice. Rose nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait presque deux semaines de retard et qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse, depuis quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle avait eu du mal à boucler sa jupe, en s'habillant, ce matin. Ça avait fait tilt !

Alice s'était bien évidemment portée volontaire – autoproclamée serait plus proche de la vérité – pour aller chercher un test de grossesse. Elle projetait déjà des virées shopping afin de créer une garde de robe digne de ce nom à sa future nièce. Cette fée terrifiante était d'ores et déjà persuadée que non seulement Rosalie était enceinte mais quand plus elle attendait une petite fille.

J'avais préféré rester quelque peu en retrait, troublée par le fait que Rose m'inclut dans cet évènement intime.

En revenant au cabinet, Rosalie était partie se cloîtrer dans son repaire, attendant qu'Alice revienne de la pharmacie, avec le précieux sésame pour la vérité.

Pour un temps, j'éloignais de moi tous les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de moi : Alice, Edward, Riley, Alec, les Volturi, Charlie… afin de me plonger dans le travail. Avec mon déplacement inopiné dans la Grosse Pomme, mon planning était chamboulé et j'avais énormément à faire d'ici mon départ.

Mon après-midi avait été émaillé de coups de fil et d'envois d'emails. Mes réservations pour mon excursion à New-York étaient faites.

Seule Rose avait troublé mon dur labeur. Elle était passée me voir, avant de rentrer chez elle.

- Bella, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, Rose. Vas-y entre. _L'invitai-je. _Une pause ne me fera pas de mal.

- Je voulais simplement te remercier, pour ce midi. Je me doute que tu dois nous prendre pour des folles, Alice et moi.

- Promets-moi que ce qui va suivre restera entre nous.

- Juré !

- En fait c'est principalement le discernement d'Alice que je trouve sujet à caution.

Un éclat rire joyeux jaillit de la gorge de la belle blonde, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Comme nous tous, Bella, comme nous tous. _Gloussa-t-elle._

Après s'être calmée, elle reprit plus gravement.

- Mais sincèrement, merci. Tu as écouté, sans poser de questions indiscrètes et sans juger. Je sais que tout le monde me surnomme la reine des glaces, dans la profession, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, en fait. Un moyen de me protéger… _Me confia-t-elle._

- J'avais cru comprendre.

- Je t'apprécie réellement, Bella, et j'espère que nous deviendrons vraiment des amies, à défaut d'autre chose.

J'arquais un sourcil, en écoutant sa dernière remarque.

- Pour être honnête, lorsque l'on t'a rencontrée, on était tous persuadés qu'Edward et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. _Je manquais de m'étouffer à la fin de sa phrase._

- Tu veux dire que vous m'avez recrutée simplement parce que j'allais lui plaire physiquement.

- Absolument pas. Si c'était ça, la moitié des femmes du barreau auraient pu faire l'affaire. Si on t'a choisie, c'est que tu es une brillante avocate… mais, il est vrai qu'on a tous cru que tu étais de taille à affronter Edward et à le faire craquer.

J'étais de plus en plus perdue.

- Edward est un avocat génial, mais c'est un goujat avec les femmes, il faut bien le reconnaître. Ses parents ont toujours pensé que ça lui passerait avec l'âge, mais les années faisant, on a tous commencé à se faire une raison._ Me révéla-t-elle_. On le voyait enchainer les conquêtes et personne ne parvenait à retenir son attention. Quand on t'a vue, on s'est dit que tu étais la bonne, mais on s'est visiblement planté. Maintenant, je prie simplement pour que ce ne soit pas cette garce de Tanya, qui lui ait mis le grappin dessus. Alice en ferait une jaunisse !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait imaginer ça ?

- On a toutes les deux noté qu'il est bizarre depuis la soirée d'Halloween chez Alice. A cette fête, Tanya était collée à ses basques.

- Humm, je vois. _Maugréai-je en me remémorant Miss Plan R._

- Si c'est bien Tanya. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Edward. Alice va exploser comme l'Etna et le Vésuve réunis. Ça sera comme si une apocalypse nucléaire s'abattait sur eux deux. Edward a intérêt à planquer ses boules, s'il ne veut pas qu'Alice les lui coupe pour s'en faire un collier. Je suis persuadée, qu'elle le ferait, rien que pour empêcher que la précieuse lignée des Cullen soit entachée par la connerie monumentale et indélébile de cette greluche pathétique.

- Tu as réellement un don naturel pour voir le positif partout, Rose. C'est étonnant. Mais tu es convaincue que c'est à ce point ? Je pensais pourtant qu'elles étaient copines. Tanya a été invitée par Alice, non ?

- C'est tout bonnement parce que leurs parents respectifs sont amis de longue date, rien de plus. _Me signala-t-elle. _Ça reste d'ailleurs un mystère pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment deux personnes aussi intelligentes et sympathiques que Carmen et Eléazar ont pu engendrer une erreur de la nature comme Tanya.

- Les arcanes de la génétique ? _Suggérai-je._

- Un échange à la maternité me paraîtrait plus plausible. _Se moqua-t-elle. _Trêve de blague, ce que je voulais que tu saches, c'est qu'au cabinet nous formons une sorte de famille, dégantée certes, mais unie, et j'espérais, comme Alice, que tu en deviendrais un membre à part entière.

- Franchement, Rose, j'adore travailler parmi vous, je me sens bien ici. Vous êtes tous supers.

- Bon, allez, il faut que je me sauve, j'ai ce fichu test à faire avant qu'Emmett ne rapplique chez nous.

- Je te tire mon chapeau tu as résisté à Alice sainte patronne de l'Inquisition espagnole !

- Oh, elle s'est ingéniée à me faire craquer depuis qu'elle est revenue de la pharmacie, pour que je file aux toilettes, uriner sur ce foutu bâtonnet, mais manque de pot pour Alice, je suis immunisée contre ses prodigieuses compétences d'emmerdeuse patentée. Toutefois, que ce soit bien clair entre nous Bella, si tu lui racontes un traître mot de cette conversation, je serais obligée de te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, avant de faire disparaître ton cadavre de la surface du globe.

- Reçu 5 sur 5, Rose ! _Lui certifiai-je, devant la mine patibulaire qu'elle arborait. _

Cette femme était objectivement impressionnante. Aucun doute qu'Emmett, malgré son mètre 90 et ses 95 kilos de muscles devait filer droit.

Sur ses réconfortantes paroles, Rosalie m'avait ensuite quittée, pour aller vérifier si oui ou non sa vie était sur le point de changer irrémédiablement.

Finalement, ce n'était que vers 21 heures que j'avais sorti la tête du guidon. La faim me tenaillait et ma propension à avoir double refaisait surface, comme à chaque fois que j'étais fatiguée. Succinctement, je remettais de l'ordre dans mes affaires, avant de fermer le cabinet.

Après une fouille spéléologique de la pièce, je retrouvais mon portable, qui avait glissé entre deux piles de documents, pour constater qu'Edward avait cherché à me joindre.

Le moment que j'avais redouté et repoussé inexorablement, en m'abrutissant de travail toute la journée se profilait à l'horizon. Nous allions devoir parler tous les deux. En descendant dans le parking, je pianotais un sms à son attention, lui proposant de nous retrouver chez moi, dans une demi-heure chez moi. Ça me laissait suffisamment de temps pour arriver et me détendre, en me servant un verre de vin, mais pas assez pour un pic d'angoisse, en tout cas je l'espérais.

A en croire l'affichage numérique du tableau de bord, il était 21h25 et j'étais coincée dans les embouteillages. Je rongeais mon frein, songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Depuis ce matin, les catastrophes s'enchainaient à la vitesse de la lumière, et il restait encore quelques heures avant que minuit ne sonne.

En me garant dans l'allée, je vis qu'Edward n'était pas encore là. Peut-être que Dieu avait pitié de moi et me permettrais de boire un verre, tout compte fait.

Dans la pénombre je cherchais mes clefs qui étaient encore une fois tombées au fond de mon sac. La nervosité faisait ressurgir me maladresse naturelle. Rien ne me serait épargné aujourd'hui, méditais-je.

Un bruit me fit sursauter, alors que je sentais des mains fermes enserrer ma taille. Je refoulai un cri d'effroi en reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique d'Edward qui m'enveloppait.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _Chuchota-t-il en sentant certainement la distance que j'essayais de mettre entre nous. _Laisse-moi t'aider. _Me proposa-t-il en s'emparant du trousseau que j'avais enfin récupéré._

Edward nous fit pénétrer à l'intérieur, tandis que j'allumais l'interrupteur, avant d'ôter mon manteau, pour le pendre. Mon amoureux fit de même, tout en déposant son attaché-case par terre. La pétocharde en moi pointa le bout de son nez m'empêchant d'affronter l'homme en face de moi.

- Dure journée ?

Pour toute réponse, je soufflais, toujours sans le regarder, ce qui l'alerta immédiatement.

- Un problème ? _Se tracassa-t-il._

- Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important. _Lâchais-je, mal à l'aise._

- Tu m'inquiètes, là. Pourquoi es-tu tellement tendue et pourquoi as-tu cherché à me joindre toute la matinée ?

Le timbre de sa voix m'indiquait qu'il était clairement en proie au doute.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et… une très mauvaise nouvelle. _Lui annonçai-je sans autre préambule._

- Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ? _S'indigna-t-il, alors que sa voix se brisait._

- Bien sûr que non, imbécile. _Affirmai-je en me tournant vivement vers lui._ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une bêtise pareille ?

- Rien… Je ne sais pas… Ton visage, tu parais complètement perdue. J'ai flippé. C'est idiot, excuse-moi.

- Je t'aime _Murmurai-je à son oreille alors qu'il me serrait dans une étreinte passionnée. _

- C'est tout ce qui compte. _Me répondit-il._

- Je n'en suis pas certaine. _Râlai-je, toujours contre lui. _Ta sœur est au courant que tu vois quelqu'un. _Me plaignis-je._

- On s'en fout.

- Et elle ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

- On s'en fout, je te dis. _Répéta-t-il en commençant à m'ôter mes vêtements._

- Je dois aller à New-York, demain pour voir des clients.

- On s'en fout. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Le reste peut attendre. _Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, en continuant mon effeuillage. _Tu m'as manquée.

Après tout, qui étais-je pour le contredire ? Je me jetais sur son corps avec la même frénésie, qui semblait soudain l'habiter. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux totalement nus, moi collée à l'un des murs de mon entrée et Edward pressé contre mon corps en feu.

Mon intelligence et ma raison pointaient de nouveau aux abonnés absents, Edward avait réellement un drôle d'effet sur moi.

Note pour plus tard : S'interroger sur ce phénomène bizarre et éventuellement faire des recherches sur les trous noirs et les failles spatio-temporelles. Cet homme avait incontestablement des supers pouvoirs. Creuser la généalogie des Cullen à l'occasion, ils venaient apparemment de la planète Krypton ou de son voisinage.

Naturellement mes jambes encerclèrent la taille de mon amoureux, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans mes chairs, jusqu'à la garde. C'était intense, c'était puissant et c'était fantastique. Cette sensation d'Edward enfouit en moi, incendiant mon corps, ruinant mon esprit et se nourrissant de mes gémissements.

Il n'y avait plus ni crainte, ni retenue, ni pudeur entre nous, seulement de l'amour et une passion dévorante.

Edward avait ce talent particulier de me transporter ailleurs, en une seconde. Péniblement, j'ouvrais mes yeux, que j'avais fermés sous la force de son assaut, afin d'admirer Edward.

Voir les muscles de son dos en action, se contractant et se relâchant, était un régal absolu. Je me louais intérieurement pour ma grande idée. Lorsque j'avais installé ce miroir dans l'entrée, je l'avais d'abord fait pour pouvoir vérifier ma tenue juste avant de sortir, mais la vision qu'il me renvoyait d'Edward en train de me pénétrer ardemment était un avantage inestimable. Je caressais son corps du regard, suivant des yeux le sillon que traçait sa colonne vertébrale. Il se pencha un peu plus sur moi, afin d'accentuer la puissance de ses coups de rein. Les fesses d'Edward dessinaient de délicieuses fossettes, à chaque poussée, me donnant envie de mordre dedans. Depuis quand avais-je des tendances cannibales ? Il me faisait perdre toute raison. Mes prunelles continuèrent leur voyage, sur cet être divin et diabolique à la fois.

Hypnotisée par le creux entre ses omoplates, je resserrais ma prise sur ses épaules. Ma fin était proche… et la sienne également…

Il souffla bruyamment dans ma nuque, avant, soudainement, de stopper tout mouvement. Immédiatement alertée, je levais la tête afin de capter son attention, cherchant la raison de cette interruption.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule à profiter de ce miroir ! _Répondit-il à mon interrogation silencieuse._

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sorte avec un homme aussi perspicace ?

Je grognais de mécontentement, avant d'intimer à Edward de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, d'une habile oscillation du bassin, et ce, si possible, avant que je ne meure de combustion spontanée, dans le hall de ma maison.

Edward nous retourna, avant de se retirer de moi et de me poser à terre. La frustration et l'incompréhension faisaient rage en moi. Pour toute réponse, il me renvoya un sourire goguenard, alors que son regard brûlait de convoitise et d'un désir brut. Il ressemblait à un fauve affamé et il ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais au menu…

Il fondit sur mes lèvres, m'emportant dans un baiser fougueux, avant de me plaquer contre son torse. Il maintint mes mains de part et d'autre de la glace, me faisant me cambrer au maximum.

- Ne bouge pas. _M'ordonna-t-il._

Le son rauque de sa voix me fit frissonner malgré moi… Une proie entre ses doigts experts, voilà ce que j'étais. Envie… Luxure… Plaisir… Telles étaient les promesses contenues dans les quelques mots murmurés par Edward à mon oreille.

Ses paumes glissèrent sur mon épiderme surchauffé. Il effleura mes hanches, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Ce petit jeu mettait définitivement à mal ma stabilité mentale. J'étais à deux doigts de le supplier de me prendre, lorsqu'il m'empoigna solidement par les hanches.

- Prête ma belle ? Je ne vais être tendre. _Me prévint-il, ses iris verts focalisés sur moi._

- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé de l'être. _Rétorquais-je, en scrutant son reflet._

- Parfait. _S'exclama-t-il, avec une moue narquoise._

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase, qu'il s'enfonça en moi, prenant possession de mon antre palpitant.

Comblée… Complète… C'était les deux mots qui me correspondaient le mieux, sur l'instant.

Je devais reconnaître que ce changement de position était des plus agréables. Non seulement, les intrusions de mon amant étaient plus profondes mais en plus, j'avais la chance d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son visage voilé par la jouissance.

Nous basculâmes ensemble dans l'extase. Nos cris se répercutèrent bien au-delà du vestibule, alors que nous nous effondrions sur le sol en riant.

Tentant de récupérer ma respiration, je m'attardai sur les épaules d'Edward, pour y découvrir une trace de griffure juste derrière sa nuque. C'était particulièrement plaisant de savoir que c'était moi qui avais fait cela. J'avais apposé ma marque et j'en étais fière. Tout en lui éveillait chez moi des instincts de propriétaire.

Edward remarqua le sourire franc que je ne pouvais plus réprimer.

- La vue te plaît ? _Me taquina-t-il._

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Monsieur Cullen. _Plaisantais-je, en me redressant._

- Alors comme ça, Alice est au courant pour nous.

* * *

**Alors, je continue les pronostics : à votre avis, comment va réagir Edward ?**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous très bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres.**


	30. Chapitre30:Des lendemains qui déchantent

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte et merci à ceux et à celles qui continuent de me suivre.**

**Un immense merci pour Jackye, ma bêta adorée, qui est toujours présente à mes côtés, pour me relire et me supporter.**

**Vous pouvez être fiers de moi, cette semaine, je poste en avance ! Et oui, tout arrive. Au programme, de ce chapitre : Bella, Edward et le retour d'Alec, dans le décor. Je vous laisse découvrir et j'espère apprécier.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Littleangelordevil93 :** Merci de me lire. J'espère que tu continueras.

**Malula : **Je suis ravie si ma fic te plaît. J'ai encore pas mal d'idées à développer pour cette histoire, alors j'espère que tu continueras à suivre les aventures de Bella et d'Edward.

**Bd-love : **Merci pour ton commentaire… Pour la réaction d'Edward, je te laisse découvrir. A bientôt !

**Aussidagility : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 : Des lendemains qui déchantent**

**BPOV**

- Alors comme ça Alice est au courant pour nous.

Edward affichait un air serein. Depuis quand Edward Cullen possédait autant de flegme qu'un lord anglais ?

- On dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? _Le questionnai-je, perplexe._

- Pourquoi, je devrais m'inquiéter ? _Répliqua-t-il._

- Peut-être parce que ta sœur est carrément terrifiante et très, très déterminée.

- Swan, tu ne vas pas me dire que son mètre 50 t'effraie, tout de même ? _Plaisanta-t-il, en se redressant. _L'amour te ramollirait-il, chérie. _Poursuivit-il en m'embrassant._

- Absolument pas. _Rétorquai-je en passant sa chemise dont je ne fermais que deux boutons, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine._

- Menteuse !

- En réalité, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais surveiller tes arrières.

- Et pourquoi donc ? _Demanda-t-il en me suivant, simplement vêtu de son boxer noir._

- Parce qu'elle pense que tu sors avec Tanya. _Déclarai-je, en agitant ma main en l'air, dans un mouvement désinvolte._

Un silence pesant me répondit. Aussitôt, je me retournai, alertée.

- Edward ? Tu vas bien ?

Il paraissait en état de choc. Sur son visage s'étalait une grimace abominable, où je pouvais lire un mélange d'incrédulité, d'exaspération et une bonne dose de peur panique.

- Edward. Houhou ?

J'agitais frénétiquement ma paume devant ses yeux révulsés par l'horreur.

- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant Cullen. _Raillai-je. _J'en étais sûre. Trouillard !

- Je… Je… Je n'ai pas la trouille, femme. _Bégaya-t-il, encore confus._

- Oh que si, tu flippes à mort, là. Ose le nier ?

- C'est faux. Je m'interroge seulement : Comment par tous les saints du paradis, une telle idée a pu germer dans l'esprit dérangé de ma sœur ?

- Elle est nulle en math, c'est tout ! _M'exclamai-je._

- Quoi ?

- C'est clair, non ? Elle a ajouté 1 plus 1 et elle a obtenu 3.

- Tu peux arrêter les métaphores, une seconde, ma belle. J'aimerais une explication de texte.

Je levais vaguement les yeux au ciel, mimant un air blasé, même si la midinette en moi exultait. J'adorais les surnoms qu'il me donnait. C'était dégoulinant de guimauve rose bonbon, limite écœurant, mais tellement bon…

- Je ne peux rien te refuser après le fabuleux orgasme que tu viens de me donner. _Soufflai-je. _Alors soit attentif, s'il te plaît : Alice a remarqué que ton comportement est différent depuis la fête d'Halloween et elle en a déduit que Tanya en était la cause, puisque cette sangsue a passé la soirée à te courir après. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois simplement que te connaissant, elle a dû penser que tu avais fini par succomber à ses avances. Ça y est, tu percutes, là ?

- Elle m'imaginait à ce point en manque, pour se figurer que j'allais laisser les griffes acérées de cette nympho se poser de nouveau sur mon pauvre petit corps traumatisé.

- Traumatisé, hein ? _Gaussai-je._

J'arquais un sourcil, mi amusée, mi interrogative.

- Parfaitement, traumatisé, mon amour. En douterais-tu ? _Flirta-t-il, de manière outrageusement sexy._

La tension sexuelle amplifia de manière exponentielle, à mesure d'Edward avançait vers moi, tel un prédateur affamé. Ses yeux suintaient la luxure.

- Reste où tu es, Edward et laisse tes mains, où je peux les voir.

Il me dévisagea comme s'il venait de me pousser un troisième bras.

- Je meure de faim, mon amour et si tu continues comme ça, toi et moi savons exactement comment ça va se finir.

- Humm. J'ai effectivement une petite idée… _Susurra-t-il. _Tu veux l'entendre ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu en es certaine ? _S'enquit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. _Tu sais que de la nourriture pourrait être impliquée ?

- Développe un peu pour voir, tu m'intéresses, tout à coup. _Annonçai-je en entrant dans son jeu._

Rapidement, le peu de vêtements que nous portions disparut comme par magie et je me retrouvais assise sur le comptoir, Edward placé entre mes cuisses ouvertes, une bouteille de sirop d'érable entre les doigts.

L'anticipation me tordait le ventre.

Il ouvrit les hostilités en versant un peu du liquide sucré sur son index avant de le porter à sa bouche avec une lenteur calculée. J'étouffais rageusement le gémissement de frustration qui menaçait de m'échapper, mais je ne trompai personne, Edward m'adressa une moue narquoise, le salaud, il jubilait !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son manège, je le devançais en me saisissant de sa main et aspirant son doigt, le léchant très, très consciencieusement… J'avais toujours été une élève appliquée… Je jouais avec ma langue et mes dents, suçant et mordillant tour à tour ma chair, sans jamais rompre notre contact visuel. Les yeux d'Edward étaient d'un noir d'encre et sa mâchoire était légèrement entrouverte. Il haletait doucement, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

- Tu me tues, Bella…

- Et moi j'ai faim, Monsieur Cullen. _L'aguichai-je._ Est-ce que vous croyez être capable de faire quelque chose pour résoudre mon problème ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. _Murmura-t-il, en inspirant profondément._

- Dans ce cas… _Proclamai-je, en faisant mine de me dégager et de vouloir descendre du bar._

- Je t'interdis de bouger ma belle. _Protesta-t-il._

Le jeu… La traque… Cette perpétuelle électricité qui existait naturellement entre Edward et moi, c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

Il était mon nord magnétique. Peu importe où il se trouvait dans un rayon de 200 mètres autour de moi, j'étais capable de ressentir sa présence, jusque dans la moelle de mes os. Il agissait sur mon être comme un calmant et un excitant à la fois. Un seul contact de sa part, un léger frôlement et je réagissais, presque malgré moi. J'éprouvais toujours ce frissonnement délicieux dans le bas des reins, comme à cet instant où nous nous jaugions l'un l'autre, pour savoir lequel de nous deux allait craquer en premier.

Reprenant le flacon de sirop, il en déposa sur ma clavicule puis traça des arabesques sur mon buste, de manière étudiée, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre ma féminité palpitante.

Instinctivement, je me cambrai en arrière, m'offrant un peu plus à lui. Ses lèvres sur ma peau me rendaient littéralement folle. Sous le poids du désir, mes paupières se fermèrent. Edward me dégustait et c'était divin.

Ce n'est que lorsque je perçus sa tête nichée entre mes cuisses, ses mains appuyant plus fortement de part et d'autre de mes hanches, que je baissais mon visage vers lui pour l'admirer. Il transpirait la convoitise.

Edward était entièrement concentré sur la partie de mon anatomie qui réclamait le plus son attention et qui était déjà trempée pour lui. Il embrassa amoureusement mes cuisses, avant de faire glisser sa langue dans et hors de moi. Il signa ma perte lorsqu'il inséra ses phalanges magiques dans mon antre brûlant. En les incurvant, il atteignit mon point sensible, me faisant exploser dans la minute.

- Viens pour moi, Bébé. Laisse-toi aller.

Je criais alors ma jouissance sans honte, le maintenant contre moi, une main passée dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Insatiable, il continuait de me laper goulument.

Doucement, je redescendais sur terre, tandis qu'Edward se relevait, un sourire triomphal collé sur la figure.

La dureté d'Edward effleurait déjà mon intimité et je me consumais rien qu'à l'idée de l'accueillir. Nous gémîmes ensemble, lorsqu'il me pénétra, d'un coup de rein.

Lentement, il entama un va-et-vient profond, en se penchant un peu plus sur moi, afin de m'embrasser avidement. Un de ses bras était en appui sur le comptoir alors que le second s'enroula dans mon dos, remonta le long de ma nuque, pour finir par s'aventurer dans mes boucles défaites.

Mon corps venait à la rencontre du sien, ce qu'Edward interpréta positivement, augmentant la cadence. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes muscles internes commencent à se resserrer autour de son sexe. En écho à la mienne, la respiration de mon amant devenait erratique, m'indiquant qu'il allait bientôt basculer dans l'extase.

Mes doigts atteignirent mon clitoris, que je stimulais habilement. Lorsqu'Edward mordit mon épaule pour étouffer son râle, je le rejoignis, en clamant son nom.

Nous restâmes aussi longtemps que possible blotti l'un contre l'autre, Edward toujours enfoui en moi. Ce n'est que quand la position devint inconfortable, qu'il me proposa de prendre une douche, avant de dîner, ce que bien évidemment, j'acceptais immédiatement. J'avais besoin de faire disparaître les vestiges poisseux de nos ébats.

Une fois nettoyés, nous étions tranquillement redescendus. Edward était parti choisir un DVD, tandis que je nous concoctais un plateau télé avec les restes que j'avais dans mon réfrigérateur.

En pénétrant dans le salon avec notre repas et une bouteille de bordeaux, je notais le minuscule paquet placé sur la table basse. Edward capta mon regard et une moue malicieuse s'étira sur ses lèvres. J'y voyais un mélange d'excitation, comme un enfant trépignant un matin de Noël, et d'anxiété.

Mon intérêt était définitivement piqué.

- On fête quelque chose ? _M'enquis-je en m'installant à ses côtés sur le sofa._

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste comme ça… mais si tu veux, on a qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau de Thanksgiving un peu en avance !

- Ça me va ! Je peux l'ouvrir ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y ! _M'accorda-t-il._

Précautionneusement, je déballais mon « cadeau », en prenant bien soin de ne pas me couper avec le papier. Je savais d'expérience, à quel point ces micros coupures, ridiculement petites étaient outrageusement douloureuses.

Dans ma main reposait une petite bourse en velours noir. Telle une gamine, je la portais à mon oreille, pour la secouer… Aucun tintement caractéristique… Je réfléchissais à toute allure, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien renfermer et je devais admettre que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Assis près de moi, Edward trépignait. Je posais ma paume à plat sur son genou, en signe d'apaisement et caressais tendrement sa cuisse, avant de desserrer le fin cordon qui retenait le sachet.

Plongeant mes doigts dans le petit sac, j'en ressortais… une clef argentée…

J'observais attentivement l'objet du délit, le faisant tourner entre mes doigts, en y cherchant un message dissimulé, une gravure qui m'expliquerait ce qu'elle était censée ouvrir.

- Heu… merci… C'est très gentil, Edward. _Bredouillai-je, en esquissant un sourire maladroit._

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Strictement aucune, désolée… _M'excusai-je._

Soudainement, Edward paraissait embarrassé et moi, je subodorai fortement avoir commis une belle boulette. Je détestais l'Edward mutique et confus. Aussi, j'optai pour l'humour, voulant détendre l'atmosphère et retrouver l'insouciance que nous avions éprouvé précédemment.

- Monsieur Cullen, allez-vous me dire ce que cette clef ouvre, ou est-ce que vous attendez que je me perde en conjecture ? _Lui chuchotai-je en faisant remonter ma main plus haut sur sa jambe. _Parce que j'avais d'autres projets en tête pour la fin de la soirée.

- C'est… c'est… un double de la clef de mon appartement… _Balbutia-t-il._

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Une fois le premier choc passé, je réalisais toute la portée de son geste. Notre relation venait de faire un bond en avant considérable, alors que je venais simplement de prendre conscience de la puissance de mes sentiments.

- Edward, c'est…heu… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Il arbora, tout à coup, une mine déconfite et riva ses yeux au sol.

Mon dieu, mais quelle conne je faisais. Il venait de me montrer qu'il me faisait une place dans sa vie, et moi je buggais, comme une idiote.

- Regarde-moi, Edward, s'il te plaît. _Le priai-je._

Sa mâchoire était contractée et il affichait un air placide. Instantanément, mon malaise grossit. Je fixais intensément ses iris, avant de m'expliquer, afin qu'il y lise toute ma sincérité.

- Merci infiniment, Edward… _Débutai-je._

- Tu l'as déjà dit. _Siffla-t-il._

Merde, il était clairement vexé. Et je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était jamais bon de malmener l'égo fragile d'un homme, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci se nommait Edward Cullen. J'allais devoir me faire pardonner, au plus vite.

- J'aimerai juste que tu me laisses finir, avant de dire quoique ce soit. _Il acquiesça, dans hochement de tête, sans rien ajouter, toujours tendu._ Ce que je voulais t'expliquer, tout à l'heure avec ma phrase mal choisie, c'est qu'en réalité, ce que tu viens de faire me touche au-delà des mots. Je t'aime Edward, de tout mon cœur et je sais que ça. _Dis-je en lui montrant le petit objet en métal. _C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour toi. Je suis bien consciente des efforts que tu déploies. Mais sache que c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je me sens étonnement bien avec toi, malgré nos débuts, comment dire… « chaotiques »… Tu me rends heureuse, vraiment, et je veux que cela continue. Alors demain, j'irai voir un serrurier pour que tu aies le trousseau de ma maison. Je veux que tu te sentes ici, comme chez toi…Alors, je ne te promets pas de ne plus faire de gaffe, mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour les effacer. _Terminai-je, la respiration saccadée, par l'émotion._

Le sang battait à mes tempes, tandis que j'attendais la réaction d'Edward. Tout à coup, j'étais troublée. Je dérobais mon regard à ses pupilles inquisitrices, attendant que tombe le couperet, complètement paralysée. Peut-être en avais-je trop dit ? Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à entendre ma déclaration stupide et cette histoire de « comme chez toi » ? Nous n'étions bien loin de la vie commune.

Edward attrapa mon menton, entre ses doigts, me forçant à l'observer. Les secondes s'égrainaient, sans que rien ne vienne déranger le calme environnant. Puis, il fondit sur ma bouche. Le baiser démarra dans l'urgence, avant de ralentir, pour gagner en ampleur. Tous nos sentiments passaient au travers de cette union sensuelle. Il me renversa sur le canapé et me surplomba, tout en cajolant mes courbes.

Le bruit de mon estomac stoppa notre échange passionné. Nous éclatâmes de rire, en nous redressant. La crise était désamorcée.

Le lendemain matin, je préparais mon habituel bagage cabine, en prévision de mon départ pour New-York, plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Edward me regardait faire d'un œil circonspect.

- Au fait, hier, tu ne m'as pas dit les raisons de ce voyage impromptu.

- Un client de longue date, qui m'a contacté en urgence. Il est sur le point de finaliser le rachat d'une nouvelle boîte et les négociations patinent avec l'ancien directeur général, concernant son départ et le recrutement de son remplaçant. Il ne serait pas contre non plus que je jette un coup d'œil à l'audit qu'il a fait faire par son cabinet de consultant. Si rien n'est signé avant la fin du mois, il perdra plusieurs millions.

- Effectivement, ça justifie le déplacement. _Admit-il._

Je n'étais pas à l'aise de lui mentir aussi effrontément, mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Bien entendu, j'avais pris soin de couvrir mes arrières. J'avais effectivement convenu d'un rendez-vous de travail avec Monsieur Cooper, pour traiter des ses problèmes de contrats, mais en réalité le timing de l'opération était nettement moins serré.

Du coin de l'œil, j'examinais Edward. Il semblait ennuyé.

- Pose ta question, Edward. _Lui-indiquai-je, en disposant mes produits de beauté et un peu de maquillage dans ma trousse de toilette._

Il pivota vers moi et je remarquais qu'il avait encore un peu de mousse à raser sur le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui m'arracha un sourire amusé.

- Est-ce que tu vas voir ton ex, à New-York ? _Grommela-t-il._

- Non, mais j'ai prévu de voir mon ami, Alec. C'est totalement différent.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il saisisse cette subtile nuance. _Lâcha-t-il, dans un grondement._

- C'est justement pour ça que je veux le voir en personne. Rien ne vaut une conversation face à face pour éclaircir les choses. En plus, nous avons des affaires à régler, au niveau professionnel. _L'assurai-je, en refusant d'entrer plus avant dans les détails._

- Mouais…

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Edward ?

- J'ai confiance en toi. C'est de lui dont je me méfie.

- Alors tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé d'Alice et de sa chasse à l'homme, ou à la femme, si je puis dire, étant donné que la menace était écartée pour les prochains jours. J'avais compris, sans qu'il ne me le dise à haute voix, que mon culte du secret pesait quelque peu à Edward. Nous étions un couple, un vrai, et nous n'allions par pouvoir nous cacher éternellement. Je voulais juste un peu plus de temps avec lui, pour savourer notre bonheur. Au fond de moi, j'avais bien trop peur qu'en nous dévoilant, il nous file entre les doigts.

La matinée passa rapidement, j'étais focalisée sur un important dossier de discrimination sexuelle, concernant une douzaine de salariées, d'une entreprise de la ville. Je devais déposer ma requête introductive la semaine prochaine mais j'avais bon espoir de trouver un arrangement, sans aller jusqu'au procès.

Les grands patrons avaient toujours en horreur de faire la une des journaux à cause de problèmes judiciaires, surtout lorsqu'ils impliquaient des inégalités de traitement. C'était à coup sûr une importante baisse des ventes pour l'enseigne concernée, dès que le public aurait vent de l'histoire.

Sur la route de l'aéroport, j'ingurgitais un sandwich, à l'arrière du taxi qui m'emmenait vers Tacoma.

Je détestais faire le voyage dans ce sens. C'était une telle perte de temps, en plus de la durée du trajet, on subissait le décalage horaire. Heureusement, les 5 heures de vol s'étaient déroulées sans encombre. Une fois atterrie à Newark, je passais les contrôles de sécurité assez vite. Le vrai défi débutait maintenant : trouver un taxi. La chance était visiblement de mon côté, car le gros des passagers n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Voilà pourquoi, je me bornais systématiquement à n'emporter qu'un bagage cabine.

Je profitais de la course pour contacter l'agent Biers afin de lui faire part de mon arrivée et qu'il me donne le code d'ouverture du coffre.

Compte tenu de l'heure tardive, j'arrivais enfin à l'hôtel vers minuit et demi, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Après m'être enregistrée, je récupérais l'enveloppe que Riley avait fait remettre à mon attention, contenant la clef du coffre et demandais au réceptionniste de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle des coffres. Ce dernier paraissait un peu médusé par me demande, au vu de l'horaire, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir. Je souhaitais simplement emporter le dossier concernant l'agent Tanner dans ma chambre et enfouir la tête dans les oreillers moelleux de ma suite.

Dans ma chambre, je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et de mon manteau, tout en composant le numéro d'Edward. Il n'était que 22 heures à Seattle et j'espérais bien qu'il n'était pas encore couché.

Alors que je m'attendais à entendre sa voix, seul un vacarme tapageur me répondit. Cette musique assourdissante m'était inconnue, mais elle me faisait curieusement penser à une discothèque. Après un étonnement passager, je m'attendais à discerner son timbre par-dessus cette cacophonie mais je fus accueillie par la tonalité. Il avait raccroché la ligne.

Une bouffée d'angoisse m'étreignit.

Que faisait Edward et où était-il ?

Je ravalais mes questions et mes doutes. Il y avait certainement une explication à cette interruption. Un peu déçue, je me contentais de lui adresser un sms, qui hélas resta lettre morte.

C'est sur ces interrogations, que je m'enfonçais dans un sommeil que j'escomptais réparateur.

Poursuivie par la malchance, je m'éveillais vers 7 heures le lendemain, avec la sensation d'avoir fermé les yeux la minute précédente. Je commandais un petit-déjeuner au room-service, avant de me précipiter sur les documents du FBI.

Tout en buvant mon café, je compulsais toute la biographie de Bree. J'étais supposée avoir rencontrée Bree Kramer, rebaptisée ainsi pour l'opération, à Yale. Nous avions soi-disant été colocataires lors de notre dernière année de fac, avant qu'elle ne parte travailler pour une grande entreprise anglaise. Les informations étaient très complètes, il y avait même plusieurs anecdotes à notre propos.

Dans la continuité de cette matinée studieuse, je revoyais mes notes, en prévision de mon rendez-vous de 13h30, avec Monsieur Cooper.

Après une douche brûlante, je passais un tailleur pantalon blanc avec un chemisier en popeline violet. Je chaussais mes escarpins noirs, avant de prendre sur mon bras mon caban et une écharpe.

Dans la rue, le voiturier héla pour moi un taxi, afin de me conduire au siège de l'entreprise de mon client. Au bout de 4 heures de réunion, nous nous saluions satisfaits, ravis d'avoir bien avancé, sur les projets de contrat qui nous occupaient. En sortant, je constatais qu'il me restait suffisamment de temps, pour retourner me changer à mon hôtel et me rafraîchir un peu.

Je devais, en effet, retrouver Alec, dans 45 minutes plus tard, dans le hall de l'hôtel. J'avais largement le temps d'enfiler ma robe en cachemire indigo, sur un legging et des boots cloutées en cuir. Afin de parfaire ma tenue, j'accentuais quelque peu le maquillage de mes yeux, appliquant juste une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je rassemblais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Mon reflet dans le miroir me convenait.

Comme convenu, il m'attendait assis dans l'un des luxueux canapés de l'entrée de l'immeuble. En voyant son regard s'illuminer en m'apercevant, je sus que la soirée allait être difficile.

- Bella, tu es magnifique. _M'assura-t-il._

- Merci, toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Je vais toujours mieux, quand je te vois.

Je me taisais, ne sachant pas quoi répondre sans apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Je pris tout de même le bras qu'il m'offrit, en nous guidant dehors, jusqu'à son cabriolet Maserati GranTurismo. Il nous fit descendre à une allure modérée Madison Avenue, jusqu'à l'Eleven Madison Park. En découvrant dans quel restaurant, nous nous rendions, mes appréhensions concernant la tournure du dîner se confirmèrent. C'était entre ces murs, qu'Alec et moi avions vécu notre premier tête à tête.

Malgré la file d'attente notable, le maître d'hôtel se perdit en courbettes, en nous faisant passer devant tout le monde. Attrapant les cartes au vol, il se précipita ensuite pour nous orienter vers notre table. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de la meilleure du restaurant.

Nos commandes passées, nos discussions prirent une direction moins pénible. Tranquillement, je réussis à centrer nos propos sur Bree et le fabuleux atout qu'elle représenterait pour Volturi Corp. Alec évoqua, brièvement, l'autre candidat, que le groupe envisageait de recruter pour le poste de directeur financier. Ne cessant de vanter les mérites de mon « amie », je sentais Alec flancher petit à petit. Il ne me fallut qu'un quart d'heure de plus, pour obtenir à Bree un entretien dès le lundi suivant. Correctement briefée et avec la formation qu'elle avait suivie, je ne doutais pas que l'agent Tanner allait convaincre Alec de l'engager.

Pensant la menace écartée, nous avions repris un badinage léger, bavardant du tumulte de la vie new-yorkaise, du temps pluvieux de Seattle, du prochain défilé Volturi… Malgré moi, je me crispais à cette évocation, songeant aux centaines personnes exploitées, afin de permettre à Aro et les siens de se remplir les poches. J'étais toujours perplexe, ne parvenant à déterminer si Alec était impliqué ou non, dans les agissements criminels de sa famille. Peut-être me voilais-je tout bonnement la face, refusant d'accepter la culpabilité de l'homme qui avait partagé ma vie, pendant trois années ?

Alec mis un terme à mes réflexions, en effleurant ma main gauche, qui était négligemment posée sur la nappe.

- Bella, je suis sérieux. Tu me manques. Je veux que tu me reviennes et je compte bien tout faire pour ça. _Affirma-t-il tout de go._

- Alec, moi aussi, il me semblait avoir été claire. _M'agaçai-je aussitôt, en retirant ma main. _Toi et moi, c'est terminé. Je t'apprécie énormément, mais je ne t'aime pas. Enfin pas comme tu le souhaiterais.

- Tu te trompes Bella. Nous nous sommes éloignés, c'est tout. _Contra-t-il, formel. _Rappelle-toi à quel point nous étions heureux ensemble.

Secouant la tête, je soupirais lourdement. Il refusait obstinément d'entendre raison. Comme toujours, Alec analysa mon comportement de travers. Il prit mon abattement pour de l'encouragement et persévéra dans son délire.

- Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, ma puce. _Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, pour caresser ma pommette avec le dos de sa main. _

- Apprête-toi à être déçu, Alec. _Marmonnai-je avec lassitude._

Il était acquis pour moi que je n'aimais pas Alec et que d'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais aimé, mais cela je ne pouvais pas lui avouer. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions, portant des œillères pour masquer l'imperfection de ma relation avec Alec.

Notre repas s'acheva bientôt, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remette le sujet du « nous » sur la table. De retour à l'hôtel, je déclinais poliment sa proposition de prendre un dernier verre au bar de l'hôtel. Je déposai un baiser innocent sur sa joue, avant de m'éclipser vers les ascenseurs. Avec ce dîner, Alec avait définitivement épuisé mon quota de patience disponible.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'hésitais à joindre Edward avant de renoncer. Après tout, il ne m'avait pas appelé lui non plus. Faisant taire l'inquiétude en moi, je décidais donc de lui laisser de l'espace, tout en modifiant mes plans pour le lendemain.

* * *

**Alors, vous propose une nouveauté cette semaine. Seriez-vous intéressés d'avoir un extrait du prochain, histoire de patienter entre deux chapitres ? **

**Si oui, il suffira de laisser une review. **

**Au contraire, si vous ne voulez pas d'extrait, vous n'aurez qu'à le préciser dans votre message. **

**Enfin, si vous pensez qu'un extrait n'est pas une bonne idée, dites-le moi, c'est aussi simple que ça.**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**PS : Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent bien maintenant, l'Eleven Madison Park existe vraiment. Vous pouvez le googler pour avoir des photos, ou aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur leur site internet : .**


	31. Chapitre 31 : In the dark

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte et merci à ceux et à celles qui continuent de me suivre. Une spéciale dédicace à ma Roxy qui a posté la 800ème review sur cette fic. Merci ma belle et désolée pour ta culotte !**

**Pour Jackye, que j'adore et qui me supporte : Un immense merci de toujours trouver du temps à me consacrer.**

**La majorité d'entre vous se demande à juste titre : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward fabrique ? ». Et bien, je ne soufflerais pas un mot… Je sais, je suis une vilaine sadique et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Beaucoup ont aimé l'idée du teaser, donc c'est officiel, je recommencerais pour chaque chapitre : Une review = Un teaser, sauf pour ceux qui n'en veulent pas, dans ce cas, il suffit de me le préciser.**

**Pour les anonymes qui n'ont pas de compte FF, je vous propose de me donner votre mail, sinon, le teaser ne sera posté que la veille de la publication du chapitre, histoire de ne pas gâcher la surprise à celles et ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir.**

**Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31 : In the dark**

**BPOV**

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'avais rapidement réuni mes affaires, tout en téléphonant au service client de la compagnie aérienne, pour changer mon billet. Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps à New-York et puisque j'avais rempli ma part du contrat, j'allais rentrer fêter Thanksgiving à la maison, comme je l'avais initialement prévue.

Dix minutes et 300 $ plus tard, j'avais une réservation pour Victoria. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, mon avion décollait à 23h15 et faisait escale à Toronto. Si tout se passait bien, j'arriverais à Victoria à temps pour prendre le ferry de 8h30, à destination de Port-Angeles. Pour une fois le décalage horaire jouait en ma faveur !

Après avoir réglé ma note, je prenais place dans le taxi qui m'emmenait à La Guardia et contactais Riley, pour lui donner les détails de mon entrevue avec Alec. Il était content de savoir que notre plan avait visiblement fonctionné. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'allait donner l'entretien de Bree et à croiser les doigts.

Dans la foulée, j'appelais Jacob pour voir s'il pouvait venir me récupérer sur le port. J'avais envie de faire la surprise à Charlie et Jake était comme un gamin un matin de Noël, lorsqu'il apprit que j'étais parvenue à me libérer pour venir passer le week-end à la Push.

Lors de ma correspondance à Toronto, j'en profitais pour avaler un grand café et faire un peu de shopping. Je bénissais les boutiques duty free de l'aéroport, qui restaient ouvertes 24h/24. J'avais dégoté deux jeans, trois pulls, une paire de converses ainsi que des sous-vêtements de rechange, de quoi faire face aux conditions météo de la péninsule d'Olympique.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un faible besoin de sommeil pour être opérationnelle, j'arrivais donc en relativement bon état à Port Angeles. Mon chauffeur m'attendait avec un sourire ultra brite collé aux lèvres.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Jake m'emporta dans un câlin dont lui seul avait le secret, du genre à vous étouffer et à vous casser deux ou trois côtes au passage. A force de gigoter, il se résigna à me lâcher pour s'emparer de ma valise.

- Waouh, tu sais que le but, c'est que j'arrive vivante chez Charlie, t'es au courant ? _Dis-je en giflant son bras._

- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, beauté, t'adore ça ! _Riposta-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif._

- Pervers !

- Grincheuse !

- Vous comptez monter dans cette bagnole, ou vous allez rester là toute la journée à vous chamailler. _Lança Leah, en passant la tête par la vitre passager._

- Hello ma belle, comment tu vas ? Cet énergumène ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais ! _Râlai-je en adressant un regard noir au principal intéressé._

- Bon allez les filles, assez creusé ma tombe, en voiture !

C'est en riant que nous grimpâmes dans le 4X4 de Jacob, pour nous rendre aux festivités de la Push. Très vite, je m'assoupis sur la banquette arrière, si bien que je ne vis pas passer le trajet.

Les cahots familiers du chemin qui menait à la réserve me réveillèrent. J'eus à peine le temps de démêler mes cheveux avec mes doigts, et de les arranger en un chignon négligé, que nous nous garions devant la maison de Billy Black, lequel se tenait déjà sur le perron.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes, fiston ? Une jeune visage pâle et une squaw ? _Nous salua-t-il en riant._

- Ouais, Pa'. Que veux-tu que je te dise, aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme ravageur !

Il nous suffit d'un regard échangé avec Leah, pour nous comprendre.

Aussitôt, nous nous jetâmes toutes deux sur Jacob, le faisant lourdement chuter sur le sol. Pendant que mon amie plaquait efficacement son petit-ami, j'entrepris de le chatouiller énergiquement.

- Quand vous en aurez fini avec ce fanfaron, qui me sert de fils, j'espère que vous viendrez tout de même embrasser le vieil homme que je suis.

Lorsque Jacob commença à haleter en criant grâce, Leah et moi consentîmes à le relâcher, non sans fêter notre victoire en nous tapant dans la main, avant de nous précipiter vers Billy. C'était assez drôle de voir à quel point nous rajeunissions tous, lorsque nous étions rassemblés. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver 10 ans en arrière.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je pris le temps de prendre une douche bienfaitrice, avant de revêtir une tenue plus décontractée.

Tous les quatre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Sue, en bavardant tranquillement, principalement de ma vie à Seattle, de la nouvelle concession que Jake souhaitait ouvrir et de mon voyage à New-York.

En arrivant sur le seuil, nous fûmes accueillis par des éclats de voix. Leah entra la première et je lui emboitai le pas. Mon père était assis au salon avec Sam et Seth, à regarder la défaite des Détroit Lions contre les New England Patriots, en insultant la télé, les joueurs, les entraîneurs, le staff, les arbitres et même le public… tout le monde y passait…

Malgré un raclement de gorge peu subtile, Billy ne parvint pas à attirer leur attention.

- Charlie Swan, tu voudrais bien daigner tourner la tête, espèce de vieux débris ? _Grogna l'indien._

- Humm, quoi ? _Grommela mon père en s'exécutant. _

Il fallut quelques secondes à Charlie pour réaliser que j'étais dans la pièce et je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de sa mine étonnée.

- Bon sang Bell's, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Quel accueil Papa ! _Rigolai-je._

- Viens par ici, ma puce. _Rétorqua-t-il en se levant pour me serrer contre lui._

Charlie n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais cette simple étreinte me prouvait que j'avais fait le bon choix en décidant de venir fêter Thanksgiving avec lui.

Attirées par la conversation, Sue et Emily firent leur apparition et vinrent nous dire bonjour. Après avoir échangé les civilités d'usage, je retournais avec les filles en cuisine, tandis que les hommes restaient dans le living-room.

Sue me délégua quelques tâches, sachant pertinemment que Leah n'avait pas hérité de ses talents culinaires. Elle était une véritable catastrophe dès qu'elle approchait d'une casserole. Toutefois elle n'avait pas son pareil pour décapsuler une bière, stigmates de ses années passées derrière le bar du restaurant de ses parents.

Elle me tendit une bouteille fraîche dont nous entrechoquâmes les goulots. Ce bruit fit s'élever les voix du salon.

- Hey, bébé, tu pourrais m'en emmener une ? _Hurla Jake, depuis le canapé._

- Et un paquet de chips ? _Renchérit-Seth._

- Et, « s'il vous plaît », ça vous écorcherait la bouche. _Vociféra Leah. _Depuis quand vous avez les pieds coulés dans le béton, tous les deux. Si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à bouger vos culs et vous déplacer jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas votre bonne ! Compris les duettistes !

Seuls des bougonnements étouffés lui répondirent et d'un pas traînant, Jacob vint chercher de quoi tenir un siège. C'était toujours drôle de voir à quel point Jacob pouvait prendre des airs de petit garçon contrit, lorsque Leah se mettait en rogne. Malgré son mètre 90 et sa montagne de muscle, il filait droit.

- Les garçons ne vous gavez pas trop, nous allons bientôt passez à table. _Rappela Sue, sur un ton maternel, dont elle seule avait le secret._

Une fois terminé la purée de patates douces et la sauce aux canneberges, je prenais la place d'Emily pour préparer les tartes aux noix de pécan. La pauvre avait dû tout laisser en plan pour aller nourrir ses filles. Il fallait dire que ces deux là, comme les hommes de la Push avaient un sacré appétit…

Lorsque nous fûmes tous attablés, la salle à manger des Clearwater me parut soudainement bien petite, mais tellement chaleureuse et pleine de vie. Tout le monde se passait les plats, les blagues fusaient, les bavardages allaient bon train. C'était un sentiment étrange, que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis des années, la sensation d'être en famille, à la maison. C'est quelque chose que j'avais appris à oublier à New-York. Même si je passais beaucoup de temps chez les Volturi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie en famille au milieu d'eux. Ils formaient un clan soudé, que rien ne pouvait pénétrer. Alors que dans cette pièce, entourée de ce groupe, j'étais parmi les membres de ma famille, le plus curieux c'est qu'exception faite de Charlie, je n'avais de lien de parenté avec aucun d'entre eux.

Le repas s'éternisa et nous ne sortîmes de table peu avant 16 heures. Quil, Embry, Jared et Paul nous avaient rejoints pour le dessert et le café, avant la sacrosainte partie de football.

Nous avions fait des équipes assez équilibrées. D'un coté les Swan et les Uley, avec Jared et Paul en renfort. Et de l'autre Les Black, les Clearwater, ainsi que Quil et Embry. Sue nous servait d'arbitre, tout en gardant un œil sur Lucy et Molly qui dormaient paisiblement dans leur landau, emmitouflées dans la couverture qu'elle leur avait tricotée.

La partie se prolongea, personne n'arrivant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit nous entoure et nous pousse à rentrer au chaud.

De retour en cuisine, nous confectionnâmes des sandwichs avec les restes de dinde, quelques feuilles de salade, deux trois rondelles de tomates et une bonne dose de moutarde.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la soirée que je revins chez Charlie. Mon père restait dormir chez Sue et bien que cette dernière m'ait proposé de rester chez elle, j'avais envie de retrouver un peu de calme après l'agitation de cette journée. En plus, j'étais totalement épuisée et j'espérais bien profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée le lendemain.

Ce n'est que vers 11 heures que j'émergeais enfin. Après une douche rapide et une dose minimum de café dans le sang, j'avais enfilé mon jean brut, un débardeur, un pull blanc et les baskets achetées à Toronto. J'attrapais les clefs de la voiture de Sue, qu'elle avait eu la gentillesse de me prêter la veille, pour que je puisse rentrer et filais vers la réserve.

En roulant, je m'étonnais comme toujours de l'intensité du vert ambiant. A cause de l'humidité persistante de ce coin des Etats-Unis, chaque chose prenait inévitablement une teinte verdâtre, le sol, les troncs d'arbres, les câbles électriques, les toits des habitations, même la vieille golf de Jacob, toujours parquée près du hangar de Billy… Cela donnait une atmosphère un peu lugubre à la forêt environnante, mais quand un rayon de soleil l'éclairait et que le brouillard daignait se lever, elle s'animait et se parait de couleurs chatoyantes, laissant apparaître une multitude de nuances de vert, imperceptibles jusqu'alors.

Après un déjeuner rapide, Charlie et Billy s'étaient mis en route pour une de leur sempiternelle partie de pêche. De leur côté Leah et Jake roucoulaient sur le canapé et Sue était partie donner un coup de main à Seth au restaurant. Me retrouvant seule, je m'étais naturellement dirigée vers la plage, mon fidèle Ipod vissé dans les oreilles et les accents mélancoliques de Kate Havnevik (*), résonnant en moi.

J'avais passé de longues heures à traîner mes guêtres sur cette étendue sableuse, seule ou avec la bande, lorsque j'avais emménagé chez mon père, à l'adolescence. Cet endroit était propice à la réflexion et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je repensais à New-York, aux paroles d'Alec, aux risques que Bree allait bientôt prendre pour faire tomber les Volturi, et surtout au silence radio imposé par Edward, que je ne m'expliquais pas.

La partie la plus rationnelle de mon cerveau m'interdisait de paniquer, en songeant qu'Edward aurait pu se laisser envahir par ses vieux démons. Je voulais croire en lui et en nous, en notre amour. Il avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Il m'avait dit toutes ces choses tellement touchantes et adorables, qui me faisaient fondre. Grâce à lui, mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais, je me sentais vivante. J'étais heureuse comme rarement je l'avais été dans ma vie, si ce n'est peut-être avant le divorce de mes parents, quand je croyais encore aux contes de fées. Pourtant le doute était présent et me rongeais de l'intérieur, comme une bête tapie dans l'ombre, qui attend l'instant propice pour vous sauter dessus et vous dévorer vivant.

La vision atroce d'Edward avec une autre femme fut alors remplacée par une pire encore. Tout à coup, comme un flash j'envisageais une hypothèse qui ne m'avait pas encore effleurée. Je dus réprimer le flux de bile qui me brûla instantanément ma gorge.

Mon dieu, si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Edward. Peut-être était-il souffrant, ou avait-il eu un accident ? Je n'avais pas une seconde considéré qu'il pouvait ne pas être en état de me répondre.

M'asseyant sur une vieille souche blanchie par le sel, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration. Le portrait d'Edward allongé sur un lit d'hôpital suffisait à me rendre physiquement malade.

Pour ne pas me mettre à hurler comme une perdue, je me concentrais un moment. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit de grave à Edward, j'aurais forcément été prévenue par quelqu'un du cabinet. Après tout même s'ils ne savaient pas pour nous deux, j'étais bien plus qu'une simple collègue de travail, au cours des derniers mois, nous étions devenus des amis. A moitié rassurée, je me relevais, pour reprendre ma promenade et chasser tant bien que mal ces idées noires, me focalisant sur la manière dont le vent frais balayait mon visage, en faisant tournoyer mes cheveux. Les embruns chargés d'iode purifiaient l'atmosphère, j'espérais qu'ils parviendraient à en faire de même avec mon âme torturée.

Malgré la distance qui me séparait de la forêt, une odeur de pin persistante me parvenait. C'était bizarrement relaxant, en dépit du froid et de l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber. Dire que pendant des années, j'avais haï Forks, lorsque j'y venais en vacances l'été. Je trouvais ça horrible d'être forcée de venir m'y enterrer alors que la chaleur de Phoenix que j'affectionnais tant était à son maximum. Dans l'état de Washington, la température dépassait rarement les 25°C, en plein mois d'août. Tout avait changé, lorsque j'étais venue habiter avec Charlie. J'avais appris à mieux connaître les gars de la Push et nous étions devenus amis. C'était la première fois que la gamine surdouée que j'étais, faisait partie d'une bande, que j'avais de vrais amis sur qui je pouvais compter. Sam avait prit soin de moi lorsque pour mes 16 ans j'avais abusé des bières gracieusement offertes par Paul. C'est Jake qui m'avait refilé le virus de la moto et qui m'avait initiée à la conduite de ces merveilleux bolides. Avec Emily et Leah, j'avais appris à me maquiller et à arranger les cheveux, histoire de paraître plus âgée, lorsque j'enterais à la fac…

Le soir venu Charlie rentra avec moi, à la maison. Histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Nous avions dîné d'une pizza avant de nous installer devant une vieille rediffusion de l'Inspecteur Harry, dans un silence confortable.

Alors que le générique déroulait et que je m'apprêtais à monter me coucher, mon père m'arrêta.

- Bell's, est-ce qu'on peut bavarder cinq minutes ? _M'interrogea-t-il._

Mon intérêt fut immédiatement piqué, compte tenu de l'air gêné qu'arborait Charlie.

- Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- D'une hypothèse… _Commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre._

- Mais encore ?

- Disons que j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur…

- Oui… _Le relançai-je._

- Que dirais-tu si j'envisageai de me remarier ?

Après quelques instants passés à torturer mon père, en gardant le silence, je m'assis à ses côtés. C'était tellement drôle de le voir aussi gêné.

- D'un point de vue purement hypothétique, je te dirais que ça dépend de qui tu envisages d'épouser. _Expliquai-je en gardant mon sérieux le mieux possible._ Bien évidemment, ça serait différent s'il s'agissait de Sue…

- Ah, oui… _Répliqua-t-il perplexe, en fixant mon visage impassible._

- C'est évident. Dans ce cas là, je te dirais de foncer. C'est une femme géniale.

- Sérieusement Bell's, ça ne te pose pas de problème.

- Aucun ! Renée a trouvé le bonheur avec Phil et je veux que toi aussi tu sois heureux. Tu le mérites, Papa. Tu as été seul trop longtemps.

- Merci ma Puce._ Ajouta-t-il en embrassant mon front. _Et toi ? Il n'y a personne dans ta vie ? C'est vraiment fini avec Alec ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment terminé.

- Tu as pourtant l'air… bien…

- Je le suis. Ce déménagement à Seattle, c'était une bonne chose.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Bonne nuit Papa.

- Bonne nuit chérie, à demain.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous retrouvâmes autour d'une tasse de café, Charlie se préparant à aller travailler et moi à aller courir. Je n'avais pas fait de sport depuis le week-end dernier et j'avais un trop-plein d'énergie à brûler.

Après un footing et une séance de boxe dans le garage, j'avais été prendre une douche salvatrice. L'après-midi avait été relativement calme. J'avais traité plusieurs messages en attente dans ma boîte email et rédigé une consultation, pour un client, au sujet de la mise en place d'une représentation syndicale, dans son entreprise.

Ce n'est que vers 17h30 que j'étais montée me changer. Nous avions rendez-vous avec toute la bande dans le restaurant de Seth, pour un dernier dîner, avant que chacun reprenne le chemin du travail, après ce week-end férié.

Dimanche, Sam et Emily étaient passés me récupérer. Ils avaient bien voulu me ramener avec eux à Seattle. Emily s'était installée à l'arrière avec ses filles. Elle les couvait avec l'instinct d'une louve. Ça se voyait au regard protecteur avec lequel elle les surveillait alors qu'elles dormaient.

Sam et moi, discutions vaguement et écoutant la radio, tout en plaisantant à propos du bon vieux temps. Une fois arrivés chez moi, il m'aida à sortir mes bagages du coffre et me raccompagna à la porte. Je comprenais son subterfuge, il s'inquiétait pour moi et voulait savoir comment se déroulait l'enquête. Du mieux que je le pouvais, j'essayais de le rassurer, tout en disant le moins possible.

Il retourna à sa voiture, retrouver ses femmes, non sans m'avoir serré dans ses bras et répété quelques mises en garde avant. Toujours son côté grand frère, qui ressortait…

Je déposais ma valise dans le vestibule, après avoir ôté ma veste. Ça faisait tout de même du bien d'être de retour chez soi. J'enlevais mes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise, puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé.

De retour au salon, je vis mon répondeur clignoter et soudainement, une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac, tandis que j'appuyais sur le bouton.

_« Bella, c'est Edward. Je suis désolé… »_

* * *

(*) Timeless

Lien Youtube : com/watch?v=PNmAOJrp-wo

* * *

**Bon là je me doute que beaucoup ont envie de m'arracher la tête, à la fin de leur lecture, non ?**

**C'était un chapitre assez introspectif, centré sur Bella, mais je vous rassure au prochain chapitre vous retrouverez enfin Edward et vous saurez tout sur les raisons de son silence !**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous très bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres.**

**PS : Si vous êtes en manque de lecture, je vous invite à aller voir la fic écrite par Idiot-lamb : « Ne pas oublier ses leçons ». C'est sombre et torturé mais très prenant et je ne dis pas ça, parce que je joue les bêta pour l'adorable Joanna. Bises ma belle !**

**PPS : Comme une bonne chose n'arrive jamais seule, j'ai terminé le prochain chapitre « D'amour, cuisine et plus si affinités… ». Il devrait être publié ce week-end, pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Soulagement

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Encore une fois mille excuses pour cette longue absence. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte et merci à ceux et à celles qui ont le courage de continuer à suivre les aventures de Bella et Edward.**

**Exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 31, ce ne sera pas le cas pour celui-ci.**

**Une mention spéciale à So, Audrey et Lyra qui m'ont consacré du temps et ont corrigé ce chapitre.**

**Je vous avais quittés sur un mystère : Où est-ce qu'Edward a bien pu passer ? et surtout pourquoi est-il désolé ?**

**Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui posteront une review et qui le souhaite, ils auront un teaser du prochain chapitre, dès qu'il sera corrigé. Je précise que je ne peux répondre que si vous êtes inscrits sur FF.**

**Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32 : Soulagement**

**BPOV**

_« Bella, c'est Edward. Je suis désolé… »_

Les mots me vrillèrent les entrailles à l'instant même où je les entendis. Heureusement, la suite me rasséréna.

_« … de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt. Ici ça a été de la folie, Alice n'a pas arrêté d'être sur mon dos, une vraie plaie. Elle a même décrété un week-end sans portable, après m'avoir confisqué le mien, soi-disant pour qu'on se retrouve en famille… Blablabla… Bref, j'ai dû l'éteindre, pour l'empêcher de fouiner dedans. Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que tu me manquais ? Oh, et j'espère que tu vas bien et qu'à New-York tout s'est bien passé… Je… j'aurais adoré passer te voir mais je dois me rendre à Portland pour une réunion, lundi matin de bonne heure. Du coup, je pars ce soir et je rentrerai demain dans l'après-midi. Je meurs d'envie d'entendre ta voix, autrement que sur un répondeur, mais je crois que ça va encore devoir attendre. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir te téléphoner ce soir car mon client m'a invité chez lui et on va certainement finir très tard. Pour me faire pardonner, j'espère que tu accepteras de dîner demain soir chez moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être avec toi seule à seul… Je t'aime… »_

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres. Edward allait bien, nous allions bien. C'était suffisant à mon bonheur, pour le moment.

Ma soirée se déroula calmement, un bain moussant, une musique douce, un verre de vin rouge et un bon roman policier. Je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, à 22 heures.

En débarquant au cabinet lundi matin, je fus immédiatement assaillie par une Alice survoltée qui me poussa presque jusqu'à mon bureau, pour nous enfermer à l'intérieur.

- Je le savais Bella !

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Edward, idiote, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ! J'ai profité du week-end de Thanksgiving chez mes parents pour mener ma petite enquête. _Déclara-t-elle avec une mine, mi triomphante, mi agacée, qui me faisait craindre le pire._

- Alice tu devrais arrêter de faire cette moue, ça te ride le front et là tu ressembles plus à Miss Marple, qu'à Veronica Mars. _Raillai-je, en me préparant au pire. _C'est pas très sexy !

- Vilaine, c'est pas sympa de se moquer des copines ! Bon, où j'en étais… Ah oui, Edward, il y a bien une femme dans sa vie, j'en suis certaine. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque j'ai réquisitionné son téléphone. C'était tordant. Il a tout essayé pour le récupérer mais tu me connais, j'ai tenu bon.

Je me mordais la langue pour me retenir de lui hurler dessus, alors qu'elle continuait son petit récit, **en** (à supprimer ?) suintant la fierté. J'adorais Alice et son caractère foldingue mais là, j'avais simplement envie de lui arracher la tête, pour m'avoir torturée en m'empêchant de discuter avec mon petit-ami.

Jasper sauva sans le savoir sa fiancée de mes pensées meurtrières en l'appelant depuis le hall, me permettant ainsi de me mettre au travail dans un calme relatif. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ma messagerie m'indiqua que j'avais une invitation à déjeuner en provenance d'Alice, Rosalie était également dans la boucle.

Encore un midi passé à gloser sur la vie amoureuse d'Edward et sa petite-amie secrète, songeai-je, en lisant le message… Encore un supplice pour moi en perspective. J'en venais à me demander si Alice n'était pas au courant pour Edward et moi, et qu'elle prenait ainsi un malin plaisir à nous tourmenter.

A mon plus grand soulagement, la matinée se passa ensuite sans autre intervention intempestive d'Alice. Et je pus enfin plancher tranquillement sur la remise à jour d'un Employee handbook (*), pour l'un de mes clients habituels.

Contrairement à mes prévisions, Alice ne se focalisa pas totalement sur Edward, bien qu'il fût grandement question de lui dans nos conversations. Je réussis tout de même à orienter nos bavardages sur Rose et sa grossesse. Elle avait son premier rendez-vous chez le gynéco cette semaine et angoissait un peu. Chez les Cullen, tout le monde avait été ravi de la nouvelle. Les filles avaient déjà commencé à parler de la décoration de la future chambre du nourrisson avec Esmé. Alice avait bien failli me sortir son carnet à dessin avec les premiers échantillons de papier et de tissu, mais hélas pour elle, il était resté à l'accueil du cabinet.

Cette sortie entre filles avait au moins eu le mérite de m'expliquer le silence radio d'Edward depuis mercredi. Au dernier moment, sur les bons conseils d'Alice, toute la famille Cullen avait décidé de partir dans le chalet de Carlisle et d'Esmé situé sur les bords du Lac Sammamish (**), pour ce week-end prolongé. Ce lutin démoniaque avait poussé le vice jusqu'à prétexter qu'en raison de la mauvaise réception des portables, il était de bon ton de couper toute communication vers l'extérieur, afin de resserrer les liens de la famille… Comme s'ils en avaient besoin…

Au moins, je ne pouvais pas reprocher à Alice d'être malhonnête, puisqu'elle avait admis devant Rose et moi, avoir fait ça pour pouvoir fureter à loisir dans le téléphone portable de son frère. Malheureusement pour elle, Edward s'était avéré plus malin en éteignant l'appareil avant de le lui remettre. Le pouvoir de persuasion contenu dans un aussi petit corps confinait au surnaturel, selon moi.

Moralité, Alice étant frustrée, elle avait gardé en otage le téléphone de son frère, en guise de représailles, puisqu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il voyait régulièrement une femme. Si cela ne risquait pas de me faire démasquer, j'aurais souri à la volonté qu'Edward avait déployée pour échapper aux lubies de sa sœur. Finalement, lorsqu'elle avait consenti à lui restituer son bien dimanche après déjeuner, il avait découvert qu'un client avait besoin de lui d'urgence, d'où son départ précipité pour Portland, quelques heures plus tard. Après ce week-end passé sur des charbons ardents, Alice était toujours aussi déterminée à découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse petite-amie… moi en l'occurrence… Tanya était encore en tête de liste des prétendantes. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir insultée ou soulagée de sa supposition. Alice avait également évoqué une juriste travaillant pour l'un des clients d'Edward ainsi qu'une assistante du procureur, avec qui, il avait été à la fac.

Tandis que nous regagnions toutes trois le cabinet, Alice continuait à divaguer sur ses plans pour découvrir avec qui Edward sortait. Alors que je faisais semblant de l'écouter, je surveillais discrètement Rosalie, qui marchait à mes côtés. Je lui avais trouvé l'air étonnamment songeur, durant le repas. Même si Rose n'était pas d'un naturel expansif, elle n'était pas une personne effacée. Rosalie Hale faisait partie de ces femmes que l'on remarque lorsqu'elles entrent dans une pièce, leurs seules présences emplissant totalement l'air autour d'elles.

De retour, dans mon bureau, j'avais passé quelques coups de fil importants avant de recevoir un mail d'Edward qui m'indiquait qu'il arriverait plus tard que prévu, sa réunion s'étant finie en retard. Il m'avait offert de reporter mais j'avais décliné. Sans vouloir le reconnaître devant Edward, je ressentais le même besoin irrépressible de le voir, que lui. Quasiment une semaine passée loin de ses bras, c'était définitivement trop. Nous avions donc convenu que je le retrouverais directement chez lui, puisqu'à présent j'avais le double de ses clefs.

Alors que je mémorisais l'exposé des faits que j'avais rédigé pour mon audience du lendemain, Rosalie déboula comme une furie dans mon bureau. Elle semblait frappée d'un regain d'énergie, à des kilomètres de la placidité qu'elle avait affichée pendant le déjeuner … A croire qu'Alice déteignait sur elle.

- Ah, je vais devenir folle ! _Lâcha-t-elle, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qui me faisait face._

- Ravie de te revoir, Rose. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? _Souris-je en levant la tête._

_- _Mouais, excuse-moi. Salut. _Souffla-t-elle._

L'image que j'avais devant moi était à mille lieues de la Rosalie Hale que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Elle était légèrement échevelée, ses traits étaient un peu tirés… Son expression était à la fois fatiguée et énervée, teintée de colère aussi.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je viens te demander asile ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Alors que je la regardais d'un air perplexe, elle développa :

- Il y a un couple en train de rejouer la Guerre des Roses dans mon bureau. _Grogna-t-elle._

- Et ?

- Et alors, j''hésite entre hurler et m'arracher les cheveux ou fondre en larmes et appeler ma mère. S'ils ne s'entretuent pas eux-mêmes, je te jure que je vais les achever de mes propres mains et ça dans moins de deux minutes, si je reste dans la même pièce qu'eux.

J'étouffais un ricanement, elle avait franchement l'air sérieuse.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais l'habitude de gérer les couples qui s'écharpent ? _La questionnai-je._

- Ouais, je sais. Je ne me reconnais pas, Bella, les hormones me rendent cinglée ! Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose. Ça me fout la trouille.

- Mon expérience est assez limitée dans ce domaine. _Avouai-je. _A part Angela, je n'ai jamais vraiment fréquenté de femmes enceintes. Et encore, nous étions chacune à un bout du pays.

- Misère !

Pour dire vrai, j'étais étonnée et aussi assez contente, de voir que Rose venait vers moi pour discuter, alors qu'Alice était présente aujourd'hui. De sa part, c'était un vrai signe de confiance que j'appréciais.

- Bon, je te propose quelque chose. _Commençai-je, tandis qu'elle posait sur moi un regard empreint d'espoir. _Il est presque 18 heures, que dirais-tu de rentrer chez toi et de me laisser gérer Monsieur et Madame…

- Thompson… _Grimaça-t-elle._

- Monsieur et Madame Thompson… _Repris-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil. _Tu me briefes rapidement sur leur dossier, on y va toutes les deux, tu prétextes une urgence et ensuite, je fais un point avec eux, en essayant de les calmer, avant de les mettre dehors avec un nouveau rendez-vous, de préférence, plus tôt dans la journée.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Si je te le propose ! _Lui confirmai-je._

- Merci, merci, merci… Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Comme convenu avec Rose, j'étais revenue avec elle pour rencontrer les Thompson. Je pouvais facilement comprendre son craquage, quelques instants auparavant. Ces deux là braillaient l'un sur l'autre pour un oui ou pour un non, me prenant à témoin au passage. J'avais envie de leur proposer de venir faire un tour avec moi sur un ring de boxe pour régler leur différend.

Ils paraissaient prêts à s'étriper pour le moindre bibelot qui meublait leur maison. Pathétique… Je remerciais Dieu, au passage, en apprenant que ces deux horribles individus n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir une progéniture ensemble. Ce qui semblait s'en rapprocher le plus à leurs yeux était une collection de timbres héritée du grand-père paternel de Monsieur Thompson, qui avait soi-disant une valeur sentimentale et que Madame prenait plaisir à revendiquer.

En sortant du bureau de Rosalie, qui avait fui le champ de bataille une bonne heure avant, pour escorter les Thompson jusqu'à la porte et être certaine qu'ils débarrassent les lieux vivants, je bénissais mon job… Certes, j'étais habituée à traiter des conflits en tout genre, mais les débats en droit du travail étaient, généralement, un peu moins enflammés et rarement ponctués de menaces de mort.

Malgré l'heure tardive, j'arrivais chez Edward la première. Il semblait que sa réunion se soit éternisée plus que de raison. Il était plus de 20 heures lorsque j'avais quitté le cabinet et mon portable restait désespérément muet, depuis son dernier mail.

En pénétrant dans le loft, j'éprouvais une curieuse sensation. Pour la première fois, je me servais du trousseau de clefs qu'Edward m'avait donné la semaine précédente. C'était bizarre d'être ici sans lui. J'avais presque l'impression de violer son intimité.

Après avoir quitté mon manteau et mes escarpins, je m'étais attelée à la confection d'une salade de roquette et de bruschetta. S'il y avait bien une différence notable depuis que j'étais rentrée dans la vie d'Edward, sans parler de l'aspect monogame de notre relation, c'était au niveau du contenu de ses placards. Après notre premier tête à tête chez lui, il avait pris l'habitude de se faire livrer ses courses hebdomadairement, collant ainsi au rancart sa collection de menus venant de tous les restaurants livrant à domicile dans le quartier. Dans sa panoplie du petit-ami presque parfait, il venait même me demander mon avis concernant les produits frais que j'avais envie de manger. Toutefois, ce soir, je m'étais arrêtée faire quelques achats dans l'épicerie située au coin de la rue puisqu'il avait été absent depuis quelques jours.

Une fois que la préparation du dîner fut achevée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, décidant qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas du luxe. Pour moi, la journée avait également été épuisante, particulièrement après le dernier round avec les époux Thompson. J'avais passé quasiment tout l'après-midi à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'expliquer à douze jurés qu'un homme pouvait, tout comme une femme, être harcelé sexuellement. Pas des plus évident car le préjugé de la faible femme était encore bien ancré dans les mœurs, mais j'avais bon espoir d'obtenir gain de cause pour mon client le lendemain au tribunal.

En sortant de la douche, une tendre mélodie me parvint aux oreilles… Mon homme était rentré… Je résistais à l'envie de courir me blottir dans ses bras et me laissais porter par la musique, séchant et coiffant mes cheveux, hydratant ma peau et m'enroulant dans le peignoir d'Edward. J'inspirais l'odeur qui imprégnait le coton à plein poumons. Les effluves de son parfum me rendaient dingue. J'étais droguée à cet homme, complètement addict… Une fois prête, je jetais un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, satisfaite.

A pas de loup, je pénétrai dans le salon, ne souhaitant pas troubler la concentration de l'artiste. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, j'observais Edward, mon Edward. Tellement sérieux, tellement appliqué, enfermé dans sa bulle… Il était l'incarnation même de la beauté. Un mélange de virilité brute et de sensibilité exacerbée.

N'en pouvant plus, doucement, j'approchais de lui, jusqu'à ce que je me tienne juste dans son dos. Avec une extrême lenteur, pour ne pas le faire sursauter et troubler cet instant de perfection, j'effleurais ses épaules, faisant glisser mes paumes sur ses bras. Comme souvent, il avait roulé les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant ses muscles saillants. A mon contact, je le sentis soudain se détendre et s'abandonner. Il se pencha en arrière contre moi, tout en continuant à jouer. Sa tête reposait contre mon ventre, tandis que je resserrais imperceptiblement ma prise sur lui. Je remarquais qu'il avait les yeux clos. Sa capacité à jouer d'instinct m'étonnait toujours.

Perdue dans mes pensées et fascinée par le spectacle qu'il m'offrait, je sentis à peine que l'une de ses mains avait quitté le clavier pour entourer mon poignet et m'attirer à lui.

- Viens.

Un seul mot susurré et je me transformais en guimauve.

Alors que j'étais assise sur le banc, à ses côtés, je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule, m'abandonnant à mon tour, et je m'inclinai un peu plus, pour embrasser sa jugulaire exposée. Il poussa un soupir de contentement, avant de tourner son visage vers moi et de déposer un baiser tendre sur mon front, néanmoins, pas une seconde le morceau ne s'interrompit. Les dernières notes de Sonate n°3 de Chopin résonnèrent dans l'air. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Edward arrêta de jouer. Il se recula légèrement avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et respirant profondément, comme je l'avais fait moi-même dans la salle de bain.

- Tu m'as manquée. _Ronronna-t-il, contre ma peau. _Tellement que ça en était presque inhumain.

- Deviendrait-on sentimental, Monsieur Cullen ? _Plaisantai-je._

- Ose dire que ça n'a pas été dur pour toi aussi !

- Non, je ne le dirai pas. Ça serait mentir. _Répondis-je, parce que c'était la pure vérité._

Il m'avait manqué horriblement, à un point tel que j'avais échafaudé les scénarios les plus ridicules.

Nous restâmes ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre sans plus parler, pendant un long moment. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, sa seule présence, à ce moment, suffisait à remplir mon existence et à me rendre heureuse. C'était un bonheur simple mais absolu, parfait, comme peu de gens ont la chance de l'expérimenter un jour.

Puis après de longues minutes, le quotidien nous rattrapa, le gargouillis d'un ventre. Etait-ce le sien ? Etait-ce le mien ? Je ne le saurais dire et je m'en moquais.

- Si on allait dîner ?

- Avec joie, Monsieur Cullen.

**EPOV**

Alors que je suivais Bella vers la cuisine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher. Son absence ces derniers jours m'avait suffisamment torturé. Tandis qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre les assiettes, je ne pus empêcher mes mains de glisser sur sa taille, la soulevant légèrement et m'assurant de sa stabilité.

Mes doigts voyagèrent ensuite jusqu'à sa nuque me permettant de redécouvrir le velouté de sa peau. J'étais désespéré de sentir sa douceur contre mon épiderme, mais en même temps je refusais de me laisser aller pour l'instant. Je voulais encore faire monter l'excitation, jusqu'à la rendre insupportable.

Bella se retourna dans mes bras pour m'embrasser avidement, se pressant contre mon érection croissante. Elle en profita pour défaire ma cravate que j'avais simplement desserrée, en même temps que j'avais ôté ma veste de costume et la jeta sur le dessus du piano.

- Serait-on impatiente, Mademoiselle ? _La taquinai-je en la maintenant fermement contre le comptoir._

- Pas plus que vous Monsieur Cullen. _Répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard provoquant, qui se répercuta immédiatement dans mon vit._

J'adorais quand elle me donnait du Monsieur Cullen, cela attisait l'aspect le plus dominateur de ma personnalité, même si dans nos ébats, Bella était loin de jouer les soumises. Elle aussi aimait le contrôle et quand elle prenait le pouvoir, c'était annonciateur d'une explosion des sens pour tous les deux.

Je m'apprêtais à sauter l'étape repas pour arriver directement au dessert quand Bella posa ses deux mains sur mon torse, pour m'écarter d'elle, me laissant confus, et très, très excité. Elle me contourna feignant à merveille l'indifférence, tout en rajustant le nœud de son, enfin plutôt de mon, peignoir. L'univers entier se liguait contre moi, le ding de la minuterie du four faisant partie du complot, il avait choisi de retentir maintenant, fournissant à Bella le prétexte idéal pour s'éloigner de moi.

- Tu pourrais sortir le saladier du frigo. _Me commanda-t-elle en ouvrant l'engin de malheur._

- Comme tu veux. _Marmonnai-je en la voyant poser un plat sur le bar contenant quatre délicieuses tartines. _

- Serait-on frustré, Monsieur Cullen ? _Badina-t-elle, en plaçant la vaisselle sur un plateau._

Frustré ! Voilà l'euphémisme du siècle. Dire que cinq minutes avant j'imaginais attendre avant de la posséder. Elle jouait à me rendre barjo et ça marchait du feu de Dieu. J'envisageais une seconde de la basculer sur mon épaule avant d'aller l'attacher à mon lit pour les prochaines heures, laissant parler l'homme de Néandertal en moi, mais me ravisais.

Après tout si elle voulait s'amuser, je n'allais pas être celui qui lui gâcherait son plaisir. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Ce que je ressentais pour elle, allait bien au-delà de la simple attirance physique, au contraire de ce que j'avais éprouvé avec toutes les autres femmes qui avaient émaillé ma vie. Chez Bella, tout me charmait et me désarmait, son intelligence, son naturel, sa force, sa douceur, sa vision si particulière des choses jusqu'à sa façon de toujours chercher à avoir le dernier mot, comme à l'instant. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être à part, trouvait une résonance particulière en moi. Je la voulais sans concession.

En pilotage automatique, je la suivis au salon, portant le plateau télé qu'elle nous avait concocté. Sans me jeter un regard, elle mit un vieil album de Miles Davis en fond sonore, avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi, sur le sofa, repliant ses jambes sous elle.

L'ambiance avait changé, mais n'en était pas moins agréable. C'était étrangement relaxant de nous retrouver dans cette sorte de routine. Nous étions tous les deux en attente, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Nous nous étions racontés nos week-ends respectifs, nos voyages d'affaires et notre journée, riant notamment des dernières extravagances d'Alice. A la fin du repas, l'atmosphère se chargea encore, je pouvais de nouveau voir l'éclat de la passion réchauffer les prunelles de ma belle.

D'un mouvement ample, Bella passa sa jambe droite par-dessus moi, s'installant à califourchon sur mes genoux, écrasant son corps chaud contre le mien. Ses mains libres se nouèrent autour de ma nuque, grattant la base de mon crâne. Mécaniquement, mes paumes se cramponnèrent à sa taille, cherchant à dégager les pans du vêtement, qui cachaient ses formes de déesse. Faisant tomber le tissu de ses épaules, mes doigts dessinèrent la houle de ses seins, qui pointaient fièrement vers moi.

La tension sexuelle augmentait entre nous de seconde en seconde. Prise de frénésie, Bella commença à déboutonner ma chemise, puis trouvant que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite, elle l'arracha carrément. Ses gestes trahissaient son excitation. Elle caressa mes pectoraux me tirant des râles appréciateurs.

Enroulant mes phalanges dans ses boucles, je la penchais en arrière afin d'accéder à sa poitrine. Me délectant de la moindre parcelle de ses chairs exposées, je goûtais et regoûtais la saveur suave de sa peau, titillant ses mamelons, grisé par les gémissements qui jaillissaient de sa gorge. Son pouls, qui battait la chamade, constituait pour moi le plus envoûtant des tempos.

Malgré sa position, Bella parvint à ouvrir mon pantalon, je l'aidais à libérer mon sexe pulsant de son carcan. Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'elle était déjà trempée et prête à m'accueillir. Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, je plongeais en elle, appréciant la manière dont chaque courbe de son corps s'adaptait parfaitement aux lignes plus dures du mien, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. En cet instant fugace, une certitude absolue me frappa, Bella et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

C'était une excellente idée que nous avions eu de faire ces tests sanguins. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de la sentir autour de moi, sans cette fichue barrière de latex.

Guidant son visage vers le mien, je savourais ses lèvres pleines et délicates, alors que ma brunette se tortillait dans mes bras.

Acquiesçant à ses suppliques, j'accélérais le rythme de mes assauts sur son corps pantelant, échauffant ses sens et les miens, comme jamais. Elle m'avait trop manqué… Ses cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses paupières à demi closes, elle ne luttait plus pour retenir la jouissance qui menaçait de la submerger.

Eperdue et haletante, elle baissait son bassin à ma rencontre, suivant chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'enfonçais toujours plus profondément en elle, la faisant se cambrer pour m'accueillir encore plus loin dans son antre brûlant, jusqu'à lui arracher un cri rauque, preuve de son désir culminant. Bella sombrait peu à peu dans les affres du plaisir, m'entraînant avec elle.

Une bouffée intense de chaleur me submergea au moment où elle hurla mon nom, lorsque l'orgasme la frappa. Des spasmes de volupté la secouèrent et se répercutèrent en moi. Le besoin de délivrance se fit alors impérieux, me faisant glisser à mon tour dans l'extase. Avec Bella dans mes bras, je touchais le paradis du doigt.

Nos respirations étaient laborieuses et nos fronts moites de sueur collés l'un à l'autre.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une autre douche. _Gloussa-t-elle. _Vous n'œuvrez pas pour la réduction de la consommation d'eau, Monsieur Cullen.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre cette douche ensemble, ça aiderait.

- J'approuve cette initiative. Suis-moi !

Ses iris sombres solidement rivés aux miens, elle se leva avant de détacher complètement le peignoir, ce qui la laissa totalement nue pour moi. D'un pas lent et maîtrisé, elle m'ignora pour entrer dans la salle de bain, me plantant là ahuri et encore nécessiteux.

C'est sa voix légèrement éraillée, qui me ramena à la réalité.

- Alors, Monsieur Cullen, on s'est perdu en route…

Soudainement regonflé à bloc, je bondis sur mes pieds et courus presque pour la rejoindre. Cette femme aurait probablement ma mort mais elle ne ressortirait de cette pièce qu'en criant grâce.

* * *

(*) Sorte de règlement intérieur sous forme de guide remis au salarié lors de son embauche, aux USA.

(**) Lac situé à l'est de Seattle.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre assez doux entre nos deux protagonistes, qui** **avaient besoin de calme pour se retrouver. Évidemment, ça risque de ne pas durer…**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez ****aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous très bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres.**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Le pot aux roses

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte et merci à ceux et à celles qui continuent de me suivre.**

**Un immense merci pour Lyra, Audrey et Lucinne ma super team de bêtas, qui ont œuvré à la correction de ce chapitre.**

**Dans un tout autre registre et avant de vous livrer le prochain chapitre, j'aimerai partager avec vous un profond malaise qui m'a frappé suite à la polémique créée sur FF ces dernières semaines, concernant à l'origine le faible niveau d'orthographe et de grammaire dans les fics.**

**Je ne reviendrais pas sur l'importance que la qualité de l'écriture revêt à mes yeux. En réalité, j'ai été choquée par certains commentaires, qui je dois l'avouer m'ont fait m'interroger sur l'intérêt même de continuer à publier des fics.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Après avoir lu les reviews laissées à « Les Malheurs de Sophie », j'ai l'impression que certaines lectrices s'attendaient à des histoires formatées, des quasi copier-coller de l'original ou alors des suites ?**

**Un message posté par Louna a particulièrement attiré mon attention. Je cite :**

_**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi **_**(réponse aux propos de Sophie)**_**. J'en profite aussi pour dire que je ne vois absolument pas l'utilité des fanfics all human, on pourrait remplacé les personnages Edward et Bella par Huguette et Raymond que le résultat ne serait pas différent. Certains auteurs ne se rappellent même pas qu'ils sont dans l'univers de Twilight. Certaines fics me font l'effet de fantasme ou de trucs bien pervers issue de l'esprit tordu de certaine personne. Ca me dégoûte. »**_

**Une histoire basée sur Twilight ne devrait-elle comporter que des vampires et des loups garous ? N'est-ce pas un peu réducteur ?**

**En tant qu'auteur, on laisse libre cours à notre imagination. Si mon histoire ne convient pas à certains ou certaines, qu'ils ou elles passent leur chemin, mais je n'aime pas les gens qui s'érigent en juges. J'avais aucune des reviews que j'ai reçu ne m'a autant offensé que les quelques lignes de Louna (sans parler des fautes d'orthographe****). J'ai la sensation que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici ne vaut strictement rien. Or, je me suis investie dans cette écriture.**

**Si j'écris des fics All Human, c'est parce que j'aurais aimé voir évoluer les personnages créer par Stephenie Meyer dans des univers différents. Dans les romans, je n'ai pas été séduite que par l'aspect surnaturel des protagonistes, loin de là, même ce qui m'a attiré, c'est plutôt le caractère des personnages et les relations entre qu'ils entretiennent entre eux : les liens entre les membres de la famille Cullen, la force des sentiments entre Edward et Bella…**

**Je serais réellement intéressée de savoir si beaucoup d'entre vous pensent de même.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Aussidagility : **Merci pour ta review et pour continuer d'être fidèle à cette fic !

**Frakade : **Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras de suivre cette fic.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33 : Le pot aux roses**

**BPOV**

Edward et moi avions fêté dignement nos retrouvailles… Trois fois… La nuit avait été courte, mais ça en valait la peine. De retour au bureau, le lendemain, nous avions remis nos masques, feignant l'indifférence, nous contentant de nous comporter en simples collègues. Mon emploi du temps de la semaine avait facilité les choses. J'avais passé les derniers jours au Tribunal, à disserter sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail. Mes arguments avaient fait mouche, puisque je m'étais retrouvée vendredi avec mon client, dans les locaux de notre adversaire, à négocier un arrangement.

L'ancien employeur de mon client avait fini par prendre conscience de l'impact négatif d'une condamnation judiciaire, sur l'opinion publique. Je m'étais laissée dire que ses avocats avaient visiblement eu recours au service d'un jury test et que celui-ci penchait largement en notre faveur.

Ils proposaient à Monsieur Donahue une promotion dans l'une des filiales du groupe au Japon, ainsi qu'une indemnisation de 500.000 $, en échange de l'abandon des poursuites. De plus la responsable du harcèlement avait quitté l'entreprise, avant l'ouverture du procès. Il s'agissait soi-disant d'une démission, mais nous n'étions pas dupes. Même si je n'en laissai rien paraître, je jubilais intérieurement. C'était plus que ce que mon client et moi escomptions en nous lançant dans cette procédure.

Bref, j'abordais le week-end dans une forme olympique. Lors de mon retour au bureau, j'avais célébré la bonne nouvelle avec mes associés, autour d'une coupe de champagne et Alice avait déjà prévu d'organiser une soirée, lorsque mon honoraire de résultat serait versé, après la signature de la transaction.

Comme tous les samedis matins, j'avais sacrifié à mon rituel, renonçant à me réveiller à côté d'Edward. J'avais enfilé mon pantalon de jogging, un tee-shirt et une veste de sport, avant de lacer mes baskets et de partir courir, dans Madison Park.

Finalement, j'avais renoncé à convaincre Edward de venir avec moi, préférant le laisser dormir paisiblement. Le voir allongé dans mon lit, le visage parfaitement détendu faisait ressortir le gamin qui sommeillait en lui, le rendant encore plus craquant.

Je verrouillai la porte avant de me diriger mes pas vers le parc. Comme à chaque fois, en cette saison, mes poumons me brûlèrent, durant les premiers mètres. Puis tout s'effaça. Seul comptait le rythme de mes foulées qui résonnaient sur le sol gelé par le froid hivernal. Je croisais des figures familières dont j'ignorais tout, mais c'était rassurant. Certains coureurs me saluaient d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire vague, auquel je répondais de la même manière. Dire que cela faisait à peine trois mois que j'avais emménagé… J'avais l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps.

En rentrant deux heures plus tard, je retrouvais mon petit-ami me tournant le dos, penché sur la cafetière. Edward était, comme toujours, outrageusement beau et sexy, même simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, dont il avait retroussé les manches dévoilant ses avant-bras musclés. Son pantalon moulait irrésistiblement ses fesses et tombait suffisamment bas sur ses hanches, pour me donner envie de le lui arracher immédiatement. Sa tignasse cuivrée était encore plus en un désordre qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'une nuit de baise mémorable… ce qui était le cas en fait, sauf qu'il était passé par l'étape douche entre-temps.

Un grommellement attira mon attention. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, ce qui m'étonnait vu l'heure matinale. Commençant à bien le connaître, je me doutais que l'appareil récalcitrant n'était pas la seule cause de son énervement actuel.

Alors que j'allais lui signaler ma présence, le bruit de son poing heurtant le marbre du comptoir me fit sursauter.

- Bordel !

Mon braillement le fit aussitôt obliquer vers moi. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Contrairement à l'habitude, ils n'étaient pas pétillants de malice, comme généralement ils l'étaient lorsqu'Edward me surprenait à le détailler sans vergogne.

- Tu es rentrée ?

- Comme tu peux le voir. _Répliquai-je en ne m'expliquant pas son ton glacial._

Tandis qu'il m'étudiait comme si mes traits recélaient les clefs d'un mystère intriguant, je sondais ma mémoire à la recherche du moindre élément pouvant justifier le revirement de son comportement.

La veille au soir, nous avions passé une excellente soirée. De retour chez moi, nous avions ouvert une bouteille de Merlot et grignoté tout en parlant de mon récent succès. Edward m'avait avoué qu'il était fier de moi. Dans sa bouche, ça valait tous les verdicts du monde. Ensuite, nous nous étions plongés dans un bain chaud et il avait terminé en me proposant un massage, offre que j'avais été incapable de décliner.

Rien qu'en fermant les paupières, je pouvais de nouveau entendre sa voix mélodieuse susurrer à mon oreille_ « __Détends-toi »__._ J'avais pris une profonde inspiration et m'étais laissée aller aux sensations qu'il me procurait. Ses mains étaient douces et puissantes à la fois. Il sentait chaque point de tension qui nouait mes omoplates et me faisait souffrir, les dissipant par de douces pressions exercées avec ses pouces. Ses doigts magiques avaient ensuite voyagé sur mon dos, pétrissant la chair tendre du bas de mes reins. Avec une parfaite symétrie, il avait remonté ses phalanges dessinant des mouvements circulaires sur mon épiderme, jusqu'à revenir à ma nuque, insistant sur cette zone.

Bien qu'étant athée, hier soir, j'aurai pu ériger un temple à la gloire de son toucher, si Edward ne m'avait pas autant épuisée. Ses compétences en la matière méritaient qu'on y voue un véritable culte.

Par conséquent, je ne voyais donc pas ce qui avait pu dégénérer à ce point pendant la nuit. C'est alors que je remarquai le bouquet de fleurs posées de l'autre côté du bar.

Edward nota l'objet qui avait piqué ma curiosité.

- On a livré ça pour toi, tout à l'heure. _Grimaça-t-il._

Je m'approchais de la cause du délit, anticipant l'origine du problème. Une carte trônait à gauche de la brassée de fuchsias blancs. Ma gorge se serra en la dépliant. Il était clair qu'Edward l'avait lue avant moi. Je lui en voulais, d'avoir fait ça et en même temps je pouvais comprendre ses raisons. La jalousie était un moteur puissant, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

_« Je ne cesse jamais de penser à toi. Avec tout mon amour Alec »_

Du présent, pas de futur ou de conditionnel… C'était du Alec tout craché, ça. Des convictions inébranlables et l'assurance de quelqu'un qui pense ne jamais avoir tort.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu boudes. _Lançai-je en jetant le papier à la poubelle, ne voulant pas accorder plus d'intérêt que nécessaire aux paroles d'Alec._

Je sentais le regard d'Edward dans mon dos, il scrutait chacune de mes actions.

- Si la situation était inversée, ose dire que tu ne serais pas irritée, toi aussi ?

- Là, n'est pas la question.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi la question alors ?

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Edward ? _Le défiai-je._

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance !

- On se fout d'Alec et de ce qu'il veut ou de ce qu'il imagine. C'est nous qui comptons dans l'histoire, et seulement nous. Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

- Ce qui me rend dingue, c'est de voir sa condescendance. Comme s'il se moquait qu'on soit ensemble.

Soudainement, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses iris verts.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit pour nous, n'est-ce pas.

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une interrogation, mais comme une accusation. Sa voix suintait le venin, je frissonnai sachant que j'en étais la cible.

- Edward… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Mon discours retentit misérablement à mes oreilles. Je me trouvais minable à l'instant précis et pourtant, je n'avais rien fait de mal, si ce n'était vouloir protéger Edward et notre relation. Même si je refusais de me l'avouer, je ne pouvais pas avoir une confiance totale en Alec et c'était exclu que je fasse courir le moindre risque à l'homme que j'aimais.

Néanmoins, je rageais contre ma propre stupidité. Maintenant, j'étais bien punie. Voilà où j'en étais à force d'essayer de ménager la chèvre et le chou.

- Je vais aller me laver et on rediscutera de ça ensuite. _Tentai-je pour gagner un peu de temps._

- Je ne serais peut-être pas là quand tu redescendras. _Me menaça-t-il._

- Non ! _Glapis-je malgré moi, en étouffant un sanglot. _Non, je t'en prie, reste.

Il était blessé par ma faute et je me détestais d'être celle qui occasionnait sa souffrance. Je me rapprochais jusqu'à sentir le feu de son courroux irradier de lui.

Je cherchais la meilleure manière de désamorcer la crise, sans révéler mon secret. J'optais pour l'honnêteté teintée d'humour.

- Tu dois me croire, Edward, Ex comme dans Ex-petit ami est une constante dans ma relation avec Alec, pas une variable. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça change et que lui et moi redevenions un couple un jour. _Enonçai-je le plus distinctement possible._

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai toujours été nul en maths. Constante, variable, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi, alors je vais te montrer ce qu'il en est… Te rappeler à qui tu appartiens, pour que tu n'oublies pas d'en parler à ton cher Alec, la prochaine fois que tu le croiseras.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il fondit sur moi, tel un aigle sur sa proie, les pupilles noircies comme jamais. Il agrippa mes hanches, pour me retourner avant de me pencher sur le plan de travail. Ne prenant pas la peine de nous dévêtir, il se borna à baisser nos pantalons respectifs et à écarter ma culotte, d'une main, tandis que la seconde me maintenait dans cette position inconfortable.

Edward claqua en moi avec toute la fureur qui l'habitait. Il exorcisait sa colère, en me possédant sauvagement. J'aurai facilement pu me débattre, me dégager de cette étreinte féroce, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je comprenais les sentiments qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte et j'en prenais mon parti.

- Je veux m'enfouir en toi, Bella, me perdre dans tes chairs pour effacer tous les autres.

J'appréciais l'élancement qui naissait dans mes côtes, de part notre position et la dureté des assauts d'Edward, parce qu'il me clamait ainsi combien il m'avait dans la peau, et combien nous dépendions l'un de l'autre.

Il saisit mes cheveux et les enroula autour de son poing, pour me faire relever la tête que j'avais instinctivement baissée, face à sa bestialité.

- Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux. Je veux que tu regardes ces cochonneries de fleurs, pendant que je te prends. Je veux t'entendre jouir en hurlant mon nom. _Me commanda-t-il._

Lorsque le plaisir me frappa, je ne retins pas mes cris, lui donnant satisfaction. Je sentis Edward s'affaisser contre moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras et respirant avidement l'odeur de mon cou.

- Je t'aime… _Murmura-t-il._

- Je sais…

- J'ai tellement peur de tu t'échappes, que tu m'abandonnes…

- Jamais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que nous nous fûmes détachés, le bouquet alla rejoindre la carte, au milieu des ordures.

- J'ai parlé à Alec lorsque j'ai dîné avec lui à New-York, et si c'est vrai que je ne lui aie pas dit pour nous deux, sache au moins que j'ai été franche avec lui, quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis pas restée là-bas. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de le considérer comme une menace pour nous, c'est lui donner bien trop de pouvoir.

- C'est plus fort que moi, je suis jaloux. _Déclara-t-il. _C'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'éprouver.

- Pas la peine d'être jaloux, même si c'est sexy. Tu es le seul dans ma vie et je compte bien que ça reste comme ça encore longtemps.

**EPOV**

J'étais fou…

Fou de colère…

Fou de douleur…

Fou de chagrin…

Tout ça à cause de simples fleurs et de quelques mots griffonnés sur une carte.

Connard !

Tu parles d'un réveil. Le son strident de la sonnette alors que j'étais au milieu d'un rêve super avec Bella en vedette, ondulant sur un lit king size et portant en tout et pour tout un foulard en soie masquant sa vue… Un gamin fringué en livreur, une tronche de déterré, comme s'il avait fait la fête toute la nuit… J'avais tout de suite flairé les embrouilles.

En règle générale, je ne faisais jamais ça. Je tenais à mon intimité alors je faisais toujours attention à préserver celle des autres, mais là, la curiosité avait été plus forte que tout. Presque à corps défendant, j'avais détaché le bout de carton, pour lire le message.

Et ensuite tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est de cette foutue cafetière qui refusait de fonctionner. J'étais resté planté là, comme un con, me demandant si la faire voler à travers la pièce me soulagerait un peu. Plutôt que de la caféine, j'aurais dû choisir un liquide plus clair mais nettement plus fort, type whisky pur malt, 12 ans d'âge, ça m'aurait évité de lutter avec ce machin récalcitrant. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, finalement avaler quoi que ce soit, de liquide ou non, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela.

Pendant un instant, j'avais aussi pensé à rentrer chez moi, mais mes pieds avaient répugné à me porter à l'extérieur.

Je ne savais plus quand, mais Bella était revenue de son footing à un moment donné, me découvrant à moitié prostré dans sa cuisine. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre le pourquoi de mon apathie.

Jamais nous ne nous étions affrontés aussi violemment, même à l'époque où mon vœu le plus cher était de la voir faire ses valises pour repartir à New-York vitesse grand V. Je lui en voulais tellement, toujours ce fichu secret auquel elle tenait tant, pour garder son Alec dans sa vie. Elle avait rompu avec lui, alors pourquoi continuer de le voir… Un ami… Pff… Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi la nuance, cet abruti. Et ça me mettait hors de moi.

J'aurais voulu être capable d'effacer le souvenir de tous ceux qui m'avaient précédé auprès d'elle, en particulier celui d'Alec. Je voulais être le seul à occuper ses pensées, le seul à la posséder, corps et âme. Au fond de moi, je savais que je me voilais la face, nous avions chacun notre passé, nos valises à trimballer…

Au mépris de mes principes et de mon éducation, je l'avais prise, brutalement, laissant libre cours à mes instincts les plus bas. Je m'abhorrais pour cela, bien que je sache qu'elle ait pris du plaisir dans cette union, qui tenait plus de l'accouplement que de l'amour. J'avais senti ses parois convulser autour de mon chibre, lorsque je m'enfonçais vivement en elle. Bella méritait tellement plus que cela. Elle méritait d'être vénérée, comme la déesse qu'elle était, et je m'étais promis, en me retirant de son antre palpitant, que je ne laisserais plus jamais l'ombre d'Alec s'immiscer entre nous. J'avais confiance en Bella, elle ne nous trahirait jamais comme cela, et j'allais lui prouver que j'avais foi en nous.

**BPOV**

Plus tard cette après-midi là, Edward me refit l'amour avec tendresse et douceur. Il avait chéri chaque parcelle de moi avec une dévotion qui confinait au mystique, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de ma substance. Ensuite, nous avions reparlé d'Alec, à tête reposée, cette fois-ci. Finalement, je l'avais convaincu qu'Alec ne présentait aucun danger et dimanche, je nageais à nouveau dans le bonheur. Notre dispute de la veille semblait n'être qu'un lointain cauchemar.

- J'ai juste une dernière question : Comment as-tu pu rester aussi longtemps avec cet homme ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Edward. A l'époque où j'ai connu Alec, j'étais très différente, beaucoup plus timide, j'étais à peine sortie de la Fac, je passais tout mon temps au boulot, je n'avais aucun ami à New-York, j'étais loin de ma famille. En résumé, je n'avais pas de vie en dehors du cabinet et encore, là-bas la concurrence faisait rage, il fallait constamment surveiller ses arrières. C'était toujours la même chose, j'avais toujours cette étiquette collée sur le front, celle de la gamine surdouée, systématiquement en décalage, inadaptée au monde réel, incapable d'avoir une vie sociale. Et puis un beau jour Alec est apparu, il a commencé à me faire la cour, autant te dire que je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'être courtisée. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi. J'entrai dans un univers qui m'était totalement inconnu et il faut bien admettre que c'était plaisant. Il m'a fait découvrir des endroits où je n'aurais jamais osé mettre les pieds toute seule.

- Il t'a éblouie, en quelque sorte.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, mais j'étais consentante. Plus il m'en montrait, plus j'en voulais. Il m'a emmenée à des dizaines de défilés, à l'étranger, à des centaines de fêtes, présentée des milliers de personnes. Pour me fondre dans le moule de la parfaite petite-amie, selon les Volturi, j'ai fait des concessions : j'annulais l'anniversaire de mon père, des vacances chez ma mère, un week-end avec mes anciens amis. Je m'éloignais de ceux qui comptaient pour moi. J'étais tellement étourdie par ce que je vivais, que je ne voyais même pas à quel point ils me manquaient tous. Et un matin, je me suis regardée dans la glace et je n'ai pas reconnu le reflet dans le miroir. J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, une étrangère. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais abandonné des petites parties de moi jusqu'à ce que Bella disparaisse pour ne laisser place qu'à Isabella. Ça ne me plaisait pas alors j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais changer pour redevenir un peu moi-même.

- J'aime celle que tu es. _Conclut-il en m'embrassant._

Au calme la chambre, Edward révisait l'argumentaire qu'il développerait demain à la barre, étendu sur la couette. D'un geste distrait mais naturel à la fois, il caressait mes cheveux. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et je profitais simplement de l'instant, plongée dans un roman de Jane Austen (*).

- Isabella, ça vient de là, n'est-ce pas ?

Le timbre velouté d'Edward me fit sortir la tête de mon bouquin.

- De quoi tu parles ? _Demandai-je, en espérant avoir mal compris. _

- Ton livre. _Développa-t-il. _Ne fais pas l'innocente, Isabella. _Dit-il en dardant un regard espiègle, sur ma petite personne._

- Pourquoi faut-il que mon petit-ami soit aussi perspicace. _Soufflai-je, en arborant une mine faussement blasée._

- Le talent, ma puce, le talent.

- Et bien laisse-moi te dire que c'est énervant la plupart du temps, tu sais. _Raillai-je._

- Menteuse tu adores ça. _Rétorqua-t-il en me faisant basculer avant de s'allonger sur moi pour me surplomber. _Alors tu me racontes toute l'histoire ou dois-je utiliser mes autres dons, pour te faire avouer.

- C'est un peu gênant. _Confessai-je, tandis qu'Edward avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi._

- Je peux tout entendre mon amour.

- C'est une idée de ma mère. _Commençai-je._

- Jusque-là, rien de gênant.

- Attends d'écouter la suite.

- Je suis tout ouïe. _M'incita-t-il._

- Elle a lu et relu ce bouquin, pendant toute sa grossesse parce qu'il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à la bibliothèque municipale de Forks. Charlie m'a dit qu'elle faisait carrément une fixette dessus et la nuit où le travail a commencé, Renée a fait un rêve. Mon prénom lui serait apparu. Elle a juré ses grands dieux à mon père que je lui avais parlé, dans ses songes.

- Intéressant… _Dit-il en laissant un sourire s'épanouir sur sa bouche._

- Arrête, de plaisanter. On sait tous les deux que c'est ridicule, mais c'est ma mère et malgré le fait qu'elle soit complètement déjantée, je l'adore. En tout cas, il y a deux choses de certaines. Premièrement, si j'avais réellement eu mon mot à dire je n'aurais pas choisi Isabella, parce que c'est trop pompeux à mon goût. Deuxièmement, ça aurait pu être mille fois pire. _Affirmai-je en pensant aux prénoms d'autres personnages féminins qui émaillaient le manuscrit._

Les prunelles d'Edward étaient encore interrogatives, aussi je complétais :

- Augusta Elton, Hetty Bates, Harriet Smith… Tu veux d'autres exemples ?

- Non, c'est bon ! Je te l'accorde, tu as échappé au pire. Sache, en tout cas, que moi j'aime beaucoup ton prénom. _Ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant._

Nous retombâmes dans un silence confortable, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, j'oubliais tout et je trouvais ma vie parfaite.

Cette douce quiétude perdura encore, jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil commencent à décliner.

Vers 17 heures, la sonnerie de l'entrée vint briser notre bulle de tranquillité.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? _M'interrogea Edward, en se redressant._

- Non, personne. _Répondis-je. _Reste ici, je vais descendre voir qui c'est et me débarrasser de ce gêneur.

En même temps que je terminais ma phrase, je me levais et fonçais vers la porte, alors que l'importun continuait de s'acharner sur le bruyant engin.

- Bella ! _M'interpella Edward. _Tu comptes ouvrir habillée comme ça. _Un clin d'œil taquin ponctua son commentaire._

Je m'arrêtais alors et détaillais ma tenue, effarée : je ne portais que mon short de sport noir et un soutien-gorge de la même couleur, en dentelle.

- Heu, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ta chemise. _M'enquis-je, en la voyant posée sur le fauteuil, juste à côté de moi._

- Tu sais pertinemment que j'adore te voir dans mes fringues. C'est sexy, alors fais vite, ça me donne des idées pour la suite.

Je passais sa chemise, aussi gracieusement que je le pouvais. J'aimais voir cette lueur d'excitation allumer son regard. Ça le rendait encore plus chaud que d'habitude. Expédier le raseur vite fait bien fait et revenir me blottir dans les bras de mon homme, voilà ce que j'allais faire pas plus tard que tout de suite.

- Cette chemise te va tellement mieux qu'à moi, que je vais être obligé de te la donner. _Ronronna-t-il._

J'ondulais exagérément les hanches, avant de sortir.

Tandis que je dévalais l'escalier 4 à 4, je criais à mon invité surprise d'arrêter de passer ses nerfs sur cette maudite sonnette.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je restais muette d'hébétude.

Bordel. On était foutu.

Alice était juste devant moi, un air passablement irrité plaqué sur le visage mutin.

- Heu… Salut Alice… Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? _Bégayai-je._

- Je crois au contraire que tu le sais très bien, Bella. _Soutint-elle_.

Ma gorge était serrée et mon estomac se tordait douloureusement dans mon ventre.

- Je te jure que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. _Mentis-je honteusement, priant pour un miracle._

- Alors explique-moi ça ? _Me tança-t-elle, en brandissant un maga__**z**__ine sous mon nez j'avais soudain une furieuse impression de déjà-vu._ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Alec Volturi et toi ?

Allo Houston, on a un problème !

Plusieurs photos d'Alec et moi, lors de notre dîner à New-York s'étalaient en double page. A croire que j'étais maudite et qu'Alec avait promis de me rendre la vie impossible, malgré l'absence et la distance.

C'était dans des moments pareils que je regrettais de ne pas avoir une verre d'eau glacée sous la main pour lui jeter au visage, en me collant une moue contrite sur le visage, histoire d'avoir l'air de dire « _désolée, je suis vraiment confuse, mais tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite ». _Alice était un phénomène à elle seule, et je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre comment une personne pouvait être à la fois aussi charmante et serviable et à ce point horripilante.

- Ça ne va pas recommencer, Alice. Il me semblait que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation avant. _Grommelai-je mollement, pour masquer mon soulagement._

- Ah oui ?

- Je vais te le redire une bonne fois pour toute : Alec et moi sommes seulement amis. J'ai simplement profité de mon voyage sur la côte est, pour le rencontrer. En plus j'avais quelqu'un à lui présenter pour un job._ Poursuivis-je, en déplorant immédiatement mes paroles, qui allaient inévitablement entraîner une nouvelle série d'interrogations de sa part._

- Tu es sûre que tu me dis toute la vérité, Bell's ?

- Humm, oui… _Murmurai-je, en soupirant._

J'étais sur la bonne voie. Ne surtout pas donner trop de détails, c'est toujours comme ça que les assassins se fond prendre dans les séries policières. Ils déblatèrent, en donnant des tonnes de détails inutiles et ils finissent par se trahir.

_- _Rien d'autre à me dire ? _Insista-t-elle._

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes la chemise Burberry, que j'ai offerte à Edward à Noël dernier ?

Et merde ! Dire que je pensais être tirée d'affaires…

Comme une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule et alors que mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver une excuse plus ou moins plausible. J'entendis des pas dans mon dos.

- Bella, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps ?

Une seconde, je maudissais Edward, qui venait de planter le dernier clou à mon cercueil. Merci chéri, moi aussi je t'aime !

En apercevant sa sœur, il s'était figé, quelques mètres derrière moi, uniquement vêtu d'un jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, offrant une vision idyllique de son torse musclé et ne laissant certainement plus aucun doute à Alice sur la nature des relations que j'entretenais avec son frère.

- Quelle… surprise, Edward !

Je voyais bien qu'Alice aurait bien ajouté un adjectif nettement moins charitable, avant le mot surprise, mais qu'elle se retenait. Une petite veine pulsait sur sa tempe, j'avais déjà vu le même signe chez Edward, au cours de l'un de nos nombreux affrontements, lors de mon arrivée au cabinet.

- Alors en fait, c'est toi qui sors avec Edward. _Enonça-t-elle, d'un ton serein qui ne me disait hélas rien qui vaille. _Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?!

Sa voix était affreusement affirmative. Aussi, je préférai ne rien dire de plus, au risque d'envenimer encore la situation.

- Ok, dans ce cas, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Sur ces mots, elle nous laissa là, complètement choqués et perdus.

* * *

(*) La nouvelle Emma

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une nouvelle facette d'Edward qui se montre possessif envers Bella.**

**Et en parallèle Alice qui joue les trouble-fête ! Suite au prochain épisode, comme on dit.**

**Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle va faire ensuite.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressés par un teaser du prochain, laissez-moi une review en me le précisant et je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer un extrait pour vous faire patienter.**

**Dans tous les cas, si vous avez ****aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent l'Invité mystère, le chapitre 10 sera publié prochainement.**


End file.
